


Ева и шествие демонов

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Романы и рассказы в работе [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Past, Angst, Drama, Gen, Our Times, Our Universe - Fantasy, Our Universe - Our Times, Philosophy, Psychologi, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Те, кто называют себя ангелами, выбрали её на роль матери Истребителя Нечисти, которому предначертано уничтожить Тьму. И спрашивать, хочет ли она быть инкубатором для убийцы, не стали.Те, кто называют себя чародеями, стремятся заполучить её дитя и сделать его Открывателем Пути, который уведёт их в идеальный Чаро-мир. И спрашивать, хочет ли она быть кузницей для ключа, не собираются.Так почему бы ей во имя своей свободы не заключить союз с теми, кто не желает ни убивать, ни уходить и никого ни к чему не принуждает — с демонами? И что с того, если от этого перевернётся мир, Свет смешается с Тьмой и станет неизвестно, к чему такое приведёт? Ангелы и чародеи сами напросились. А посмотреть на это всё будет весело!





	1. — 1 — (редактура от 10.01.2018)

**Author's Note:**

> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)

Мужчина тридцати двух лет, высокий, крепкого сложения, темноволосый, синеглазый, с правильными, немного резкими чертами лица, одетый в дорогой офисный костюм, стремительно шёл через большой просторный холл старинного аристократического особняка. В кармане у мужчины зазвонил телефон. На ходу мужчина достал смартфон последней модели, отключил и убрал в карман.  
— Милорд... — начал было дворецкий, но мужчина нетерпеливо отмахнулся.  
— После, Стрейтон, всё после. Где миз Ева?  
— В швейной комнате, милорд.  
— Распорядитесь, чтобы Марнер приготовил вертолёт. Срочно. И проверьте бронь в отеле «Роуз», Лох-Линне, Шотландия.  
Мужчина взбежал по лестнице, прошёл в северное крыло особняка и распахнул дверь в просторную комнату, предназначенную для занятий дамскими рукоделиями.  
Женщина тридцати лет, ростом сто пятьдесят пять сантиметров, среднего сложения, рыжие волосы стянуты в короткий хвостик, зелёно-серые глаза, черты лица умеренно-миловидные, на правой щеке три родинки и столько же на шее с левой стороны, одета в простые джинсы, тонкий просторный пуловер серо-голубой расцветки и серые кроссовки, стояла посреди комнаты и, нажимая на кнопку пульта дистанционного управления, задумчиво созерцала экран большого настенного телевизора, на котором сменялись фото актёров и космическо-фантастических декораций, рисунки персонажей, которых актёрам предстояло играть.  
Мужчина выдернул вилку телевизора из розетки и сказал жёстко и резко:  
— Возьми смену белья, зубную щётку и что ещё надо по минимуму на сутки и поднимайся на крышу. Мы летим в залив Лох-Линне.  
— Чего ради? — спокойно поинтересовалась женщина.  
— Там есть деревня, в которой можно жениться сразу, без оглашения и ожидания. Брак будет действителен по всему Соединённому королевству, а значит и по всему миру.  
— А на кой нам жениться? — удивилась женщина. — Особенно если жених не просит, а приказывает.  
— Если ты сейчас же не станешь моей женой, тебя убьют! — с горячностью и настойчивостью воскликнул мужчина. — Тут не до церемоний!  
Женщина подошла к мужчине, забрала у него штепсель и воткнула в розетку. Затем посмотрела на мужчину.  
— Тедди, тебе кирпич на голову упал?  
— Миз Евдокия Бурмина, вы знакомы с Леной Рафтер, Ольгой Строевой и Феликсом Дастианом?  
— Лорд Теодор Мелиар, — голос Евдокии едва не сочился сарказмом, — вам прекрасно известно, что миссис Лена Рафтер, в девичестве Елена Мартынова — это кузина моего бывшего мужа, которой вы дали работу консьержки в принадлежащем вам многоквартирном доме. Строева — моя бывшая соседка и бывшая одногруппница по университету, с матерью которой у вас договор на поставку молока для её фабрики. А с Дастианом мы работаем в одном телесериале, где он стал ассистентом продюсера, я — третьим художником по костюмам. Ольга Строева надеется получить роль в сериале, и имеет на это все шансы, потому что её мать — один из спонсоров.  
— Ева, — в голосе Теда появилась мольба, — если ты немедленно не сочетаешься со мной официальным законным браком, то Лена Рафтер, Ольга Строева и Феликс Дастиан тебя убьют. Но в ту секунду, как ты станешь леди Мелиар, твоя смерть потеряет всякую цену.  
— Очень смешно, — ядовито фыркнула Ева. — С чего вдруг тебя потянуло устраивать театр абсурда?  
— Я не шучу! Тебе действительно надо спасать свою жизнь!  
— Тед, если что-то и может повлиять на мою жизнь, то это моя работа над костюмами к новому сериалу Би-Би-Си, который собираются выпускать в лучшее эфирное время. Пусть я одеваю эпизодических третьестепенных персонажей, но у них есть несколько очень выигрышных моментов, которые хотя и не выведут меня в первую пятёрку дизайнеров Соединённого Королевства, но принесут существенное повышение гонораров и контракты на год-два вперёд, а значит стабильное и весьма существенное пополнение пенсионного счёта.  
— Если ты станешь моей женой, то твоё благополучие не будет зависеть от актёрских и режиссёрских капризов.  
— Оно будет зависеть от твоих капризов. Нет, дорогой. Любовь любовью, а независимый доход — жизненная необходимость для любой девушки. Вот получу новую работу, тогда, возможно, и поженимся. Хотя удобнее просто жить вместе, что мы и делаем.  
— Ева, мой кузен уговорил королеву разрешить передать мне титул и свалил на Амазонку изучать своих драгоценных змей!  
— А что изменилось? — не поняла Ева. — Ты всё равно единственный в семье, кто занимается Уиллер-Холлом и прочей фамильной недвижимостью. Если ты стал графом Уиллер и главой рода официально, это справедливо.  
— Дело не во мне, а в тебе! — опять вскипел Тед. — Точнее, в Рафтер, Строевой и Дастиане! Для них ты — отродье алкаша из Бамфака, презренная нищебродка, которая сначала пролезла в университет, из него втёрлась на работу ни куда-нибудь, а на Бродвей, затем в Голливуд. Теперь ты вообще попрала все их нормы и правила, потому что захапала настоящего графа, родственника королевы! Ты хотя бы можешь представить, как они тебя ненавидят, с их-то жизнью, которую они сами просрали?!  
— Добавь ещё, что в Бамфаке, именуемым так же Dubravinsk, я с десяти лет работала, а Ольга с тринадцати болталась по служебным помещениям магазинов её матери, имитируя учёбу семейному бизнесу. В университете я жила в общаге на стипендию, перебивалась с хлеба на воду и училась как проклятая, чтобы эту стипендию не потерять. Тогда как Ольге Строевой её мама-бизнесвумен подарила квартиру и купила диплом, а сама Ольга и на занятия толком не ходила. Затем мама купила доченьке место рекламного директора в крупной московской фирме. Разумеется, за Строеву работала её зам, а сама Строева веселилась на тусовках и в фирму не заглядывала. До университета мои родители были дворниками в доме-элитке, где жили Строевы и другие столь же обеспеченные люди, которые никогда не замечали обслугу из полуподвала, не разговаривали с нами, смотрели на нас так, как если бы мы были ещё одним кустом живой изгороди. У Ольги Строевой не то что не было возможности возненавидеть меня, но и просто узнать о моём существовании. С Леной Рафтер, тогда ещё Мартыновой, за все четыре с небольшим месяца, пока длился мой фиктивный брак с Олегом, я почти не разговаривала. Она предпочитала не замечать меня, я не навязывалась ей, а после развода мы вообще не встречались до тех пор, пока не столкнулись нос к носу на распродаже месяца полтора назад.  
— И ты её сразу узнала, хотя прошло восемь лет, — ехидно ответил Тед.  
— Я видела иногда её фото в аккаунте Олега в соцсети. С ним мы остались хорошими приятелями, часто общаемся. Судя по тому, что и Рафтер меня узнала, Олег давал ей ссылки на какие-то фото в моём аккаунте.  
— А что он говорил тебе о своей кузине? — требовательно спросил Тед.  
— Ничего. Или настолько мало, редко и незначительно, что я ничего не запомнила. А что?  
— Феликс Дастиан учился на тех же самых курсах при бродвейском театре, что и ты, — сказал Тед. — А ещё ты с ним спала!  
— Так, — процедила Ева, — вот и вылезла истинная подоплёка устроенного тобой абсурда. Ты вознамерился поревновать меня к прошлому. Но я тебе не имущество! Или принимай меня такой, какая есть, уважай мою свободу, или проваливай к троллю под мост!  
— Ева, дело не в ревности! Да пойми ты, что речь идёт о твоей жизни! — Тед провёл ладонью по лицу, не зная, как убедить подругу. — Рафтер считает, что причина её двух неудачных браков в наложенном тобой проклятии, и уверена, что проклятие исчезнет после твоей смерти. Строева говорит, что ты всё время перехватывала у неё работу и мужчин.  
— Что?! — поразилась Ева.  
— Слушай дальше. Дастиан убеждён, что если в мире нашлась девушка, которая сама его бросила, то земля с её могилы станет очень сильным талисманом удачи.  
— Тедди, ты ничего не выкурил по дороге? У Феликса были загоны на эзотерику, он даже меня пытался приобщить, но это было не больше, чем у умеренного спортивного болельщика, который пытается завлечь на матч подружку. Вполне терпимое чудачество. У каждого свои тараканы, знаешь ли.  
— Вопрос в их количестве, — парировал Тед. — Боюсь, со времени вашего романа Дастиан сильно изменился, и не в лучшую сторону. Чудак стал маньяком. Через три дня начнётся Йоль. Точнее, начнётся послезавтрашней ночью, Йоль считается ночами, а не днями. Дастиан рассказывал тебе, что такое Йоль?  
— День зимнего солнцестояния, самая длинная ночь в году, праздник у кельтов и древнегерманских племён. Возрождение, возвращение, пробуждение — кому как больше нравилось — Солнечного Короля, Дарователя Жизни. Нередко называлась Модранект, Ночь Матери, в честь богини, рождающей новое солнце или солнечного бога-младенца, реинкарнацию того, который умер на Сайман, он же Хэллоуин. В христианские времена трансформировался в Рождество, а в конце девятнадцатого – начале двадцатого века, когда началась мода на всевозможные новые религиозные движения, в том числе и неоязычество, Йоль опять стал праздноваться. Неофициально, конечно, но о том, что он существует, осведомлены все.  
— Все, — кивнул Тед. — Рекламы йольских ритуалов и вечеринок немногим меньше, чем противокариесной жевательной резинки. Приглашение на йольские распродажи есть даже на стаканчике в кофейном автомате на улицах вокруг супермаркетов и в холлах бизнес-центров.  
— Возможно, лорд Мелиар, вы не знаете, но Соединённое Королевство — свободная страна. Здесь любой и каждый не только имеет право исповедовать любую религию или не исповедовать никакой, но и торговать, приурочивая распродажи к любому религиозному или нерелигиозному событию, которое способно привлечь хоть какое-то внимание к товару.  
— Ева, Йоль — это не только религиозные действа и не только повод для вечеринок, но и время, когда эзотерики проводят самые сильные и важные, по их понятиям, ритуалы. И далеко не все они — безобидное чудачество. Среди них может быть и человеческое жертвоприношение.  
— Хорошая идея для сценария, — кивнула Ева. — Триллер с кровавым маньяком и мистикой всегда в моде.  
— Послушай меня, — проникновенно сказал Тед. — Просто послушай. Дастиан встречается сейчас с твоей бывшей родственницей, которая открыто называет тебя ведьмой, продавшей душу Тьме.  
Ева отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Лена никогда не блистала умом, но деградировать до такой степени не могла даже она.  
— Всё существует только в развитии, сладкая. А развиваться можно и по нисходящей. Особенно если наивная и слабовольная глупышка, к тому же дважды разведённая и в очередной раз ищущая супружеского счастья, оказывается в руках больного на всю голову манипулятора.  
Ева не ответила, а Тед спросил:  
— Почему ты рассталась с Дастианом? Это может оказаться важным, причина разрыва явно беспокоит его и сейчас.  
— Вряд ли, — качнула головой Ева. — Всё было очень банально и обыденно. Сначала бодренький приятный романчик, где постельного общения в три раза больше, чем разговорного, но в тогдашней ситуации и под тогдашнее настроение это было самое то. С полгода всё шло отлично, но затем я получила работу в театре, при котором была наша школа. Разумеется, на частичную занятость, однако вкупе с объёмными и сложными заданиями по учёбе количество свободного времени сократилось очень и очень сильно. Дастиан стал устраивать скандалы, возмущался и обижался на нехватку внимания. Я объясняла, что это ему с британским паспортом не страшно, если он не сможет остаться в Штатах, потому что в Соединённом Королевстве и социальные, и политические, и карьерные возможности не хуже. А мне без грин-карты будет полный швах. Поэтому надо настолько превзойти весь местный контингент, чтобы театр выбил для меня гринку. И после продержаться в этом театре семь месяцев, потому что если уволиться до истечения полугода, то грин-карту отберут и депортируют. А заодно надо и такого нового работодателя найти, чтобы был не менее чем на порядок лучше нынешнего, иначе я всю жизнь пробуду на грошовой зарплате и третьесортной должности. Поэтому надо с годик потерпеть, подождать, пока всё наладится. Но Дастиан ждать не хотел. Тогда я ему прямым текстом сказала, что любовь приходит и уходит, а кушать хочется всегда, и что каждая новая любовь лучше предыдущей, тогда как шанс получить гражданство страны топ-списка бывает только один раз в жизни. И тем более только один раз в жизни бывает шанс сделать полноценную карьеру в любимой, но маловостребованной специальности. А потому мне нафиг не нужен эгоцентрик и болван, неспособный понять проблемы партнёра. Без потерь не обходится ничего, поэтому лучше один раз поплакать над несбывшейся любовью и вскоре найти новую, более качественную, чем всю жизнь рыдать об утраченных возможностях, которые никогда и ничем заменить невозможно.  
— Дастиан не предлагал тебе брак? Ведь это сделало бы тебя гражданкой Соединённого Королевства всего за три года.  
— Предлагал, и даже очень настойчиво, — фыркнула Ева. — Но зачем мне связывать себя серьёзными обязательствами с придурком? Если с неудачным любовником порвать можно легко, быстро и бесплатно, то расторжение неудачного брака — процесс тягостный, дорогой и долгий.  
Тед кивнул.  
— Понятно теперь, почему Дастиан уверовал в то, что брачная церемония лишает ведьму магической силы. Но такая его фантазия тебе на руку. Как только ты выйдешь замуж, он отстанет от тебя навсегда. Поэтому сразу после того, как мы поженимся в Линне-Лане нотариально, то ещё и обвенчаемся в англиканской церкви. Я знаю, что ты атеистка, я тоже далёк от религии, но если это успокоит маньяка, я перевенчаюсь с тобой везде: и в мечети, и в пагоде, и в кельтском храме, и на викканской поляне, и в церкви сатаны, и во всех религиозных заведениях этой грёбаной деревни, живущей со свадебного бизнеса!  
— Ну доп ** _у_** стим, — нехотя проговорила Ева. — Дастиан рехнулся и зациклился на мне, Ленка в очередной раз решила, что встретила идеальную пару, а потому должна отдаться ему душой и телом, ползать у его ног и делать всё, что захочет возлюбленный, но как в эту комбинацию вписывается Строева?  
— Так Дастиан встречается и с ней. И если Лена Рафтер нужна ему как исполнитель убийства, то со Строевой он целится на приданое. Её мать давно перевела в Британию и частично в Штаты весь свой бизнес, а это пусть и не супер-состояние, но кусок весьма солидный.  
— Старшеклассницей и студенткой я работала у матери Строевой. Сначала фасовщицей, затем продавцом-консультантом, после креатив-менеджером в рекламном отделе. И когда Строева-старшая стала переводить бизнес в Москву, то опять взяла меня в рекламный отдел. Так что Строеву-старшую я знаю неплохо. Она не даст Ольге ни гроша, потому что считает дочь ленивой и глупой. Я не единожды слышала, как Строева-старшая говорила, что если Ольга не родит ей толковых внуков, то она в старости продаст бизнес тем, кто сможет о нём позаботиться, а деньги промотает на Гавайях. Если что останется, то отдаст на приют для котиков.  
— Вряд ли Строева-младшая посвятила Дастиана в свои семейные проблемы, — возразил Тед. — А вот уцепиться за продюсера потенциально топового сериала она, мечтая быть актрисой, очень даже может. Не хуже, чем когда-то, мечтая стать дамой высшего света Европы, цеплялась за одного лордика, который, в отличие от своих коллег по титулу, не только не был обременён долгами, но располагал весьма ощутимым состоянием, сопоставимым с доходами её матери. И позволю себе напомнить вам, миз Бурмина, что это миз Строева нас познакомила.  
— Нас познакомил телеведущий Джордж Майерс, — с обидой сказала Ева.  
— Это была вторая попытка знакомства. А за два дня до Майерса нас познакомила Ольга Строева. Но ты смотрела сквозь меня. Очевидно, сочла такой же глупой и докучливой пустышкой, как и Строеву. Поэтому пришлось сначала показать на тебя Майерсу, попросить его познакомиться с тобой, а затем представить нас друг другу в лучших британских традициях, чтобы ты не только меня запомнила, но восприняла как серьёзного и достойного человека. Не мог же я упустить такую фею, — Тед притянул Еву в объятия, поцеловал. Она с удовольствием ответила на поцелуй, но тут же высвободилась из объятий и сказала:  
— Подожди, я хочу разобраться до конца. Дастиан окончательно свихнулся и решил меня убить. Сам руки марать не хочет, киллера нанимать денег жалко, и потому разыскал глупую бесхребетную барышню, которая со мной знакома, и убедил, что она меня ненавидит и должна убить. А для надёжности пропел ту же песню другой барышне, которая тоже со мной знакома, тоже глупа, и тоже убедил её меня убить. Тед, это сюжет для самопальной мыльной оперы, одной из тех, которые подростки и домохозяйки снимают на смартфоны, а после выкладывают на бесплатные видеохостинги.  
— Это глупо, — согласился Тед. — Это абсурдно. Но это так! Я нанял частного детектива, и он принёс неопровержимые материалы. И советовал обратиться в полицию.  
— Основания? — фыркнула Ева. — Слежки нет, преследования нет, домогательств нет, угроз нет. Это тебя можно обвинить во вторжении в частную жизнь и в сталкинге. А к ним никаких претензий. Кстати, а почему ты вообще расследование затеял? Если оно, конечно, было, а не ты по дороге чем-то закинулся.  
— Ольга Строева проболталась. Она несколько дней подряд подстраивала встречи, а когда я сказал ей, что все её старания напрасны, закатила истерику. И проболталась. Только намёки, но мне хватило, чтобы испугаться за тебя. Ева, сердце моё, можешь смеяться надо мной сколько угодно, но мы должны пожениться прямо сейчас. Это отсечёт и Дастиана, и Рафтер, и даже Строеву, которая всё ещё не оставляет попыток стать леди Мелиар. А теперь, когда я граф Уиллер, она вообще не даст мне прохода!  
— Так вот в чём дело, — ядовито процедила Ева. — Проблемы с тем, чтобы отделаться от бывшей подружки. Но знаешь, дорогой, своё дерьмо убирай сам. Если лезешь к одной женщине, не расставшись с другой, то тебе прямая дорога к миз Роуз Палм, она же Dun'ka Kulakova!  
Ева забрала ноутбук, смерила Теда уничижительным взглядом и пошла к двери. У порога обернулась и сказала:  
— О моих вещах не беспокойся. Стрейтон их упакует и перешлёт.  
— Ева! — рванулся за ней Тед. — Ты можешь меня ненавидеть, можешь порвать со мной, но тебе нельзя покидать з ** _а_** мок до тех пор, пока Дастиан, Строева и Рафтер на свободе! Это очень опасно и очень серьёзно.  
— Тед, я никогда по-настоящему не верила, что у плебейки, которая родилась в дерьме и потратила кучу сил, чтобы выбраться в обычную средненькую жизнь, может получиться что-то серьёзное с богачом, да ещё и аристократом. Я всё время ждала, что ты меня бросишь. Я была к этому готова. Но того, что ты станешь запугивать меня нелепыми россказнями, чтобы вынудить стать швейцаром при твоих девках, я не ждала никак.  
Ева резко развернулась и пошла к лестнице в холл. Тед пошёл за ней, хотел взять за плечо, остановить, но Ева сбросила его руку и сказала:

— В жёны Золушек берут,  
Когда нужен грязный труд,  
А для секса, для души  
Лишь Принцессы хороши.

Тед отшатнулся. Лимерики или, как Ева называла их по-русски, chastushki она сочиняла много и часто, но речь в них всегда шла только о том, что Ева считала непростительным и недопустимым.  
Она смерила Теда уничижительным взглядом и пошла к лестнице. Тед поспешил за ней, но Ева бросила, не оборачиваясь:  
— Только посмей, и я подам на тебя в суд за преследование и сексуальные домогательства. Английский суд не любит тех, кто докучает бывшим партнёрам.  
Тед замер. От обычной женщины это было бы просто выплеском обиды, но от человека, который дважды полностью изменил собственную судьбу, такие слова были серьёзным предупреждением.  
Но и отпускать Еву было нельзя. И не только потому, что не хотелось терять свою женщину. Еве действительно угрожала опасность.  
— Я уйду сам, — сказал он. — А ты останься. Переселяйся в гостевое крыло, вызови телохранительницу, если мне не веришь, я оплачу счёт. Но тебе нельзя покидать поместье, пока эта троица на свободе  
Ева не обратила на него внимания, спускаясь по лестнице. Тед вцепился в перила и крикнул:  
— Где бы ты ни была, но этой ночью обязательно прими ванну с лимоном и полынью!  
Ева посмотрела на него с удивлением. Тед заговорил торопливо:  
— Лучше всего японский лимон юдзу, но пойдёт и обычный. Не забудь про полынь! А после непременно съешь белый рис с тыквой и красной фасолью. Можешь добавить к этому любое мясо на свой вкус, можешь сделать по-вегански, но после ванны обязательно надо съесть хотя бы немного белого, непременно белого риса, красной фасоли и тыквы. И всё, от ванны до трапезы, должно быть окружено свечами, их надо много, не меньше тринадцати.  
Ева фыркнула:  
— Ты, оказывается, псих не меньше Дастиана. Если вообще его психоз реальность, а не плод твоего бреда, потому что ты совершенно точно свихнулся!  
Ева ушла. А Тед прошептал:  
— Дурак. Какой же я дурак... Надо было предложить поездку для отдыха, сказать, что, столько работая, она утратит вдохновение, а потому надо немного проветриться, слетать в романтическую и мистическую Шотландию. И уже на месте предложить пожениться, упирая на отсутствие лишних сложностей и церемоний. Ева согласилась бы без проблем. И не возражала бы против защитного ритуала, она сочла бы его шуткой, вполне приемлемым дополнением к бракосочетанию. А теперь её убьют.

 

* * *

— Я вложила в этот фильм деньги, чтобы получать прибыль! — Снежана Строева, высокая, ухоженная, строго и по-деловому одетая брюнетка сорока шести лет, орала на дочь так, что слышала вся телестудия, и нисколько не беспокоилась, что среди сотрудников могут быть те, кто понимает по-русски. — И я не допущу убытков из-за глупой никчёмной курицы! Хочешь быть актрисой, так поступай на курсы при канале или театре. Если пройдёшь отбор, я оплач ** _у_** твою учёбу. Но я не дам похерить мой бизнес дилетантам, недоумкам и бездарям! Когда научишься играть, а не кривляться, и сама пройдёшь хотя бы один приличный кастинг, я вложу в тебя деньги как в актрису, проспонсирую роль в перспективном фильме. Хотя бы раз в жизни докажи, что ты можешь не только жрать, срать и напяливать тряпки! Пошла вон отсюда!  
Строева резко развернулась к директору сериала и заорала по-английски:  
— Чтобы не пускали её сюда! Ещё раз появится она или такое же ушлёпище любого пола — я отсужу у вас всё, что вложила в ваш опус и ещё в два раза больше сверх того за моральный и материальный ущерб! Я вам деньги даю на фильм, а не потрахушки с ленивыми бездарными сосалами!  
Снежана Строева пошла к выходу. А продюсер повернулся к своему помощнику, зеленоглазому шатену лет тридцати двух, с антично-правильными, но несколько слащавыми чертами лица, высокому, спортивного сложения, и прошипел как разъярённый змей:  
— Ты уволен, Дастиан! И не надейся на положительные рекомендации!  
Директор и продюсер ушли в свои кабинеты, а Ольга Строева, высокая красивая тридцатилетняя брюнетка, залепила Дастиану пощёчину и неуклюже побежала к лифту, громко цокая высоченными каблуками-шпильками.  
Феликс Дастиан проводил её хмурым взглядом и достал смартфон, надел наушник и открыл одно из приложений, выбрал в выпавшем меню кнопку «Хельга».  
Как он и ожидал, Строева-младшая говорила по телефону с подружкой. А такие разговоры всегда давали полезную информацию. Дастиан пошёл к туалетам, закрылся в одной из кабинок — так студийные работники не полезут с разговорами и не помешают прослушке Ольгиных речей.  
— ...он говорил, что ничего особенного делать не надо, что всё будет легко! — визжала Ольга. — И что спонсоры не вмешиваются в процесс, потому что профсоюз кинематографистов...  
Окончание фразы осталось неизвестным, программа синхронного звукового перевода опять заглючила, и Дастиан слышал только шипение, похожее на радиопомехи, и отдельные русские слова. Через несколько мгновений связь восстановилась, и Дастиан продолжил слушать.  
— ...всегда проверяет! — кричала Ольга. — Всех проверяет! Всё проверяет! И срать хотела на законы, её адвокаты могут вывернуть любой закон! А ради своих денег она в лепёшку расшибётся, а прибыль получит.  
— Зачем ты вообще занялась актёрством? — вклинилась в этот ор подруга. — Это холуйское занятие! Брось любой звезде экрана пятьдесят, ну пусть даже сто тысяч, и они у тебя дома какое захочешь кино тебе одной играть будут. Мне папа на день рождения заказал...  
— Моя мамашка не твой папа! — перебила Ольга. — Она всё время только и твердила, что не позволит мне стать тупой мажоркой и что всего в жизни я должна добиваться сама. Ты в тринадцать лет знала что такое «минимальная потребительская корзина»? А я узнала это на следующий день после дня рождения и отправилась в мамашкин магазин работать фасовщицей просто так, без зарплаты, как рабыня, чтобы отрабатывать собственной матери то, что она тратит на меня сверх этой чёртовой корзины! Так она меня ещё и штрафовала! Говорила, что отвратительно работаю! Все одноклассники после школы сидели в кафе и в залах игровых автоматов, а я по три часа фасовала продукты, а после зубрила то бухучёт, то логистику, то китайский, то турецкий, потому что у мамашки, видите ли, с этими дикарями было много бизнеса. Она на проститутов по тысяче баксов в месяц тратила, а у меня и копейки карманных денег не было! Зато я получала вдоволь ора и штрафных работ, когда подкарауливала этих тварей у второй квартиры и обливала зелёнкой.  
— А зачем ей проституты? — удивилась подруга. — Она же красивая! И не старая. Могла бы замуж выйти.  
— «Чтобы какой-то хрен мешал мне строить бизнес, указывал как жить и тратил мои деньги?» — передразнила мать Ольга. — Да она ненавидит, когда что-то идёт не по её указке! Потому и проституты, что они выполняют приказы, а прав ни на что не имеют. И две квартиры в разных подъездах, но с прорубленной в общей стенке дверью, чтобы я не мешала ей с наёмными кобелями развлекаться, а она меня контролировать могла. И у неё пунктик на том, что муж сможет претендовать на её имущество. Поэтому она не то что замуж никогда не выйдет, но даже постоянного бойфренда никогда не заводила и не заведёт! Только и слов, что все мужчины — кобели и свиньи, поэтому ими надо на своих условиях пользоваться, а отпользовав, выкидывать.  
— С чего она так? — удивилась подруга.  
— Так она в шестнадцать меня родила, без мужа. И тут же в детдом выкинула, а сама ринулась свой вонючий бизнес делать.  
— Вот сучка! — возмутилась подруга. И спросила удивлённо: — Но разве родители ей не помогали?  
— Она из дома удрала, — сказала Ольга. — Вот и доигралась в самостоятельность, что родную дочь в приют выкинула. Появлялась там раз в неделю на пять минут, чтобы проверить, нет ли на мне синяков и вшей, и опять за деньгами убегала. А то и вообще не приходила, присылала старух из общаги для рабочих, они за пачку пельменей и рады стараться. Мамашка забрала меня из приюта, когда мне пять лет было, и сразу же выкинула няньке, заставила её обучать такую кроху английскому, арифметике и «нормальному русскому». Все дети с куклами играли, а я с учебными играми. И всё это для того, чтобы в восемнадцать услышать «Не в коня корм».  
— Какая гадина! — возмутилась подруга.  
Дастиану было невыносимо скучно. Всё это он слышал много раз, Ольга повторяла одни и те же жалобы всем и каждому, в каких бы отношениях с этими людьми ни была — подруги, деловые партнёры, любовники, просто знакомые. Во всяком случае, сам Дастиан, став продюсером Ольги, наслушался этого с лихвой. Как и возмущений, что практически все западноевропейцы и североамериканцы, как и многие русские считали поступки Снежаны Строевой правильными.  
Ольга тем временем продолжала:  
— А в шестнадцать мамашка посадила меня в свою контору на вшивую зарплату и в самый дальний угол, чтобы никто из работников меня не видел! Стыдилась меня, прятала. Повышения и прибавки были у кого угодно, только не у меня! Я для неё слишком плохо и некреативно работала! В восемнадцать мамашка вообще вышвырнула меня из дома, повесив на родную дочь студенческую ипотеку за двадцатиметровую однокомнатную...  
Опять начались помехи. Дастиан потряс смартфон.  
— ...а сама осталась в квартире с двумя входами и девяноста метрами на неё одну.  
— А что так мало? — поразилась подруга. — У папы...  
— Твой папа не такой жлоб! А моя мамашка за каждый грош удавится, ни единой нитки лишней никогда не купит. Она считала, что по квартире-полуторке на нос — это ровно то, что нужно, и даже роскошно, потому что район намного чище и охраняемее того, в который она забрала меня из приюта. А после выкинула родную кровиночку в помойку семидесятых годов прошлого века, которую назвала «хорошим домом для среднего класса». И не дала денег на домработницу! Сказала, чтобы я готовила и убирала сама, что уже взрослая и давно пора это уметь! Опустила в последнее быдло собственную дочь!  
— А ты не пробовала найти бабушку и дедушку, найти отца?  
— Мать ничего никогда о них не говорила, — зло сказала Ольга. — А меня вышвырнула в никчёмную контору на грошовую зарплату. «Дальше всё зависит от тебя», — ядовито передразнила она мать. — Если бы не Артюхов, её партнёр по бизнесу, я так и осталась бы презренным офисным планктоном, да ещё и провинциальным! Мать бизнес в Москву перевела, а меня с собой брать не хотела. Я сама была вынуждена искать работу!  
— Неужели у Артюхова, первого московского ловеласа, был с твоей матерью только бизнес? — тоном завзятой сплетницы спросила подруга.  
— Чтобы моя мать, с её-то характером, и сошлась с настоящим мужчиной? — фыркнула Ольга. — Или чтобы Артюхов терпел норов явсегодобиласьсамахи?  
«Ольга любит диктат мужчины, — отметил Дастиан. — А по её поведению и не подумал бы».  
— А почему ты не заставила Артюхова жениться? — спросила подруга. — Он ведь как раз в твою московскую бытность развёлся.  
— Потому что он намертво прилип к этой мелкой рыжей парвенюшке! Бегал за ней как...  
— Какой парвенюшке? — тут же оживилась подруга.  
Дастиан тоже навострил уши — речь явно шла о Еве Бурминой.  
— А ты не знаешь? — поразилась Ольга.  
— Папа тогда как раз переселился в Лондон. Ну и мы с ним. А здесь Артюхов не та фигура, о которой тут хотя бы на минуту вспомнят и хотя бы слово скажут.  
— Артюхов как последний дурак бегал за женой своего секретаря. Как увидел эту лахудру на корпоративе, куда её муж привёл, так и помчался к ней как кобель на течную суку. И так и бегал за ней все три с половиной месяца, пока она не уехала в Нью-Йорк в школу дизайна, на которую мне моя дорогая мамочка не дала денег.  
— А оно тебе надо, упираться в профессиональной школе? У амеров не универы и не курсы повышения квалификации, а садизм — ни списать, ни с преподом финансово договориться, ни даже прогулять.  
— Без американского универа или хотя бы квалификационных курсов для желающих подтвердить диплом эмигрантов шансы на хорошую работу равны нулю, — буркнула Ольга. — А это означает, что я обречена ишачить за гроши в фирме моей чёртовой мамаши.  
— Артюхов ничего тебе не оставил? — удивилась подруга.  
— Этот козёл не давал мне ни гроша! Даже платья для выхода брал в аренду! Ладно ещё, помог в московский университет перевестись, я последний курс училась и диплом получала не в Дубравинске. Но за обучение платить не стал! Если бы мать не сподобилась проплатить обучение, я осталась бы без образования.  
— И такой жлоб сам побежал за женой какого-то там секретаря? — не поверила подруга. — Что же она за красота такая писаная?  
— Стандартно-анекдотичная ботанша-зубрилка, собирательница стипендий и грантов с благотворительных фондов. Разве что очки не носит. Артюхов даже посмеялся сначала, что его секретаря, весьма видного парня, захомутала такая страшилка. А минут через десять вдруг сам ринулся её соблазнять, да так, что не только обо мне, вообще обо всех других девушках забыл.  
— Хочешь сказать, что первый бабник Москвы не смог залезть на ботанку?  
— На такое залезешь! — зло зашипела Ольга. — У неё характер в стиле моей мамочки. Артюхов для такой гадючки не образец настоящего мужчины, а говнюк с претензиями на контроль и абьюз.  
— И Артюхов за ней бегал? — не поверила подруга.  
Дастиан при этом вопросе напрягся. «Он от кого-то узнал о её даре? Или почувствовал его сам? Тогда он...». Додумать Дастиан не успел, потому что Ольга взвизгнула:  
— Ещё как бегал! Только пыль из-под копыт и слюни похотливые до колен. Даже развёлся за неделю, взяток на такую скорость пораздавал жуть сколько. Фотомодели и поп-дивы годами не могли от него развода добиться, а как только Дуська Бурмина появилась, так Артюхов тут же стал холостяком! Но дело не в нём и не в ней, а в этом козле Феликсе Дастиане! Этот гад уговорил меня сниматься, сулил карьеру и гонорары, говорил, что я смогу жить отдельно от матери и ничего не потерять в уровне жизни. А меня сначала едва не вышвырнули прочь на кастинге, затем дали третьестепеннную роль. И даже не попытались защитить, когда моя мать потребовала уволить меня! Такого унижения я никогда ещё не переживала! И всё из-за этого пендюка Феликса! Я должна ему отомстить, просто обязана!  
— Ну так облей его зелёнкой, — ответила подруга. — Если помогало с проститутами твоей матери, то поможет и с ним.  
— Отличная мысль! — обрадовалась Ольга. — Так и сделаю.  
«Размечталась, долбокурица! — зло подумал Дастиан. — Только попробуй, сама в краске ходить будешь».  
Разговор Ольги перешёл на отвратительных и ужасных европейских мужчин, которые настолько испорчены феминизмом, что в ресторане посетителям всегда подают только раздельный счёт, а джентльмены и не думают оплатить счёт дамы, да ещё и ждут от жены, что она будет зарабатывать не хуже мужа и не только не брезгуют, но и считают обязательным сидеть в декрете после того, как жена выйдет на работу.  
— Потому и декреты такие маленькие, — вопила Ольга. — Два-три месяца на мать, столько же на отца, а после ребёнка на нянек или в ясли. Как будто моя мамашка им законы сочиняла!  
Дастиан брезгливо поморщился и выключил прослушку, стал при помощи онлайн-переводчика искать информацию на московского бизнесмена Артюхова. Пусть и прошло восемь лет, но он по-прежнему мог быть опасен.  
Однако всё оказалось даже хуже: Артюхов был убит в январе, через месяц после отъезда Бурминой, как раз в тот момент, когда собирался переезжать в Нью-Йорк.  
«Убийц так и не нашли, — отметил Дастиан. — Да и не особо искали, русской полиции безразлично, что эти полукриминальные дельцы грызут друг друга. Другое дело, что Артюхов наверняка убит не из-за денег».  
Дастиан убрал телефон и пошёл в офис собирать вещи.  
«Прошло восемь лет. Похоже, русской части игроков было важнее не допустить к дару Бурминой Артюхова, чем заполучить этот дар себе или уничтожить его. Но это не означает, что они не включатся в гонку снова».

 

* * *

Разыскать в соцсетях Олега Лавриовского оказалось несложно. Жил он в Сиднее, держал успешную антикварную лавку и состоял в официальном гражданском партнёрстве с Малькольмом Эддингтоном, процветающим биржевым брокером. Счастливая пара воспитывала двоих приёмных детей, сына и дочь.  
Тед написал Олегу в личку, попросил связаться с ним по скайпу или ватсапу, чтобы обсудить проблемы, которые появились у Евы Бурминой.

 _Я опасаюсь,_ — завершил послание Тед, — _что источник этих проблем находится в Москве и в Дубравинске._

Тед отправил письмо. «В Сиднее сейчас девять утра, начинается рабочее время. А в Англии одиннадцать вечера. Вполне приемлимое время для разговора. Только бы Лавриовский быстрее прочитал письмо. У любого делового человека аккаунт в соцсети нужен в первую очередь для бизнеса, а потому уведомления о любом сообщении должны приходить на телефон».  
Лавриовский — высокий, темноволосый, синеглазый, с модельно-правильными чертами лица и крепкой спортивной фигурой — перезвонил через десять минут и перешёл прямо к делу:  
— Мистер Мелиар, насколько высока ваша заинтересованность в благополучии миз Бурминой?  
— Мы помолвлены.  
— Тогда, дорогой родственник, расскажи о себе. И посерьёзнее, как если бы представлялся брату невесты.  
Тед улыбнулся, дал короткий отчёт о своём здоровье, образовании, недвижимом и движимом имуществе, годовом доходе и титуле.  
— Пусть в наше время быть графиней ничего не значит, но в Англии это иногда небесполезно, — закончил Тед.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Лавриовский. — Годится. А теперь давай о проблемах Евы.  
Теда он слушал внимательно, толково задавал уточняющие вопросы. Тед завершил рассказ и сказал:  
— Феликс Дастиан продолжает подготовку к убийству Евы. Я продолжил за ним слежку, и отчёты частного детектива не оставляют сомнений. Но я боюсь, что источник проблем находится в прошлом.  
Олег подумал немного и ответил:  
— С Москвой пересечений точно нет. Разве что мой босс за Евой бегал. Так он за каждым бюстгальтером бегал. Правда, за Евой бегал сильнее обычного. Но тут ещё развод роль играл. Мадам Артюхова как раз от блудливого муженька на Мальдивы свалила. Видимо, нашла чем его прижать, чтобы он при разделе имущества не заныкал её долю. В России брачно-имущественное законодательство проработано плохо, поэтому есть возможность оставить свою половину ни с чем. Из-за этого мадам Артюхова терпела мужнин кобеляж — добрачного имущества у неё не было. А как только материал для шантажа появился, усвистала от супружника со скоростью света.  
— Ты уверен? Инициатором развода точно была миссис Артюхова, а не мистер Артюхов?  
Олег поразмыслил и сказал:  
— На развод подавала она. Я был начальником секретариата Артюхова, через меня и личные документы проходили, типа извещения, что подано заявление на развод, к тому же Артюхов подписывал с экс-супругой договор о том, что она получает не акции и не долю фирмы, а деньги. Отдавать такие документы на проверку юристам было моей обязанностью, ведь соглашения такого рода относятся не к личным делам, а являются частью бизнеса.  
Олег внимательно посмотрел на Теда.  
— Но я не понял, какая связь между Феликсом Дастианом и Максимом Артюховым?  
— Я тоже. Единственная реальная связь только в том, что бывшей любовницей Артюхова была нынешняя любовница Дастиана Ольга Строева. И что Артюхов бросил Строеву ради Евы.  
— Строеву и ещё десятка полтора баб, — фыркнул Олег. — У него всегда был обширный гарем любовниц. Но расписание для них составлял не я, а кто-то из младших секретарей.  
— После разрыва с Артюховым Строева не пыталась угрожать Еве? Не старалась возобновить отношения с Артюховым?  
— Не знаю, — качнул головой Олег. — Ева уехала учиться в Нью-Йорк на годичных курсах дизайна при одном из ведущих театров Бродвея, а Строева тоже дизайнер театрального костюма и тоже сдавала экзамены на эти курсы. Ева обошла её на один балл. И, вопреки деньгам Строевой-старшей, Ольге не сделали добавочное место для иностранцев и не отчислили Еву, чтобы вместо неё взять Ольгу. К удивлению Строевых, такой метод как «подкуп должностных лиц» не только не сработал, но и едва не сделал Строеву-старшую невъездным лицом. Строева-старшая обвинила во всём дочь, а Строева-младшая — Еву. Но Ева не жаловалась на угрозы.  
— А твоя кузина? — продолжал выяснять подробности прошлого Тед. — Какие у неё были отношения с Евой?  
— Если бы не Ева, моя бабка ни за что не вернула бы Лене украденную у неё квартиру. Бабка была опекуном Лены, продала квартиру её родителей, а деньги захапала себе. Ева вынудила бабку купить Лене комнату в коммуналке. Это...  
— Я знаю, что это, — перебил Тэд. — Читал в одном русском романе. И если в Англии провинциальная нормальная квартира по цене равна убогому жилью в Лондоне, то и во всех остальных странах ситуация похожая.  
— Но с той разницей, что в Москве время от времени запускают муниципальную программу по ликвидации трущоб, по которой сносят коммуналки, а взамен дают отдельную квартиру-студию. Пусть и в самом дешёвом районе-новостройке, но всё же такая квартира будет существенно подороже комнаты. Поэтому купить комнату под снос нелегко и выгодно. В Лондоне похожие программы тоже бывают, так что ты понимаешь, почему Лена получила не только свои утраченные деньги, но хотя бы частичную компенсацию за те годы, когда жила у бабки на положении бесплатной прислуги. К тому же если надежды на расселение не оправдаются, то собственная комната — это серьёзный плюс в глазах банка. Владельцу комнаты легче дадут ипотеку на приличную квартиру, потому что её можно выплачивать деньгами от сданной в аренду комнаты. Студенты весьма охотно снимают такое жильё. Так что Лена в любом случае вернула всё, ей причитающееся.  
— Но почему тогда Лена называет Еву ведьмой, испортившей ей жизнь? — удивился Тед. — Какая связь между Евой и неудачными браками Лены?  
— Понятия не имею. Они за время нашего брака разговаривали раза три, если не два, да и то в присутствии всей семьи.  
— Ева говорила, — кивнул Тед. — А как она отнеслась к Артюхову?  
— Она его называла «шанкр ползучий».  
— Ещё бы, — ответил Тед. — Ева ловеласов не любит. Стоп! — сообразил он. — А как произошло, что владелец гарема из фотомоделей побежал за Евой? Она драгоценность с секретом, как и положено истинному золоту — открывается не каждому. Такой, как Артюхов, просто не способен её заметить.  
— Я сам удивился. Это был приём в честь каких-то бизнес-партнёров, взаимная реклама и прочее, событие вполне рядовое, но протокол требовал прийти с жёнами, а мой статус обязывал представить жену боссу. И на представлении Артюхов не обратил на Еву никакого внимания. А после вдруг прилип к ней как приклеенный.  
— Вдруг? — задумался Тед. — А что было в процессе корпоратива между представлением Евы и этим «вдруг»?  
— М-м... Дело давнее, не помню. Пара-тройка речей, обмен презентами... Вальс! Артюхов с женой и какой-то гость с супругой открывали танцы. Я ещё удивился, что Артюхов так хорошо танцует. Танец гостя я не запомнил.  
Ничего особенного в этом не было. Но ведь не просто так Дастиан собирал сведения об Артюхове! Тед спросил:  
— А когда был этот корпоратив? Ты помнишь дату? Не год, а число и месяц.  
— Двадцать шестого августа, — сразу же ответил Олег. — Я это хорошо запомнил, поскольку приходилось напоминать дату поставщикам и менять музыкантов, потому что тем, кого фирма наняла раньше, выгодные гастроли подвернулись.  
Тед торопливо нашёл в интернете лунный календарь и проверил, на какую фазу луны восемь лет назад пришлось двадцать шестое августа. Оказалось, что это был седьмой день седьмого лунного месяца. Сорочий Хоровод, День Дождя, Ночь Семёрок — один из важнейших и сильнейших праздников плодородия, а значит и любви, и всех возможных союзов, от деловых до брачных.  
У Теда по спине пробежал холодок. «Случайно ли Артюхов выбрал это время для корпоратива? — мелькнула мысль. — Или...»  
Тед торопливо отогнал воспоминания, которым не позволял появляться девятнадцать лет, и спросил Олега торопливо, не в силах сдержать волнение:  
— А что было в презентах? Ты наверняка вносил их в ведомость, должен помнить.  
— Ничего съестного или пригодного для питья. Подсунуть Артюхову афродизиак никак не могли. Да если бы и подсунули — между ним и Евой было столько готовых повеситься ему на шею, точнее, вцепиться в его кошелёк фотомоделей, что шансов дойти до Евы было ноль.  
— Но он дошёл, — возразил Тед. — Вспомни, что было в презентах! Это важно.  
— Картина Петрова-Водкина — она стала главной сенсацией. В живописи там мало кто понимал, но цена у такого полотна хотя и не запредельная, однако очень даже аховая. Вот ненавязчиво озвученную сумму все поняли. Турецкий набор для чая и кофе из посеребрённой меди и литого стекла — новодел, но индивидуальная ручная работа и очень талантливая, настоящее произведение искусства. Тоже без озвученной аукционной стартовой стоимости никто не понял. Зато на дешёвый китайский кич, совершенно жуткий, да и не особо старинный, времён диктатора Мао Цзе Дуна, все разохались и разахались, стали показывать себя знатоками, которые запомнили аж такое сложное понятие как «четыре драгоценности кабинета учёного мужа».  
— А что там может быть безвкусного? — удивился Тед. — Кисточка, брикетик сухой туши типа того, что в детских красках, специальное блюдечко для разведения туши и пачка бумаги. Ну если новодел, да ещё времён Великого Кормчего, то вместо брикета может быть пузырёк для жидкой туши. Или там соригинальничали с блюдечком, и оно было от чайного сервиза?  
— Да нет, тушечница вполне традиционная и по форме, и по материалу. И даже тушь была брикетом. Проблема была в том, в чём они лежали. Это была шкатулка с дорожным набором для письма, когда в собственно шкатулке лежат кисть, тушечница, тушь и пузырёк для воды, а в крышке с внутренней стороны установлены держатели для запаса листов бумаги. На верхней же стороне крышки делается рисунок или надпись, или и то, и другое. Но такой уродливой, бездарной и дурновкусной мазни, как на той шкатулке, я ещё не видел и надеюсь, что никогда не увижу!  
— Опиши её подробнее, — попросил Тед. На этот раз воспоминания не послушались, обступили плотно и нагло, но хотя бы получалось не всматриваться в них, оставить серыми неразличимыми тенями.  
Олег сказал:  
— Сама шкатулка была немного побольше листа А4, что понятно, учитывая современные стандарты нарезки бумаги для рисования и каллиграфии, но цвет у неё был ядовито-красный. В Китае гранатовые и пунцовые цвета были популярны всегда, однако это приятные глазу оттенки, а тот бил по глазам словно молот. На крышке нарисован белый квадрат, на нём — семь цветков лотоса такого убийственно-поросячьего оттенка, что сводило скулы. Цветы образовывали круг, а внутри него — шесть золотых рыбок и одна чёрная, головами к цветкам, хвостами к центру. Эдакая звезда из рыб получалась.  
Тед медленно перевёл дыхание. Всё совпало. Прошлое вернулось. И, как предупреждал дед, ударила в самую болезненную точку. Но сейчас не время об этом думать. Точнее, сначала надо собрать всю информацию, а после и думать, и вспоминать.  
Тед проговорил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и ровно:  
— Носики рыб были устремлены на цветы или на просветы между ними?  
— На цветы. Ева ещё сказала, что это похоже на сперматозоиды, нацеленные на яйцеклетки.  
Тед судорожно сжал столешницу, стараясь унять дрожь. «Интуиция у неё хорошо работает. Или это прозорливость художника? Или отклик её проклятия?»  
А Олег добавил:  
— Просветы между цветами такие, что поместилась бы целая рыбка. Сами цветы размером с рыбку.  
Это были детали, значения не имеющие. Важно другое. Тед спросил:  
— Что ты знаешь о предках Артюхова? Или хотя бы о родителях? Откуда он родом, из какой семьи? Я позже всё объясню, а сейчас вспомни, это важно.  
— О, это примечательно! — усмехнулся Олег. — Не знаю, насколько слова Артюхова соответствовали истине, но он любил хвататься, что его предки были важными людьми на Хитровом рынке, их кланы скрепляли союзы браками не хуже, чем короли. Хитров рынок, он же Хитровка, существовал с 1824 года и до Октябрьского переворота 1917, точнее, до окончания Гражданской войны, это где-то до 1920 года, когда рынок снесли и сделали парк, затем построили жилые многоквартирные дома и школу. Прославилась же Хитровка как самое криминальное место Москвы, а начиная с 1917-го преступность там достигла галактических масштабов. Если ты знаешь, кто такой Максим Горький, то хотя материал для своей пьесы «На дне» он собирал в криминальном районе Нижнего Новгорода, но чтобы сделать премьерную постановку этой пьесы в Москве в 1902 году режиссёр Станиславский — да-да, тот самый! — и театральный художник Симов ходили именно на Хитров рынок смотреть натуру.  
Тед выслушал, кивнул:  
— Иначе говоря, это было идеальное место, чтобы обрести статус полноправного горожанина и для беглого раба, и для иностранца-нелегала.  
— Для беглого раба — да. Крепостное право отменили только в 1861-ом, а потому оборотистый и непугливый крепостной вполне мог добраться из деревни до Хитровки, раздобыть там паспорт мещанина и перебраться в недорогой приличный район или уехать в другой город и начать новую жизнь. А что касается нелегального мигранта, то в те времена и границ-то толком не существовало. В России «железный занавес» появился вместе с военным коммунизмом в 1918 году и распространялся на захватываемые большевиками территории, а Европа озаботилась границами только по окончании Первой Мировой войны, это тоже 1918-й. До этого была практически полная свобода передвижения.  
— Не для всех. — Тед вздохнул, набрался решимости и сказал: — Олег, если тебе дорог ** _а_** жизнь Евы, то выслушай меня, не перебивая. То, что я буду говорить, покажется тебе бредом, но я очень тебя прошу — выслушай всё. Ради Евы.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Олег. — Говори.  
— Я знаю только самые общие черты проблемы. Мои предки старались держаться от неё подальше, но полностью избавиться не смогли. Короче — параллельные миры существуют, у легенд о жителях Полых Холмов, Страны-За-Туманами и тому подобного есть реальная основа. И достаточно много иномирян переселяется на Землю, притворяется человеками, вступает в брак с землянами и землянинками, рожает совместных детей. И среди моих предков есть иномиряне.  
Олег смотрел на него спокойно, задумчиво.  
— Хочешь сказать, что Артюхов — потомок иномирян?  
— Боюсь, что да. Мир, с которым связана Земля, называется Лаод ** _о_** р. Возможно, есть связь и с другими мирами, но я о них ничего не слышал.  
К удивлению Теда, Олег не усомнился, не счёл услышанное розыгрышем или бредом. Наоборот, спросил серьёзно:  
— И что иномирское происхождение даёт и Артюхову, да и тебе? Телепатия, метание фаерболов, повышенная регенерация, летаешь как Супермен?  
— На Земле не существует магии, — ответил Тед. — Здесь нет магической энергии. Но с некоторых пор здесь можно выжить. Просто сохранить жизнь. Точнее, лаодорцы могли здесь жить всегда, но только начиная с двадцатого века потеря магии перестала быть значимой. Техника даже тогда успешно её заменяла, а сейчас и подавно.  
— А почему нельзя жить там?  
— Я не знаю, — качнул головой Тед. — Прабабушка не любила говорить о Лаодоре, поэтому дед мало что мог мне рассказать. Уверенно можно сказать только то, что прабабушка считала его очень опасным, боялась, что её саму или её детей могут забрать в Лаодор, была уверена, что там их убьют. Судя по всему, в этом уверены все лаодорские беженцы, а значит там и правда живётся неважно. Бабушка требовала от деда избегать контактов с её бывшей родиной. Научила узнавать вещи, которые имеют малейшую связь с Лаодором, и настаивала, чтобы дед не приближался к ним и тем более не прикасался. И разумеется, прабабушка научила деда узнавать лаодорцев и тех их потомков, в ком иномирская кровь всё ещё проявляется.  
— И тоже держатся от них подальше? — заинтересованности Олег проявил куда как больше, чем требовала ситуация. И слишком легко поверил в связь земли с другим миром. Тед спросил:  
— В поведении Артюхова было что-то необычное?  
— Иногда. Я убеждал себя, что мне померещилось, но твой рассказ всё объясняет. У тебя тоже есть какие-нибудь особые способности?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Тед. — Я самый обычный человек. Если мне и достались магические гены, то все они полностью латентны. Возможно, у детей или внуков что-то проявится.  
— Если на Земле нет магии, то как вы можете магичить?  
— На той магии, которую вырабатывает тело. Я не очень в этом разбираюсь, но получается, что если в твоём теле нет собственной магии, внутренней, то ты не сможешь управлять магией природной, внешней. В нашем мире внешней магии нет, а в Лаодоре за магические источники идут точно такие же войны, как на Земле за нефть. Магию продают точно так же как нефть. А телесной магии совсем мало, на ней можно сделать только несколько незначительных мелочей. Например, если порежешься листом бумаги, то вполне по силам этот порез залечить. Но если таких порезов два, то второй будет заживать естественным образом, как у всех человеков. И тем более невозможно залечить магией порез от осколка стакана. Во всяком случае, так говорила деду его мать, моя прабабка.  
— Порезы от осколка разные бывают, — заметил Олег. — На некоторые швы надо накладывать.  
— Но даже самый незначительный из них больше и болезненнее пореза книжной страницей.  
— Это да, — согласился Олег. — Но вернёмся к Еве. Пусть даже Артюхов иномирянин-лаодорец, то какое отношение это имеет к поползновениям Феликса Дастиана?  
— Дастиан, судя по всему, чистокровный землянин, однако знает о Лаодоре. И хочет обрести магию. И плевать ему, что это невозможно. Он верит, что получит её, совершив ритуальное убийство найр ** _а_** йто. Это человек, маг, ангел, дьявол, сидхе, бакэмоно — кто угодно, разумное существо любой известной и неизвестной расы, уроженец и житель любого мира, который избран судьбой для миссии, которая изменит мир.  
— И ты решил, что найрайто — это Ева? — скептично сказал Олег.  
— Это решил Дастиан. Но, боюсь, для этого есть основания. В Лаодоре судьба — не вымысел, как на Земле, а вполне реальное явление, подобное дождю или ветру, или даже землетрясению. И из-за связи Лаодора с Землёй, стать найрайто может и землянинка. А реакция Артюхова на зачарованный предмет показывает, что Ева — найрайто.  
— С чего ты взял, что дорожный набор для письма — это зачарованный предмет? Цвет граната, он же цвет крови, белый квадрат, лотос или роза, рыба, число семь — эта символика есть во всех культурах Земли, потому что завязана на физиологию восприятия Homo Sapiens'а. А безвкусная роспись ещё ничего не значит.  
— Шкатулка резко изменила поведение Артюхова, — ответил Тед. — Он стал делать то, что никогда не делал раньше. И зачарованные предметы притягивает людей. Всех людей! Хоть человеков, хоть магов, хоть кого. Даже ангелы не могут устоять! И пусть там никто ничего не понимал в художественной ценности, всем нужна была только денежная стоимость коллекционной вещи. Но шкатулка-то была дешёвкой! Так почему все эти люди, весьма искушённые в многомудром искусстве правильных трат, прилипли к шкатулке? Вспомни хорошенько их поведение — оно было естественным?  
Олег неохотно кивнул.  
— Все как с ума посходили.  
— Чарам трудно противостоять, если не знаешь, что они есть.  
Олег посмотрел на Теда с подозрением:  
— Ты попадал под действие зачарованного предмета?  
— Да. И поссорился с Евой, потому что у меня перемкнуло в голове, и я повёл себя как идиот. К счастью, действие чар было недолгим, а я научился их распознавать, и впредь не приближусь к ним.  
— Ты говорил, что умеешь распознавать зачарованные предметы и не поддаваться их влиянию, — не поверил Олег. — И откуда на Земле взяться чему-то зачарованному, если магии тут нет?  
— Их зачаровывают в Лаодоре. Наполняют тамошней магией. Это как батарейку вставить. На Земле заряд истощается намного быстрее, но можно переслать обратно и подзарядить. Некоторые из переселенцев и их потомков поддерживают связь с Лаодором. Прабабушка завещала держаться от них подальше, говорила, что они опасны. И не все зачарованные предметы легко распознать. Ещё труднее противиться действию чар.  
— Что же на меня шкатулка не подействовала? — хмыкнул Олег.  
— Ты менял течение твоей жизни так сильно, чтобы это можно было назвать сотворением другой судьбы? Не обязательно грандиозная история успеха, но крутая перемена. И я не о том, чтобы поменять Россию на Австралию, смена страны равносильна смене ботинок, вопрос персонального удобства и личного вкуса на дизайн, не более того. А вот потомственный юрист, переучившийся на повара и открывший ресторанчик — это сотворение другой судьбы, потому что начинается совсем другой образ жизни, даже если остаёшься в том же самом доме того же самого квартала. Англиканец, принявший ислам или буддизм, посредственный клерк, ставший посредственным хипстером. Реальная перемена, а не антуражная.  
— Это для британца поменять одну страну западноевропейской, да ещё и англосаксонской культуры на другую равносильно смене ботинок, — возразил Олег. — Или для китайца переехать в Южную Корею. Но тот же южнокореец и тем более китаец в США будет вынужден многое изменить в своём образе жизни и менталитете. Как и белый англосаксонский американец в Южной Корее и тем более в Китае. Так что замена России на Австралию — это перемена судьбы. Во всяком случае, так было для меня. Ева в Нью-Йорке адаптировалась и интегрировалась если не за день, то за неделю максимум. А мне пришлось многому учиться и многое менять в привычках, навыках и взглядах.  
— Пусть так, — согласился Тед. — Но это было после твоей встречи со шкатулкой. А до неё ты делал себе серьёзные перемены?  
— Как раз в момент встречи я и был занят деланием перемен — от вытряхивания из бабки-воровки моей законной части дедушкиного и родительского наследства до поиска приличной работы в Германии. Собственно, я и на Еве женился именно для того, чтобы она помогла мне вернуть наследство. За помощь она получала четверть суммы. И этого как раз хватало на оплату обучения в Нью-Йорке, билеты и пусть скромный, но чистый и сытный прожиток во время учёбы. На тот момент мы стали друг для друга главной удачей в жизни, потому что Ева без меня никогда и нигде не заработала бы за короткий срок нужную сумму и потому вынуждена была отложить исполнение мечты на годы, если не отказаться от неё, а я никогда не вернул бы наследство и не нашёл бы в себе сил даже на то, чтобы выйти из-под диктата бабки, не говоря уже о переезде в Сидней. Я увидел Еву в одном из кабинетов. Она привезла заказанные дизайны, а когда начальник отдела стал кочевряжится, требовать, вопреки всем прежним договорённостям, изменений, то Ева тут же так его заткнула, что тот вообще из кабинета сбежал. И я понял, что если кто и сможет победить мою бабку, то именно эта девушка. Дождался, когда она выйдет из кабинета и пригласил в кафе для разговора. Там без лишних экивоков сразу и прямым тестом предложил сделку. Выгоду Ева считать умела быстро, и сразу согласилась, но потребовала брачного контракта. Это было справедливо, и я в тот же день свозил её к нотариусу, добыл через знакомого врача справку о беременности невесты, что по российским законам позволяло оформить брак немедленно, без всех этих отсрочек на обдумывание решения, очереди на регистрацию и прочих обычных проволочек. — Олег немного подумал и добавил: — Но в отношении Австралии ты прав. После двух лет Бельгии это действительно стало всего лишь сменой ботинок: разница в дизайне есть, и немалая, но она несущественна. — И уточнил: — Найти работу в Германии не получилось, но подвернулась хорошая возможность попасть в Бельгию, и глупо было бы её упустить. Я прекрасно понимал, что человеку в моём положении надо или соглашаться на обходной путь к мечте, или вообще от неё отказаться. Я выбрал обход.  
— Любой поступил бы так же, — кивнул Тед. — Но значение имеет только то, что твоя встреча со шкатулкой произошла после того, как ты стал саморешенцем, творцом своей судьбы — нанял помощницу, разослал резюме и совершил прочие самосотворенческие вещи. Лаодорская магия... Точнее, лаодорская система чар боится саморешенцев. Я не знаю, как объяснить, потому что сам не понимаю толком как всё это работает, но прабабушка говорила, что в Лаодоре казнят тех, кто отверг данную от рождения судьбу. В лучшем случае они становятся изгоями, их не пускают в города и деревни, они вынуждены селиться в Мёртвых Землях. И это как-то связано с чарами, а сама по себе магия — это просто сырьё, мокрая глина. А чары — это то, что из неё лепят, и то, как лепят. Не могу сказать яснее, не знаю!  
— Я понял, — кивнул Олег. — Получается, что чары действуют на людей с подходящим ментальным настроем, на тех, кто согласен подчиняться, быть вед ** _о_** мым. А кому принадлежит ведущая и доминирующая роль, человеку, обстоятельствам или магии, неважно. Соответственно, дочь алкоголиков, сбежавшая из дома и поступившая в университет, а после сменившая провинцию на столицу, чтобы удобнее и легче было искать работу в другой стране, оказалась ещё менее подвержена действию чар, нежели я.  
— Но сами чары остались, — ответил Тед. — И они поисковые, а не проводниковые. Шкатулка приводит агента к найрайто, а открывает ему дверь в Лаодор. Это радар, а не ключ.  
— И в чём состоит найрайтство Евы?  
— У женщины в Лаодоре может быть только одна миссия — родить сына, предназначенного для основной миссии. Цветы-яйцеклетки и рыбки-сперматозоиды на шкатулке не просто так были. Это поисковик инкубаторов. Прабабушка потому и сбежала на Землю, и полюбила её, что тут женщины были полноправными голосующими гражданами, а не имуществом. Во всяком случае, в Великобритании тех лет это уже было.  
Олег на это с сомнением покачал головой:  
— Еве даже в день встречи с Артюховым было уже двадцать два. Для ультра-патриархального общества это старая дева, иначе говоря, бракованный материал. А в тридцать женщина считается старухой, дело которой — нянчить внуков. Вспомни Шекспира: Джульетте без двух недель четырнадцать, а мать боится, что она станет перестарком, потому что сама родила её, когда была ещё моложе. Если знаешь, что такое «Евгений Онегин», то там от имени одной из героинь описывается стандартные среднестатистические новобрачные — ей тринадцать, а он младше. Ромео хотя бы около шестнадцати было. И если пьеса Шекспира впервые поставлена аж в 1597 году, то «Евгений Онегин» опубликован в 1832-м. Но и для зрителей, и для читателей подростковый брак был в порядке вещей. Роман Бальзака «Тридцатилетняя женщина» стал скандалом, поскольку автор первым осмелился заявить, что в тридцать дама молода, хороша собой, да ещё и мужика себе сама выбирать может. Это в наше время «бальзаковской возраст», период, когда зрелость уже закончилась, а старость ещё не началась, относится годам к шестидесяти, если не больше, поскольку пенсионный возраст наступает в шестьдесят пять, но масс-медиа и индустрия развлечений наперебой кричат, что на пенсии наступает время путешествий, развлечений и новых романов. Да и пенсионный возраст скоро поднимут до семидесяти. Так что не сходится.  
— Наоборот, — качнул, в свою очередь, головой Тед. — Учитывай реалии нашего мира. Тридцать пять-сорок лет — это устоявшаяся карьера с ощутимыми успехами, погашены кредиты за учёбу и жильё, есть хорошие страховки по болезни и безработице, накоплена хоть сколько-то приличная сумма на пенсионном счёте и отложены деньги на всякие радости жизни. Да и развлечения юности, все эти дискотеки, вечеринки, сексуальные приключения и спонтанные поездки в другие города и страны на всякие концерты-фестивали приелись, захотелось покоя и стабильности. Самое время подумать о браке и милом маленьком карапузе, который не станет ни тяжким бременем, ни перерывом в карьере и развлечениях, потому что есть деньги на няню и хороший садик. В наши дни тридцать лет — это не просто девушка на выданье, это первый выход в свет. А старая дева — это где-то сорок пять.  
— Ну и какое отношение реалии нашего мира имеют к Лаодору?  
— Магический радар ориентируется на ментальный фон окружения. Магия — это сырьё, инструмент. Мозгов у неё нет и быть не может, но, я так понимаю, вполне реально запрограммировать некое подобие искусственного интеллекта, а для приятия решения ему нужна информация для анализа. Поэтому в Лаодоре одна система поиска, в Британии другая.  
— Тогда понятно, — кивнул Олег. — Не знаю, какие нравы в России сейчас, но в те годы идеальный брачный возраст был в двадцать два-двадцать три, время получения университетского диплома. Для современной Британии — лет тридцать-тридцать пять.  
— Но если тогда Ева от агента сбежала, то сейчас она в его власти.  
— Тогда в России давно уже был свободный выезд из страны. Получай в посольстве нужной тебе страны разрешение на въезд и вали. Разрешения на выезд не требовалось, не путай с СССР, «железным занавесом» и ОВИРом, дающим внутреннюю визу. Даже если у твоего агента была легализация по российскому паспорту, то он легко поехал бы за Евой.  
— А если у него вообще не было паспорта? — возразил Тед. — В Соединённом Королевстве и в Штатах большинство граждан его всю жизнь не получают, по водительским правам живут, а подделать их несложно. К тому же если у агента это была краткосрочная поездка, месяца на три максимум, то права не нужны, такой период легко обойтись без документов, особенно если есть любовница или приятели, которые пустили к себе пожить. Но для пересечения границы паспорт необходим.  
— Если транзитом через Лаодор, то нет.  
— К счастью для Евы и её будущих детей, переместиться между мирами намного труднее, чем раздобыть поддельный паспорт Соединённого Королевства или Соединённых Штатов. Да и перемещение возможно только в определённые даты и только в определённом месте, это как-то связано с астрономией, движением планет. К тому же требует особых, очень и очень сложных чар. Поэтому агентов совсем мало, а беженцев ещё меньше. Прабабушка говорила, что тем, кто смог сбежать, невероятно, немыслимо повезло. И пока не увидела в газетах материалы о концлагерях гитлеровской Германии и советской России, не понимала, как люди могут захотеть убежать в Лаодор. По её словам, в Лаодоре было всё же ощутимо получше, чем там, хотя это был выбор не жизни, а глубины ямы с дерьмом и перспектив из неё выбраться: чем жить при нацистах и коммунистах, лучше попробовать сбежать в нормальный мир через Лаодор — это было очень трудно, но всё же возможно.  
— Из нацистской Германии и без Лаодора сбежать было можно, — заметил Олег. — Трудно, но можно. А из СССР возможности бегства не было вообще. Поэтому там точек связи с Лаодором должно быть больше, чем по всей остальной Земле. Когда речь идёт о спасении своей жизни и жизней близких, люди становятся невероятно изобретательными. А потому я вербовал бы агентов среди потомков таких беженцев. У них есть приёмы перемещения, о которых все остальные и не подозревают. Да и сами по себе они более предприимчивы и находчивы, гены и воспитание сказываются.  
— Поэтому я должен как можно скорее жениться на Еве! — с напором сказал Тед. — А если Феликс Дастиан прав, и брачные узы разрушат найрайтство?  
— Ты сам говорил, что магия следует законам того мира, в который попадает. А в Соединённом Королевстве брачные узы давно уже ничего не значат. Сегодня поженились, а завтра развелись, и всем на это плевать! Потому люди и сожительствуют десятилетиями, с регистрацией брака не морочась. Это геям и лесбам надо юридически доказывать свой союз, и потому необходимо бракосочетание, а гетеро нет смысла тратиться на регистрационную пошлину, им достаточно бесплатно отправить электронное письмо соответствующему клерку, чтобы и банки, и страховые компании, и даже налоговая начисляли им всё по семейному тарифу, со всеми положенными льготами, скидками и прочим. Так что если вы с Евой сами считаете себя постоянной парой, то для присланных Лаодором чар и агентов вы женаты.  
— Нет, если не успокаивается Дастиан! Необходим брачный сертификат и свадебная церемония! Или англиканское венчание, там священник сам выписывает сертификат и передаёт сведения в регистрационное бюро. Или слетать в Лас-Вегас, у Евы американское гражданство, а потому нет никаких препятствий для ускоренного бракосочетания, не хуже, чем в той шотландской деревне. И сделать бракосочетание надо как можно скорее!  
— Тед, у тебя ещё чары из головы не выветрились. Подумай логически — мы с Евой состояли в официальном браке...  
— Фиктивном! — перебил Тед. — Сами себя вы супругами не считали!  
— И Ева саморешенка, а значит и найрайтство на неё не действует.  
— Чары найрайто выше и сильнее обычных чар, — возразил Тед. — А потому Ева в опасности до тех пор, пока не станет моей женой. Если её не убьёт психопат Дастиан, то агенты Лаодора утащат в свой мир, чтобы сделать женой какого-нибудь фанатичного монаха или сверхамбициозного князя.  
— А разве монахам можно жениться? — удивился Олег и тут же ответил на свой вопрос: — Если в буддизме можно, то почему ещё в какой-нибудь религии нельзя? Во всяком случае, во исполнение миссии, брак может быть возможен и для строгих целибатников.  
— Всё так, но это неважно. А важно, чтобы ты поговорил со своей кузиной. Без её поддержки Дастиан окажется бессилен. Да вряд ли ты сам захочешь видеть кузину в тюрьме за убийство, а Еву — в могиле.  
— С Леной я поговорю, но она, боюсь, ничего не станет слушать. Она с детства такая — если выбирает кого-то в кумиры, то не замечает вреда, который этот человек ей причиняет. Она до сих пор боготворит нашу бабку, хотя та держала Лену на положении рабыни и обобрала с наследством. В детстве я пытался найти в Лене союзника для сопротивления бабке, но моя дорогая кузина лишь стала ненавидеть меня. С первым мужем она развелась только после того, как из-за его побоев попала в больницу, и там врач, претендующий в её новые мужья, пригрозил посадить Сергея, мужа Лены, если он немедленно с ней не разведётся. Так она этого врача проклинала всеми словами и сбежала от него к бабке в рабыни. Второй муж использовал её как инкубатор, прижил от неё двоих детей, отсудил над ними опеку и выкинул Лену на улицу. Хотя её предупреждали, что способ, которым она ищет нового мужа, приведёт её к заведомому говнюку. Но Лена никого не слушала, потому что верила в предсказание цыганки, которая, как выяснилось, была в доле с владелицей брачного агентства. Только не спрашивай, как можно быть настолько тупым, чтобы верить гадалкам, особенно уличным.  
— Вот именно! — воскликнул Тед. — Лена опасна, Дастиан легко толкнёт её на убийство. Поэтому, если ты действительно друг Евы, то должен уговорить её как можно скорее помириться со мной и пожениться!  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Олег. — Я поговорю с ней.  
— И побыстрее, иначе может стать поздно.

 

* * *

Лена Рафтер, хорошенькая тридцатидвухлетняя блондинка с длинными, до талии волосами, выбирала в магазине мясо. Ужин должен быть идеальным. Ведь сегодня будет Модранех, Ночь Матери. А завтра утром начнётся Йоль. И прекрасный, великолепный, замечательный Феликс сказал, что хочет встретить эти великие и важные праздники вместе с Леной. Поэтому надо подготовиться как можно лучше. Ведь Феликс, это идеальное воплощение самых сокровенных девичьих грёз, всегда получал только самое лучше. А потому, когда он поймёт, что ни с кем ему не будет так хорошо, как с Леной, то они обязательно поженятся, и Лена наконец-то получит то женское счастье, о котором пишут в романах.

«Лавбургеры пишут бабы,  
И читать они лишь рады,  
А мужчины этим чтивом  
Вытирают стол от пива».

Голос бывшей невестки прозвучал в голове так явственно, что Лена вздрогнула. Отмахнулась мысленно, сделала отвращающий знак, но голос не унимался: «Почему говорят о только женском счастье, но никогда не упоминают мужское? И почему женское счастье так ограничено и примитивно, что в него входит только присутствие постоянного мужика? И это при том, что присутствие постоянной женщины никак для мужика не обозначается».  
Лена мотнула головой, прогоняя воспоминания, схватила первый подвернувшийся под руку кусок мяса и поспешила к овощным рядам.  
— Вся моя жизнь пошла наперекосяк в ту минуту, когда в дом Анастасии Дмитриевны вошла Ева Бурмина, — пробормотала Лена.  
Анастасия Дмитриевна была двоюродной сестрой деда Лены и после гибели Лениных родителей взяла десятилетнюю девочку на воспитание. Анастасия Дмитриевна так и говорила, представляя Лену знакомым: «Бедная сиротка, волею судьбы ставшая моей подопечной. Ей повезло, что у меня доброе сердце, иначе несчастное дитя оказалось бы в приюте».  
Стать подопечной Анастасии Дмитриевны было действительно счастьем. Огромная квартира в центре Москвы не имела никакого сравнения с провинциальной родительской двушкой. Лене жильё опекунши показалось дворцом: три спальни, гостиная, кабинет-библиотека с огромным количеством книг, просторная кухня, переделанная в столовую, и лоджия, переделанная в кухню, лоджия в гостиной, переделанная в зимний сад, две больших кладовых, одна из которых, та, которая поменьше, стала комнатой Лены, а вторая, попросторнее, хранила одежду Анастасии Дмитриевны. И Анастасия Дмитриевна превосходила родителей Лены, тихих скромных клерков так, что девочке даже страшно становилось. Опекунша всегда была одета безупречно элегантно, стильно, ходила по квартире в туфлях-лодочках на высоких шпильках, её причёска, макияж и маникюр были эталоном того, как должна выглядеть настоящая дама. И занималась она только тем, что достойно дамы: вышивала, наносила визиты к знакомым и принимала их у себя, посещала выставки. И Лена была уверена, что это правильно, потому что её опекунша была дамой на самом деле — её род происходил аж от князя Даниила Александровича, который сделал Москву столицей самостоятельного княжества. Покойный муж Анастасии Дмитриевны, известный академик, тоже был княжеской крови.  
— Разумеется, при большевистской диктатуре это тщательно скрывалось, — говорила Анастасия Дмитриевна, — но благородные фамилии заботились о своём продолжении. Младший сын Фемировых в браке со мной взял фамилию моего отца — Лавриовский. А потому и мы должны с честью нести это имя.  
Сын и внук старались. И даже домработница старалась, обучая Лену ведению хозяйства, хотя и понимала, что из-за появления хозяйской родственницы теряет работу. Злилась, ругала Лену лентяйкой, бестолковщиной и втирушей, влезшей из провинции в приличную семью, но за три месяца обучила подопечную княгини Лавриовской всему необходимому. И даже, сжалившись над сироткой, открыла ей тайны таких жизненно важных вещей, как защищать себя и дом от порчи и сглаза, рассказала о зловредных ведьмах и колдунах, творящих чёрную магию, о светлых ведунах и ведуньях, от неё защищающих. А потому Лена старалась вдвойне, помнила, что это лучше приюта, о котором девочке рассказывали такие ужасы, что она боялась спать без света. А Анастасия Дмитриевна защитила Лену от этого кошмара, она сама всем так говорила. И никто не мог с ней спорить! А ещё Анастасия Дмитриевна позволяла Лене, когда у девочки оставались свободные от работы по дому часы, читать книги в домашней библиотеке. И даже поощряла то, что подопечная занята достойным делом. Всё же хозяйственные хлопоты оставляли достаточно времени, чтобы поддаваться скверному влиянию улицы. А так Лена была защищена от порока. И, как того требовала Анастасия Дмитриевна, усердно училась быть благодарной за эту защиту.  
Но гораздо сильнее Лена была благодарна книгам, которые уводили её в прекрасные, чудесные миры. В этих мирах она была не подкидышем, а принцессой, жила не в семиметровой комнатушке с крошечным окошком, а во дворце с огромными витражами, в которых сверкало солнце, и окружали Лену не одноклассники — крикливые, шумные, бегающие и дерущиеся — а чудесные светлые герои, которым ничего не нужно было доказывать и объяснять, потому что они понимали всё сами и всегда жалели Лену.  
К тому же через три года обнаружилась дополнительная польза библиотеки: пребывание в ней надёжно защищало Лену от ревности Татьяны Петровны, жены старшего сына Анастасия Дмитриевны, отъявленного ловеласа. А поскольку Татьяна Петровна, высокая, слишком худая, стремительно стареющая, была бездетной, за мужем требовалось следить вдвойне внимательно. И быть благодарной свекрови, что не приказывает сыну развестись. К радости Лены, Татьяна Петровна была учительницей английского и с раннего утра работала в одной школе, во второй половине дня в другой, вечером преподавала на курсах, а по выходным занималась репетиторством вместе с незамужней подругой у неё на квартире. Сын Анастасии Дмитриевны был журналистом, постоянно пребывал то в командировках, то на пресс-конференциях, появлялся дома очень мало, денег не приносил, но Анастасия Дмитриевна не обращала на это внимания — на достойную жизнь семьи вполне хватало заработков Татьяны Петровны.  
Внук Анастасии Дмитриевны от младшего сына, Олег, ровесник Лены и единственный наследник фамилии, очень скоро вообще перестал обращать на подопечную бабушки внимание, чему Лена была только рада — Анастасия Дмитриевна строго внушала ей, что девочкам драться нехорошо, а ведь мальчишки всегда задирают и хулиганят. И пусть Олег ни разу не дрался, зато предлагал Лене тайком от Анастасии Дмитриевны бегать в кино и видеосалоны на фильмы, которые она не разрешала смотреть, да ещё и советовал наплевать на слова опекунши о том, что для девочки постыдно носить брюки, играть в футбол и лазить по трапециям, а потому подначивал Лену брать с собой олеговы джинсы, переодеваться и кайфовать, гоняя мяч и прыгая по железным перекладинам на школьном дворе, порывался научить её давать сдачи мальчикам и зазывал делать множество других вещей, способных вызвать порицание Анастасии Дмитриевны. А ещё высмеивал всё, что связано с магией. Лена боялась, что её сил отказываться не хватит надолго и что вера в таинства, о которых поведала домработница, быстро истощится, но Олег сам стал всё меньше и меньше с Леной разговаривать, предпочитал находить общение и проявлять активность где-то в других местах, а в доме Анастасии Дмитриевны был тих и незаметен.  
Столь же тих и незаметен в свои редкие появления дома был и сын, Роман Валентинович, всё ловеласничание которого было за пределами квартиры. Лену он вообще считал уродливой, говорил, что она будет вечной приживалкой, потому что настолько страхомордую и бледную моль никогда не возьмут замуж. Это звучало вдвойне обидно, потому что сам Роман Валентинович был толстым, лысым, одышливым, с некрасивой пористой кожей и слишком длинным бугристым носом. Как такой мужчина может соблазнять множество девушек, Лена не понимала, и лишь смаргивала слёзы, слушая его замечания в свой адрес. Но Анастасия Дмитриевна всегда строго обрывала такие слова, говорила, что достойные мужчины берут жену не для распутства, а для заботы о доме и детях.  
Сначала Лена была просто благодарна своей опекунше за ещё одну защиту, а в шестнадцать поняла, что ей предстоит стать женой Олега. Анастасия Дмитриевна неоднократно говорила, что её тётка, сестра отца, она же прабабушка Лены, осквернила себя браком с простолюдином, и потому перестала быть княжной Лавриовской, за что семья навсегда отвергла её. Но Анастасия Дмитриевна не могла не признать, что частица крови Лавриовских есть и у Лены. А поскольку все современные девицы — и благородные, и простолюдинки — распутничали с юных лет, нагло себя вели и не умели вести домохозяйство, Олегу следовало жениться на Лене и объединить две ветви Лавриовских.  
Лена послушно приняла решение Анастасии Дмитриевны, но не обрадовалась, потому что не хотела становиться такой же нелюбимой и ненужной женой, как Татьяна Петровна. Однако выбора не было. В реальной жизни Принцы не приходят за Золушками. И рыцарей без страха и упрёка, спасающих прекрасных дев из плена унылых серых будней, больше не осталось. И тем более к тебе не прилетит волшебная сова и не принесёт чудесное приглашение в прекрасную жизнь, даже если ты живёшь в кладовке. А жена Олега хотя бы будет избавлена от необходимости работать, тащить на себе всю семью, как это делает Татьяна Петровна. Став супругой младшего князя Лавриовского, Лена сохранит для себя то, к чему Настоящая Женщина и предназначена — ведение дома и чтение книг. Так о женском предназначении говорила Анастасия Дмитриевна, а в её словах Лена не сомневалась никогда. Ведь сама Анастасия Дмитриевна даже школу полностью не закончила, у неё из образования только восьмилетка, а как удачно замуж вышла и какой блистательной и величественной дамой стала! Не то что образованная Татьяна Петровна, которая только и знает, что пахоту с утра и до вечера, без выходных и праздников. Поэтому Лена огорчалась, что Олег долгое время старательно не понимал бабушкиных намёков, а когда в девятнадцатый день рождения Лены Анастасия Дмитриевна напрямую потребовала от внука брака и правнуков, продолжателей рода, Олег наотрез отказался жениться на своей кузине.  
И с этой минуты между бабушкой и внуком началась тихая, но упорная война, из-за которой на голову Лены сыпались упрёки с двух сторон. Олег говорил, что сестрёнке надо получать образование, искать нормальную работу, жить отдельно и самостоятельно, для начала в общаге, а там ипотеку на квартиру взять. Анастасия Дмитриевна упрекала подопечную за то, что показывает себя плохой невестой, не может призвать Олега к выполнению княжеского долга. Это было тяжело и болезненно, однако Лена всё равно была счастлива. У неё имелись еда и крыша над головой, Анастасия Дмитриевна отдавала ей свою поношенную, но от этого не менее прекрасную одежду. И весь этот огромный, страшный, полный опасностей внешний мир не мог причинить Лене вреда, потому что она была под надёжной защитой Анастасии Дмитриевны. А сама Лена могла читать и надеяться, что однажды рыцарь из книг всё же встретится ей на самом деле и увезёт в свой прекрасный з ** _а_** мок в чудесном волшебном мире. Пусть этим замком окажется обычная московская квартира, а волшебным миром — возможность посещать иногда театры и рестораны, но это будет чудесная, замечательная жизнь. Ведь не просто так об этом пишут в книгах и в женских журналах. И не только Лена их покупает!  
Так что жизнь была не особо приятной, но и не плохой. Лена работала архивисткой в офисе крупного супермаркета, куда её устроила Анастасия Дмитриевна, готовила еду, убирала квартиру, стирала, ухаживала за зимним садом и ждала чуда. А книги и женские журналы помогали не утратить веру в него, подсказывали образы и признаки, по которым Лена должна была узнать его появление.  
Но приближался двадцать четвёртый день рождения, и всё меньше времени оставалось до роковой даты — двадцатипятилетия, которое и Анастасия Дмитриевна, и её сын со снохой, и все соседи называли официальным возрастом никому не нужной старой девы и неудачницы, позорящей семью. Почти у всех знакомых Лене девушек тех же лет были муж и ребёнок, а то и по двое детей, тогда как Лена только и могла, что смущаться и лепетать неловкие оправдания, когда её спрашивали, как у неё с личной жизнью. И тут Лена поняла Татьяну Петровну: лучше плохой муж, чем одиночество и, как следствие, всеобщее презрение. Если вдуматься, то Роман Валентинович был для Татьяны Петровны, с её-то заурядно-бесцветной внешностью и провинциальным происхождением, удачным вариантом. Не пьёт, не бьёт. А то, что гуляет — так какой муж не гуляет? И то, что вся гульба оплачена деньгами Татьяны Петровны, тоже можно перетерпеть, потому что остаться без супруга будет гораздо хуже, ведь тогда люди станут называть брошенкой, презирать.  
Поэтому, как ни хотелось бы любви, а надо выходить замуж за Олега. Всё равно никаких других вариантов нет и не будет — мужчины не замечали Лену, не ухаживали, не дарили цветов и не приглашали на свидания. А навязываться на свидания самой, как делали все знакомые девушки, Лена не могла. Анастасия Дмитриевна строго внушила ей, что это вульгарность и плебейство, неуважение себя и полное отсутствие женской гордости.  
«Олег красивый, — утешала себя Лена. — И по бабам не бегает».  
Однако супружество с Олегом само собой не устроится. И Лена набралась смелости поговорить с Анастасией Дмитриевной. Та, хотя и отругала за непристойную для порядочной девушки навязчивость, обещала подумать над проблемой брака — правнуки ей были нужны.  
Но Олег перечеркнул все планы и надежды обеих женщин, когда через два дня после их разговора привёл в дом девицу лет двадцати-двадцати двух и заявил:  
— Это Ева Бурмина, моя жена. А это мой паспорт с печатью ЗАГСа. Брак законный и настоящий.  
Девица оказалась мелкорослой, невзрачной как лицом, так и фигурой, к тому же очень мешковато, серо и простушисто одетой: босоножки-шлёпки, свободная блузка, шорты мягкой формы. А ведь Анастасия Дмитриевна категорически не одобряла, когда женщины носят брюки или мини-юбки, и Олег это знал! Но привёл в дом девицу, у которой и штаны надеты, и ноги голые.  
Сидевшие за изысканным, правильно сервированным ужином Анастасия Дмитриевна, её сын и сноха оцепенели, а Лена уронила жаркое, которое собиралась подать.  
Олег же, нисколько не смущаясь, принёс жене стул, усадил за стол и стал представлять ей новых родственников, включая Лену, которую поименовал «моя скольки-то там юродная сестра, её прабабка — родная сестра моего прадеда».  
Первой опомнилась Анастасия Дмитриевна.  
— Евдокия Бурмина, — процедила она, заглянув в паспорт Олега на страницу с брачным штемпелем и именем жены. — Дуся значит.  
— Можно и так, баба Нюся, — вежливо улыбнулась ей новоиспечённая внучатая сноха. — Но Ева более естественное и логичное сокращение.  
Анастасия Дмитриевна от такого обращения едва не задохнулась. А Ева спокойно положила себе салат и сказала:  
— Руки мытые, мы сначала в сортир зашли, Олег предупредил, что будем к ужину. Приятного аппетита.  
И стала уплетать салат. Ела хотя и без изысканности, но тихо и чисто, на уровне хороших манер среднестатистического приличия, действуя по правилу: «Бери те вилки-ложки, которые с краю, много еды в рот не набивай, не сопи и не чавкай».  
Роман Валентинович сказал насмешливо:  
— В вашей деревне пользуются светской сервировкой?  
Ева жестом попросила подождать, пожевала и проглотила салат, запила и ответила:  
— Если надо хватать руками картошку из общего котелка, то я и это могу. Вежливые люди уважают этикет общества, в которое попали.  
— А какое у вас образование, Дуня? — продолжил Роман Валентинович.  
— Дизайнер театральных костюмов. А работаю дизайн-менеджером по рекламе. Не по специальности, но для начала пойдёт и это. Получила диплом и приехала на работу в Москву, в головной офис. Раньше в филиале на четверть ставки подрабатывала у нас в Дубравинске, а теперь на полную ставку перевели. Так что, дядя Маня, у меня карьерный рост.  
Роман Валентинович хотел возмутиться, но его перебил Олег, заржав — именно заржав, а не засмеявшись! — на всю квартиру. И когда семья оцепенела от изумления вторично, сказал:  
— Вам лучше вспомнить о хороших манерах и называть человека так, как он сам вам представился. Иначе так и будете везде нелестные прозвания получать.  
А Ева сказала:  
— У вас что, кроме салата ничего больше нет? После трудового дня надо силы восстанавливать! Да ещё и на супружеские обязанности запас иметь.  
От такой наглости все в очередной раз оторопели. Первой опомнилась Анастасия Дмитриевна:  
— У вас, Евдокия, теперь муж есть. Пускай он вас и кормит.  
— Олежек, — тут же сказала Ева, — закажи роллы с лососем, кьянти, и пошли опробовать брачное ложе. Надеюсь, здесь кровать получше, чем в общаге.  
Олег взасос поцеловал жену, забрал у Анастасии Дмитриевны паспорт и повёл Еву в свою комнату.  
— Постойте, Евдокия, — сказала Анастасия Дмитриевна. — Вы ничего не сказали о вашей семье.  
— А у меня её нет. Я в тринадцать из дома удрала, а родители вряд ли хотя бы раз протрезвели настолько, чтобы меня искать. Прочей родне, если таковая имелась, чужой ребёнок тем более не был нужен.  
А Олег добавил гордо:  
— Но истинный талант ничем не сломить. Ева по гранту окончила университет и получила перевод из маленького городка в Москву.  
Анастасия Дмитриевна проговорила с холодной строгой брезгливостью:  
— Евдокия, теперь вам предстоит стать частью нашей семьи, поэтому...  
— Я не часть вашей семьи, — перебила Ева. — У меня своя семья с моим мужем на его, точнее, теперь нашей части квартиры. А вы просто соседи. И если данные соседи — родня моего мужа, то это не мои проблемы. Так что, дорогие соседи, давайте быть добрыми соседями. А то ведь вместо нас соседствовать можно и с гастарбайтерами. Право продажи нашей части недвижимости у нас есть.  
После этих слов Анастасия Дмитриевна потребовала вызвать «скорую».  
А Олег бросил: «Плохо играете, бабушка, слишком манерно» и ушёл с женой к себе.  
И в эту минуту жизнь Лены покатилась под откос. Налаженные порядки, в которых она видела гарантию покоя и безопасности, разлетелись в мелкие дребезги.  
Первая из длинной череды катастроф произошла вечером того же дня, когда Ева вместе с Олегом вышли из квартиры к лифту и встретили соседку Маргариту Ивановну, даму в высшей степени элегантную и стильную, тоже вдову академика и тоже потомка благородных предков, главную конкурентку Анастасии Дмитриевны в борьбе за звание королевы кондоминиума.  
— Это моя жена Ева Бурмина, — представил Олег даме свою, обряженную в бриджи, футболку и балетки, половину.  
— Вы не сменили фамилию, милочка? — с неодобрением спросила Маргарита Ивановна.  
Ева улыбнулась во все тридцать два зуба и ответила тем же тоном:  
— Это во времена вашей юности, милочка, у женщины был только паспорт, и потому менять фамилию можно было без особых хлопот. А сейчас есть ещё и диплом, и водительские права, и рабочие контракты, и страховки, и банковские счета, и кредиты, и многое другое. Поэтому бегать и менять такую кучу бумаг будет только мазохистка, да и то не разумная и не безопасная.  
— Олег, — менторским тоном сказала Маргарита Ивановна, — как вы, наследник древнего и благородного рода, могли допустить подобное неуважение к вашей фамилии? Где ваши дворянская честь и мужская гордость?  
Олег, привыкший молчать и слушать, растерялся, зато его супруга выдала мгновенно:

— Родословная свиней  
Мясо делает вкусней,  
А где люди словно скот,  
Предков точный счёт идёт.

— Да как ты смеешь, мерзавка! — взвизгнула Маргарита Петровна и дала Еве пощёчину. И тут же заверещала воистину свинячьим визгом, получив увесистую ответную плюху.  
А Ева показала на камеру видеонаблюдения:  
— В суд подавать не советую. Это была классическая самооборона.  
И утянула мужа в лифт. А обе поверженные королевы и их свита стояли на лестничной площадке и смотрели друг на друга, разинув от изумления и растерянности рты.  
В эту минуту Лена поняла, что защищать и направлять её больше некому, она осталась одни на один с огромным, опасным, неизвестным и непонятным миром.  
Лене стало страшно.


	2. — 2 — (редактура от 12.02.2018)

— Нет, — отрезала Ева, — такое прощать нельзя.  
Она немного стронула машину, продвигаясь вместе с утренней автомобильной пробкой, и сказала в висящий на ухе телефонный микрофон:  
— Олег, даже если Теду действительно подсунули наркотик, то это лишь обнажило его истинную натуру. Сам знаешь: «Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке». Пьяный Тед повёл себя так, как будто я его вещь, распорядился мной как рабыней! А дальше будет только хуже. С Феликсом Дастианом, если он и правда что-то злоумышляет, я разберусь сама. Но Тед опасен не меньше. А потому и на пушечный выстрел ко мне не подойдёт. Никогда. Если понадобится, я получу в суде запретительный приказ.  
— В Штаты вернуться не думаешь?  
— Зачем? — удивилась Ева. — Американское гражданство я получила, теперь смогу спокойно жить везде, где захочу. Возможно, поменяю его на британское. Но до этого надо прожить здесь ещё четыре года без трёх месяцев. Время подойдёт, подумаю. За столь долгий срок всё может поменяться. Сейчас скандинавское кино резко набирает силу, вполне возможно, что для костюм-дизайнера Осло или Копенгаген станут выгоднее Лондона.  
— По-прежнему любишь холод, серое небо, дожди и туманы? — судя по голосу, Олег улыбался.  
— Да. И пусть Нью-Йорк и Голливуд кинематографическо-театральные столицы мира, климат там для меня мерзкий, особенно в Голливуде. Я еле выдержала те три года, на которые был голливудский контракт.  
— Зато какая строчка в резюме! — ответил Олег.  
— Ради неё и терпела. И не зря! Нынешний контракт с Би-Би-Си — просто мечта как по гонорарам, так и по перспективам.  
— Британское кино снова стало набирать рейтинг, — заметил Олег. — Явно опять будет успешно конкурировать с американским.  
— Потому я и говорю о смене гражданства — по налогам будет выгоднее, а климат в Англии просто идеален. Жаль, не получилось приехать сюда сразу.  
— Что поделаешь, у нищих нет выбора блюд. Я свой идеальный город тоже нашёл весьма кружным путём. — Олег вздохнул и сказал: — Зря ты Теда отталкиваешь. Он хороший человек.  
— Он больной на всю голову человек. Или свинского воспитания человек.  
— Но Дастиан — это серьёзно. И очень опасно.  
— Олежа, если я смогла в стране, где вообще нет никакой программы поддержки детей из неблагополучных семей нормально закончить школу, да ещё и международный благотворительный грант на образование получить, то с маньяком справлюсь.  
— Это разные вещи!  
— И те вещи намного страшнее маньяка, — криво усмехнулась Ева. — Когда десятилетнему ребёнку, который задаёт на уроке уточняющий вопрос по материалу, учителя рявкают: «Не отвлекай класс! Всё равно как метёшь дворы, так и будешь мести, а после валяться под забором пьяная, алкоголичная порода своё возьмёт!», то маньяк — это мелочь.  
— И всё же...  
Ева фыркнула:

— Не спасёт от маньяка тиран,  
Лишь добавит он боли и ран,  
Но коль оба будут в тюрьме —  
Жизнь станет счастливой вполне.

Олег, у меня всё будет в порядке. Мы с тобой главное сделали: выбрались туда, где можно себя защитить руками закона. Так что не беспокойся и иди спать, у тебя ночь начинается.  
Ева отключила связь и сосредоточилась на выезде из пробки.  
На работе завертелась обычная круговерть — примерки, изменения и утверждения дизайна, создание новых одежд и перетряхивание костюмных запасов канала, их подгонка и перешивание, и всё, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, время не ждёт, дедлайн близится... И это было весело, Ева любила пёстрый, шумный, немного бестолковый, но всегда или почти всегда уверенно выруливающей к успеху процесс создания сериалов и фильмов. А вот конечный продукт никогда не смотрела, ни тот, в съёмках которого участвовала, ни чужие творения — готовое кино становилось для Евы безликим и мёртвым.  
В костюмерную зашёл Питер Раскин, один из многочисленных видеооператоров канала. Высокий, спортивный, приятное лицо — не слишком красивое и не заурядное. Ева находила его интересным умным собеседником с хорошим чувством юмора и широким кругозором, Питер был сексуален и обладал приятными манерами, он ненавязчиво флиртовал с Евой, однако у неё ещё до знакомства с Тедом была серьёзная причина держать Питера на нейтрально-приятельском расстоянии. Ведь только нарциссичный эгоцентрик будет так исступлённо ухаживать за волосами — роскошная грива длиной ниже лопаток тщательно уложена эффектными, но при этом не нарочитыми волнами, а пряди выкрашены в рыжий, чёрный и золотистый цвет, причём очень искусно, мелировка выглядит естественно, пряди гармонируют друг с другом. Вдобавок ко всему этому Питер носил контактные линзы того же яркого, насыщенного оттенка лазурного, каким в средневековых церквях рисовали небо.  
Но на работе и на посиделках в баре после неё Питер всё же вёл себя нормально, поэтому Ева общения с ним не избегала. Просто не поощряла развитие отношений дальше лёгкой, ничего не значащей симпатии, точно такой же, какая была в отношениях с остальными сотрудниками и сотрудницами канала.  
Питер улыбнулся мягко, уютно, солнечно и протянул Еве флешку:  
— Вы хотели посмотреть костюмы в движении и свете. Я сделал пробные ролики. Будет лучше посмотреть материал вместе, возможно, потребуется изменить ракурс или освещение.  
— Я вызову светотехников.  
Улыбка Питера погасла, но ответил он спокойно, работа оставалась работой:  
— Позвоните Барри, в этих сценах занят в основном он, остальные так, постольку поскольку.  
Ева кивнула, вызвала светотехника.  
— Мне всё нравится, — сказала она, просмотрев эпизоды. — Но вот тут, — открыла она одну сцену, — желательно, чтобы свет бликовал, танцевал на ткани, тогда у принцессы будет очень романтичный, воздушно-сказочный вид. Я специально выбирала ткань, которая превратит её в фею, заставит сиять волшебным светом.  
— Сделаю, — кивнул Барри. — И вот в этой сцене тоже.  
— Да, — согласился Питер, — будет хорошо. Но не больше, иначе перебор.  
Они просмотрели эпизоды ещё раз, и Ева порадовалась, что отстояла для злодейки простое белое платье без воротника и гладкую причёску: женщина напоминала клинок стилета, от неё веяло холодом, опасностью, смертью. И визажистка очень удачно подчеркнула эффект макияжем в серебристых тонах.  
Создавая свою часть этих образов, Ева сыграла на контрастах и минимализме и выиграла.  
Производственное совещание закончилось, Барри убежал на съёмки другого сериала, на ходу отдавая по телефону распоряжения ассистенту. Ева стала собираться в магазин тканей, коллеги просили привезти то одни образцы, то другие, а Питер сказал:  
— Мне в ту же сторону надо, можете подвезти?  
Заговори об этом кто-то другой, ничего особенного в этом не было бы: в отличие от Нью-Йорка и Лос-Анджелеса, жизнь в крупных городах Соединённого Королевства, особенно в Лондоне, не требовала машины, её не было у половины сотрудников. Но Питер, не раз делавший ненавязчивые и тактичные, но явные намёки в стиле «Брось Теда и выходи за меня», мог стать не самым лучшим попутчиком.  
Ева мгновение поразмыслила и решила, что только идиот будет приставать после того, как попросил подвезти при свидетелях: иск о сексуальном домогательстве сам по себе принесёт много проблем, а если ещё формулировка «особо досаждающее поведение» добавится, то работать Питеру всю оставшуюся жизнь упаковщиком на рыбном заводе, да и туда вряд ли возьмут — женщин среди упаковщиков хватает, и разборок с профсоюзом из-за создания опасности на работе рыбопромышленники не захотят.  
— Поехали, — сказала она вслух.  
В машине Питер закрыл пальцами скважину для ключа зажигания.  
— Надо поговорить. Поездка — повод остаться без свидетелей. Не бойтесь, я не собираюсь как-то задеть вашу добродетель, миз Бурмина. Но произошло одно очень плохое событие, которое касается вас, и потому вы должны узнать о нём как можно скорее. Если вы не против, то можно пойти в ресторан «Мирабелла» или отъехать отсюда на стоянку у супермаркета — это не привлечёт внимания к вашей машине.  
— Поехали в «Мирабеллу», — решила Ева. Уютные кабинки этого ресторана были достаточно закрытыми, чтобы разговору никто и ничто не мешало, но в то же время не было и полной изолированности, малейший шум гарантировал появление охраны.  
В ресторане Ева заказала фруктовый салат и чай, а Питер — гамбургер и безалкогольное пиво.  
Когда официантка ушла, Питер провёл ладонью над стаканом с пивом, и оно превратилось в чистую воду, а Питер бросил на стол брикет всего того, что делало пиво пивом.  
— Это магия, — сказал Питер. — Чары. Всё это существует на самом деле. Это не фокус и не галлюцинация.  
— А трансфигурировать стакан в сову не хотите? — иронично проговорила Ева. Её удивил не фокус, а то, что Питер решил его показать вот так, ни с того ни с сего, да ещё и о магии заговорил.  
— Это только в кино и книгах соответствующего жанра возможно, — серьёзно ответил Питер. — А меня в скором времени ждёт не меньше суток температуры под сорок и головной боли из-за полного магического истощения. Но иначе вы не поверили бы.  
— Я и сейчас не верю. Пит, зачем этот фарс?  
— Свет всеблагой, — вздохнул Питер, — этот мир прекрасен, но он настолько пропитан супер-техникой, что в магию больше не верит никто, она настолько ничтожна на этом фоне, что становится незаметной. Однако это не значит, что её нет и что ею нельзя убить.  
— Убить? — насторожилась Ева. «Фокусы фокусами, но Пит может быть знак ** _о_** м сам или у него есть общие знакомые с Феликсом».  
— Я не уверен, что нанесённые на вас чары убивают носителя. Скорее, вызывают чувство привязанности к тому, кто их на вас наложил. Или показывают всем, обладающим магией, что вы — собственность автора чародейства.  
— В каком смысле «собственность»? — удивилась странной фантазии Ева.  
— В рабском. Он решил сделать вас своей рабыней.  
«Сумасшедших нельзя раздражать», — вспомнила Ева и сказала:  
— И кто это?  
— Не знаю. Я впервые вижу такую структуру чар. Но создал их, по всей вероятности, мужчина — такой тип натяжения магических нитей требует изрядной физической силы. Что не означает его обладания этими чарами. Он мог сотворить их на заказ.  
Ева вежливо улыбнулась, думая, как перевести разговор на Феликса.  
— Вполне возможно, — сказала она, — вполне. Феликс Дастиан, тот самый ассистент главного продюсера, которого несколько дней назад уволили, хорошо разбирается в эзотерике. Он может дать полезный совет.  
— Он обычный дурак, который верит в глупые человеческие сказки и понятия не имеет о настоящем чаротворстве. У него нет ни крупицы магии.  
«Они знакомы ближе, чем работники одного сериала», — отметила Ева.  
— Я ни чёрта не смыслю в электричестве, кибернетике и радиотехнике, — сказала она вслух, — я благополучно проспала все уроки физики и информатики в школе, но это не мешает мне успешно пользоваться компьютером, смартфоном и мультиваркой. Да и машину водить.  
— Но вы покупаете эти вещи у тех, кто превосходно смыслит и в электричестве, и в кибернетике, и во всех прочих нужных науках, — возразил Питер. — А не бегаете за ноутбуком к торговцу бижутерией. Тот, кто навесил на вас чары, тоже обращался к специалистам. Или сам специалист. А значит это полукровка или переселенец.  
— Переселенец откуда? — спросила Ева только для того, чтобы поддержать разговор. Надежд вытянуть что-то внятное из безумца становилось всё меньше, но шанс ещё был.  
Питер сказал:  
— Оттуда, где магии много. Слышали о народе Полых Холмов?  
— Разумеется. Британские, ирландские, валлийские и шотландские легенды о фейри, магических людях весьма разнообразной, зачастую причудливой внешности и не менее причудливых магических животных, живущих в волшебном мире, скрытом внутри холмов, известны всему миру стараниями первых авторов книг жанра «фэнтези».  
Питер кивнул и спросил:  
— Как вам вариант, при котором холм — не вместилище волшебного мира, а место, где есть дверь в него, портал на другую планету?  
— Это более логично, чем мир в холме. Но если портал работает в обе стороны, то зачем обитателям волшебного мира переселяться на Землю? Я ещё могу понять похищения землян — нужны рабы, в каком-то поселении нехватка женщин, люди становятся сырьём для зелий и тому подобное. Но что фейри делать на Земле?  
— Жить, сударыня, просто жить.  
Ева отметила, что старомодное, практически забытое обращение прозвучало у Питера очень обыденно и естественно. Однако игры в старину играми в старину, а решать надо проблемы современные. И повернуть Питера к нужной теме могла логика. Ева сказала:  
— Когда надо спасть жизнь, бегут не в худшие условия, а в лучшие. Что из Германии в прошлом веке бежали, что из Сирии бегут сейчас в Штаты и Британию, а не в Намибию.  
Питер усмехнулся:  
— Со времён Гальфрида Монмутского, Томаса Мэлори и даже Эдварда Спенсера, которые столь красочно расписали превосходство фейри над человеками, многое изменилось, сударыня. Очень многое. Теперь даже самое развитое королевство волшебного мира в сравнении с Намибией выглядит хуже, чем Намибия в сравнении со Штатами. Мне повезло, что мой портал открылся под Суонси в Южном Уэльсе, но в ситуации, от которой я бежал, меня устроил бы и Виндхук, Намибия. Всяко лучше, чем Элурин ** _а_** р.  
— Пусть так, — не стала углубляться в несущественный вымысел Ева. — Но какой смысл беженцу во мне?  
— Не знаю. Боюсь, чтобы получить ответ на этот вопрос, сначала надо запереть автора чар за решётку, через которую пропущен постоянный ток — он неподвластен магии. А всё, что могу я — это снять чары с вас. Даже найти их творца не смогу. Но мне по силам взять крикетную биту и вместе с вами ждать того, кто придёт к вам, когда поймёт, что чар больше нет. И надо поспешить: то, что они не подействовали на вас до сих пор, не означает, что они не подействуют в любую минуту. Это может быть разновидностью бомбы с часовым механизмом.  
«Ничего полезного он не скажет. Просто психически больной человек, который искал, за что зацепиться фантазиями, и тут подвернулась я. Надо сворачивать разговор потактичнее, чтобы не спровоцировать агрессию, и уходить. А после найти психиатра и спросить, как вести себя, если рядом безумец: немедля бежать с официальной жалобой в кадровый отдел, приватно переговорить с начальником отдела операторов или всё обойдётся уклонением от контактов с Питером».  
Вслух Ева сказала:  
— И как вы хотите снять чары? Для начала объясните, как они вообще выглядят?  
— Как паутина из дешёвого кинореквизита — связанное из толстых ниток грязно-зелёного цвета убогое подобие салфетки, которую раньше подставляли под чайные чашки. И это прилипло к вашему пуловеру. Что очень странно, потому что чары должны прилипать к тонкоэнергетическому телу. И ни один маг, какой бы расы он ни был, не видит физическое тело под одеждой. Иначе говоря, ваши самые сокровенные прелести надёжно скрыты от нескромных взоров. А у тонкоэнергетического тела нет половых признаков. Это что-то вроде скелета. Маг видит или так, как видите вы и все остальные человеки, или мир, состоящий из люминесцентных трубок разной толщины и формы, составленных в фигуры.  
«Позитивное влияние кинематографа на структуризацию бреда, — мысленно фыркнула Ева. — Довольно складная картинка получается».  
— Ну так как снимать паутину?  
— Обычно для этого... — начал Питер, но выгнулся в судороге, застонал болезненно, лицо побледнело до синевы, глаза обморочно закатились, а по рукам от пальцев к плечам побежали голубые и жёлтые молнии, затрещали, запахло озоном.

 

* * *

Лена беспокойно металась по своей маленькой скромной квартирке, с тоской поглядывала на часы. Прекрасный и великолепный Феликс, мужчина, встречи с которым Лена ждала всю свою жизнь, прислал сообщение, что задержится.  
Словам Олега о том, что Феликс её просто использует, Лена не поверила. И фотографии, где он якобы с другой женщиной, смотреть не стала. Кто верит фотографиям в эпоху фотошопа? Если бы Феликс изменял, то на его теле были бы следы ногтей, засосы. Но ничего такого у него никогда не появлялось. И тем более он не позволил бы Лене оставлять на нём свои метки. А он позволял! И даже гордился её страстью. А ещё он никогда не отказывался от секса, как бывает с мужчинами, израсходовавшими себя на других. Нет, в те редкие встречи, на которые оставляла время работа, Феликс был изголодавшимся, горячим, страстным и ненасытным. Стало быть, никакой другой женщины и близко не было — так на женских сайтах писали! Лена в любви Феликса была уверена.  
Если что и могло разрушить грядущее счастье, так это осведомлённость Олега о замыслах Феликса. Откуда кузену стало всё известно, Лена даже представить не могла, но была уверена, что без Евы не обошлось.  
«Подлая мерзкая ведьма! Она всегда всё только разрушает! Она всю мою жизнь пустила под откос!»  
Но не рассказать Феликсу о разговоре с Олегом было невозможно. Любимого следовало обязательно предупредить о том, что его планы оказались под угрозой. Тем более что под угрозой было и самое заветное желание самой Лены — отмстить Еве за все беды и горести, которые Лена из-за неё перенесла.  
...Падение и разрушение Лениной жизни началось с библиотеки Анастасии Дмитриевны, с ** _а_** мого лучшего убежища ото всех горестей и бед, главной поддержки и вдохновителя надежд на то, что когда-нибудь и Ленина жизнь станет счастливой.  
На следующий день после появления Евы в доме Анастасии Дмитриевны в комнату Олега провели интернет. Это было попранием всех правил и устоев — Анастасия Дмитриевна запрещала это бесчеловечное и вредоносное изобретение. Но Еве плевать было на любое мнение, которое не совпадала с её собственным, а Олег, опьянённый медовым месяцем, исполнял все прихоти жены.  
Пока монтажники тянули кабель и настраивали подключение, а Олег следил за их работой, Ева валялась в гостиной на диване и пялилась в какое-то электронное устройство размером с тонкую, страниц на двести, книжку-покетбук. И это не было игрой, Ева не нажимала на кнопочки, лишь смотрела в экран. Никаких киношных, музыкальных или игровых звуков устройство тоже не издавало.  
— Что это? — заинтересовалась Анастасия Дмитриевна.  
— Карманный персональный компьютер, — ответила Ева, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Он же КПК, палм, ПДА, наладонник. Полезная вещь для всех: от домохозяйки до бизнесмена, потому что это и блокнот, и ведение финансов, и напоминание о событиях, и будильник, и эмейл, и телефон, и СМС, и плеер, и фотоальбом, и книжки читать можно. Последним я как раз занимаюсь, поэтому не мешайте.  
— Как это «книжки читать»? — поразилась Лена.  
Ева остановила автопрокрутку текста на своём наладоннике, закрыла книгу и стала объяснять и показывать что к чему, открывала и закрывала разные службы на устройстве.  
— И потому, — подытожила она, — бумажная книга стала не нужна. Никчёмный пылесборник и местозаниматель, да ещё и природе вредит, потому что ради бумажных книг уничтожаются деревья, а без зелёных насаждений жизнь на земле невозможна. Ценность имеют разве что старинные книги для коллекционеров, музеев и библиотек, но даже историкам удобнее иметь дело с отсканированной летописью, сидя дома, чем идти в спецхран музея, получать допуск к уникальному экспонату, а после не столько работать, сколько мучиться в холодном душном помещении. Тем более что сейчас стали делать хорошие ноутбуки, а значит необязательно даже дома сидеть за письменным столом с компьютером — научный труд можно делать лёжа на диване или под яблоней на даче.  
— С такого экрана читать неудобно, — брезгливо сказала Анастасия Дмитриевна. — Он неприятен для глаз.  
— Читайте с ноутбука или с компьютера, кто не даёт? — фыркнула Ева. — К тому же в программе-читалке что на компьютере, что на КПК можно настроить фон для текста, шрифт, цвета и всё прочее на свой вкус, будет читаться комфортнее, чем на бумаге. И я, и все мои знакомые читаем много, но бумажную книгу последний раз в руках держали в выпускном классе школе, да и то это был школьный учебник, без которого не пускали на уроки, а художественную литературу и научпоп все читали только с экрана компьютеров. В университете и учебниками пользовались только электронными, читали с ноутбуков. Наладонники мало у кого были. Но сейчас они сильно подешевели, так что все будут читать с них. Хотя, недавно была презентация весьма привлекательного конкурирующего устройства, которое называется «букридер». У него специальный, адаптированный под электронное чтение экран. Но я букридер не хочу, у него только одна функция. Лучше куплю более продвинутый наладонник или вообще смартфон. Японцы недавно сделали презентацию новой модели смартфона, там практически все нужные мне функции КПК, а если чего-то не хватает, то можно поставить любую дополнительную программу, начиная от секретаря и заканчивая читалкой, а экран больше и приятнее, чем у наладонников. Да ещё и фотоаппарат со вспышкой встроен! И даже интернет. Думаю, за смартфонами будущее, они вытеснят КПК и не позволят долго продержаться на рынке букридерам. Тем более что стали появляться сайты, на которых можно смотреть фильмы и слушать музыку, а потому скачивать на компьютер это всё необязательно. Книги тоже стало можно читать в сети, не скачивая их из интернет-библиотек. И как раз сейчас начали появляться недорогие безлимитные интернет-тарифы, которые позволяют пользоваться мировой сетью, не думая о количестве потраченного траффика, поэтому видеокассеты, компакт-диски, аудиокассеты и бумажные книги становятся мусором.  
— А как же авторы будут получать гонорары? — нахмурилась Анастасия Дмитриевна.  
— В развитых странах для фильмов и музыки давно есть онлайн-кинотеатры и онлайн-плееры, есть продажа в сети защищённых от произвольного копирования электронных экземпляров фильмов и музыкальных произведений. И всё это значительно дешевле обычных способов покупки, потому что производителю не надо тратиться на носители типа кассет и пластинок, не надо арендовать площадь в магазинах и на складах, не надо платить продавцам и перевозчикам товара, не надо содержать здания кинотеатров с обслуживающим их персоналом и много чего ещё не надо делать. Музыкальные альбомы исполнители тоже сами давно уже пишут, арендуют у студии соответствующий кабинет, а последние года полтора вообще делают студию дома, современная аппаратура и программы звукосинтеза позволяют осуществить это без проблем с соседями. С фильмами пока посложнее, но некоторые жанры, не требующие дорогостоящих декораций, костюмов и спецэффектов, давно уже вполне активно снимают группки любителей на улице и в собственном доме. Браузерные, компьютерные и прочие игры, как и программное обеспечение для разных работ немало людей тоже сами делают. Пиратское распространение всей этой продукции имеет место быть, и в немалом количестве, но по сравнению со штрафами за пользование нелегалкой купить лицензию намного дешевле. Что касается перехода книжного бизнеса на цифровой формат, то с ним дело шло намного медленнее, чем со всеми остальными способами культурно убить время, но зарубежные издательства уже поняли, что выгоднее торговать электронными книгами, чем бумажными. Там даже не только всю рекламу произведения, но и всю вёрстку с корректурой текста отдали на усмотрение автора. Издательство только формирует окончательный вариант файла книги, ставит на него защиту от копирования и осуществляет сам акт продажи, подключая для этого все возможные способы оплаты. За такую работу издательство получает процент от продаж. И, точно так же как в случае с фильмами и музыкой, торговля электронными книгами намного удобнее и выгоднее, чем торговля бумажными, потому что издательство продаёт их прямо со своего сайта, и стали не нужны ни магазины, ни склады, ни доставщики товара. Поэтому весь книжный бизнес всех развитых стран очень быстро переходит в цифровой формат. А как с этим у нас, понятия не имею, предпочитаю читать англоязычную литературу. А если что-то беру на русском, то в сетевых библиотеках. Но в них до сих пор нет ссылок на магазины электронных книг, и все книги представлены целиком, а не ознакомительными фрагментами. И даже на интернет-магазины бумажных книг ссылок нет, хотя многие читатели, особенно из маленьких провинциальных городков, жалуются, что хотят перечитывать понравившиеся книги с комфортом, что для этого нужен бумажный экземпляр, но в обычных книжных магазинах этих книг нет, поэтому надо самим дома на принтере печатать и пружинным закрепом переплетать. Американские маркетинговые исследования говорят, что электронные бесплатные копии книг очень хорошо стимулируют продажу бумажных. Но с появлением букридеров и смартфонов надобность и в распечатках, и в бумажных книгах пропадёт, потому что если у КПК не особо приятный экран, к которому надо привыкать, а компьютер не возьмёшь с собой в туалет, за обеденный стол и в метро с автобусами, ноутбук брать можно, но неудобно, то у букридеров и смартфонов таких проблем нет. С этих устройств книги можно с комфортом читать где угодно. А книг в такие устройства загружается столько же, сколько и в наладонник — не меньше сотни. И учитывая, что бумажная книга сразу после появления в магазине будет отсканирована и выложена в бесплатную библиотеку, откуда её любой желающий может скачать даром, то ситуация полностью меняется, и бумажная книга становится убийцей книгопродаж. То же самое с фильмами и музыкой — всё, что появилось на диске или в кино, тут же будет бесплатно в интернете. Так что российским издательствам, музыкантам и киноделателям надо побыстрее переходить на торговлю защищёнными файлами, иначе ни гроша не заработают. Хотя, если они, как о них говорят, зарабатывают не книготорговлей, концертами и кинопрокатом, а отмыванием криминальных денег, то тогда понятна их неповоротливость и неосведомлённость в современных условиях бизнеса, связанного с искусством.  
— Бумажная книга будет всегда! — запальчиво и возмущённо закричала Лена. — Все эти эрзацы никогда не сравняться с ощущением от чтения настоящей книги!  
— «Джен Эйр» везде «Джен Эйр» — хоть на бумаге, хоть в электронке, — фыркнула Ева. — И «Шах-Наме» из-за цифровой формы не превратиться в «Калевалу». Зато с электронного устройства всё это можно читать даже в темноте, потому что экран светится. Кстати, это ещё и фонарик. К тому же букридер, смартфон и КПК не такие раскоряченные как книги, и страницы перелистывать не надо, ведь автопрокрутку текста можно настроить на любую скорость, и благодаря этому читать даже в битком набитом общественном транспорте — книга хорошо отвлекает пусть и от вр ** _е_** менных, но неудобств. Поэтому, хотя бумажная книга ещё долго не исчезнет, но востребованность и значимость у неё стала как у примуса и свечей — нужна очень немногим и для особых обстоятельств.  
Лена, никогда не читавшая не только в туалете, за едой и в общественном транспорте, но и у себя в комнате, лёжа на кровати — ей позволялось читать только сидя в домашней библиотеке — хотела возразить, доказать всю ошибочность воззрений Евы, но Анастасия Дмитриевна жестом велела Лене молчать и спросила Еву:  
— И когда букридеры и новые смартфоны появятся в Москве?  
— Так уже недели две как появились. Сейчас интернет доделают, и Олег купит мне и себе смартфоны.  
— Это на какие деньги? — нахмурилась Анастасия Дмитриевна. — Такие игрушки явно недёшевы.  
— У него, точнее, у нас есть наследство его родителей и дедушки. Вы ведь продали машину Олежкиных родителей. Вот и несите эти деньги или перевод ** _и_** те Олегу на карточку. Сейчас мы купим смартфоны, а на Рождество и Новый Год поедем в Прагу, затем в Шумаву, в какой-нибудь тихий пансион в горном лесу. Всё равно в России с тридцать первого декабря по седьмое января никто по закону не работает, а восьмого все хотя и на работе присутствуют, но никто не работает по причине похмелья. Поэтому босс разрешил Олегу выйти на работу девятого.  
Анастасия Дмитриевна поджала губы, смерила Еву презрительным взглядом и сказала:  
— Эти деньги истрачены на содержание и образование Олега.  
— Суд решит иначе. Да ещё и моральный ущерб взыщет. А в каком восторге будут соседи! Им до конца вашей жизни хватит темы для сплетен.  
После этих слов Анастасия Дмитриевна оплатила не только букридер и смартфон для Олега, но и смартфон и новый ноутбук для Евы. Всё доставили через час из какого-то магазина, торгующего не только обычным способом, но и в интернете.  
И тут обнаружилось, что букридер с ноутбуком привезли и для Анастасии Дмитриевны. И те же мастера, которые подключали интернет для Олега, провели отдельную линию в комнату Анастасии Дмитриевны.  
А на следующий день приехали торговцы и забрали в свой букинист почти все книги. Остался всего лишь десяток коллекционных, продавать которые можно было только через антикварный магазин или аукцион. Другие торговцы забрали, назвав макулатурой, многолетние, аккуратно переплетённые Леной коллекции эзотерических газет и женских журналов, а сверх того — те книги времён СССР, которые отвергли букинисты. Третьи торговцы увезли опустевшие книжные шкафы, старый, ещё в шестьдесят втором году прошлого века купленный, торшер и кресло того же возраста — пусть и потёртые, и не такие удобные, как новомодная мебель, но с ними было связано столько мечтаний и воспоминаний! Лена ушла к себе и горько разрыдалась. Её королевство, её тайный и прекрасный мир, её убежище и крепость были разрушены. Прятаться стало негде, защищаться стало нечем. Просить у Олега или у Анастасии Дмитриевны купить букридер и ей Лена не стала. И восприняла как оскорбление совет Евы скачивать книги в интернет-кафе и читать их с компьютера на работе. Сделать это было несложно, трудами архивистка отнюдь не была перегружена. Но Лена и помыслить не могла, чтобы осквернить таинство чтения всеми этими мерзкими, злотворными, лживыми эрзацами, потому что в глазах Лены никакой девайс не мог заменить настоящую живую книгу, электронные устройства лишь опошляли чтение, убивали его истинную суть, превращали в ничто. А слова Евы о том, что библиотека на флешках и жёстких дисках гораздо лучше, чем в книжных шкафах, Лена сочла кощунством.  
Так из-за козней Евы, из-за этой гнусной ведьмы, из Лениной жизни навсегда исчезли книги — зарплаты на них не хватило бы, её не доставало даже на оплату проживания у опекунши, а Анастасия Дмитриевна перестала давать Лене деньги на покупку новых бумажных изданий. Ходить в городские библиотеки не имело смысла, потому что они из-за скудности финансирования не могли покупать книжные новики — во всяком случае, не покупали те произведения, которые интересовали Лену, библиотекам не хватало денег на всю необходимую научную литературу. Не было в городских библиотеках и предпочитаемых Леной женских журналов, и газет. А в бывшей домашней библиотеке теперь разместилась живописная мастерская Анастасии Дмитриевны. Опекунша ходила на уроки и хвасталась своими достижениями в интернете, да ещё и перед приятельницами в обычном общении демонстрировала превосходство, поскольку, в отличие от них, она умела пользоваться новомодными вещицами, шла в ногу со временем.  
Ева прекрасно видела страдания Лены и жестоко над ними поиздевалась, предложив уйти из архива на место официантки в закусочной возле Евиной работы.  
— Зарплата повыше, — сказала она, — плюс чаевые. И понаблюдаешь за работой фастфудного бизнеса, поучишься бесплатно, а там возьмёшь кредит и свой киоск с шаурмой и пирожками откроешь или даже закусочную. Можешь прачечную организовать, фирму по уборке квартир или что-то тому подобное. Образования и профессии у тебя нет, так что для полноценных заработков надо свой бизнес открывать, а начинать логично с того, что хорошо умеешь — готовка и бытовое обслуживание.  
Лену от таких слов бросило в дрожь, она едва не задохнулась от ужаса, представив себя официанткой: ведь это то же самое, что быть проституткой, официанток за гроши имеет любой желающий в подсобке, так Анастасия Дмитриевна говорила. А стать уличной торговкой означало опозорить род князей Лавриовских плебейским занятием. Анастасия Дмитриевна после такого выгнала бы Лену из дома, лишила права на родство с Лавриовскими. Да и не занимаются достойные женщины бизнесом, это удел неудачниц, типа Татьяны Петровны, которых в жёны могут взять только такие второсортные мужчины как Роман Валентинович. Ниже их были только брошенки и старые девы. Но спорить с Евой Лена не рискнула, ушла в свою комнату.  
А ещё неделю спустя после того, как Евиными кознями была уничтожена библиотека, Татьяна Петровна вернулась с воскресных уроков гораздо раньше обычного, причём не одна — с ней была Ева. И оказалось, что Татьяна Петровна не работала, а ходила по салонам красоты и магазинам одежды: среди них хватало таких, которые работали и в воскресенье. Результатом похода стала короткая гладкая стрижка — а ведь Анастасия Дмитриевна категорически не одобряла, когда женщины стрижены! К тому же новая причёска делала Татьяну Петровну похожей не то на змею, не то на выдру. И одета она была возмутительно — ярко-вишнёвый брючный костюм весьма откровенно обрисовывал формы, оказавшиеся хотя и не особо выдающимися, но весьма соблазнительными. Да и змеиность-выдровость шла Татьяне Петровне чрезвычайно, делала её загадочной, притягательной и ошеломительно сексуальной.  
Разумеется, Анастасия Дмитриевна такого непотребства и распутства не потерпела, сразу же указала снохе на её недостойное поведение. А в ответ услышала:  
— Пока живёшь на мои деньги, не смей мне указывать, что и как делать. — Татьяна Петровна повернулась к мужу и сказала: — И ты тоже! Только вякни хоть слово, и я с тобой разведусь!  
— Да она тебе изменяет! — возмущённо воскликнула Анастасия Дмитриевна, от ошеломления не заметив, что к ней посмели обратиться на «ты». — Она стала потаскухой!  
Вместо растерявшейся Татьяны Петровны ответила Ева:

— Всем известно: недотрах  
Порождает грязь в мозгах.  
Кто кончает много, сладко —  
У того мозги в порядке.

Найдите себе бодрого дедка или хотя бы дилдо куп ** _и_** те, тогда и глупые мысли в голову не полезут.  
Ответить Анастасия Дмитриевна не успела, потому что Татьяна Петровна рявкнула на мужа:  
— А ты ещё раз посмеешь даже глянуть на девку, тут же разведусь! И живи тогда на свои вшивые гонорары, которых не хватит и на пачку сигарет! И не надейся получить от меня хоть копейку по разделу имущества. При разводе я сама у тебя половину комнаты отсужу! Деньги на хорошего юриста у меня есть, он тебя оставит без штанов!  
Татьяна Петровна резко развернулась и ушла в их с Романом Валентиновичем комнату. А Олег, наблюдавший за происходящим, подошёл к жене, поцеловал её взасос, развратно и бесстыже, и повлёк к себе в комнату, лапая на ходу как блудницу.  
А Анастасия Дмитриевна, отдышавшись от ошеломления и потрясения, лишила Лену последнего убежища и утешения — смотреть по телевизору мелодрамы. Она приказала Лене устроиться на вечернюю работу в узбекский ресторан неподалёку — там постоянно требовались лепщицы пельменей.  
— Это из-за твоей нерасторопности и неумения достойно показать женскую привлекательность Олег женился на этой базарной девке! И пока ты не добьёшься его развода с ней и брака с тобой, будешь искупать вину перед фамильной честью, работая на благо принявшей тебя на воспитание семьи.  
Лена послушно лепила по вечерам пельмени, именуемые «чучвара» — крошечные, с фундук величиной, начинённые фаршем из говядины, курдючного бараньего жира, репчатого лука и множества пряностей. Лена брезгливо морщилась от такого искажения дикарями истинного рецепта, молчаливо осуждала других лепщиц, охотно покупавших чучвару по льготным ценам и утверждавшим, что это блюдо вкуснее пельменей обычных.  
А ещё по дороге на новую работу Лена ежедневно сталкивалась в переулке с довольно привлекательным мужичиной лет тридцати — высоким, спортивным блондином с голубыми глазами и приятными чертами лица. Мужчина приветливо улыбался Лене, приветствовал галантным кивком, однако на этом его внимание заканчивалось.  
Мужчина Лене нравился, но не идти же на знакомство первой! Это дело мужчины, начинать разговор с дамой.  
Неизвестно, сколько бы продлилось внимание незнакомца, скорее всего, недолго, но на беду Лены, с ней по своим делам, но в сторону кафе, пошла Ева.  
Она тут же отметила внимание мужчины к Лене и, едва девушки вышли из переулка, Ева тут же сказала:  
— Ты чего ушами хлопаешь? Знакомься! На лице виден интеллект, сам чистоплотный, одежда добротная. И живёт недалеко, если знает этот переулок, а значит не беден. Пусть и не богат, но и не нищеброд. А главное, он культурен, умён и умеет уважать чужое личное пространство.  
— С чего ты это взяла? — нахмурилась Лена. — Что он культурен и умён?  
— С того, что он понимает, насколько опасен для девушек переулок и, встречаясь с девушкой, ведёт себя так, чтобы она не пугалась. Он показывает симпатию, но не навязывается, приглашает к знакомству, но не пристаёт. Это поведение хорошего и умного человека.  
— Это не мужчина! — отрезала Лена. — А тюфяк какой-то! Подкаблучник! Мужчина должен быть решительным, отважным, напористым, мужское дело брать, завоёвывать, а не предлагать себя как баба! Ведь были же когда-то рыцари, которые сражались за женщин на турнирах, покоряли для них города и страны. Сонеты им сочиняли, серенады под окном пели!  
— Нафиг психопата, которому спермотоксикоз настолько отключает мозги, чтобы выть у дамы под окном, обеспечивая ей скандал с разбуженными соседями.  
Лена бросила на Еву мрачный взгляд и сказала:  
— Рыцари умели любить и ценить любовь, они подвиги совершали ради одного лишь благосклонного взгляда дамы сердца. А нынешние мужики все инфантильные, тряпочные. От них и мужчиной-то не пахнет! Все прилизанные, чистенькие, хвастаются не подвигами, а образованием. От них не то что свершения, поступка мужского не дождёшься. О том, чтобы ценить и чтить любовь и любимую женщину нет и речи, они любят и чтят только самих себя! Как такой мужчина может внушать страсть и любовный трепет женщине? Как они могут будоражить воображение и волновать сердце? Да они все безлики, предсказуемы и унылы как калькулятор!  
Ева фыркнула и проговорила с ехидной усмешкой:  
— Ну конечно, настоящий мужчина всегда вшив, вонюч, глистаст и малограмотен. Лучше вообще неграмотен, и потому сфера его интересов ограничивается мордобоем, жратвой, выпивкой и перепихонами. При этом он, как настоящий рыцарь, не нарушает закон о том, что бить жену следует палкой не толще большого пальца правой руки, а при побоях не ломать кости и не наносить кровавые раны. И такой закон в рыцарские времена действительно был, причём он не запрещал забивать жену до смерти обычным ремнём. А ещё закон позволял рыцарю насиловать крестьянок в своих владениях или предлагать их для изнасилования гостям мужского пола, называлось это «право первой ночи». Причём изнасилование крестьянки не считалось супружеской изменой, а попробуй жена рыцаря поваляться с крестьянином на сене, её быстренько развели бы с мужем и до конца жизни заточили бы в монастырь на хлеб с водой. Осталось добавить, что дама сердца была у рыцаря при наличии живой жены, а дам сердца рыцарь менял с каждым новым пиром или турниром, на котором произносить сочинённый бардом за ломоть хлеба с мясом и кружку пива сонет о возвышенной любви к даме сердца было требованием этикета, и картинка рыцарского отношения к женщине станет завершённой. Хотя, надо ещё добавить, что женщин выдавали замуж без их согласия, и та, у которой не было в приданом золота или выгодных земель, была обречена оставаться в девичестве до конца жизни — рыцари женились только так, чтобы поиметь от супруги больше, чем будет потрачено на её прокорм.  
— Ты что вообще несёшь? — оторопела от такого Лена.  
Ева ответила спокойно:  
— Исторические факты свидетельствуют чётко и однозначно: рыцарское отношение к женщине — это жениться ради приданого, избивать жену, надевать на неё пояс верности, а самому насиловать крестьянок и орать о возвышенной, лишённой плотского влечения любви ко всем соседкам по очереди. Поэтому умная и уважающая себя женщина выбирает не рыцаря, а партнёра, который соблюдает Декларацию Прав Человека.  
— Нет никаких исторических фактов! — возмущённо вскричала оскорблённая в своих самых лучших чувствах Лена. — Исторические книги написаны кабинетными мужчинами, этими жалкими ничтожествами, на которых женщины никогда не обращали внимания, и потому они оболгали рыцарей, хотели, чтобы женщины забыли, каковы настоящие мужчины. Но у этих ничтожеств ничего не получилось!  
Ева улыбнулась ещё ехиднее и сказала:

— Науки лгут во всём подряд,  
Нам душу погубить хотят,  
И вся реальность — вот беда! —  
Поддерживает их всегда.  
Живётся тяжко человеку,  
Коль инквизиции с ним нету.

После таких слов Лене только и оставалось, как убежать от издевательств в закрытую от посторонних и потому спасительную кухню кафе.  
Но Ева чего-то хотела, шансов укрыться от неё не было. Она договорилась с хозяином кафе и получила для Лены отгул на следующий вечер. Как Еве удалось проделать такое с совершенно незнакомым и пугающе строгим человеком, для Лены осталось загадкой.  
Ей пришлось просто смириться с фактом, тем более что об отгуле Ева сообщила Лене непосредственно перед переулком. Как и о том, что хозяин кафе оставил им столик для знакомства с мужчиной.  
— Но все узнают, что я с ним встречалась! — в ужасе вскричала Лена.  
— И всем на это насрать, — успокоила Ева. — Все люди всегда и везде интересуются только самими собой. А если и спросят тебя, то ответь, что их твоя личная жизнь не касается.  
— Обо мне будут сплетничать!  
— Обо всех сплетничают. Но всем нормальным людям на это плевать, они живут для своего удовольствия, а не для чужого мнения. И если какой-то дурак оглядывается на суждения всяких там коллег и соседей, то дураков не жалко, они сами виноваты, что мозг отращивать не хотят.  
Лена хотела возразить, но Ева втолкнула её в переулок, где, конечно же, был тот мужчина, он даже шаг замедлил, их ожидая.  
Ева подошла к нему и сказала:  
— Извините, вы нам не окажете крохотную помощь? Сестра моего мужа потянула ногу и ей надо опору, чтобы дойти до кафе вон на том углу. И не беспокойтесь, мы не проститутки и не побирушки, в кафе за себя платим всегда только сами, на продолжении знакомства, если вы сами этого не захотите, настаивать не будем, а потому никак на вас не покушаемся.  
— Я и не думал, что такие милые девушки могут причинить кому-то вред, — улыбнулся мужчина.  
— Внешность нередко обманчива. Но мы и правда безвредные. Просто помогите, пожалуйста, Лене дойти до кафе.  
— Почту за честь, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Меня зовут Алекс. А ваше имя?  
Лене категорически не понравилось, что мужчина назвался не Сашей, а Алексом, солгал о своём настоящем имени, исказил его на западный манер — в точности как лгала и искажала Ева. Но невестка назвалась мужчине, и Лене ничего не осталось, как пойти в кафе, опираясь на руку Александра.  
Когда сели за стол, Ева затеяла разговор о книгах и довольно болезненно наступила Лене на ногу, требуя улыбаться и участвовать в беседе, а сама тут же упорхнула прочь из кафе.  
Но Лена не собиралась налаживать контакт со слизняком, неспособным самостоятельно познакомиться с девушкой, и потому отвечала скупо, мрачно, односложно. Тем более что он оказался не Александром, а Алексеем, стало быть, искажение имени и ложь о себе были намного сильнее. А когда Лена услышала, как Алексей радуется появлению в международном интернет-магазине электронного издания нового романа популярного англоязычного автора юмористического фэнтези, то попрощалась и убежала в кухню, к пельменям. Пусть они и были неправильными, варварскими, дикими, отвратительными, но пельмени хотя бы не издевались над чтением и не давили на Лену своим образованием, хвастаясь, что читают на буржуйских языках. И если Ева читала только по-английски, то Алексей знал ещё и немецкий, он проходил стажировку в мюнхенской больнице и надеялся поехать на ещё одно обучение в Гамбург, после которого появлялся шанс остаться в Германии работать. Какая может быть радость и польза от жизни среди тех, кого Анастасия Дмитриевна называла сухими бездушными формалистами и скупердяями, Лена не понимала и понимать не хотела. Она просто ушла, а слизняк даже не попытался её остановить, вернуть, проявить мужские качества и утвердить на неё свои права.  
Лена сосредоточенно и зло лепила пельмени, стараясь не слушать, как другие лепщицы костерят её дурой из-за того, что не поспешила вцепиться руками, ногами и зубами в «такого интеллигентного, красивого, чистого и небедного парня». Много бы эти ничтожные глупые курицы понимали!  
Но самый главный кошмар начался на следующий день, дома. Анастасия Дмитриевна устроила Лене за завтраком, в присутствии всей семьи, строгий выговор за недостойное девушки поведение — пойти на свидание с мужчиной, который не представлен её опекунам!  
— Необходимо блюсти свою честь и честь семьи, Лена! Ты и так доставила немало проблем, а теперь...  
Лена была на грани слёз, хотела умолять о прощении и клясться, что больше не увидит Алексея никогда, но Ева опередила:  
— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, — успокаивающие сказала она Анастасии Дмитриевне. — Лена — девочка большая, взрослая, резинку на банан надевать научилась уже давно, так что ни у неё, ни у вас никаких проблем не будет.  
— «Резинку на банан»? — не поняла Анастасия Дмитриевна.  
Ева охотно пояснила:

— Главный для любви закон —  
Надевать всегда гондон:  
Без абортов, гонорей  
Жизнь будет веселей!

А если мужчина не согласен на презерватив или вякает всякую пригодную лишь для дебилок чушь о том, что сейчас у партнёрши безопасный день или что он будет осторожен и кончит не в неё, то такого мужчину надо сразу и без разговоров вышвыривать из своей жизни пинком под зад. Это дурак и эгоцентрик. Дурак он потому, что не соображает того, что как для беременности, так и для вензаболеваний безопасных дней не бывает вообще, прерванный половой акт ни от чего не предохраняет, потому что сперматозоиды могут попасть и в предэякулянт, а значит и алименты, и необходимость посещать венеролога любителю трахаться без презерватива гарантированы. Эгоцентрик он потому, что не стремится уберечь от этих опасностей партнёршу. — Ева улыбнулась и сказала всем присутствующим: — Но Лена всё это знает, и потому соблюсти свои интересы сумеет.  
К досаде и обиде Лены, которая считала, что Ева выставила её какой-то бесстыдной шлюхой, Анастасия Дмитриева не одёрнула сноху, промолчала и начала есть омлет.  
Анастасия Дмитриевна проиграла ещё одну битву.  
Вдобавок после завтрака Ева отругала Лену за разрыв знакомства с Алексеем.  
— Дура ты дура! — нисколько не стесняясь того, что её могут услышать, говорила Ева, и голос невестки разносился далеко за пределы кухни. — Где ты ещё такого мужика найдёшь?! Ладно пообщалась бы с ним хотя бы дня три, тогда было бы основание для суждений о том, подходит он тебе или нет. Да чёрт с ним, с общением! Просто потрахалась бы разок! Выяснись, что он не подошёл тебе в сексе — это стопроцентное основание для разрыва. А так ты сама лишила себя шанса на счастливый союз с хорошим человеком.  
— Отношения не начинают с секса! — возмутилась и оскорбилась Лена.  
— Те люди, кто полноценно развиты умственно и личностно, именно с секса серьёзные любовные отношения и начинают! Сексуальную совместимость надо выяснять в первую очередь, потому что это основа основ для стабильного брака. Если вы совпали в разговорах, но не совпали в сексе, вы будете друзьями. Если совпали в сексе, но не совпали в разговоре, вы украсите свою жизнь коротким, но горячим и сладким романом, после чего приятельски расстанетесь. Если совпали и в сексе, и в разговоре, тогда есть основания развивать отношения в сторону семьи. А иначе вместо хороших и стабильных отношений, что дружеских, что любовных, ты будешь стабильно получать нахреновейшую хрень!  
Лена от такого просто оторопела, а Ева показала на ведро с кухонными отходами и рыкнула:  
— Зачем мясные обрезки выкидываешь?! В подвале кот живёт, ему отдать надо. А в соседнем дворе есть собака. Достань обрезки и подели на двоих.  
Лена знать не знала, что в подвале есть кот, и собаку в соседнем дворе никогда не видела, и тем более не подумала бы прикармливать дикую глистасто-блохастую гадость, но требованию Евы пришлось подчиниться, потому что в кухню вошёл Олег и сказал:  
— Отличная идея! Я возьму обрезки с собой и отдам им по дороге.  
— Я сама, — сказала Ева. — Они меня уже знают, ждут — я им сухой корм покупала в киоске в холле у нас на работе. Хлебные крошки, кстати, тоже очень желательно не выкидывать, а птичкам отдавать.  
Лена хотела возмутиться, ей не хотелось получить сальмонеллёз, но Олег сказал Еве:  
— Ты обещала научить меня варить расслабляющий кофе. И делать чай, который помогает от гипертонии.  
— Кофе не может быть расслабляющим! — возмутилась Лена. — Кофеин только возбуждает!  
— Это смотря как и с чем варить, — усмехнулась Ева. — Олег, ты мяту, душицу и каркаде купил?  
— Да, в эко-магазине. И все пряности по списку взял в индийской лавке. И джезвы в турецком кофейном салоне. Там их и прокипятили, так что можешь сразу варить кофе.  
— Молодец, — довольно улыбнулась Ева. — Наконец-то можно будет готовить нормальную еду дома, а не заказывать в китайских, узбекских и испанских ресторанах. А индийского, грузинского и японского ресторанов поблизости вообще нет. Да и не доверяю я санитарии отечественного общепита.  
— Поэтому я давно хотел научиться готовить сам, — кивнул Олег.  
— Тогда вспоминай школьную химию и её основное правило: количество ингредиентов, время и порядок их добавления имеют решающее значение. Всего должно быть не больше и не меньше, не раньше и не позже и только в строго определённой очереди. Приготовление расслабляющего кофе начнём с однопорционной готовки, как раз на утихомиривание твоего босса. Бери вон ту джезву...  
Ева объясняла Олегу, как и что делать, а Лена задрожала от ужаса, осознав истину: Ева — это ведьма!  
В эзотерических газетах часто перечислялись способы опознать ведьму, но газет больше не было, поэтому пришлось по дороге на работу зайти в интернет-кафе и воспользоваться интернетом, поискать там копии газетных статей. С поиском разобраться получилось не сразу, но всё же получилось. И подозрения Лены полностью подтвердились!  
У всех ведьм неправильная внешность — или слишком красивы, или ужасающе уродливы, или при заурядном облике к ним липнут красивые мужчины. А на Еву вчера на остановке один весьма недурной собой мужчина, сидевший в дорогой большой машине, так посмотрел, что как будто сорвал с неё взглядом одежду и начал иметь всеми способами. Было бы на что смотреть и что иметь! Но и смотрел, и имел. Да ещё и Олег, такой красивый парень, на этой замухрышке женился.  
Ведьмы легко выдерживают прямой пристальный взгляд любого человека, из-за своей магии они уверены в том, что никто не сможет их сломить. Ева не только не испугалась взгляда, который поверг бы в смущение, страх и трепет любую женщину, но и сама столь убедительно глянула на того самого мужчину как на кусок смердящего гнилья, что он на неё смотреть больше не отваживался. А Ева, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжила ждать автобус.  
Ведьмы похотливы, они любят секс и занимаются им до свадьбы. Да ещё и делают это с разными любовниками, не с одним! Тут и говорить нечего, Ева и не думала скрывать, что Олег у неё не первый мужчина и даже не второй.  
Ведьмы остры на язык, своевольны и дерзки. А кто, как ни Ева, мог на любое слово ответить ехидной и убийственно-точной частушкой? И кто, как ни Ева, заставляет окружающих делать то, что хочется ей?  
Ведьмы безразличны к мнению окружающих людей. И это тоже Ева!  
Ведьмы преуспевают без поддержки и покровительства мужчины — отца, брата, мужа или хотя бы любовника. Ева самостоятельно получила высшее образование, сама приехала из Мухосранска в Москву, сама нашла работу, сама, толком ещё не зная Москвы, сняла комнату в очень приличной общаге, и только после этого познакомилась с Олегом.  
Ведьмы слишком много знают, у них есть, что сказать практически по любому вопросу. Ева не только в технике разбиралась, но и газетный кроссворд вчера весь разгадала, не заглядывая в справочники и в интернет. И по-английски она читает.  
Ведьмы всегда пребывают в хорошей физической форме, они сильнее и крепче обычной женщины. Ева бегала по утрам вокруг кондо, качала руки и пресс на всяких предназначенных для мужских тренировок железках во дворе, и даже дождь не был ей помехой.  
Во внешности ведьмы всегда есть что-то мужское — низкий голос, широкие запястья, угловатые плечи или что-то в этом роде. Ева жила в квартире Анастасии Дмитриевны вот уже восемнадцатый день, но за всё это время ни разу не надела юбку или платье, ходила только в джинах, бриджах или шортах. У неё даже летний деловой костюм был брючный!  
Ведьма знает толк в травах, у неё на кухне много разных приправ и специй, она любит обилие пряностей в еде, заваривает разнообразные необычные чаи, избегает кофемашин и предпочитает кофе, сваренный вручную.  
Ведьма легко ладит с животными, любит кормить бродячих котов и кошек, ведьмы частенько говорят о защите природы, увлекаются поездками на природу.  
Ведьмы знают, как околдовать человека через волосы и ногти, а потому всегда следят, чтобы на одежде и в расчёске не было волос, часто моют расчёску, аккуратно собирают и выкидывают обрезки ногтей. Как раз Ева!  
И, наконец, у ведьм всегда есть родинки, которые, в силу магических ухищрений, выглядят не уродством, а становятся украшением! У Евы родинки были не только на лице и на шее, но и на плече и в декольте. И весьма ощутимо добавляли ей соблазнительности.  
...В архиве Лена весь день промучилась от страха и беспокойства, не зная, как защититься от ведьмы. А вечером Ева перехватила Лену у супермаркета и не позволила пойти на работу в кафе по основным улицам, она буквально затолкала её в тот переулок, чтобы Лена «объяснилась с Алексом по-человечески».  
Лена и объяснилась. Она высказала Алексею всё, что думала о его слизняковой душонке, о его хвастовстве, о его лишённом всего мужского облике, о подлой манере искажать данное родителями имя, о свойственном только лишённым благородства и чести выродкам стремлении жить на чужбине. Увлекшись впервые появившейся возможностью высказаться, Лена так увлеклась процессом, что не заметила, как ушёл Алексей. И что она почти всю свою речь произнесла в полном одиночестве.  
Когда Лена это осознала, то заплакала ещё отчаяннее и горше, чем после потери библиотеки. Пришло понимание своей полнейшей никому не нужности, и это оказалось невыносимо больно и страшно.  
А жизнь продолжала разрушаться всё больше и больше. Ева то и дело напоминала Анастасии Дмитриевне о наследстве, причитающемся Олегу, Татьяна Петровна не только перестала давать Анастасии Дмитриевне и собственному мужу деньги, но и подала на развод. Да ещё, как и обещала, натравила на Лавриовских весьма ушлого адвоката — такую же тощую стервозную бабу, как и сама Татьяна. Вдвоём с адвокатшей они добились своего: Анастасия Дмитриевна заплатила, кому надо, за ускоренную, внеочередную процедуру развода, да ещё и купила Татьяне машину, однокомнатную квартиру и всю положенную для квартиры мебель и бытовую технику. Причём и то, и другое, и третье было хотя и недорогим, но вполне приличным, а квартира находилась в хорошем чистом районе. И Татьяна гордилась своей алчностью, заявляла, что Лавриовские вернули ей то, что она на них потратила, со всеми причитающимися должникам процентами. А месяц спустя после этого Олег с Евой, заполучив свою долю того, что называли наследством, тоже перебрались на съёмную квартиру, причём выбрали самый дешёвый вариант — комнату в окраинной коммуналке. Лене не было никакого дела ни до Татьяны, ни до Олега с Евой, но то, что Анастасия Дмитриевна вышвырнула в коммуналку саму Лену, стало тяжёлым ударом. Пусть коммуналка и была значительно лучше той, в которую переселились Олег и Ева — удачный район с хорошими и недорогими магазинами, метро в пятидесяти метрах и три остановки до работы, тихие, интеллигентные и вежливые старички-соседи, но чувствовать себя вышвырком, отвергнутой было невыносимо.  
И тут случилось чудо. Произошло оно, как чуду и положено, на Новый год.  
Для начала, двадцатого декабря уехали ведьма-Ева и предатель-Олег. Причём не вдвоём в Прагу, а каждый сам по себе, Ева улетела в Нью-Йорк, а Олег в Антверпен. В Москве остались их нотариально заверенные согласия на развод, копии соглашений о разделе имущества и отсутствии претензий да контракты с адвокатами, которые должны были оформлять расторжение брака — самим разводящимся присутствовать на разводе было необязательно.  
Это означало, что все слова Евы об отношениях были ложью, потому что она-то брак не сохранила, оказалась брошенкой. Из чего следовало, что правду говорили книги, которые Лена читала до появления Евы.  
А двадцать седьмого декабря Лена встретила Настоящего Мужчину. Директрисе супермаркета, где она работала, потребовалась папка с архивными документами, а в кабинете директрисы за гостевым столом Лена увидела Его.  
Он был голубоглазым блондином, как и Алексей, но, в отличие от этого слизняка, Он источал силу, власть и мужественность. На Лену посмотрел так, что она почувствовала себя как добыча перед хищником, ей стало страшно и стыдно, захотелось убежать и спрятаться. Но ведь Настоящего Мужчину и должны все бояться, так в книгах написано! А книга — источник знаний.  
По краю сознания Лены пробежала мысль, что так себя вести будет только законченный мерзавец, которого надо сразу же окоротить, чтобы впредь неповадно было мерзавничать. Но мысль была высказана голосом Татьяниной адвокатши, а эта баба стала для Лены врагом почти столь же вредоносным, как и Ева, и потому Лена сразу же отогнала мысль прочь.  
Лена кое-как подошла к директрисе, отдала папку и поспешно вернулась в архив. А через полчаса туда пришёл Он. И сказал, чтобы Лена привела себя в порядок, потому что Новый год они будут встречать в ночном клубе. От названия клуба у Лены перехватило дыхание: при внешней простоте и демократичности — ходить туда было принято в потёртой джинсе и свободных футболках или свитерах — попасть в клуб мог далеко не всякий, требовались рекомендации и приглашения. Поэтому о клубе в Москве говорили все, мечтали попасть в него очень многие.  
«Какой Он заботливый и чуткий! — восхитилась Лена. — Сделал так, чтобы мне не было стыдно за дешёвую одежду и отсутствие вечернего платья!»  
А Он сказал, что заедет за ней в девять вечера, поэтому Лена должна ждать его у подъезда. После бросил на стол Лены пышную алую розу в хрустящей и блестящей упаковке и ушёл. А Лена млела и таяла от восторга — таких роскошных и дорогих цветов она никогда ещё не видела и тем более не держала в руках.  
И конечно же о Нём узнал весь супермаркет. И разумеется Лене все завидовали. А те, кто говорил, что так с девушкой может обращаться только эгоцентрик, хам и моральный, если не физический насильник, завидовали ещё больше, и потому пытались Его оклеветать.  
Но Лена не слушала завистниц. И пошла с Ним в клуб. И не зря — всё оказалось просто прекрасно. А ещё Он оказался настоящим джентльменом и согласился жениться на Лене после того, как взял её девственность у себя в машине.  
И всё было бы прекрасно, не узнай о предстоящей свадьбе Ева. Олег, поганец, не перенёс, когда узнал, что невеста, которую он так долго отвергал и считал недостойной брака с ним, выходит замуж, да ещё столь удачно. Он всё разболтал Еве, ринулся искать у неё поддержки и утешения. Вот, спрашивается, какой уважающий себя мужчина опустится до того, чтобы дружески болтать с бывшей женой? Даже Роман Валентинович с Татьяной не разговаривал, а всячески старался наказать её за предательство. Тем более что оно было двойным — Татьяна ещё свидетельство о разводе получить не успела, как спуталась с другим мужиком. Именно ещё до решения суда о расторжении брака осквернила и брачные узы, и мужнино имя опозорила — так Роман Валентинович говорил! И ещё он сказал, что Татьяна предала обе школы, в которых работала, и курсы, когда уволилась посреди учебного года, да ещё и оскорбила всех, заявив, что если хотят хорошего специалиста, то обязаны обеспечивать этому специалисту достойную оплату и достойные условия. А Татьяна устроилась переводчиком в какую-то иностранную фирму. Новая работа требовала частых поездок в командировки, но Татьяна сказала, что она теперь птица вольная, мужа сторожить ей не надо, а потому где хочет, там и летает. «Развратничать подальше от соседей мотается, — говорила Анастасия Дмитриевна. — Всем известно, зачем в командировки ездят. Но как ни старайся, а деградацию от людей не скрыть!» Но Татьяна настолько утратила совесть, что ей было на всё и на всех плевать. Она даже не постыдилась написать на хоть и бывшего, но мужа, фамилию которого носила, заявление в полицию, обвинила его в хулиганстве. Пусть в России и нет закона о запретительном приказе, но Татьяна, объединившись с адвокатшей, нашла способ навредить Роману Валентиновичу, унизила его мужское право и гордость ещё раз. Да ещё и заявила, что фамилия не значит ровным счётом ничего, а потому она не будет возиться с заменой кучи документов ради ублажения дурацких фантазий двух засранцев. Анастасия Дмитриевна, которой пришлось немало потратиться на улаживание конфликта и выплату компенсации, назвала Татьяну исчадием ада, змеёй, пригретой на груди.  
Лена никогда не сомневалась в правоте благодетельницы. Хотя и понимала, что Анастасия Дмитриевна знает далеко не всё. Главный источник всех бед — чёрные козни ведьмы Евы, влияние её проклятия. Это она испортила Татьяну, которая много лет была образцовой женой и снохой. И Олега, который был всегда правильным и послушным внуком, тоже Ева околдовала. И пусть Анастасия Дмитриевна не слушала слов Лены, но сама-то Лена прекрасно понимала что к чему.  
Поэтому удалила сообщение Олега, даже не дочитав. Лене были неинтересны его глупые рассуждения о том, что вместо Настоящего Мужчины сестрёнка спуталась с Оборзевшим Козлом, который смотрит на неё как на вещь, и потому она скоро сполна хлебнёт оскорблений, унижений, измен, а то и побоев. К сообщению прилагался брачный контракт, составленный антверпенским адвокатом, который специализировался на разводах и защите женщин от семейного насилия, домогательств на работе и тому подобных вещах. Адвокат, хотя и не знал российских законов, составил универсальный договор, который, по его словам, обеспечивал базовую защиту в любых условиях. Обратиться к адвокату Олегу посоветовала Ева. А Лена выбросила контракт, не читая. Предложить такое жениху было немыслимо, Он не европейская мужеподобная тряпка, Он — Настоящий Мужчина, а потому не потерпит, чтобы Ему кто-то ставил условия. Лена оказалась бы брошенкой в ту же секунду, как только заикнулась о контракте.  
К тому же именно в это время через общих знакомых стало известно, что Олег сделался голубком. Он открыто встречался с парнями, развлекался в гей-клубах и помогал общественной организации по защите прав ЛГБТ. А когда Анастасия Дмитриева потребовала от внука объяснить, почему о нём появились столь оскорбительные и позорные слухи, Олег ответил, что позорной и оскорбительной была необходимость скрываться и притворяться. А если кто-то не хочет принимать его таким, какой он есть, и желать ему счастья в соответствии с его, Олеговыми, потребностями и натурой, то такие далёкие от нормальности люди могут проваливать на все четыре стороны, он никого при себе насильно не держит. И оборвал связь.  
Так род князей Лавриовских лишился наследника. Лена была уверена, что виновата в этом только Ева — до её появления Олег, несмотря на свои дурные наклонности, не лишал фамилию благосостояния, не забирал свою долю её владений и не отказывался произвести на свет продолжателя рода. То, что он не хотел выполнять свой долг вместе с Леной, не означало, что Олег отказывается от него вообще. Но появилась Ева, и всё разрушилось.  
Зато Лена убедилась, что все предупреждения Олега — пустой звук. Чего может понимать в настоящей любви какой-то там гомик? Тем более что Лениного жениха одобрила Анастасия Дмитриевна. Опекунша с высоты своей мудрости и удачного брака подтвердила, что Он — Настоящий Мужчина. А Лена узнала, что её жениха зовут Сергей Николаевич Пахомов.  
Сначала всё было прекрасно — и блистательно прекрасная свадьба с венчанием, и огромный роскошный дом, хозяйкой которого Лена стала, и разрешение мужа не работать, и дорогие наряды с косметикой, которые превратили Лену из бледной невзрачной мышки в настоящую красавицу. Но проклятие ведьмы делало своё дело. Сергей не давал Лене денег на книги, говорил, что свою бабскую хрень она может и в интернете читать бесплатно, а ещё лучше пусть больше домом занимается. Чтение — не бабского ума дело. Для баб есть телесериалы, которые не мешают убирать и готовить. Жену берут для того, чтобы, нарядившись и накрасившись, встречала мужа чистотой и новым свежим блюдом, а не вчерашней разогретой жрачкой. Сергей имел Лену когда хотел и как хотел, не спрашивая о желаниях самой Лены, приказывал делать для него вещи, которые ей не нравились до тошноты. Особенно тяжело это было в те дни, когда от мужа пахло другими женщинами. Но Лена терпела и старалась, ведь это был долг жены — ублажать мужа, а Анастасия Дмитриевна говорила, что только распутницы думают в браке о своём удовольствии. И приводила в пример себя, как она удовлетворяла своего супруга, так ни разу и не почувствовав всей той ерунды, о которой так любят разглагольствовать потаскухи.  
— Зато я была идеальной женой, — говорила Анастасия Дмитриевна. — Я создала достойный дом, сохранила семью и статус. И ты не должна опозорить наш род разводом. Лучше порадуйся, что любовницы убирают у супруга излишек неизбежной для мужчины похоти, и тебе достаются только чистые и возвышенные отношения, настоящая супружеская любовь.  
Лена смирилась бы с этим, будь у неё ребёнок. Но муж не хотел детей, говорил, что ему не нужны рёв младенцев и вонь пелёнок, что дома он хочет тишины и комфорта, и потому Лене пришлось дважды делать аборт. Это было обидно само по себе, а на фоне того, что Татьяна, несмотря на безмужнесть и немалый возраст, родила себе от кого-то из её любовников здоровенькую красавицу-дочку, становилось обидно вдвойне. При этом дочку Татьяна записала на фамилию Лавриовских, повторив бесстыдное и наглое заявление, что фамилия ничего не значит, и у бывших родственников на неё эксклюзива нет, а если Роман хотя бы попытается подойти ближе, чем на сто метров, к ней или к её дочери, или к их имуществу, то сядет в тюрьму за хулиганство как минимум — дорожка уже проторена. При этом Татьяна, дрянь такая, ещё и на работу вышла через три месяца после родов, заявила, что в декрете сидеть невыносимо скучно, наняла в няньки знакомую по школе учительницу-пенсионерку и упорхнула дурью маяться, как сказала об этом Анастасия Дмитриевна.  
А ещё Сергей учил и воспитывал Лену ремнём. Она очень старалась, как и положено примерной жене, исполнять все его желания, следовать всем его вкусам, но часто что-то получалось не так, как надо, и муж устраивал то, что называл «вразумлением».  
Анастасия Дмитриевна, едва Лена попыталась всё рассказать, оборвала её и назвала нерадивой женой и неблагодарной тварью, не ценящей счастья, которое выпало ей с её-то внешностью, испорченным примесью плебейской крови происхождением и ничтожным образованием.  
После таких слов Лена решилась позвонить Олегу — больше не к кому было обратиться, а жизнь свою она больше не выдерживала.  
О разводе, которого требовал Олег, не могло быть и речи, Лене просто некуда было идти — свою квартиру она, по приказу мужа, продала ещё до свадьбы, Сергей сказал, что два дома убивают саму идею семьи. А все полученные деньги Лена отдала жениху как своё приданое, чтобы он вложил их в бизнес на благо этой самой семьи. А поскольку ни расписки, ни договора вложения не было, Лена денег обратно не получила бы. Добиться раздела тех доходов, которые муж получил от бизнеса за время брака, было весьма и весьма проблематично, потому что плохо проработанный закон позволял оставить жену ни с чем. Для честного раздела нужен был хороший адвокат — вроде той дамы, которую наняла Татьяна. Но хороший адвокат и денег стоил неплохих. А у Лены не было ни гроша. И попросить денег у Олега она не могла — это означало бы унизиться перед ним, признать правоту этого презренного гомика, предавшего и опозорившего семью. Но ещё сильнее пришлось бы унизиться перед Евой, этой мерзкой злокозненной ведьмой, потому что Олег обязательно бы рассказал ей, как оплатил развод кузины, не слушавшей предупреждений брата и бывшей невестки. Нет, просить денег у Олега ни в коем случае было нельзя! Да и становиться разведёнкой, презренной брошенкой Лена не хотела. Вот если бы изменить мужа, заставить полюбить, сделать его добрее! Лена решила поискать рецепты приворота. С первой попытки ничего не получилось, но она не отчаивалась, решила поискать завтра, а сейчас надо было готовить для Сергея ужин.  
Однако этой задумке было не суждено сбыться. Сергей проверил какой-то кэш браузера и узнал, что Лена искала в интернете законы о разводе. После чего избил её так, что она едва не испустила дух. А муж, хотя и вызвал скорую, но сначала влил в Лену полбутылки виски, что позволило ему утверждать, будто жена сама упала с лестницы, будучи мертвецки пьяной.  
Лене казалось, что хуже быть не может, что даже смерть предпочтительнее, чем такая жизнь. Но всё стало ещё ужаснее — в больнице Лена оказалась в руках Алексея.  
Такое не могло быть совпадением! Отдать её во власть этого слизняка могло только проклятие ведьмы. Оно испортило всё ещё сильнее. Алексей, угрожая Сергею тюрьмой за избиение жены, заставил его развестись с Леной и купить ей однокомнатную квартиру со всей положенной начинкой типа мебели и бытовой техники. Лена возненавидела за это Алексея от всей души: одна женщина в палате пообещала отвести её к ведунье, которая заговаривала вино — выпив его, муж переставал бить жену. А за дополнительную плату ведунья давала наговорёный корешок — если положить его под матрас супружеского ложа, муж перестанет изменять. Но Алексей всё испортил! Превратил Лену в презренную брошенку! Да ещё и переселил из роскошного дома в ничтожную однушку-новостройку.  
И то, что Алексей сделал Лене брачное предложение, его не оправдывало. Тем более что свадьбу он хотел очень скромную, только для них двоих и ещё отчасти для свидетелей, говорил, что бракосочетание касается лишь самих супругов и никого больше, поэтому отпраздновано такое событие должно быть интимно и приватно. А деньги, которые могли бы быть потрачены на гостей, белое платье и прочую бессмысленную мишуру, лучше употребить на покупку для свежесозданной семьи всяких нужных для комфортной жизни вещей.  
Лену такое предложение оскорбило до глубины души. Анастасия Дмитриевна говорила, и все Ленины соседки по палате с этим соглашались, что свадьба — самое важное событие в жизни женщины, а потому она должна быть красивой и богатой, это становится залогом семейного счастья и процветания. Весь мир должен знать, что ты из одиночки становишься мужней женой! Лишить жену свадебных торжеств мог только законченный негодяй!  
И Лена назвала дрянью, стервой, ведьмой и шлюхой медсестру, которая сказала, что ритуалы и торжества лишь бессмысленно поглощают деньги, а влиять ни на что не влияют, и напомнила, что роскошная свадьба с Сергеем привела Лену в реанимацию.  
Но и это было ещё не всё! Какой достойный мужчина допустит, чтобы его жена работала? А Алексей предложил ей место поварихи в столовой больницы. Да ещё сказал, что это, вместе с Лениным опытом работы в кафе, поможет получить место повара в гамбургской больнице, где Алексей всё же добился места хирурга-травматолога и в марте должен был выезжать на новое место жительства.  
— А значит у нас будет две рабочие визы, — говорил он. — Если кто-то один потеряет работу, то можно остаться в стране по воссоединению семьи, и будет на что жить, пока ищешь новую работу. К тому же, работая поваром, ты сможешь оплатить частные курсы немецкого, где преподавание намного лучше, чем на бесплатных, а потому ты уже через год сумеешь поступить в профессиональное училище или даже в университет, это тоже даёт визу с правом воссоединения семьи. Но что важнее, это даст тебе профессию по вкусу. Даже если ты захочешь остаться поваром, то надо обучиться управлению общепитовским бизнесом — так ты найдёшь работу гораздо лучше, чем в больнице. А значит мы с тобой будем надёжнее защищены от неприятностей.  
— Звучит так, будто жена — это страховой полис! — возмутилась Лена.  
— Так и должно быть, — спокойно, как о само собой разумеющемся, ответил Алексей. — Муж и жена — страховка друг для друга, партнёры и поддержка, а не нахлебники и обуза. Супружество потому так и называется, что муж и жена везут телегу жизни вместе, в одной упряжи. Со своей стороны я не отказываюсь ни от работы, ни от домашних дел. Всё будет поровну.  
Такие недостойные Настоящего Мужчины взгляды и планы вызывали у Лены отвращение, но отказать Алексею она боялась, ведь жить было не на что, а он хоть какой-то прокорм предлагал. На счастье Лены, её спасла Анастасия Дмитриевна. Она сдала квартиру Лены в аренду, а саму Лену забрала к себе, позволила жить в её прежней комнате, помогла устроиться на работу в архив другого супермаркета.  
И тут произошло событие, которое потрясло Лену до глубины души. От общих знакомых в соцсети Анастасия Дмитриевна узнала, что Татьяна вышла замуж за новозеландца. Старуха, да ещё разведёнка с прицепом, а значит, как говорили о ней Анастасия Дмитриевна и Роман Валентинович, отброс из отбросов, исхитрилась поступить в Окленде в магистратуру и год назад, закончив учёбу, получила хорошую должность. А теперь ещё и мужа подцепила, да не абы какого — у него и дом, и яхта, и своя фирма.  
Для Лены это стало крушением основ Мироздания настолько сильным, что она решилась совершить Великий Поступок и не ждать свою судьбу, а самой найти себе Настоящего Иностранного Мужа. Ведь не просто так ходят слухи о том, что на Западе нет нормальных женщин, одни только феминистки, которые не хотят ни готовить, ни убирать дом, ни мужа почитать, да ещё и все до одной уродины, а потому мужчинам и жениться-то не на ком. И поэтому для Иностранных Мужчин самая большая удача — найти Русскую Жену.  
Но Олег эту затею не одобрил.  
— Ты себя послушай, курица ты безмозглая! — ругался он в скайпе. — Собираешься предлагать себя как рабыню, которая обслуживает от и до, а прав не имеет ни на что. Мало тебе Сергея было?! И куда ты собралась ехать, если ни одного языка не знаешь, даже по-английски, который в школе учила, двух слов связать толком не можешь! Профессии нет, денег нет — как и на что ты жить собираешься, если брак не сложится?!  
— На Западе разведённым жёнам мужья платят алименты! — возразила Лена.  
— Это гражданкам страны. А понаприехалок депортируют. Дети при этом нередко остаются с мужем. Ты на ту же Татьяну посмотри — своя виза, своё образование, своя работа, ни от кого ни в чём не зависит, а значит и мужа, окажись он не тем, кем из-за влюблённости казался, можно бросить легко и без ущерба для себя.  
— Я не собираюсь кидаться на первого встречного! — вспылила Лена. — Я учла свои ошибки, и выберу мужа осмотрительно.  
— Ты выберешь только среди тех, кто выберет тебя. Это процесс обоюдный, а ты в более уязвимом положении, потому что гражданка государства Третьего Мира, с тобой связаны сложности по ввозу тебя в развитую страну, лишние расходы. И выбирать ты, ползая по сайтам знакомств, можешь лишь среди отбросов, которыми побрезговали аборигенки! Отбросам только и остаётся, что надеяться на жительниц нищих отсталых Мумба-Юмбий, среди которых могут отыскаться те, кто будет их терпеть ради гражданства богатой успешной страны.  
Лена на это презрительно фыркнула:  
— Всем известны, каковы эти аборигенки! На них ни один мужчина не польстится!  
— Забудь ты сказки, придуманные в конце восьмидесятых прошлого века совковыми Маньками-обосраньками, для которых принцем было всё, что чуть почище и повежливее совкового же Ваньки-пьяньки, а сведения о заграничной жизни простирались не дальше наличия в магазинах пятидесяти сортов колбасы, что на фоне тотального дефицита времён СССР и продуктовых талонов эпохи Перестройки казалось раем. И слова об уродливой внешности и скверном характере европеек и американок — это впечатления Ваньки-пьяньки, который впервые попал из своего быдло-квартала в цивилизацию и обиделся, что там не было стада девок, по дикарскому обычаю размалёванных и разнаряженных, как новогодняя ёлка, да ещё готовых кинуться под обратившего на них внимание мужика по щелчку его пальцев. А на самом деле и в Европе, и в Америке очень много настолько красивых женщин, что им не надо мазаться и наряжаться, она хороши сами по себе. Вспомни историю, вспомни классическую русскую литературу: нигде не сказано, что европейки — дурнушки, а русские женщины красивее всех на планете. Это выдумка совковых девок, для которых вся красота заключается в килограмме штукатурки на морде и в тряпках подороже. И эту выдумку растиражировала впервые появившаяся в СССР жёлтая пресса, а сделала она такое в угоду Манькам-обосранькам и Ванькам-пьянькам, которые эту прессу покупали. Что касается брачных уз, то большинство европеек и американок хотят замуж, и потому хороших мужчин — вежливых, умных, способных на равноправные партнёрские отношения, умеющих помогать по дому и прилично зарабатывать, расхватывают ещё в университетах и профессиональных лицеях. То, что здесь регистрируют брак и детей рожают после тридцати, а то и сорока, не означает, что мужчины и женщины одиноки. Они просто сожительствуют, притираются друг к другу, а главное — реализуют себя, свои способности и таланты. И обязательно делают карьеру, копят деньги, потому что дети — удовольствие очень дорогое. Да и о старости надо позаботиться в юности, здесь это понимают все. Кроме того тут не спешат скреплять не проверенный временем и бытом союз, потому что развод — это долго, хлопотно и тоже очень дорого. А если у какой-то пары не сложилось сожительство, то и он, и она тут же находят себе новых партнёров. В состоянии невостребованности и одиночества пребывают только отбросы, всякие Джоны Шитассоны, иначе говоря, твари, ничуть не лучше Ваньки-пьяньки или твоего Сергея, или нашего дяди Ромы, которых ни одна нормальная женщина и на пушечный выстрел к себе не подпустит.  
— Так я психованная дура?! — возмущённо взвизгнула Лена.  
— Ты — очень милая девушка, детство которой прошло в изолированной и деструктивной среде, под влиянием моральной садистки, эгоистки, манипуляторши и воровки, но ты...  
— Не смей так говорить об Анастасии Дмитриевне! — взвилась Лена. — Без неё ты был бы никем и ничем, ты — подлый предатель, выродок, погубивший собственный род, отвергнувший титул и бросивший Родину!  
— А ты не тем же самым заняться собираешься. Лена, повзрослей уже и выкини из головы весь этот бред! Нормальные люди — это граждане мира, космополиты, которые живут там, где хотят, и так, как хотят. И перестань ты читать глупые романы! Ты не ребёнок, и давно должна понять, что не все книги источают знания и приносят пользу. От некоторых книг вреда бывает больше, чем от чумы. «Майн кампф», например. Или «Молот ведьм». Так что сначала голову включай, и только после этого выбирай, что почитать. А главное, перестань цепляться за мерзавку, которая отобрала у тебя наследство и превратила в рабыню! Лучше Еве спасибо скажи, что помогла тебе родительское имущество вернуть.  
— Так это из-за неё меня выгнали, это она превратила меня в лимиту безродную? И ты рассказал Еве о том, что я хочу выйти замуж снова?  
— Ты моя сестра. Ева — мой друг. И твой друг тоже. И это Ева сказала, что если ты хочешь выйти замуж за хорошего иностранца, то сначала сама должна стать хорошей иностранкой — выучить язык, поступить в желаемой стране на учёбу или найти там работу, записаться в те хобби-клубы, которые тебе действительно интересны, и найти среди близких тебе по духу людей мужа точно так же, как это делают все иностранки. Так, как это сделала Татьяна. А если ты хочешь быть именно домохозяйкой, то ищи мужа в клубах и на сайтах для тех, кто ориентирован на дом — садоводы, вышивальщики, любители мастерить мебель, кулинары и тому подобное. Общайся с этими мужчинами обо всём на свете, интересуйся ими как людьми, а не как штампами в паспорте, узнавай их получше, ищи сходство мировоззрения и вкусов. А самое главное — помни, что домохозяйка всегда и везде находится в очень уязвимом положении, и потому, когда дойдёт до брака, обязательно заключай брачный контракт и детей рожай только после того, как получишь гражданство, иначе говоря, равные с мужем права и полномасштабную защиту со стороны закона. Никакого другого способа для удачного брака не существует, хоть с иностранцем, хоть с россиянином.  
— Ещё бы мне пидоры советов о семье не давали! — фыркнула Лена презрительно и оборвала связь. Но тут же скрючилась на стуле, свернулась в комочек. Вмешательство Евы грозило ещё одной порцией бед. Лена заказывала молебны, обращалась к ворожеям, но против проклятия ведьмы ничего не помогло.  
Новый муж, Стивен Рафтер, похвалил её объявление о знакомстве, где было сказано, что Лена ищет мужчину, который хочет детей и для которого важно, чтобы жена занималась только домом и семьёй. Стивен не мучил Лену долгой перепиской, заставляя с волнением ждать каждого нового ответа, не утомлял беседами в скайпе, когда она с трудом понимала самые простые фразы и с не меньшим трудом читала в ответ то, что писал онлайн-переводчик. Стивен сразу приехал в Москву, показал Лене фотографии дома, выписку с банковского счёта и оплатил подробное медицинское обследование в высококлассной частной клинике, чтобы убедиться, может ли Лена производить здоровых сыновей. А когда получил превосходные результаты, тут же оплатил ЭКО — нужна была гарантия, что ребёнок будет именно сыном, и стал оформлять брак. Сексом Стивен занимался с Леной всего два раза, а член у него был настолько маленький и тонкий, что его проникновение никак не ощущалось, но после Сергея, когда от полового акта всё болело, Лена была этому рада. Бумажных книг Стивен тоже не покупал, но такова, как видно, мужская натура — они не понимают столь тонких движений женской души. И свадьбы никакой не было, даже той интимно-приватной, какую предлагал Алексей. Всё ограничилось только регистрацией брака в ЗАГСе и в посольстве, потому что Стивен сказал, что на празднество нет времени, ему надо как можно быстрее вернуться в Лондон на работу. Не покупал Стивен и красивую одежду, говорил, что Лена хороша и так. А ещё он называл её Нел, иногда Нелли, не желая выговаривать ни Лена, ни Елена. Однако Стивен хотел детей, не требовал от жены тащить наравне с ним семейный воз, а ради этого можно было смириться с мелкими недостатками. Наоборот, надо было беспокоиться, чтобы Стивена не увели конкурентки: едва каждая медсестра, соседка, продавщица или даже просто прохожая понимали, что перед ними настоящий британец, как сразу же начинали отчаянно флиртовать.  
Но Стивен не обращал на них внимания, ему нужна была только Лена. И после постоянных измен Сергея это заставляло трепетать от радости.  
Лена уехала с мужем в Лондон, через полгода после рождения первого сына забеременела вторым — тоже через ЭКО. Лене не нравилось, что начиная с трёх месяцев первый сын всё больше времени проводит в детском саду — сначала три часа, после, когда подрос, пять, но муж говорил о необходимости мягкой социализации ребёнка, и Лене пришлось смириться, тем более что садик был очень хороший и дорогой, с обилием занятий для раннего развития, в него было очень трудно попасть из-за обилия желающих, а Стивен много возился с сыном, даже сам подгузники ему менял и кормил с ложечки. С Леной муж почти не разговаривал, но никогда не забывал сказать «Спасибо» за завтраки и ужины, а ещё за секс в тех редких случаях, когда хотел им заниматься. А ещё Стивен никогда не попрекал Лену тем, что она никчёмная дикарка из нищей страны третьего мира, которой муж оказал великую милость, когда привёз в страну развитую и богатую. И не напоминал постоянно, что может вышвырнуть обратно с голым задом, если жена не будет покорной, экономной и всячески угождающей, как делали мужья всех остальных женщин, вышедших замуж по объявлению на международных сайтах знакомств. К тому же Стивен не препятствовал общению Лены в русскоязычной соцсети и даже подключил к компьютеру телевизор, чтобы она могла смотреть сериалы из онлайн-кинотеатра на большом экране. И все собеседницы в соцсети, с которыми общалась Лена, говорили, что это настоящая любовь и забота — работа забирала у мужа много времени, но он позаботился, чтобы соцсети и сериалы не давали жене чувствовать себя заброшенной и одинокой. Слова тех, кто говорил, что это пренебрежение и использование, Лена для Стивена только прислуга и инкубатор, что любящий муж даже при самой сильной загруженности выкроит время на личное общение с женой и тем более на разговоры с ней по телефону, Лена считала завистью и вносила их авторов в чёрный список, блокировала им общение с ней. Тем более что их слова совпадали с тем, что говорила Олегу эта мерзкая ведьма Ева.  
А Лена своим новым замужеством была довольна. Хотелось бы, конечно, той романтики, какая была в книгах и сериалах, но Лена давно поняла, что жизнь диктует свои правила и никогда не бывает похожа на мечты. К тому же Анастасия Дмитриевна говорила, что на большее такой, как Лена, и рассчитывать нечего, что со Стивеном ей неслыханно повезло. Лена послушно соглашалась и радовалась, что её судьба наконец-то наладилась, стала такой, какой и должна быть у хорошей, достойной уважения и одобрения женщины.  
А потому громом среди ясного неба стало требование мужем развода. Он пожелал расстаться с Леной, когда второму сыну исполнилось полгода. Шёл двадцать седьмой месяц пребывания Лены в Соединённом Королевстве, и до гражданства оставалось ещё девять. Иначе говоря, при разводе Лену ждала депортация. Причём без сыновей — Стивен привлёк соцслужбу, стал доказывать, что мать, которая не только не имеет профессии и работы, но и по-английски почти не говорит и учиться языку не желает, будет не способна полноценно воспитывать сыновей-британцев, что дети практически находятся на попечении отца и оплаченного отцом детсада. А мужнина адвокатша — русская, но окончившая Кембридж и получившая работу в лондонской юридической фирме — притащила в суд газетные статьи о состоянии муниципальной медицины в России, о переполненных школах и детсадах, об отсутствии юридического обеспечения прав ребёнка и законов о защите от семейного насилия, да ещё и свидетелей, это подтвердивших, привела. Суд, получив такие материалы, решил дело целиком и полностью в пользу Стивена, а Лена лишилась опеки над сыновьями, у неё осталось только право навещать их в присутствии самого Стивена. Как она будет осуществлять право на свидания, живя в России и не имея денег на поездки, суд не интересовало. И только благодаря тому, что адвокат Лены, бесплатно предоставленный какой-то феминимстской организацией, ссылку на сайт которой дала Лене одна из знакомых в соцсети, затянул бракоразводный процесс и надавил на миграционного офицера, она получила гражданство. И даже добилась, чтобы в паспорте было написано не Helen, Nellie, Nelly или Ellen, а Elena Lena Rafter. Но вместе с паспортом она получила и выплату алиментов на детей. А муж, будучи опекуном двух несовершеннолетних, от выплаты алиментов жене был освобождён. Да ещё и нашёл более выгодную, по сравнению с лондонской, работу в Бостоне, который в американском штате Массачусетс, и уехал туда с сыновьями, цинично заявив Лене, что ей никто не запрещает навещать детей хоть каждое воскресенье, он ни в малейшей степени не препятствует её законным контактам с сыновьями.  
Денег было ничтожно мало — пособие по безработице платили не полностью, потому что Стивен сообщил о наличии у Лены квартиры в Москве, которую Анастасия Дмитриевна сдавала в аренду, так что власти вычитали из пособия арендную сумму. И хотя весь доход от аренды получала только Анастасия Дмитриевна, а Лена никогда не решилась бы потребовать от неё эти деньги, для государства Лена была не лишённой источников дохода, а имеющей доход низкого уровня. Что не мешало вычитать из пособия ещё и алименты — пусть и по минимальной ставке, но платить приходилось.  
Лена искала работу, но брать её никуда не хотели. А работать упаковщицей или уборщицей, или торговать фаст-фудом, как когда-то предлагала Ева, не хотела сама Лена. Социнспектор советовала поехать в Шотландию, там с тех сидельцев на пособии, которые учились в государственных профессиональных школах, не брали алименты весь период учёбы. Социнспектор даже нашла для Лены в Шотландии бесплатные языковые курсы, на которых можно было отучиться перед тем, как пойти в профшколу, и тоже не платить за это время алименты.  
Но Лена задыхалась от омерзения при мысли о том, что придётся сидеть в одном классе со всякими дикими и вонючими арабами и пакистанцами, понаехавшими из вшивых кишлаков. А учиться на электрика или баристу означало скатиться на уровень прислуги и окончательно утратить благосклонность Анастасии Дмитриевны. Возвращаться в Москву тем более не хотелось, ещё в самом начале бракоразводного процесса опекунша прямо сказала Лене, что было бы неплохо выйти замуж за Романа Валентиновича и продолжить, наконец, род Лавриовских. Такая перспектива внушала Лене леденящий ужас, тем более что Роман Валентинович хотя и оставался всё тем же бездарным, получающим копейки журналистом, но вмиг сообразил, какие выгоды будут от жены с британским гражданством, а потому частенько звонил, требовал пригласить в гости.  
И в довершение всех бед Лена увидела на экране телевизора, выставленного в витрине магазина, торгующего разнообразной цифровой техникой, Татьяну. Судя по антуражу, она давала какое-то интервью, и была не одна, а с мужем, весьма красивым мужчиной, со своей дочкой-байстрючкой, с дочерью мужа от первого брака, ровесницей байстрючки, и с сыном, которого Татьяна родила во втором браке. Выглядело семейство очень дружно, даже сводные сёстры вполне искренне держались за руки и подбадривали друг друга улыбками.  
Вернувшись домой, Лена стала искать сведения о Татьяне в интернете. А когда нашла, то едва не задохнулась от возмущения и злости. Татьяна, эта стара лахудра, отхватила себе не просто иностранного мужа, а красавца и успешного бизнесмена, да ещё и не утрудилась при этом сменить фамилию себе и дочери — Лена не понимала, как можно стать женой, не скрепив союз сменой фамилии, не доказав ещё раз миру, что этот мужчина несёт за тебя всю ответственность, защищает и опекает тебя, не связав его с собой ещё и именем. А Татьяна, не довольствуясь удачным браком, стала ещё и известным журналистом, автором и директором популярного образовательно-развлекательного интернет-канала, который начинался как англоязычные заметки в соцсети о личных впечатлениях от Новой Зеландии. После Татьяна открыла отдельный сайт, с которым сотрудничали не только все университеты Новой Зеландии, но и многие зарубежные, и теперь Татьяна заключала договор о сотрудничестве с Би-Би-Си.  
Но что оказалось самым мучительным, так это та страница Татьяниного сайта, на которой она благодарила тех, кто помог оному сайту появиться на свет. В первой строчке списка вдохновителей и помощников была Ева Бурмина. Это она уговорила Татьяну написать и опубликовать в соцсети первую заметку. И это Ева посоветовала Татьяне создать собственный сайт и попросить у читателей заметок консультацию о том, как это сделать. А самым активным и заинтересованным в появлении сайта консультантом оказался нынешний муж Татьяны, второй в списке благодарностей.  
Стерва поддержала стерву, ведьма помогла ведьме. А у Лены происками этой ведьмы были только боль и горе.  
Из любопытства и отчаяния Лена поискала в соцсетях Сергея и Алексея. Сергей сменил третью, после Лены жену, на этот раз выбрал фотомодель семнадцати лет, детей по-прежнему не хотел. Алексей оказался ведущим хирургом одной из лучших клиник Германии, жена у него была коренной немкой — высокой, крепкой, ладной, белокурой и голубоглазой, да ещё и успешным юристом. И двоих детей они родили.  
А у Лены одно несчастье за другим, одиночество и безнадёжность.  
Но всё изменилось через год, иными словами, три месяца назад.  
Лена встретила Феликса.  
И узнала, что такое Настоящий Секс. А ещё узнала, что в лондонских библиотеках есть бумажные книги на русском языке, и среди них много таких, какие любила Лена. И Феликса нисколько не напрягала необходимость говорить с Леной самыми простыми фразами. Он даже русский начал учить! Так что эта была та самая Настоящая Любовь и тот самый Настоящий Мужчина, которых так ждала Лена. Но важнее всего было то, что Феликс подтвердил все её подозрения: Ева действительно была ведьмой, и все свои успехи строила на том, что отбирала удачу у других людей.  
Но смерть Евы должна была всё исправить. Ритуал очищения и избавления был весьма дорогостоящим, однако Феликс помог Лене осознать, что Анастасия Дмитриевна тоже ведьма, и решиться вытребовать у неё все те деньги, которые эта ведьма получала, сдавая в аренду квартиру Лены. Вместе с деньгами от продажи квартиры получилась сумма, которой как раз хватило, чтобы купить все необходимые амулеты, талисманы и благовония для воскурений. И первый же проведённый Феликсом ритуал помог! На третий день после него Лена, по совету Феликса, пошла на распродажу в незнакомом ей районе Лондона, и не только сделала очень выгодные покупки, но и встретила там Еву, которая сразу же нашла Лене работу. Пусть это была всего лишь должность консьержки, но и зарплата, и общественный престиж были намного выше, чем у простой уборщицы, а работы гораздо меньше.  
И всё же ведьма оставалась ведьмой. Она почуяла опасность и привлекла в свидетели того, кто не промедлит отправить в тюрьму и Лену, и Феликса, если у Евы хотя бы прыщ соскочит.  
Лена рисковала потерять всё — и долгожданного, идеального Феликса, и роскошную свадьбу, и отсуживание у Стивена детей, и новых детей от Феликса.  
— Ну нет, — сказала она решительно. — Только не в этот раз.  
Лена открыла кладовку, куда Феликс спрятал талисманы и амулеты. Он запретил к ним прикасаться, говорил, что они очень опасны для неопытных рук, но ситуация была критической. Пусть Феликс и предупредил, что задержится, но его не было слишком долго. И он не отвечал на звонки. Это могло означать только одно — его настигла месть ведьмы. А потому Феликса надо было спасать. И заодно остановить ведьму. То, что умереть она должна только в Переломный Час Ночи Судьбы, не означало, что до этого времени Еве необходимо пребывать в состоянии бодрости и силы. Коматозницей она для жертвоприношения сгодится ещё лучше — и живёхонькая, и безвредная.  
Феликс никогда не объяснял Лене, для чего именно предназначен каждый из талисманов и амулетов, но чтение эзотерических сайтов не прошло для неё даром — кое-что о символах и форме магических предметов Лена знала. Пусть сайты и давали лишь бледную тень истины, но даже это лучше, чем ничего.  
Лена выбрала талисман, отмеченный символами пространства и времени, добавила к нему амулет поиска и замерла, не зная, что делать дальше. Феликс обещал, что научит её всему нужному в нужное время. Лена не спорила и не собиралась нарушать его приказ, ведь Феликс знал всё намного лучше, но ведьма вмешалась и всё испортила.  
Лена подумала, сходила на кухню за ножом и, крепко зажмурившись и подвывая от страха, полосонула себя по боковой стороне запястья, залила талисман и амулет кровью. Ведь ритуалы на крови самые сильные, так писали в эзотерических газетах и на сайтах!  
— Магия, — взмолилась Лена, — покажи мне Феликса! Научи, как защитить его от ведьмы!  
Талисман и амулет вспыхнули столь ярким и жарким светом, что Лена закричала от страха и боли. А несколькими секундами спустя увидела, как часть её гостиной сначала сжалась, после опять растянулась и превратилась в подобие огромного экрана, на котором Лена увидела Феликса и ошеломительно красивую, очень дорого одетую брюнетку. И они оба были в приватном кабинете весьма недешёвого ресторана.


	3. — 3 — (редактура от 25.02.2018)

Ева вскочила из-за столика, отпрыгнула в сторону, на ходу выхватила из кармана телефон. И замерла. Спасатели не успеют. Питеру надо было помочь самой, но как? Без толстых резиновых сапог и перчаток подходить близко нельзя, попадёшь в зону поражения электричеством и погибнешь вместе с Питером. Ева посмотрела на телефон и открыла приложение, которое когда-то поставила по просьбе Феликса Дастиана — оно якобы поглощало через камеры негативную энергию и злотворное колдовство, превращая его в подпитывающие чакры мандалы, составленные по принципу узора в калейдоскопе. Все слова Феликса о колдовстве и энергии Ева сочла ерундой, но ей понравилось, как приложение преобразует фото или видеоролик в красивый узор, и она иногда пользовалась им как одной из телефонных игр.  
— Всё равно ничего другого нет, — сказала Ева, запуская приложение. — А если магия оказалась реальностью, то вдруг и приложение окажется не игрой.  
Камера за несколько секунд втянула все молнии, телефон завибрировал сильно и резко, да ещё и раскалился так, что стало больно держать. Ева отшвырнула его в угол.  
А Питер посмотрел на Еву и спросил опасливо:  
— Я сделал что-то не то?  
— Не ты, — Ева изо всех сил старалась сохранить спокойствие. — Твоя магия. Она вышла из-под контроля. Точнее, я надеюсь, что это всё же магия, потому что если ты устроил розыгрыш...  
— Спонтанный магический выброс уничтожает носителя и всё вокруг, — отрицательно качнул головой Питер.  
— На этот раз он уничтожил только мой телефон, — кивнула на аппарат Ева. — Так что розыгрыш это или нет, но ты мне должен новый.  
Питер подошёл к телефону, сел на корточки, провёл над ним ладонью.  
— Кхаллерм... Аэлирринь тэирошш... — ошарашенно пробормотал он. — Оддур тамме рогдеар!  
— Питер, говори по-английски. Или по-русски. Вдруг ты и его знаешь.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он на английском. — Я смог купить только один земной язык.  
— А неземных сколько? — заинтересовалась Ева.  
— Тоже один. Там он, стараниями престолов, только один и есть.  
— Чьими стараниями? — не поняла Ева.  
Питер посмотрел на неё с удивлением. Немного подумал и сказал:  
— Надо очень многое обсудить. И срочно, потому что речь идёт о вашей и моей жизни. Вы позволите мне позвонить на работу и сказать, что у вас желудочный грипп и что я не решаюсь из-за этой весьма неприятной, но вполне безобидной хвори везти вас в больницу, заставлять сидеть в очереди, рискуя подхватить новую заразу в дополнение к имеющейся, а предпочёл отвезти к вам домой?  
— Универсальная отмазка, — хмыкнула Ева. — Но не для посредственного художника, который с трудом получил место в жизненно выгодном для него сериале, и не перед дедлайном, из-за которого все работают даже на Рождество.  
— Сегодня только двадцать второе. И если вы скажете, что завтра после ланча выйдите на работу, вам поверят.  
— Тогда скажи, что я заболела из-за кофейного автомата возле лестницы А-7. И что поскольку я американка, а не англичанка, то стоически молчать и терпеть плохой сервис не буду, и потому руководство канала ждёт рождественский подарок в виде судебного иска, стартовая цена которого начинается с пяти нулей.  
Питер рассмеялся:  
— Думаете, это сподвигнет руководство вымыть автомат и поменять в нём фильтры?  
— Попробовать надо. Добрая старая Англия всем хороша, но сервис и санитария тут не ахти. Будем надеяться, что, бросая группу в разгар кризиса, компенсируем ей это приличным кофе. Если, конечно, термин «приличный кофе» вообще применим к бурде, сварганенной во всяких дурацких устройствах.  
— У меня на работе тоже электроящик для нагревания песка, — кивнул Питер. — После перемещения меня приютили парсы, и первый кофе, который я выпил в своей жизни, был сварен в джезве. После этого никакой другой вариант пить невозможно.  
Он достал свой телефон и позвонил кому-то из начальства. Говорил минуты три, включая переключение от начальника к начальнику, а закончив переговоры, сказал:  
— Вам велено пить ромашковый чай и лежать в постели до Рождества. А ещё пришлют бульон из сельской курицы и ржаные сухарики из домашнего хлеба. Так что поспешим, надо доставить вас домой. Приставать не буду, не беспокойтесь, но принять подношение нужно мне, чтобы не разрушать легенду. Кофейному автомату будет сделана самая тщательная ревизия и профилактика.  
— Вот как иск животворящий действует, — рассмеялась Ева.  
Питер всех составляющих шутки не понял, но основной смысл уловил, улыбнулся довольно и сказал:  
— Да увидят заблудшие во тьме раздолбайства свет качества и устремят к нему сердца свои, не забыв при этом использовать руки не только для дрочерских деяний.  
— Точно! — кивнула Ева, оставила деньги за свой салат и чай, подобрала сгоревший телефон и пошла к машине. Питер оставил свою часть оплаты и последовал за ней.  
Ева села за руль и сказала:  
— Если приложение смогло нейтрализовать твой магический выброс, то, возможно, сможет убрать и паутину. Как ты себя чувствуешь, кстати?  
— Отлично. Как будто ничего и не было. И это невероятно.  
— Возможно, автор приложения — твой земляк.  
— Всё может быть, — кивнул Питер. — Надо купить одноразовый телефон, установить приложение и поэкспериментировать. Если такая дешёвка сгорит, то не жалко.  
— Не уверена, что одноразовое устройство может быть чем-то ещё кроме звонилки. Лучше взять на блошином рынке старую модель смартфона. Ей цена фунта полтора-два, а программа встанет на него вполне успешно, она рассчитана и на самые первые версии операционки, и на слабое железо.  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Питер. — И, если вы не против, миз Бурмина, все объяснения перенесём на тот момент, когда будут убраны наложенные на вас чары.  
— Разумно, — согласилась Ева. — На них может быть прослушка. И давай без лишних церемоний. После того, что мы только что пережили, формальность в общении смешна.  
Она поехала к рынку. Через несколько минут спросила:  
— А можно при помощи техники отправить чары к тому, кто их инициировал? Не сделал, не установил на мне, потому что всё это осуществил просто наёмник, а именно к тем, кто затеял саму интригу. Ведь чары ориентированы на затеявших. Вот пусть и получают всё обратно. И со всеми положенными процентами — насколько я помню школьную физику, вес тела увеличивается от скорости его движения в пространстве. Иначе говоря, чем быстрее тело движется, тем сильнее его масса ударит при столкновении с другим телом. Надеюсь, это означает, что на установителя чар эти самые чары подействуют в два раза сильнее, чем должны были подействовать на меня.  
— Хм... Не лишено оснований. Знать бы ещё, как сделать вместо уничтожения чар их перенаправление, да ещё там, где собственной магии нет.  
— Это у тебя чародейное образование.  
— Оно на уровне букваря, — криво усмехнулся Питер. — Да и то лишь потому, что обладающих магией оставлять неграмотными опаснее, чем учить. Но если у тебя неправильное происхождение, то настоящего образования ты не получишь. Радуйся, что научили, как не убить себя своими же способностями.  
— В Элурин ** _а_** ре средневековье?  
— С точки зрения земных представлений об истории это начало Нового времени, которое усиленно пытаются запихать обратно в Тёмные Века. И на всём континенте Лаодор, включая империю Элуринар, никогда не было Античности, а потому не было и Возрождения. Там никогда не появлялось ничего гуманистического и материалистического, что можно было бы возродить. Нет примеров какой-то иной жизни и каких-то иных идей. Везде одно и то же. Всегда одно и то же.  
— Китай тоже не имел Античности и к моменту встречи с Европой пребывал в глухом Средневековье, но при этом встретил Европу философскими и медицинскими системами, которые значительно продвинули человечество вперёд. К тому же на планете не может быть только один континент. Точнее, может, но не вместе с разумной жизнью.  
— Если на планете есть магия, то может быть всё, — ответил Питер. — Есть Лаодор твёрдый, это континент, и есть Лаодор жидкий, это океан.  
— А кто живёт в Лаодоре газообразном? Есть там воздушные расы и цивилизации?  
— Там есть империя Элуринар, — мрачно сказал Питер.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Ева. — Расизм и кастовость. Молодец, что эвакуировался оттуда.  
— Эвакуировался?  
— Это шутка такая об одной стране, которая обманывала и обворовывала своих граждан, не следила за соблюдением нормальных законов и принимала античеловечные законы, не отрабатывала взятые с граждан налоги, но при этом орала, что у граждан есть перед ней множество долгов и обязанностей, не утруждая себя объяснениями, откуда это вдруг у содержателя взялись долги и обязательства перед содержанкой. Изменить такую ситуацию надежды не было, потому что большинство граждан были пассивны и бездеятельны, они или топили свои неприятности в спиртном, или терпели покорно, твердя, что всё безнадёжно, а потому ничего делать и не надо. Разумеется, что люди активные, деятельные, талантливые и мастеровитые, те, кто являются двигателем экономического, научного, культурного и социального развития, бежали из этой страны со всех ног, потому что такие люди никогда не потерпят плохого с собой обращения. А вслед за ними бежал середнячок, народ не особо одарённый, но добросовестный и аккуратный в работе, надёжные и трудолюбивые исполнители, иначе говоря, энергоисточник развития, его бензин. Середнячок не любит перемен, переездов, медленно и трудно адаптируется, но хорошо понимает перспективу и любит комфорт, а потому не потерпит, когда в его жизни не будет хороших сантехников, врачей, строителей, учителей и тому подобных штучных специалистов. Соответственно, для середнячка лучше год или даже два помучиться с адаптацией, но получить взамен многие десятилетия благоденствия не только для себя, но и для детей с родителями, чем сидеть на месте и скатываться в бездну. В итоге все нормальные люди из той страны уезжали, а правительство оставалось с пьяницами, тупицами, рукожопами и лентяями, и тем самым теряло тех, кто обеспечивал его личные доходы, а потому заявляло, что эмигранты — это предатели Родины. Именно так, пафосно и с большой буквы. В ответ на это тут же появилась фраза, что покинуть такую страну — это не эмиграция, это эвакуация. Как если бы речь шла о спасении из зоны стихийного бедствия.  
— Логично, — кивнул Питер. — И остроумно. И на Элуринар похоже.  
Ева остановила машину, а Питер удивлённо оглянулся:  
— Но это не блошиный рынок! Это кондоминиум!  
— И главное его преимущество в том, что он недалеко от моей квартиры. А второе достоинство в том, что тут квартира одного моего знакомого, который торгует в интернете всяким древним цифровым барахлом, причём не только устройствами, но и деталями от устройств. Не спрашивай меня, кому и зачем этот хлам нужен, но, как видишь по уровню кондоминиума, бизнес получается вполне доходный. Так что мы успеваем и реквизитом разжиться, и вовремя окажемся на сцене для исполнения ролей в спектакле «Болящая и её друг».  
— Да, — кивнул Питер, — надо быстрее доставить тебя домой, с работы пришлют подарки. Возможно, их привезёт кто-то из коллег.  
— Примешь гостя сам, скажешь, что я уснула. У меня дома нет грима, а в своём натуральном виде я на больную не похожа.  
— Будут сплетни, что у нас роман, — сказал Питер.  
Ева посмотрела на него.  
— Ты хороший парень. Очень хороший. Ты нравишься мне как человек, как друг. Но я только что пережила любовное разочарование, и к новому роману не готова. Мне нужно побыть одной, успокоиться, прийти в себя. А когда всё вернётся в норму, я не уверена, что почувствую влечение именно к тебе. Любовь непредсказуема.  
— Нас могут вызвать для объяснений в кадровый отдел. Каналу не нужен скандал с сексуальным домогательством.  
— Это ерунда, — фыркнула Ева. — Я напишу расписку об отсутствии претензий. Но ты ко мне действительно не пристаёшь.  
— Пообещай, что когда почувствуешь себя лучше, то придёшь на работу в белом пуловере или в белой блузке. Чистый лист. Начало нового. Я не буду навязываться, но я хочу получить шанс. Сейчас у тебя в голове токсины от стресса, и ты не можешь судить здраво. Но когда всё успокоится, надо попробовать. Если и не получится, то мы хотя бы будем знать, что использовали шанс, а не упустили.  
Ева подумала и кивнула.  
— Ты прав. Даже если ничего не получится, мы хотя бы будем это знать. А знание не оставляет места для фантазий, иллюзий и сожалений.  
Она взяла сумку.  
— Пойдём за покупками.  
Выбор товара много времени не занял, как и дорога до дома. В гостиной Ева подключила свежекупленный телефон к домашнему вай-фаю и протянула аппарат Питеру.  
— Садись куда удобнее, — кивнула она на диван и кресла, — и ставь на телефон приложение. А я сделаю чай.  
— Дай свой сожжённый телефон. Мой магический резерв восстановится ещё очень не скоро, а телефон может оказаться амулетом. Или хотя бы превратится в магическую батарейку. С чарами в таких случаях всякое бывает.  
Ева отдала Питеру телефон, ушла на кухню, стала делать зелёный чай с жасмином и мятой по узбекскому рецепту, в духовке, — сейчас им с Питером необходимо успокоительное.  
Ева поставила на поднос вазочку с печеньем, розетки с вареньем, чашки с чаем, ложечки и отнесла в гостиную, поставила на журнальный столик и села в другое кресло.  
— Как успехи?  
— Эту программу сделал лаодорец. И он очень высокого происхождения.  
— Или раб высокородного мага.  
— Хм... — Питер посмотрел на Еву с интересом. — А ведь это более вероятно. Так хорошо изучать магию захочет только маг, для обычных людей в такой науке нет никакого смысла. А маг никогда не поменяет Лаодор на Землю, если только он не лишён всех прав и возможностей. Но как бы то ни было, он нашёл себе отличную замену — своими программами он создаёт магию, обычный программист так делать приложения не сможет. Я попробовал две его программы, игру и ежедневник. Их эргономика учитывает не только стандартные каналы восприятия, но и магические, которые у Homo Sapiens'а рудиментарны.  
— Хочешь сказать, что человек может магичить?  
— Магичить — нет. Воспринимать магию — да. У вас не хватает сил на управление, но вы к ней чувствительны.  
— Инвалиды, — сказала Ева. — Как полуслепые или полуглухие.  
— Что-то в этом роде. Но на Земле это не имеет значения, потому что маги находятся в равном с вами положении. Больше того, ваша техника в сравнении с магией как бензопила в сравнении с каменным топором.  
— Но, как ты уже говорил, каменным топором вполне можно убить, — ответила Ева. — Что там с наложенными на меня чарами?  
— Сейчас посмотрю. Встань посередине комнаты.  
Когда Ева вышла в центр гостиной, Питер одной рукой направил на неё камеру нового телефона, а другой крепко сжал сгоревший.  
— Заодно посмотри, — напомнила Ева, — как всем этим покрепче приложить организатора данного действа. Или хотя бы вычисли, кто это. Я и без магии найду способ наказать его.  
— Ты уверена, что стоит связываться?

— Жертвам нравится прощать  
И по морде получать.  
Жертв съедают, высирают  
И навечно забывают.

Я не жертва. И потому ни с кем и ни при каких обстоятельствах не деградирую до прощенчества. Любое насилие в отношении себя надо пресекать сразу, всегда и везде.  
— Очень правильное отношение, — кивнул Питер. — Было бы так у всех, количество мерзавцев резко бы сократилось. Точнее, мерзавцы держали бы свою мерзавистость при себе, потому что они боятся тех, кто может дать отпор. Вариант не идеальный, но лучше, чем уверенность мерзавцев во вседозволенности.  
Он сделал несколько фотографий и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я смог только снять чары... А вот вычислить, кто их поставил, не в моих силах и умениях. Даже техника не помогла.  
— Но и предложенная тобой крикетная бита не вариант, — ответила Ева и села в кресло. — Он явно не настолько глуп, чтобы подставиться.  
— Да, канала связи с установщиком там нет. По сути, тебе не радиоуправляемую бомбу установили, а подсунули яд, и теперь издали наблюдают за результатом.  
— И всё же ситуация не так безнадёжна. В чары встроен образ их заказчика. Фотография. Биоматериал.  
— Слепок ауры! — подскочил Питер. — Сейчас я его выведу в рисунок! А сделать по нему портрет и того проще.  
Минут через десять Питер сказал:  
— Готово. Сейчас из слепка будет портрет. Ты уверена, что хочешь его увидеть? Это может быть кто-то из дорогих и близких тебе людей.  
— Я и не сомневаюсь, что это кто-то из дорогих и близких, — буркнула Ева. — Малознакомый попытался бы сначала сблизиться бесплатно, и только после нескольких неудач побежал бы к колдуну. А это тот или та, или те, кто поконтачили со мной тесно и плотно, тем или иным способом попользовались какими-то моими качествами, остались неудовлетворены и, вместо того, чтобы найти другого человека, который соответствует их вкусам и потребностям, решили переделать меня.  
— Тебе решать, — сказал Питер и провёл сожжённым телефоном над картинкой с мандалой в телефоне новом, пробормотал заклинание и показал новый телефон Еве.  
На экране было фото Теда Мелиара. Ева прикусила губу, отвернулась, вздохнула. И сказала медленно:  
— Всё... в... порядке... Я... спокойна...  
Опять вздохнула, посмотрела на Питера и спросила:  
— Если отправить ему это фото, он получит своё колдовство обратно?  
— Хм... Не знаю. Надо подумать, как это сделать. Я это всё сейчас сохраню, а после сделаю какие-нибудь безобидные чары, и ты попробуешь их мне перекинуть.  
Питер поколдовал сгоревшим телефоном над новым, вытянул из экрана нового серебряную нить, быстро, за несколько секунд, сплёл из неё что-то вроде салфетки, встал с кресла и бросил сплетённые чары на изголовье. Затем дал новый телефон Еве.  
— Захватывай и преобразуй чары в мандалу.  
Ева встала, сделала снимки, втянув салфетку в телефон, трансформировала полученное в мандалу и отдала телефон Питеру. Он превратил мандалу в фотографию, поводил над ней сгоревшим телефоном, бормоча заклинания, затем достал из кармана свой смартфон и продиктовал Еве номер.  
— Отправляй.  
Через несколько секунд он открыл фотографию. И в ту же секунду над его головой засиял нимб, в волосах заискрились маленькие звёздочки. Ева смотрела на него с удивлением, не понимая, почему именно такой сомнительный декор, а Питер пощупал волосы и воскликнул:  
— Где у тебя зеркало?  
— В прихожей.  
Питер метнулся к зеркалу, посмотрел на себя, вздохнул и сказал что-то на своём языке. Нежно прикоснулся к нимбу, к звёздам, а в следующее мгновение сорвал все украшения, смял и швырнул в зеркало. Стекло разлетелось в мелкие дребезги, а Питер сжал ладонями лицо, застонал.  
Ева смотрела на него с опаской. Это могло быть и сумасшествие, и боль от прошлого, и равная смесь того и другого.  
— Пит? — осторожно позвала Ева.  
— Я ангел, — сказал он. — Ангел-полукровка.  
— Твои глаза и волосы... Это всё настоящее? Не краска и не линзы?  
— Больше того, краской и линзами нельзя это скрыть. И остричь невозможно. Никакие режущие инструменты их не берут, а краска, линзы и резинка для волос просто распыляются, не оставляя ни следа.  
— Могло быть хуже, — попыталась утешить Ева. — Крылья, например. Или постоянный нимб. Показаться с ними на Земле невозможно, сочтут больным на всю голову, который постоянно ходит в маскарадном костюме. На работу или учёбу нигде не возьмут, а в соцслужбе при оформлении пособия по безработице будут каждый раз отправлять к психиатру на предмет определения степени инвалидности. А психиатра обмануть очень тяжело, из чего следует внимание спецслужб.  
Питер убрал от лица руки, повернулся к Еве, улыбнулся неуверенно.  
— Это да. Хотя меня и так психом считают.  
— Не то, чтобы психом... Для кино и телеиндустрии люди, столь исступлённо относятся к своей внешности, не являются чем-то особенным.  
— Но и симпатии не вызывают, — хмыкнул Питер.  
— Не вызывают, — согласилась Ева. — Однако не вызывают и отторжения. Ты отучился на курсах, получил работу, постоянно получаешь прибавку к зарплате.  
— Миссис Фируза потому и посоветовала мне стать оператором. Она сказала, что это среда, где мой эксцентричный вид не помешает хорошим заработкам. Сам я хотел стать поваром, там тоже никаких претензий к вычурной внешности нет, но оказалось, что волосы невозможно убрать под колпак. А ни санинспекции, ни учителям на поварских курсах не объяснишь, что у ангелов не выпадают волосы и что на них нет микробов. Поэтому пришлось стать оператором. Не скажу, что я в этом талантлив, но и не бездарь. И мне нравится эта работа.  
— А кто ты ещё кроме ангела?  
— То есть? — не понял Питер.  
— Ты сказал: «Я ангел-полукровка». Значит наполовину кто-то ещё.  
Питер вернулся в гостиную, сел в кресло и спросил:  
— Что ты знаешь об ангельской иерархии?  
Ева пожала плечами, села в другое кресло и сказала:  
— Только то, что там от семи до четырнадцати разрядов, что доминирующие представления об ангельской иерархии в христианстве несколько раз менялись в период с четвёртого по четырнадцатый век, причём точку в этом споре поставил не богословский труд, а художественное произведение, поэма «Божественная комедия» Данте Алигьери. Она настолько впечатлила современников и несколько последующих поколений, что Алигьеривская система ангельской иерархии была принята навсегда. В иудазме прекрасно сосуществовали сразу несколько систем одновременно, и если появлялась какая-то новая иерархия, она спокойно и равноправно присоединялась к уже имеющимся, потому что господствовала идея «Смотря откуда смотреть, столько ангелов и будет». Так что для каббалы один набор, для талмудистики другой и так далее. В исламе иерархичности нет вообще, там ангелы разделены по функционалу — хранители, посланцы, летописцы, носители трона аллаха, управители погодой и множество других, причём ни одна из функций не является важнее других.  
— В Лаодоре, к сожалению, жёсткая иерархичность всегда и во всём. А в Элуринаре она превосходит всё вообразимое. На низшей ступени ангельской иерархии стоят арелимы. Затем идут археишимы, начала, власти, силы, господства, престолы, херувимы и серафимы, вершина социальной лестницы. Контактов между ступенями очень мало, и все строго формализированы и ритуализированы. К тому же прямых контактов между ангелами низшей и высшей тройкой рангов нет, приказы передают и проверяют исполнение представители средней тройки. Поэтому роман серафимны и арелима был ещё невероятнее, чем любовная связь принцессы и дворника в Версале времён Людовика Четырнадцатого. Но роман был. Не знаю, какого чёрта они решили зачать ребёнка, зная, что его должны убить как скверну, как плод сразу трёх смертных грехов — прелюбодеяния, нарушения ранговости и сопротивления судьбе.  
Питер замолчал, отвернулся. Ева проговорила осторожно:  
— Как ты выжил?  
— Отец спрятал меня среди нефилимов. Это дети ангелов и человечиц. Они изгои, низшая раса для всех рас, включая человеков, не говоря уже об ангелах, но нефилимов не убивают. Всего лишь используют как рабов для самых тяжёлых и грязных работ. А мать пристроила меня в школу Стражей Линии Света. Там намного меньше били и намного лучше кормили, чем в приюте для нефилимов. Затем отец добился, чтобы меня перевели в группу Дозорных, что превращало меня в ценный инструмент, который не бросают в обычные сражения. А мать помогла сбежать на Землю, нашла тех, кто приютил меня и помог адаптироваться. Поэтому я простил им моё появление на свет, но понять, почему они родили ребёнка, зная, какой кошмар его ждёт, так и не смог.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросила Ева.  
— Тридцать четыре. Ангелы и нефилимы взрослеют как и человеки, а дальнейшее, да и предшествующее выживание — вопрос многих факторов, большинство которых с биологией не связаны.  
— Что ж, сейчас ты на Земле. И значение имеет только настоящее и будущее.  
— Да, — согласился Питер. — И потому я не имею никаких дел с Лаодором и Элуринаром.  
Ева потёрла ладонями лицо.  
— Я устала. Много событий для одного дня. Давай отправим фото и чары их владельцу, и ты поедешь домой, а я лягу спать.  
— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? — внимательно посмотрел на неё Питер.  
— Не особо, я слишком взбудоражена, но приму полтаблетки снотворного. Надо отдохнуть.  
— Я не об этом. Ты уверена, что не пожалеешь о сделанном с Тедом?  
— Я пожалею, если не остановлю его.  
— Ты любишь его, — возразил Питер. — А значит это будет больно.  
— Если стать жертвой, боли будет намного больше.  
— Но второй раз любовь может и не появиться.  
— У меня внезапно улетучатся все гормоны? — иронично приподняла бровь Ева.  
— Любовь — это больше, чем гормоны.  
— Любовь — это химия и ничего, кроме химии. Так что пока есть электрохимические импульсы в лимбической системе мозга, там будет и любовь. И каждая новая любовь всегда лучше предыдущей, потому что свежие гормоны играют на обновлённых клетках.  
Питер грустно улыбнулся.  
— Как печально, когда любовь превращается химию.  
— На практике всё наоборот: любовь превращается в опасную для жизни проблему, когда её начинают считать чем-то б ** _о_** льшим, чем заурядная электрохимическая реакция.  
— Почему? — удивился Питер. — Разве любовь не главное в жизни?  
— Любовь — одна из многочисленных мелких деталей жизни, но не основа жизни и тем более не вся жизнь. Любовь — не блюдо, а приправа к нему. Без приправ еда безвкусная, но избыток приправ превращает еду в яд, а выжить, питаясь одними приправами, вообще невозможно. И только люди с умственной и личностной недоразвитостью делают игру половых гормонов главным содержанием и смыслом своей жизни — ни на что другое у них просто не хватает мозгов. Но последствия такой глупости обрушиваются на недоумков безо всяких скидок на инвалидность, бьют в полную силу, ломая им и жизни, и психику.  
— Любовь — это не только секс, — возразил Питер. — И вообще не секс.  
— А я и не говорила о сексе. Я говорила о повышенном выбросе половых гормонов и о стимуляции ими выработки эндорфинов. А чтобы достичь сексуального удовлетворения, совершать половой акт совсем не обязательно. Альтернативных способов получить оргазм бесконечно много, и немалое их число очень и очень далеки от секса. Но это не меняет того факта, что начинается, продолжается и заканчивается всё только выработкой половых гормонов.  
Питер отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Но почему тогда если не все, то большинство книг, песен и фильмов превозносят и восхваляют любовь, называют её главным сокровищем и смыслом жизни?  
— Всё по той же причине — когда не хватает ума на разговор о чем-либо осмысленном и требующем интеллектуальной деятельности, начинают говорить об игре половых гормонов, потому что тут думать не надо. Даже «Ромео и Джульетта» повествуют не о парочке сексуально озабоченных подростков, а о вредоносности вражды и пагубности навязывания своих желаний другим. Но при этом надо учитывать, что больше и охотнее всего тратят деньги именно безмозглые — вспомни, сколько всякой дребедени покупают шопоголики, и как много товаров, не нужных по-настоящему для жизни, производится именно для них, сколько прибыли получают на этом производители. А книга, фильм, музыка, картина и тому подобные вещи — это всегда был, есть и будет прежде всего товар: продукт труда, произведённый для обмена. И совсем не обязательно менять творческий продукт именно на деньги как таковые, потому что комплименты и внимание — это тоже валюта, причём настолько ценная, что многие производители творческого продукта предпочитают её деньгам. Соответственно, если хочешь получить побольше денег или комплиментов, или внимания, или всего сразу — производи тот товар, который купят безмозглые.  
— Но что же тогда любовь? — растерялся Питер. — Хочешь сказать, она не существует?  
— Любовь — это циклическая и периодическая активизация выработки половых гормонов в соединении с удовольствием от разговора с человеком одного с тобой мировоззрения и с ощущением облегчения и освобождения, когда сокращается неизбежная бытовая нагрузка, потому что её с тобой делит другой человек. При этом одно только половое влечение даёт секс без обязательств, одни только разговоры образуют дружбу, одно только разделение быта создаёт родство, и только комбинация всех трёх условий создаёт любовь. И при этом нет никакой гарантии, что любовь продлится хоть сколько-нибудь приближенно к понятию «долго». Гормональный фон меняется, мировоззрение меняется, быт меняется, а с ними меняется всё и везде. Поэтому и любовь, и данные под её влиянием клятвы существует только применительно к формуле «здесь-и-сейчас». И об этом надо помнить всегда, особенно когда взыграли другие гормоны, и потянуло размножаться. Любовь приходит и уходит, а дети остаются в твоей зоне ответственности всю твою жизнь.  
Питер отшатнулся, посмотрел на Еву ошеломлённо.  
— Всё так, — сказал он тихо. — Всё так... Жестоко и правдиво.  
— А потому подбираем сопли и доделываем важную для выживания работу. После немного плачем в одиночестве, устаём от слёз, спим часов десять и просыпаемся свободными от всех былых стрессов.  
Питер кивнул.  
— Это в тебе и привлекает — неугасимое жизнелюбие. В тебе как будто пылает огонь, который ничто и никто не в силах погасить. А для того, кто видел в жизни только холод, это становится сильнейшей приманкой.  
— Ты обещал не приставать, — напомнила Ева. — Не заставляй усомниться в твоём желании держать слово и в наличии у тебя чести.  
— Прости.  
Питер взял новый телефон, хотел отправить фото Теду, но нахмурился, внимательно посмотрел на Еву.  
— Ничего не понимаю. Программа сцепила чары Теда с более старыми, наложенными около девятнадцати лет назад, и я не смогу их разъять, пока не сниму все.  
— Девятнадцать лет назад? — нахмурилась Ева. — В те годы я была ребёнком и жила в Бамфаке, да ещё и относилась к придонному слою общества. Такие никому не нужны.  
— Если тебя сочли найрайто, а судя по фрагментам прилипших чар так и есть, то твоё происхождение и место проживания значения не имеет.  
— Что такое найрайто?  
Питер объяснил. Ева отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Мне тридцать. По средневековым понятиям, я старуха, которой надлежит нянчить первых внуков, а не рожать избранных героев.  
— Именно поэтому чары должны были активироваться, когда тебе исполнится тридцать шесть. В Лаодоре есть легенда о двух великих избранных. Первый был даджжалем, посланцем сатаны, призванным ввергнуть мир во тьму и бесовщину. Даджжаль был рождён архиепископом Света, и потому не боялся лучей солнца. Сатана начал войну против верных Свету, ночное воинство вышло из Земель Тьмы и напало на Земли Людей. И архиепископ Иллиарий организовал сопротивление, стал во главе армии людей. Но сатана наслал на архиепископа тяжкую болезнь, избавиться от которой можно было, только если совокупиться с женщиной. Архиепископ знал о том, что его семя проклято, что он зачнёт даджжаля. Но архиепископ не решился оставить город без духовного и воинского наставника в трудные времена, и потому женился на тридцатитрёхлетней старухе-вдове, а после венчания совокупился с нею на брачном ложе. Но сатана подкупил старуху золотым ожерельем, и она согласилась выпить зелье, которое сделало её чрево вновь плодовитым. От совокупления старуха зачала даджжаля и, чтобы избежать казни от руки мужа, совершила осквернение брачных уз, убежав из-под опеки законного супруга. Дама подалась в армию Тьмы, стала там главной поварихой. Но Владыка Света не оставил рабов своих без защиты. По его повелению Иллинарий женился вновь на девственной монахине тридцати пяти лет от роду, и она родила сына. То, что ещё более древняя старица оказалась способна принести мужу сына, стало знамением того, что родился Светоносец, более сильный, нежели даджжаль, а потому способный и даджжаля уничтожить, и изгнать армию Тьмы, и выстроить Благословенную Стену, отделяющую Земли Света от Земель Тьмы.  
Питер усмехнулся:  
— Учитывая, битва Сына Света с Сыном Тьмы датируется девяносто девятым годом от Великого Раздела, а крепости, составляющие Стену Защиты Линии Света, выстроены в период с трёхтысячного по три тысячи сто двадцатый год, плюс-минус десять лет, то легенда более чем сомнительна, но в неё свято верит большинство Лаодора, включая ангелов и чародеев.  
— И кто поставил на меня чары — ангелы, чародеи, церковники или жители Земель Тьмы?  
— Тёмной магии пока не видел, — качнул головой Питер. — Она весьма специфична. Я вообще никогда её на Земле не видел, как и выходцев из Темных территорий Лаодора. А если кого и встречал, то только беженцев из Светлой части. Но это к делу не относится, потому что на тебе только магия Света, а значит это или ангелы, или чародеи. Церковники не владеют магией, они все только человеки — так повелели Первые Слуги Света, иначе говоря, серафимы.  
— Сможешь всё это снять и разделить по изготовителям и заказчикам?  
— Не уверен... Не забывай, для Лаодора я всего лишь выродок, который выжил по недоразумению. Настоящей магической выучки у меня нет.  
— Но хотя бы попытайся, — настаивала Ева.  
— Сделаю всё, что смогу. Я должен тебе за спасённую жизнь. Да и за сожжённый телефон. Последняя модель, недешёвая игрушка.  
— А теперь ещё и за разбитое зеркало, — усмехнулась Ева. — Кстати, ты не убрал осколки.  
— Сейчас уберу, — вскочил Питер.  
— Сначала разберёмся с чарами, — сказала Ева. — Это важнее. Сядь.  
Питер сел и сказал:  
— У тебя найдётся бумага, циркуль, транспортир и линейка?  
— Конечно.  
Ева принесла требуемое, а Питер тем временем нашёл в интернете таблицы Брадиса.  
Он начал чертить, но тут же отложил всё в сторону.  
— А если это... — пробормотал он. — Ева, у тебя есть пищевая сода и сахар?  
— Да. Много тебе?  
— По чайной ложке. А ещё швейную иголку, пластырь и хлоргеседин. Нужна капля твоей крови. И желательно какую-то тарелку подставить, на Земле другие условия, вдруг стол повредим.  
Когда всё готово, Питер смешал на фарфоровом блюде для пирога соду и сахар, поводил над ними сгоревшим телефоном, бормоча заклинания, и смесь сама расползлась в затейливый узор. Он протёр палец Евы и иглу хлоргеседином, уколол палец и капнул кровью в центр узора.  
Смесь взметнулась облаком, окутала Еву и Питера. Ощущение было такое, как если бы упасть в вату — трудно двигаться, тяжело дышать.  
Ева рванулась изо всех сил, стараясь высвободится, но лишь сильнее увязла в тумане. А в голове вдруг зазвучали голоса.  
«Поздравляю, подруга, — мысленно сказала себе Ева. — У тебя шизофрения».  
Но мгновением спустя стало понятно, что голоса идут извне, это что-то вроде радиопередачи, точнее, коллажа из фрагментов разных радиопередач, потому что отрывки звучали на английском, узбекском, испанском, русском и двух языках, которые Ева не знала, но они чётко различались по фонетическому рисунку.  
Ева прислушалась, определяя направление звука. Туман искажал волну, но всё же можно было понять, куда идти. Ева продиралась сквозь вату к источнику звука — даже если это было опасно, ничего другого она придумать не могла, а звук давал хоть какую-то определённость. Через несколько шагов Ева наткнулась на человека, схватила его за руку выше локтя.  
— Кто ты? — сказали они одновременно по-английски.  
— Пит? — тут же узнала Ева.  
— Жива! — обрадовался Питер.  
— Какого чёрта ты наколдовал? — возмутилась Ева.  
— Это не я. Это чары, которые были на тебе. Они хотели тебя куда-то перенести, но это оказалось невозможно, потому что врата, для которых эти чары предназначены, ещё не открылись. Всё, что я смог, не дать чарам раздавить нас. Да и то не столько я, сколько талисман, в который превратился твой телефон. И он почему-то заговорил на лаодорском. И на земных языках.  
— Там было два лаодорских языка. И четыре земных. Все четыре знаю я. Значит, остальные два знаешь ты. Но ты говорил, что в Лаодоре только один язык.  
— В Лаодоре есть множество местечковых наречий и племенных говоров, но вся документация, суды, церковные ритуалы, финансовые договоры делаются только на элуринарском. Правителям Элуринара никогда не хотелось учить чьи-либо языки. А второй язык — это не язык, а кринз, жаргон криминальных и полукриминальных слоёв общества. Страж Линии Света обязан его знать. Но для всех остальных такие знания позорны.  
Туман стал рассеиваться, Ева смогла увидеть лицо Питера.  
— Кошмарно выглядишь! — сказали они одновременно.  
Ева устало улыбнулась.  
— Но хотя бы живы.  
— И чар на тебе больше нет, — улыбнулся в ответ Питер. — А у меня исчезло жжение от элуринарской магической татуировки. Она не то, чтобы боль причиняла, но определённое неудобство доставляла постоянно. А теперь я ничего не чувствую. Полагаю, она испарилась с кожи.  
— И то прибыль, — кивнула Ева.  
Туман окончательно рассеялся, Ева пошатываясь от слабости и усталости, подошла к креслу и забралась в него с ногами, свернулась клубочком.  
— Где новый телефон? Надо отправить Теду его изделие.  
Питер дал ей телефон, сел в кресло и стал вертеть в руках две небольшие белые кружевные салфетки.  
Ева отправила фото и спросила:  
— Это и есть те самые чары?  
— Да, но я никак не пойму, в чём их смысл.  
— Пит, брось эту фигню, достань за спинкой дивана плед, выбери подушку по вкусу, остальные брось на кресло и ложись спать. В таком состоянии ты и таблицу умножения не поймёшь. Выглядишь хуже покойника.  
— А ты иди в спальню и полезай в постель. Твоим видом можно распугать обитателей любого зомби-ленда.  
В дверь позвонили.  
— О, нет... — простонала Ева. — Только не гости с работы.  
Она пошла открывать.  
Это оказались начальница костюмерной группы и секретарша директора сериала. Обе дамы уставились на Еву круглыми от изумления и испуга глазами.  
— О мой бог, миз Бурмина, — воскликнула начальница, — почему вы не в больнице?  
— И так пройдёт, — буркнула Ева. — У меня нет сил на очереди к врачам. И прошу меня простить, но на разговоры с вами тоже нет сил. Мне нужно лечь в постель, я безумно хочу спать, но двадцать шестого утром буду на работе.  
— Мистер Раскин сказал, что вы будете в постели.  
— Увы, не получилось. Когда он довёз меня до дома, мне стало немного лучше, но приступ начался у мистера Раскина. Мне пришлось оказывать первую помощь и делать травяной чай. Сейчас мистер Раскин спит на диване в моей гостиной, а вечером за ним приедет его девушка. Так что на работу мистер Раскин тоже выйти не сможет. Мы оба придём двадцать шестого. А боссам лучше проверить все кофейные автоматы, иначе канал утонет в судебных исках.  
— Я передам, — секретарша сунула Ева пакет с угощением и метнулась к лифту.  
— Она неплохой человек, — сказала начальница. — Но немного иппохондрик и постоянно боится чем-нибудь заразиться. И мы приехали на её машине. Извините. Скорейшего выздоровления.  
Начальница поспешила вслед за секретаршей, а Ева заперла дверь и отнесла на кухню пакет с угощением, убрала что-то из приношений в холодильник, что-то в шкаф и вернулась в гостиную.  
Питер по-прежнему сидел в кресле и рассматривал салфетки. Бледность и тёмные круги под глазами почти исчезли, но вид у парня был мрачный.  
— Это только поверхностный слой, — сказал он. — А сколько в глубине, неизвестно. И поставлены они гораздо раньше, лет двадцать пять - двадцать семь назад. Но всё это только поисковые маячки и диагносты здоровья, ничего опасного в чарах как таковых нет.   
— За исключением тех, кто их поставил, — ответила Ева. — Что они от меня хотят?  
— Всё того же, чего и всегда хотят от женщины-найрайто — сына, избранного Светом, который свершит Великое Деяние. Сама по себе ты для них никто, просто инкубатор. Но судя по тщательности, мощности и глубине меток, в твоём сыне весьма заинтересован и хайот, это верховный правитель Элуринара, главный серафим, и архонты Совета Чародеев. При этом инициировали тебя именно ангелы, а чародеи присоседились годом позже. Похоже, какой-то из чародейских агентов, причём высокородный и хорошо обученный, если увидел скрытые метки, заинтересовался, почему девчонке из низшей касты досталось столько внимания ангелов рангом не ниже властей, может даже и сил. А визит элуринарского чиновника такого уровня на Землю, которая у ангелов считается презренным, грязным и ничтожным местом, означает, что на роль Матери Светоносной тебя выбрал хайот лично. Он фанатик, его главная цель — владычество Элуринара над всем Лаодором, включая океан и Земли Тьмы. Для него вполне логично послать на Землю агентов-ангелов, чтобы искали подходящих матерей для второго Светоносца, который сделает то, что, согласно легенде, не успел доделать первый.  
— Почему именно на Земле? — не поверила Ева. — Сам же сказал, что ангелы презирают Землю, считают её нечестивой.  
— Они считают её ничтожной и грязной, а потому презренной, но ни в коем случае не нечестивой. А начиная с первых десятилетий двадцатого века Земля стала многократно превосходить Элуринар, не говоря уже об остальном Лаодоре. Хайоту как раз хватит столетия, чтобы решиться искать мать для Светоносца на Земле. Всё это, конечно, предположения, просчитать логику маньяка, которого знаю лишь понаслышке, невозможно, но других версий пока нет, а такая вписывается в общую ситуацию. И, судя по тому, что весьма неслабый чародей понаставил на тебя меток, которые могла изготовить только команда чародеев с санкции Совета, я в своей версии не одинок. Совет Чародеев решил, что хайот зря беспокоиться не будет, и решил заполучить твоего сына себе, для своих выгод.  
Ева кивнула и спросила:  
— Этот сын должен быть рождён мной или на приёмных детей избранничество тоже распространяется?  
Питер ответил растерянно:  
— Не знаю... Лаодор не мыслит категориями приёмных детей. Там нет системы усыновления как на Земле, даже бастардов невозможно узаконить. Хотя... У чародеев что-то типа усыновления есть. Но относится это только к детям, наделённым магией. Там идёт соединение магий, установление именных связей.  
Ева закрыла глаза, судорожно вздохнула.  
— Значит у меня вообще не может быть никаких детей. Ни кровных, ни приёмных.  
Она горько рассмеялась:  
— Что за жизнь у меня такая дерьмовая? Только всё наладилось, стало возможным расслабиться, снизить темп, перестать бороться и пожить в своё удовольствие, детишек завести, как опять грандиозное крушение. Хорошо ещё, что раньше не родила. С ума сошла бы, вечно переживая о том, как защитить детей и внуков от маньяков, но не имея для этого ни сил, ни средств.  
— Ты можешь найти высокородного беженца, убрать метки.  
Ева отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Это всё равно, что вытирать пол, когда протекает крыша. Если маньяки выбрали меня в жертвы, они не отстанут. Снова найдут и пометят. Ещё и агенты Лаодора Тёмного наверняка подключатся, решат убить, чтобы избавиться от проблемы. То, что ты не видел Тёмных, не означает, что их на Земле нет. — Ева вздохнула ещё раз и спросила: — Как в Лаодоре с медициной? Там могут заново отрастить отрубленную руку или ногу?  
Питер посмотрел на неё встревожено:  
— Что ты задумала?  
— Ничего особенного. Так могут в Лаодоре заново отращивать отрезанное?  
— Нет. Даже Нуанду, один из величайший и наимогучих богов Тьмы, вынужден пристёгивать себе серебряную руку взамен той, которую ему отрубил в бою откованный пресветлым Вёлундом меч. Пусть и Тьма знаменита своими хитростями и противоестественностями, но даже ей под силу исказить природу настолько, чтобы заново отрастить отрезанное.   
— Как у чародеев оформляется усыновление? — продолжила расспросы Ева. — На чём основано, что матерью избранного должна быть только эта конкретная женщина? Если в рождении задействована генетика, то усыновлять может кто угодно кого угодно, это социальный договор, а не физические детерминанты.  
— У вас при усыновлении не проверяют влияние на ребёнка порождаемых аппендиксом эманаций? — поразился Питер.  
— Я, имея курс анатомии в университете, и при всей моей любви к научпопу, впервые слышу, что аппендикс способен что-то излучать, а не только формировать лимфоидную ткань для кишечника, амилазу, липазу и часть гормонов. Аппендикс для живота всё равно что миндалины для горла — полезно для поддержания иммунитета, но отнюдь не жизненно необходимо. У многих вообще зарастает отверстие, которое соединяет аппендикс с кишечником, но на здоровье это никак не сказывается. Нередко аппендикс бывает не десять сантиметров, как в большинстве случаев, а намного меньше, до пяти миллиметров. Или наоборот, больше, до двадцати трёх сантиметров. Но на самочувствие человека ни то, ни другое не влияет никак. Многим вообще удаляют и миндалины, и аппендикс, после чего люди болеют гораздо меньше.  
— Невозможно, — отрезал Питер. — Когда людям магической крови, что ангелам, что чародеям, что нефилимам и даже аггелам и нефалимам магически заращивают соединительный канал между аппендиксом и кишечником, их навсегда покидает магия. Если аппендикс маленький, то это означает, что магические способности никогда не проявятся. Вырезать аппендикс — такое никогда никому и в голову бы не пришло. Это хуже смертной казни.  
— А как у вас тогда лечат аппендицит? И почему заросший канал нельзя сделать открытым при помощи операции или той же магии?  
— Аппендикс воспаляется только у тех, кого прокляла сама магия, — сказал Питер. — Аппендицит не лечат. А если магия позволила зарастить канал соединения аппендикса с кишечником, то значит магокровный перестал быть достоин её. Воля магии неоспорима.  
— А чума — никакая не бактериальная инфекция, это бич божий для кары грешников, — фыркнула Ева.  
— Магический мир нельзя оценивать, сравнивая с земным! Магородные не тождественны человекам!  
— И потому ты сбежал из Лаодора на Землю, — ядовито ответила Ева. — И стал тут процветать.  
— Я хотел жить, но это не означает, что я не сожалею об утрате магии!  
— Тогда объясни толком, что такое магия, — сказала Ева. — Вещество, поле или энергия движения элементарных частиц?  
— Магия — священный дар, таинство, живая и разумная сила, которая несоизмеримо выше ничтожного людского разума! К магии нельзя относиться так инструментально и потребительски, как вы относитесь ко всем составляющим вашего мира!  
— Почему? — удивилась Ева. — Когда-то люди молились молниям и считали затмение Солнца карой богов, а сейчас электричество в каждом доме, от молний защищаются громоотводами и в регион, где будет видно полное затмение Солнца, продают билеты как на шоу. Чем магия хуже или лучше электричества и бензина?  
— Магия непостижима! Она позволяет отмеченным ею прибегать к её силе, но только на её условиях, и любое решение магии неоспоримо!  
Эва в ответ на это хохотнула и сказала:

— Магии великий ум  
Беженства рождает бум —  
Но бегут все от неё:  
Неказистое житьё  
По магическим законам,  
Люди — как скоты в загоне.  
Процветает только тот,  
Кто на магию плюёт,  
И использует её  
Как подручное сырьё.

Питер охнул возмущённо и хотел что-то сказать, но Ева перебила:  
— Пора бы покончить с фанатизмом и ограниченностью! Если ты не хочешь видеть очевидного, то это не означает, что его не видят другие.  
— Не тебе, обезьянокровой, к магии неспособной, рассуждать об ограниченности! Курица может хлопать крыльями, но летать ей не дано!  
— Ну так проваливай из курятника в небо, орёл, — презрительно бросила Ева.  
Питер зло сверкнул глазами и ушёл. Ева фыркнула и стала убирать со столика чай и прочее угощение, которые они так и не попробовали. Затем убрала осколки зеркала в прихожей. А после взяла ноутбук, принялась искать по интернету частные лондонские клиники с отделениями абдоминальной хирургии.  
«Надеюсь, всё можно удалить здесь, — думала она. — Но на всякий случай надо записаться на срочную онлайн-консультацию в клиниках Лос-Анджелеса и нью-гемпширского Манчестера. В Калифорнии и Нью-Гемпшире совершенно точно можно удалить матку и яичники просто по желанию, назвав это профилактической мерой против рака. Заодно и аппендикс удалят. Все три операции делаются лапароскопически, домой отпускают уже через сутки, швы с трёх крохотных дырочек снимают на третий день, иногда, при осложнениях, на пятый. Или сейчас вообще не снимают, а шьют рассасывающейся косметической нитью?»  
Вскоре выяснилось, что ехать никуда не надо, операцию можно сделать и в Лондоне, разрешение на добровольное удаление давали легко — надо было быть не моложе восемнадцати лет и подписать несколько бумажек о том, что понимаешь все последствия своего поступка и берёшь на себя всю ответственность за них.  
Ева прикусила губу, отвернулась.  
«В Дубравинске часто вырезали всё подчистую девочкам двадцати, а то и пятнадцати лет — рак шейки матки, рак яичника... Житьё в городе с тремя заводами, которые никогда не соблюдали мер экологической безопасности, даром не проходит. Поэтому для надёжности удаляли сразу всё. И ничего, никто не переживал особо, понимали, что лучше так, чем мучительная смерть от рака. Конечно, будут все "прелести" климакса с приливами и тахикардией, будет несколько лет гормональной терапии. Но лучше это, чем участь рабыни, да ещё и инкубатора. Я не могу остановить маньяков, не могу обратиться за защитой в полицию, но в моих силах сохранить свою свободу, изменив себя».  
Ева усилием воли отогнала мысль о том, что женщины, ставшие бесплодными в юности на операционном столе, утоляли жажду материнства, взяв приёмных детей. В голове даже прозвучал голос одной из продавщиц: «Чего ревёшь, дура? Не знаешь, как от рака подыхают? В петлю люди от боли лезут! Так что вырезай всё, пока не поздно, а там из детдома ребёночка усыновишь, будет не хуже родного. И до внуков доживёшь! А без операции сдохнешь через год!».  
А у Евы никогда не будет и приёмных детей.  
«Но не будет и покалеченных из-за меня детских жизней», — возразила она мрачным мыслям.  
Ева потёрла лицо ладонями и сказала вслух настойчиво и твёрдо:  
— Нет. Не дождётесь! Я буду не страдать, а радоваться, что могу законно прооперироваться по желанию, без взяток, уговоров и нелегального пребывания в больнице, да ещё и располагаю деньгами на полноценную гормональную терапию — в Дубравинске девочки вынуждены были переживать адаптацию "на сухую", потому что не было денег на восстановительное лечение. Но ничего, гормональный фон успокаивался и налаживался сам по себе, пусть и дольше, чем с лекарствами. Так что я со своей магической онкологией ещё и в выгодном положении.  
Она позвонила в приёмную врача. Великобритания не отличалась готовностью зарабатывать всегда и на всём, однако применительно к частным клиникам деньги решали — врач обещал приять Еву через час, а если она не передумает насчёт операции, то подготовку начнут сегодня же.  
— Сочельник вы встретите дома, — сказал врач.  
Ева включила переднюю камеру на телефоне, критически оглядела лицо. Бледность и круги под глазами, вызванные вспышкой магии, прошли. Слабости Ева тоже не чувствовала.  
«Значит и машину вести можно, и в больнице лишних обследований делать не будут».  
Ева быстро собрала вещи и поехала в клинику.  
А за ней поехал в такси Питер Раскин.

 

= = =

— Я не позволю морочить мне голову! — орала брюнетка на Феликса. А Лена, к своему удивлению, прекрасно понимала английский. — От дохлого осла тебе уши, а не деньги!  
— У тебя и нет никаких денег! — рявкнул в ответ Феликс. — Даже с работы, куда я тебя пристроил, вылетела! Твоя мать не давала, не даёт и не даст тебе ни гроша, а сама по себе ты — нищебродка, у тебя ничего нет и никогда не будет!  
После этих слов брюнетка неожиданно успокоилась, села в кресло и спросила спокойно:  
— Ты что-то придумал?  
— В отношении твоей матери — ничего, — сказал Феликс. — Хельга, забудь о ней. О своём будущем мы должны позаботиться сами.  
От слова «мы» Лену бросило в дрожь. Неужели Феликс и правда изменял ей с этой холеной богатой красоткой?  
Хельга вскочила с кресла и заорала злобно:  
— Она моя мать! Она должна меня обеспечить!  
— Забудь, — повторил Феликс. — Твоя мать не хотела делать этого раньше, а теперь, когда она беременна...  
— Что?! — взвизгнула Хельга. — Как беременна?!  
— Я сегодня был на студии, — ответил Феликс. — Думал восстановить нас с тобой на работе. Но там была твоя мать, а потому нечего было и думать о восстановлении. Зато узнал прелюбопытнейшую новость. Это, конечно, будет поводом для сплетен на канале, возможно, даже промелькнёт в газетах, но ни тебя, ни, тем более, меня никак не касается.  
— Нет! — завизжала Хельга на грани ультразвука. — Меня это напрямую касается! Мне не нужен ещё один наследник! Крон-принцесса в империи может быть только одна! И моя мать бесплодна! Роды были очень тяжёлые, ей сказали, что она больше никогда не сможет иметь детей! Поэтому она и начала требовать от меня внуков, едва мне исполнилось восемнадцать! Но я не дура, чтобы делать себе конкурента, даже ещё и мучиться при этом! У моей матери никогда не будет других наследников, кроме меня!  
Феликс фыркнул и удобно устроился в кресле.  
— Включи голову, Хельга. Со времени родов твоей матери прошло тридцать лет. А гормоны за это время много раз всё поменяли. К слову, Снежана была удивлена беременностью. Даже потрясена.  
— Она что, не знала о ней? — не поняла Хельга. А Лена пробормотала растерянно:  
— «Снежана»? Это её мать, что ли? Русская? И она работает на высокой должности в Би-Би-Си?  
Феликс тем временем пояснил:  
— Снежана хотела посмотреть на декорации, а там немного пахло краской. Снежану сразу затошнило, закружилась голова. А какая-то из монтажниц тут же сказала о беременности, идею подхватили все остальные. Снежану увели в сторону, принесли воды. Она беременность отрицала, говорила о бесплодии. Но женщины стали рассуждать о смене гормонального фона с возрастом, о регенерации после родовых травм, о совпадении и несовпадении женского и мужского гормонального фона и тому подобных вещах. В итоге послали за студийной медсестрой, она принесла тестер для беременности — оказывается, их у неё приличный запас. Снежана посетила дамскую комнату, и тестер подтвердил беременность. А с подачи Евы Снежана решила оставить ребёнка.  
— Что?! — охнула Хельга. — А эта дрянь тут при чём?  
— Ева? — повторила и Лена. — И тут Ева Бурмина? Она ведь работает на одном канале с Феликсом. Деваться некуда от этой ведьмы!  
А Феликс сказал Хельге:  
— Ева пресекла все сплетни в зародыше, научив всю съёмочную группу русской поговорке о том, что не имеет значения, чей бык попрыгал во дворе, поскольку пополнить телёнком своё благосостояние смогут только владельцы дома. Женщины от поговорки были в восторге. А затем Ева убедила Снежану, что в сорок шесть лет она ещё молодая и рожать не поздно. Основательно подготовленная Евой аудитория, что женская, что мужская, поддержала эту идею дружным хором. Так что ты больше не наследница бизнес-королевства. И если Снежана раньше хотя бы иногда подкидывала тебе денег, то теперь всё пойдёт на её нового ребёнка.  
Хельга подошла к Феликсу и ткнула в него пальцем.  
— Я тебя нанимала, чтобы ты решал мои проблемы. Ты говорил, что я стану леди Мелиар. А Тед и не думает на мне жениться. Ты говорил, что я стану телезвездой. А меня уволили. Верни мои деньги!  
— Тебя никто не заставлял болтать сверх меры! — оттолкнул её руку Феликс. — Ты распустила язык с Мелиаром, а теперь о наших планах известно всем и каждому! Я никогда не начал бы бизнес с таким треплом! Только лишь потому, что ты украла перстень моего рода, я согласился на тебя работать!  
Лена облегчённо вздохнула и счастливо заулыбалась. Феликс был ей верен! С этой девкой у него только бизнес, да и тот не по своей воле.  
Хельга села в другое кресло и сказала:  
— Только не заливай опять о магии. Если она и существует, то ты в ней ничего не понимаешь.  
— Зато понимает Ева, которая станет крёстной ребёнка. А крёстным будет старший лорд Доллиш, старичок тоже был в этот знаменательный час в студии.  
— Какие ещё крёстные?! — возмутилась Хельга. — И Еве, и моей матери одинаково плевать на религию.  
— Сорок процентов англичан — атеисты, — хмыкнул Феликс. — И ещё двадцать говорят о том, что верят в бога, но не причисляют себя к какой-либо конфессии и не посещают никакую церковь. Но все они при этом крестят детей, венчаются и устраивают прощания с покойниками в англиканской церкви. Эти ритуалы вот уже лет пятьдесят как не имеют для половины англичан ни малейшего религиозного значения, это просто игра в традиции. На Британских Островах очень любят и активно соблюдают все те традиции, которые полезны для поддержания нужных знакомств.  
— Даже если и так, то лорд Доллиш никак не может стать крёстным, потому что ни Ева, ни моя мать не принимали англиканство. А Доллиш вряд ли примет православие.  
— Ни то и ни другое не нужно. Англиканские священники в большинстве своём — джентльмены, и бога своего считают джентльменом, поэтому если найдутся желающие покрестить ребёнка или обвенчаться, или проститься с покойником, то всех участников обряда назовут «англиканцами из учтивости» и проведут церемонию в лучшем виде. Хельга, посмотри на реальность: половина учеников приходских школ англиканской церкви — это арабы, индусы, поляки и много кто ещё. Поэтому закон божий там давно уже преподают только факультативом для желающих, а обязательно для всех — история мировых культур и религий, включая атеизм. И утренней молитвы там нет, а если иногда и бывает какое-то коллективное действо под управлением англиканского священника, то это песенка о том, как хорошо учиться и дружить, а после небольшая речь на тему предстоящего волонтёрства и благотворительности. На выборах в совет прихода голосуют все жители этого прихода вне зависимости от вероисповедания, потому что заниматься этот совет вместе с викарием будет сугубо светскими делами типа ремонта дорожного покрытия в квартале, пособиями старикам и матерям-одиночкам, приютами для животных, развивающими клубами для детей и тому подобными вопросами, но никак не религией. Хельга, в наше время в Соединённом Королевстве в большинстве случаев быть крёстным — это согласиться принять опекунство над ребёнком, если его родители помрут до совершеннолетия дитяти. Такой своеобразный договор при множестве свидетелей. Приглашая стать крёстной Еву, а не тебя, Снежана яснее ясного заявила о том, кто и как будет упомянут в завещании. И то, что лорд Доллиш, один из основных деловых партнёров твоей матери, иначе говоря, глава дружественного королевства, предложил себя в крёстные, стало ещё одним подтверждением того, кто теперь будет добавлять к своему имени Verus Heres Regni _|Истинный наследник царства (лат.) — прим. автора|_.  
— Хочешь меня ещё больше разозлить? — прошипела Хельга с яростью.  
Лена в латинской фразе поняла только одно слово, да и то больше догадалась, по аналогии с фразами из исторических телесериалов, что оно связано с финансовой империей Хельгиной матери. И загордилась Феликсом, который знает латынь. А заодно обиделась на Хельгу, которая посмела знать то, что знает великолепный Феликс.  
— Хочу тебя разозлить, — сказал тем временем Феликс. — Очень хочу. Потому что на руке твоей матери я видел серебряный браслет с фигурками кошек, с именем богини Баст, написанным иероглифами, и с символами прибывающей луны. И Снежана сама сказала, что этот браслет прислала ей Ева. А теперь подумай о связи между браслетом, отмеченным силой богини плодородия, беременностью твоей матери и приглашением Евы в крёстные ребёнка.  
— Это ты во всём виноват! — вскочила Хельга. — Ты клялся мне, что уничтожишь эту тварь!  
— Я в эту авантюру ввязываться не хотел. Это ты меня вынудила. И я сразу предупредил тебя, что не могу справиться один. И ты обещала мне помочь. Но ты и палец о палец не ударила, зато всё растрепала Теду Мелиару. Так что пожинай плоды.  
Лена посмотрела на Хельгу с ненавистью, а на Феликса с обидой. «Почему он ничего не рассказал мне? Я помогла бы ему избавиться от этой дряни!»  
Хельга села в кресло и сказала ядовито:  
— Только не корчи из себя жертву! Тебе нужны были деньги, нужна была протекция моей матери, и потому ты познакомился со мной. А твоим перстнем я всего лишь подстраховалась от обмана. И ты не предложил бы встречу, не будь у тебя средства исправить ситуацию. Но учти, что я не потерплю напрасных трат моих денег. Ты должен был дать мне защиту от влияния Евы, это её козни или козни околдованного ею Теда заставили меня сказать лишнее! Он был моим, мы встречались неделю, он называл меня каноном красоты и грации, а после Тед увидел эту тварь и сразу же заявил, что ничего мне не обещал и у нас был просто секс без обязательств! — Хельга в ярости стукнула кулачком по подлокотнику. Перевела дыхание и сказала: — Никогда ни один мужчина меня не бросал. Всех и всегда бросала только я. За исключением тех трёх случаев, когда вмешивалась эта тварь! Но четвёртого не должно быть! Тед Мелиар обязан жениться только на мне! Я выбираю мужчин, и никто никогда не смел мне отказывать! Моя красота для любого была счастьем и благословением!  
Лена злорадно прошипела:  
— Так тебе!  
Она хорошо знала таких — невыносимо эгоцентричные, запредельно избалованные, с рождения окружённые роскошью, привыкшие к вседозволенности, к мгновенному исполнению любых желаний. А эта ещё и красива, поэтому её баловали и восхваляли в два раза больше. Просто так баловали и хвалили, ни за что, только ради смазливой мордашки. Лене в первом замужества приходилось множество трудов тратить, чтобы выглядеть красивой, а этой красота досталась просто так, без усилий.  
От ненависти Лене скрутило живот.  
А Хельга продолжала возмущаться:  
— Ладно, была бы она выдающейся страшилкой! Знаешь, есть такие, пугало пугалом, а от неё так сексом и флиртом так бьёт, что любую красоту затмит. Но ведь Евдокия Бурмина — это пустое место, заурядность в квадрате! В пятнадцать девочки уже вполне себе дамы, а Евка всё ещё была не пойми чем.  
— «В пятнадцать»? — озадаченно пробормотала Лена. — Так ты и сама русская? Одноклассница Евы? Ты не Хельга, а Ольга?  
Брюнетка тем временем сказала:  
— Но Никита помчался за ней после проигрыша в «точки». Сын мэра! И эта... Отыграться ему захотелось! Вот и доигрался, что прилип к дворничихе как...  
— Во что проиграл? — нахмурился Феликс.  
— В разновидность шахмат Го. Только там не камешки на доску ставят, а точки на тетрадном листке в клеточку рисуют. Кто своими точками больше пространства захватит, тот и выиграл. Никита занимался в клубе Го, имел разряд, а Ева о таких шахматах даже не слышала. Но в «точки» играла отлично, этого у неё не отнять. И вроде бы стала после того, как увела у меня Никиту, играть в Го онлайн, сначала в интернет-кафе, после у себя дома и по телефону.  
— Так Ева играет в шахматы... — проговорил Феликс. — Это плохо.  
— В подличание и враньё она играет ещё лучше! Это Евка сказала моей матери, что фасовка товаров не учитывает интересы одиночек, что ориентация на семейные покупки должна составлять только две трети ассортимента, а пока этого нет, магазин сам толкает покупателей к киосочникам, и потому теряет деньги. А моя мамаша повелась на этот вздор и отправила Евку в торговый зал, к чаевым от клиентов. А меня так и оставила на фасовке, хотя и обещала, что через год переведёт в консультанты. Но Евка всего через полгода влезла на тёплое местечко, и лишила меня всех перспектив!  
— Подожди, ты говорила, что работать на фасовке начала в тринадцать лет. Значит и Еве тоже было тринадцать. Как она могла стать консультантом?  
— Ева говорила, что не работает, а помогает тёте. Все умилялись, какая добрая и ответственная девочка растёт, и давали ей чаевых в два раза больше. Да ещё и мамаша платила за то, что Евка записывала, что спрашивают покупатели, и сама их спрашивала, как и что им удобнее покупать. Евка постоянно искала в интернете статьи по маркетингу, по общению с людьми, и моя мать разрешала ей пользоваться интернетом в своём кабинете, качать книжки и фильмы, нисколько не проверяя, чем там Евка занята. А меня к кабинету и близко не подпускала, на домашнем интернете родительский контроль поставила!  
— Подожди, так Ева заметила проблемную зону в работе магазина ещё до того, как начала учиться на продавца?  
— Ничего она не заметила! У Евки никогда ни одной собственной мысли не было! Она всё из интернета вычитывала. Сначала по интернет-кафе сидела, а после мать разрешила ей в своём кабинете за интернетом сидеть. После вообще целый компьютер продала в рассрочку. Старый, конечно, слабенький, но скачанное в материном кабинете и в интернет-кафе там читать и смотреть можно было без проблем.  
— А чем ещё Ева увлекалась? — заинтересовался Феликс. — Кроме игры в «точки» и чтения всего подряд.  
— Если не считать дополнительные уроки английского, то ничем. Да и времени не было. Школа, работа в магазине, двор убирать — и всё. Ну ещё рисование в каком-то благотворительном детском центре. Но там ничего особенно, Ева свой уровень дарований сознавала и занималась ровно настолько, чтобы в университет поступить.  
— Ты уверена? Вы ведь почти не общались, каждая работала и жила сама по себе.  
— С чего ты взял? — удивилась Ольга. — Евка сказала? Так это она ничего и никого не замечала, бегала как наскипидаренная то на занятия, то к метле, то к покупателям. А мы общались часто и много.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, чем Ева увлекалась после окончания школы, — сказал Феликс. — Чем именно?  
— Авиамоделизмом и урбексингом.  
— Это что? — нахмурился Феликс.  
— Делала радиоуправляемые или планирующие по ветру модельки самолётов и с другими такими же чудиками играла в них где-нибудь на поле.  
— Я знаю, что такое авиамоделизм! Я спрашивал об урбексинге.  
— Это сокращение от «urban exploration», «городская разведка». Кучка придурочных подростков, которые лазают по городским подземным коммуникациям, заброшенным зданиям, крышам многоэтажек и супермаркетов и всему такому прочему. Есть и взрослые, умственно недоразвитые, которые так развлекаются. Адреналин ловят. Но урбексингом Евка только в Нью-Йорке занялась.  
— Что-то не в стиле Евы так проводить досуг, — не поверил Феликс.  
— Она говорила, что так снимала страх перед театральными подвалами и колосниками. Некоторые старые театральные здания имеют такую внутреннюю архитектуру, что хоть ужастик снимай, там всем не по себе делается, а пугающих легенд о них ходит масса. А ещё Евка говорила, что урбексинг убирал шаблоны мышления, культурные штампы. Фигня, но другие придурки решили, что это круто, и когда Евка написала в резюме, что увлекается урбексингом, то её взяли художником по костюмам для театрализованной постановки цирка Дю Солей! А у меня даже портфолио смотреть не стали, сказали, что создать костюмы сможет только тот, кто сумеет посмотреть на номера шоу с разных точек и кто понимает, как сочетать требования безопасности для костюмов с их эффектным видом! Её сразу взяли в штат! А когда Майк Донован, режиссёр, пришёл знакомиться с окончательным составом постановочной группы, то начал расспрашивать Евку об урбексинге, о городских легендах. И это ему так понравилось, что он стал таскать её на встречи со сценаристами, а обо мне забыл! Просто забыл, как забывают о недопитой банке пива. Обо всём забыл, и как называл меня воплощением Эвтерпы, эталоном античной красоты, и об обещании взять третьим художником в проект. Эта дрянь все мозги ему вынесла, он прилип к ней как пластырь! А в универе, ещё на первом курсе, Евка своими игрушками в самолётики увела у меня Бореньку Абрамзона! Он был такой милый... Самый милый, кого я в своей жизни видела! И на меня так смотрел... Никто на меня так не смотрел, даже этот сентиментальный придурок Тед Мелиар! Но после того как в авиамодельный клуб влезла Евка, Боренька сказал, что блестящий фантик — это хорошо, однако вкус конфеты намного важнее, и особенно тогда, когда кроме фантика ничего больше нет. И посоветовал моей мамаше посмотреть Евкины варианты рекламы. Конечно, после того, как рекомендацию дал штатный маркетолог, моя мамаша перевела Евку из продавцов-консультантов в пиар-менеджеры, а меня и слушать не стала, засунула в самый дальний угол своей конторы движение товара считать. Да ещё и упрекала, что я не вижу закономерностей, не предлагаю идей! Что каждый день говорю с разными людьми, но при разговоре никогда не думаю, как продать им товары. А зачем, спрашивается, мне об этом думать, если у неё целый штат холопов, всех этих маркетологов и аналитиков, которым этим по должности заниматься положено?!  
— Я понял, — сказал Феликс. — А теперь, если не хочешь лишиться того немногого, что даёт тебе мать, и утратить все надежды на наследство, помолчи и дай подумать.  
— И в размышлениях не забывай о перстне, — напомнила Ольга. — Ты его получишь только в обмен на мой брак с Тедом или на половину денег моей матери.   
— Да знаю я, знаю! — огрызнулся Феликс. — Пока у тебя перстень, я в твоей власти.  
Лена застонала от обиды, прикусила костяшки пальцев, так ей было жаль любимого. «Эта Ольга тоже ведьма! И это она мешает Феликсу всё мне рассказать! Но я сама его спасу! Разделаюсь с этой мерзавкой!»  
А Феликс сказал:  
— Прежде всего принеси мне браслет Баст. Ты его легко узнаешь, он приметный. Ни о чём не спрашивай, не привлекай внимания, просто возьми его у матери потихоньку и принеси мне.  
— Ты гарантируешь, что у неё будет выкидыш? — прошипела Ольга.  
— Только если у меня будет браслет.  
— Он у тебя будет, — кивнула Ольга.  
— Ты выяснила, как был убит Артюхов?  
Лена посмотрела на Феликса с удивлением.  
— А при чём тут начальник Олега?  
— Ничего особенного, — сказала Ольга. — С Евкой это не связано. Артюхов занимался криминальным бизнесом, собрался перевести свою долю в Штаты и сделать криминальные связи менее явными. Обычное дело. Даже поощряемое, пропихнуть своего человека в легальный бизнес одной из лидирующих стран хочет любая криминальная группировка. Поэтому Артюхову даже помогали. Но он всегда был слишком жаден, а потому прихватил и те деньги, которые принадлежали фирме. Это было что-то вроде оборотного капитала — деньги на развитие, на подкуп чиновников, на найм боевиков, если таковые понадобятся. Артюхов, как и его подельники, регулярно получал свой процент от прибыли. Но ему этого показалось мало, и он решил под шумок переезда запустить руку в кассу фирмы. И если в легальном бизнесе партнёра, обокравшего предприятие, сажают в тюрьму, то в криминальном убивают.  
— Но Артюхов очень настойчиво ухаживал за Евой, — возразил Феликс.  
— Хотя она и была единственной, кто сумела по-настоящему соблазнить Артюхова, но грохнули его не из-за Евки. Это точно. Он давно хотел обезопасить капитал, переведя его в Штаты и в Европу, но это процесс трудоёмкий, а ему было лень, он и так пребывал в числе персон неприкосновенных, над законом возвышенных. Хотя годом раньше, годом позже, а Артюхов всё равно перевёл бы бизнес. Евка стала просто поводом ускорить процесс. Бегал он за ней, конечно, ретиво, как ни за кем никогда не бегал, но убили его исключительно из-за украденных денег.  
— А почему твоя мать оформила над Евой опекунство?  
— Не знаю, — качнула головой Ольга. — Мать об этом не говорит. И опекунство было такое... В материном стиле... Она через суд лишила Евкиных родителей всех прав, оформила опекунство на себя и оплатила частную школу, но Евка жила сама по себе. Так и осталась дворничихой, делила служебную квартиру с какими-то таджиками или узбеками, которые стали дворниками вместо её родителей, жила там как в коммуналке и работала на четверть ставки. Она даже их язык выучила! Вот нафига он нужен? Не английский ведь. Ещё Евка работала в материном магазине, и жила только на заработки, мать ей ни гроша не давала. И так до восемнадцати лет, пока опекунство не закончилось. С какой стати Евка считала, что ей повезло и что моя мать очень ей помогла, я не знаю. Дружить они не дружили, и вообще мало общались, но мать определённо позволяла ей больше, чем мне. И на работе всегда повышала, а когда перевела бизнес в Москву, Евка была среди тех пяти сотрудников, которых мать взяла с собой.  
— А в Штатах они общались?  
— Почти нет, — сказала Ольга. — Мы с ней и то намного чаще пересекались, хотя и учились в разных театрах. И здесь общение начали только потому, что оказались в одном сериале.  
— Не знаешь, почему она рассталась с Абрамзоном и Донованом? Выгодные ведь были женихи.  
— Мы не подруги, — фыркнула Ольга. — Не откровенничали. Но, скорее всего, просто любовь сама по себе закончилась. Евка — романтик, она не останется с мужчиной, к которому нет больше чувств, каким бы выгодным он ни был. Но расстались они все дружески. Я не слышала, чтобы Никита, Боренька или Майк плохо о ней отзывались или она о них. Или чтобы кто-то кого-то ревновал к прошлому. Насколько я могу судить по Евкиному аккаунту в соцсети, они до сих пор время от времени общаются, хотя Никита — инженер-строитель в Мюнхене, а Боренька стал начальником отдела маркетинговых исследований в Бостоне ещё тогда, когда мы с Евкой были на третьем курсе.  
Феликс кивнул.  
— Что ж, всё сошлось.  
— Сошлось, как же! — зло сказал Ольга. — Кто уберёт Евку? Твоя мокрица стала бесполезной. Да ещё и меня засветила!  
«Это она о ком?» — напряглась Лена. А Феликс ответил:  
— Я найду другое решение.  
— Ликвидируй Елену Рафтер, — приказала Ольга. — Она — материал не только отработанный, но и опасный. Если эта курица начнёт болтать, мы окажемся в дерьме по уши! Ты должен стереть ей память. Или сделать так, чтобы её увезли в дурку. Если Рафтер убить, то начнётся следствие, а с психбольной никто и разговаривать не станет.  
— Талисман, разрушающий рассудок, ст ** _о_** ит очень дорого.  
Лена не поверила собственным ушам. Феликс не мог согласиться с ведьмой! Не мог предать Лену, свою невесту!  
А Ольга рыкнула:  
— Деньги я достану. Но мне нужна гарантия, что Елена Рафтер будет в психушке в ближайшие дни. И не думай от этого увильнуть! Не забывай, чем обернётся для тебя потеря перстня!  
— Не волнуйся. Рафтер никогда ничего для меня не значила, я с трудом терпел эту дуру только ради дела, потому что другое пушечное мясо нам не найти.  
— Мясо протухло! — с яростью прошипела Ольга. — Избавься от него. Немедленно!  
Феликс усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Уж не ревность ли это? Ты так взволновалась.  
Ответа Лена не услышала. От обиды и разочарования у неё потемнело в глазах, стало трудно дышать.  
— Он лгал... Феликс никогда не любил меня. Она заставила его использовать меня... Ведьма заставила...  
Лена смахнула со столика талисман и амулет, стала в ярости топтать их ногами.  
— Ложь, ложь, опять ведьминская ложь! Ведьма заставила его мне врать! А ему на меня плевать! Он даже в гости меня никогда не позвал! Не познакомил с друзьями! Мы даже никуда не ходили вдвоём! И сексом он со мной занимался мало! Если бы ни чары ведьмы, я поняла бы всё это раньше и не позволила бы ему лгать!  
Растоптать талисман и амулет не получилось. Лена подняла их, отнесла на кухню, достала кастрюлю, бросила в неё талисман и амулет, поставила кастрюлю на плиту и метнулась в прихожую, где под вешалкой для плащей лежали издаваемые супермаркетом рекламные газеты, которые раз, а то и два в неделю засовывали в почтовый ящик. Лена взяла две газеты, вернулась в кухню и порвала их на клочки, смяла, бросила в кастрюлю. А мгновением спустя бросила в кастрюлю горящую спичку, усмехнулась злорадно.  
Бумага вспыхнула, быстро прогорела, и едва пламя коснулось амулета и талисмана, как они взорвались. Взрывной волной выбило стёкла и швырнуло Лену на стену.

 

* * *

Ева, полулёжа на больничной кровати, рассматривала на экране ноутбука чёрно-красно-синий рисунок из углов и завитушек.  
— Джереми, — сказала она в висящий на ухе телефонный микрофон, — я ничего не понимаю ни в архитектуре, ни в электротехнике, ни в механике, ни, тем более, в магии, но композиция визуальных объектов — это моя работа. И с этой точки зрения конструкция слишком громоздкая, тяжёлая и одновременно неустойчивая, хрупкая.  
— И что тебе не так? — скептично спросил Джереми.  
— Представь на рисунке сеть с четырьмя ячейками по горизонтали и четырьмя по вертикали. Горизонталь обозначь буквами, вертикаль — цифрами, а за точку отсчёта возьми нижний левый угол. А ещё лучше залей рисунок в любую CAE-программу и перегони его в трёхмерку, как если бы делал статуэтку для письменного стола, покрути с разных сторон. Монстр получится. Ни поставить, ни положить, ни подвесить толком.  
— В трёхмерку? — ошарашенно переспросил Джереми.  
— Это будет не вышитый декоративный элемент на куртке, а устройство, которое функционирует в трёхмерном мире, так? А значит и само оно будет трёхмерным.  
— Э... Ы... — Джереми на мгновение растерялся. — Мне и в голову не пришло бы думать о пентакле для татуировки как о трёхмерном объекте.  
— Ты же инженер! — удивилась Ева. — А любая инженерная специальность, даже такая условно-инженерная как дизайнер одежды, начинается с начертательной геометрии, которая сменяется линейной алгеброй и аналитической геометрией. Причём у настоящих инженеров всё это изучают не обзорно и по семестру, как у нас, а очень и очень серьёзно. У тебя рефлексом должно быть переводить из плоскости в объём.  
— Я не инженер. Я продаю телефонные приложения, но специального образования у меня нет. Я самоучка. При перемещении из Лаодора на Землю можно подделать документы, но знания они не дадут. Для Лаодора даже ось координат — достижение, а на Земле это математика для выпускного класса начальной школы. Я учился в Эдинбурге на таксиста на бесплатных курсах, а вечером самостоятельно постигал сначала пользование компьютером и смартфоном, затем основы программирования, после попробовал делать бесплатные простенькие смартфонные приложения на уровне тех, которыми ученики математических классов старшей школы набивали и набивают интернет. С той лишь разницей, что мои приложения были полезны и для тех, кто способны обращаться с магией. Сейчас у меня небольшая, но процветающая фирма. И в ней заняты два настоящих инженера-программиста, которые подчищают мои ошибки и недоработки. Тот факт, что они ничего не знают о магии и о Лаодоре, им не мешает.  
— О фирме я прочитала на твоём сайте, — ответила Ева. — На странице с приложением на него ссылка. И рада, что ты сразу ответил на письмо.  
— Ну, если в заголовке написано «Лаодор», его трудно не заметить. У меня в сортировщике писем выставлен приоритет на некоторые слова.  
— Я на это и понадеялась, — сказала Ева. — И на то, что беженец сделает средство вернуться домой для потенциального пленника.  
— Тут всё не так просто. Бежать надо в два этапа: сначала из места заточения в относительно безопасное и свободное место в Лаодоре, а после на Землю. И я не гарантирую успешность второй части.  
— Ты говорил. Но попробовать надо. Особенно с первой частью. Жить горожанкой в средневековье, безвестной и небогатой, ещё кое-как можно, но рабыней у маньяков — исключено. Это не жизнь, а вечная пытка.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — согласился Джереми. — Посмотри второй рисунок, я переслал.  
Ева открыла письмо, рассмотрела рисунок.  
— То же самое — не уравновешен. И переусложнён. Я сужу чисто эстетически, но у всех успешных конструкций нет лишних линий или деталей. Поэтому даже в виде схемы, на которую тоже можно смотреть как на рисунок, они красивы, гармоничны и уравновешены.  
— Переделай оба рисунка так, как тебе видится эстетичным, — предложил Джереми. — Не думай о функционале, а просто доработай как картинку для вышивки.  
— У меня нет графического планшета. И даже бумаги с карандашами.  
— В твоей больнице оперируют детей? — ответил на это Джереми.  
— Разумеется, да.  
— Тогда там обязательно есть альбомы и карандаши. Не художественного качества, конечно, но мысль передать можно. Попроси медсестру принести. Когда нарисуешь, сфотографируй на телефон и свяжись со мной, даже если это будет четыре утра. Ты сильно меня заинтриговала, очень сильно. Давай, жду!  
Джереми отключился, а Ева попросила медсестру принести альбом и карандаши. И то, и другое нашлось, причём качество было лучше, чем ожидала Ева, ориентируясь на свои школьные воспоминания. Она открыла первый из присланных рисунков и занялась эскизом.

 

* * *

Феликс сидел перед столом полицейского инспектора и говорил как мог спокойно:  
— Я не знаю, чем занималась миз Лена Рафтер. Мы расстались. При знакомстве она казалась нормальной. Но вскоре стала говорить странные фразы, тратила все свои деньги на всякие эзотерические сувениры. Я сам люблю эзотерику, но умею отделять игру от реальности, а Рафтер границ не видела. Я терпел это некоторое время, успокаивал себя мыслью, что всё образуется, но когда она завела разговор о жертвоприношении чёрного кота и о голосах высших сил, которые велели ей это сделать, я порвал с Леной. Что она делала после разрыва, я не знаю. Наша связь была очень недолгой.  
— В её квартире немало ваших отпечатков.  
— Инспектор, я не отрицаю, что состоял с Леной Рафтер в сексуальных отношениях, ночевал у неё. Но она становилась всё более странной. А когда заговорила о голосах и жертвоприношениях, я предпочёл расстаться с этой дамой.  
— Мистер Дастиан, эксперты нашли остатки метилбензола, азота и серы. Это тротил, мистер Дастиан. К счастью для окружающих, его количество было небольшим, соседние квартиры не пострадали. Что касается взрывного устройства, то Рафтер подожгла в кастрюле газеты, а под ними были стеклянные и пластиковые предметы. И тротил.  
— Инспектор, за объяснениями мотивов и логики поведения сумасшедших обращайтесь к психиатру.  
— Мистер Дастиан, в прошлом у вас два случая задержания полицией за пьяную драку.  
Феликс пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
— А у кого их нет? Каждый студент, а то и старшеклассник так или иначе отметился в полицейской картотеке. Ну ладно, пусть не каждый, но трое из пяти точно. И если все, кто побузил разок-другой по юности, будет во взрослости баловаться в кухне с тротилом, Британские Острова от взрывной волны погрузятся на дно морское.  
— Взрыв устраивала Рафтер, но в сам момент взрыва исчезла из квартиры.  
— Исчезла? — иронично переспросил Феликс. — В полицейской школе перестали преподавать логику? Зря, потому что прослушай вы курс, догадались бы, что «устроить взрыв» и «быть рядом со взрывом» не только не одно и тоже, но и подразумевает желание быть от взрыва подальше. Рафтер — хоть и чокнутая, однако склонности к суициду у неё не было. Она хотела жить.  
— А ваш разрыв не мог подтолкнуть её к самоубийству?  
— А вы нашли тело? — удивился Феликс. — Или мне послышалось, что его нет? Инспектор, я повторяю ещё раз: Рафтер — повёрнутая на всю голову, но при этом весьма любила жить. И хотела жить как можно роскошнее. Поэтому я скорее поверю в то, что она философский камень варила, чем в самоубийство. Тем более что у неё в предшественниках длинная вереница алхимиков, подорвавшихся у себя в лабораториях, включая невольного изобретателя пороха Бертольда Шварца. А тротил, насколько я помню школьную химию, делается из вполне обыденных бытовых веществ, включая сосновую смолу. Конечно, от неё до тротила путь длинный, и требует не столь безобидных попутчиков типа серной кислоты, но они все доступны. Особенно для зациклившейся на своей идее сумасшедшей, повёрнутой на эзотерике. Хотя проще было бы купить в магазине для цветоводов селитру или марганцовку, а в супермаркете — глицерин, сахар и уголь для барбекю. И ещё куча вариантов, которые знает любой ученик средней школы, выбравший не обзорный, а полный курс химии. Сами, что ли, на задах школьного двора не начиняли банку из-под джема всякими разностями, утащенными из родительской кухни и садового сарая?  
— Ну не настолько же она больная, чтобы кидать в огонь взрывчатку! — рыкнул инспектор.  
— Вы же сами сказали, что доза была маленькая, а в момент взрыва Рафтер в квартире не было. Она ничем не рисковала. А о том, что она надеялась от этой затеи получить, спрашивайте психиатра.  
— Мистер Дастиан, покинуть квартиру Рафтер могла только в очень узкий диапазон времени, но свидетели говорят, что никто из квартиры не выходил.  
— А вот это, инспектор, не мои проблемы. Всё, что меня волнует — это чтобы Рафтер не припёрлась в мою квартиру. И если такое случится, я сразу же вызову полицию.  
— По свидетельству социнспектора и соседей, Рафтер почти не говорит по-английски. Вы утверждаете, что не знаете русский. Как вы общались?  
— Инспектор, вам подробно рассказать, с описанием всех поз и обо всех местах, где эти позы были использованы? Да чёрт побери, Рафтер — это натуральная блондинка с длинными волосами, офигенской фигурой, модельной мордашкой и потрясным минетным ртом. Инспектор, вы бы с такой цыпочкой занимались беседами или сексом? Но Рафтер вполне хватило небольших пауз между сексом и ломаного английского, чтобы начать пересказывать мне то, что нашептали ей голоса. — Феликс изобразил тяжкий вздох: — Красотка что надо, и в койке супер, но чердак у неё с таким сквозняком, что хоть ветряной электрогенератор подключай. А я не любитель экстрима.  
Инспектор вздохнул, распечатал протокол допроса и дал Феликсу на подпись.  
— Идите. И не уезжайте пока из Лондона.  
Феликс подписал протокол, попрощался и вышел на улицу.  
«Правильно мама говорила, что даже шлюха лучше дуры, потому что шлюха только наставит рога, а дура поломает всё, к чему прикоснётся. И всё так и есть: одна дура своей болтовнёй повесила мне на хвост ревнивого мага, а вторая уничтожила весь инструментарий. Но не-дуру брать было нельзя, не-дура сразу догадалась бы, какая участь её ждёт. Другое дело, я неправильно использовал дур. Им нужна минимальная информированность. И все ценные вещи должны быть вне их досягаемости. И ещё интересно, почему талисманы превратились в тротил? Впрочем, это несущественно, хотя и лишний раз доказывает, что серьёзные талисманы нельзя хранить у себя. Но и не у исполнительниц заданий. Впрочем, о месте хранения подумаю после. Сейчас важно, где взять новые талисманы, потому что без них всё окажется напрасным. И важно, куда делась Лена. Там был талисман пространства-времени, и если эта дрянь улетела в далёкое будущее или в далёкое прошлое, или в другой мир, то это проблем не доставит. А если она где-то недалеко, то я по уши в дерьме! Чёртова дура, чего ей вообще взбрело в голову? Узнала о Хельге, вообразила, что у меня с ней любовная связь, и решила отомстить за измену? Или захотела помочь, самостоятельно расправившись с Евой? Или решила заграбастать всё себе? Но важнее узнать, где она. Надо осмотреть квартиру. А это будет сделать нелегко. Хотя...»  
Феликс припомнил соседей Лены, из квартир которых можно было залезть в её квартиру. Соседи — важная часть любой интриги, потому что это свидетели, которые могут работать как на тебя, так и против. А ещё это инструмент, которым можно подлатать прореху в интриге.  
«Рози Веллер, чернокожая мать-одиночка этажом ниже. Трое детей, недавний развод с пьющим и бьющим мужем. Тоже дура, если столько лет жила с козлом, да ещё и наплодила от него детей, но дура умнеющая, потому что развелась и добилась контакта отца с детьми только в присутствии социнспектора. И она ни разу не привела ни одного любовника в дом, встречается с ними где-то на стороне, не позволяет непроверенному мужчине контактировать с детьми. Не подходит. Эстелла Терренс, старушка этажом выше. Религиозная фанатичка, осуждает разводы и аборты, ненавидит внебрачные связи, работающих или социально активных женщин, явная расистка, хотя виду старается не показывать, но вслед соседям-неангличанам, особенно темнокожим, шипит проклятия. Вот тут можно договориться. Рассказать о помолвочном кольце матери, которое я подарил не той девушке, покаянно выслушать всё, что эта старая гнида скажет о моём моральном облике. И она позволит мне спуститься по верёвке на балкон Лениной квартиры. Балконная дверь не опечатана, а открыть её снаружи пара пустяков».  
Феликс купил в антикварной лавке дешёвое колечко, достаточно хорошую имитацию золота и бриллианта, чтобы обмануть при беглом взгляде, особенно человека малосведущего в драгоценностях, затем купил мягкие пирожные и пошёл улещать соседку.  
Затея удалась как нельзя лучше, и Феликс попал в квартиру Лены.  
Кухню он осмотрел с помощью установленных на телефон программ, но ничего не нашёл. Тогда решил посмотреть в кладовой — вдруг какой-то из талисманов уцелел.  
Феликсу повезло, сохранилось даже два талисмана. И оба, если нацарапать на них новые руны, могли дать информацию о том, что произошло на кухне.  
Результаты одновременно и порадовали, и разозлили — Лену унесло прочь из этого мира, и потому она была не опасна, но Феликс лишился превосходных талисманов. И денег на них нет. Точнее, есть — но не тратить же собственные?  
«Надо придумать, как заставить раскошелиться Хельгу. Вероятнее всего надавить возможностью выкидыша у её матери. Ева легко поверила в то, что у меня есть племянница-подросток, которая занимается изготовлением авторских украшений, купила за гроши браслет из дешёвого серебра и вместе с адресом интернет-странички автора отослала его Строевой-старшей, которая покровительствует юным дарованиям. Мне оставалось только подменить дешёвый браслет древним талисманом и положить в посылку другую записку, чтобы всё выглядело обычным спонтанным приятельским подарком, результатом прогулки по блошиному рынку, где иногда можно купить за пару фунтов настоящее сокровище. Снежана забеременела, это сильно мотивировало Хельгу на активность. А потому приманка в виде выкидыша будет ещё сильнее».  
Феликс спрятал в карманы куртки талисманы, убрал следы своей деятельности и по верёвке вернулся в квартиру миссис Терренс.


	4. — 4 — (редактура от 13.04.2018)

Лена через решётчатую стену тюремной камеры со смесью ужаса и невольного, неожиданного для неё самой и совершенно неуместного, но от этого ещё более сильного, вожделения смотрела на освещённого настенными факелами монаха. Во всяком случае, этот мужчина был похож на монаха — бритый наголо, в длинной чёрно-белой рясе, на шее ожерелье с солярным астрологическим знаком, на поясе чётки с тем же знаком. Сам мужчина был лет сорока, высокий, жилистый, сильный, белокожий, сероглазый, с резкими, острыми чертами лица, с тяжёлым властным взглядом. Он одним своим видом внушал Лене глубочайший страх и трепет. Сразу видно, что он занимает немалый пост и привык к тому, что его приказы исполняются мгновенно и беспрекословно. Лена не любила лысых, но этому мужчине бритоголовость лишь добавляла мужественности и сексуальности.   
Лене было до озноба странно и страшно, что ею заинтересовался столь значимый человек. Она всего лишь сутки в камере, а уже такое внимание. И странным образом всё это — предательство Феликса, перемещение, страх, заточение, непонимание того, где она и что происходит, властный и строгий сексапильный красавец, который, несомненно, знал всё и обо всём — вызывало сильнейшее, сводящее с ума желание, и Лена едва сдерживалась, чтобы не начать умолять мужчину взять её.  
В том, что необычно одетая и ни слова не понимающая на местном языке женщина оказалась в тюрьме, не было ничего удивительного. Лена считала, что ей повезло — могли ведь и камнями забросать. И радовалась, что была достойно одета, в платье сдержанного, благородного цвета кофе с молоком, свободной формы и длиною до середины лодыжек, как у местных простолюдинок. Иначе её сочли бы шлюхой или ведьмой.  
А так есть шанс на спасение. И на добродетель никто не покусился. А то, что здесь, судя по всему, глухое средневековье, Лену не волновало. Жить везде можно. И даже наконец-то выйти замуж — несмотря на своё волнение и на то, что она в таком состоянии натворила, Лена успела заметить, что женщин ощутимо меньше, чем мужчин. Так что от перемещения ещё и польза может быть. Если, конечно, Лене позволят жить, а не сожгут.  
Монах вперил в неё пронзительный взгляд. Лена испуганно всхлипнула.  
Монах сказал:  
— Ты по-прежнему утверждаешь, что ведьмы забросили тебя в наш мир?  
Языку Лену научил по приказу монаха какой-то невзрачный, ничем не примечательный мужичонка с тощей косичкой. Он нарисовал что-то Лене на лбу тушью, пробормотал какую-то фразу, и Лена, пережив многочасовую головную боль, заговорила по-элуринарски. И сообразила, что попала в мир, где есть магия. А потому надо было быть вдвойне осторожной. И как можно быстрее найти себе защитника и покровителя.  
Лена глянула на монаха, подумала, надо ли улыбнуться, но решила, что не время, мужчина не в том настроении, чтобы улыбкой можно было доставить ему удовольствие. Поэтому лучше быть трепещущей, благоговейной и серьёзной. Лена ответила торопливо:  
— Да, Наставник.  
Монах сам приказал так называть его. И это внушило Лене надежду — ведь никто не будет наставлять тех, кого хочет казнить.  
— Ведьмы хотели убить меня, Наставник. Меня спасла случайность.  
— Нет случайностей под Небесами! — с холодной строгостью сказал монах. — Небеса привели тебя сюда на праведный суд.  
— Простите, Наставник! — испугалась Лена.  
— Почему ты начала кричать после того, как оказалась на площади?  
— Мне было страшно, Наставник.  
— От страха люди прячутся, затаиваются, из укрытия наблюдают за происходящим, оценивают ситуацию, а не мечутся по площади с воплями, привлекая внимание тех, кто для них опасен.  
Лене было жутко до дрожи, но она решилась возразить, пробормотала тихо и быстро:  
— Так делают мужчины, Наставник. Мужчины сильны и умны. И так делают ведьмы. Они расчётливы и хитры. А настоящая женщина слаба и беззащитна, она может лишь звать на помощь или умереть. Я хотела жить.  
Монах смотрел строго, испытующе. Но задумчиво, чем-то слова Лены его зацепили.  
— Ты погналась за женщиной, — сказал он. — Начала драку с ней. Почему?  
— Она ведьма! — с яростью заорала Лена, даже о страхах от злости позабыла. — Она соучастница тех ведьм, которые отправили меня сюда! Она видела то заклятие, которое похитило меня из дома и забросило сюда! Видела то, что не видят другие! А я заметила, что она смотрит не так, как все! И хотела, чтобы ведьма вернула меня домой!  
— Ты хотела прибегнуть к помощи злокозненной приспешницы Тьмы, а не к помощи светоблагословенной Церкви? — грозно вопросил мужчина.  
Лена, обученная первым мужем, что надо делать, если мужчина сердится, упала на колени, согнулась, стараясь выглядеть как можно более жалкой и покорной.  
И простонала умоляюще:  
— Наставник, откуда мне было знать, что я попала в мир людей, где есть церковь? Как я могла знать, что я не в краях ведьм и демонов? Я хотела убить ведьму. Ведь если её убить, то всё ведьмовство разрушится. И я вернулась бы домой.  
— В ваших краях ведьм уничтожают? — заинтересовался монах.  
— Их живьём публично сжигают на кострах, — быстро сказала Лена. — Сначала ломают руки и ноги, чтобы они не могли творить ведьмовство или убежать, а после сжигают, чтобы полностью очистить мир от их скверны. И все видят, какая кара ждёт ту, которая допустит к себе Тьму!  
— Очень примитивная и слишком мягкая казнь, — неодобрительно сказал монах. — И почему не выявляются сообщники ведьм? Женщину всегда ведёт мужчина.  
— Я не знаю, Наставник. Я всего лишь слабая ничтожная женщина, мне не дано судить о деяниях судей.  
Монах смотрел по-прежнему холодно, жёстко и строго, но Лена, приучившаяся замечать малейшие изменения настроения первого мужа, поняла, что сумела хотя бы немного угодить монаху. И это внушало надежду.  
Но монах резко развернулся и ушёл. Вместо него пришёл стражник, связал Лену и поволоку за собой по длинному коридору мимо других камер, а затем вверх по лестнице. Лена умоляла сказать, куда её ведут, но лишь получила увесистую пощёчину за скулёж.  
Перед большой дверью стражник остановился, надел Лене на голову плотный мешок и вволок её в какое-то помещение.  
— Ты узнала ведьму, — сказал монах. — Теперь узнай колдуна.  
Стражник сорвал с головы Лены мешок и пальцам показал на ряд из семи мужчин в рясах из мешковины.  
Лена смотрела на них с испугом, не зная, что делать. Растерянно огляделась, надеясь получить подсказку монаха, но он стоял в тёмной части зала немалых размеров. В свете факелов были только семеро в мешковине.  
Лена решила попытаться узнать колдуна. Это могло помочь выжить.  
Но такое легче сказать, чем сделать. Лена немало знала о ведьмах, и совсем ничего не знала о колдунах. Оставалось надеяться только на своё значительно обогатившееся после Феликса знание мужской природы.  
«Это как в детективе — один настоящий преступник, а остальные стражники, — размышляла Лена. — Но если настоящий колдун уже обречён и знает это, а потому ему плевать на осмотр, то остальные будут волноваться, испугаются, что на них укажут случайно, и тем самым обрекут на костёр».  
Лена присмотрелась к мужчинам, выбрала того, кто выглядел отстранённо-равнодушным, наиболее потухшим, и показала на него.  
— Это колдун!  
В то же мгновение стражник опять надел ей мешок на голову и поволок прочь. Через несколько минут Лена оказалась в камере.  
«Хорошо, хоть развязал и мешок снял».  
Дальше часов эдак восемнадцать ничего особенного не происходило — кусали расплодившиеся в соломе вши и блохи, сновали крысы, стражник и кухонный служка дважды приносили по ломтю липкого кислого хлеба и миске баланды.  
Разговаривать было не с кем, заняться нечем, и от этого неопределённость положения давила ещё сильнее.  
Лена долго, горько плакала, уснула, проснулась, и опять плакала.  
А после пришёл новый стражник, связал, надел на голову мешок и потащил в очередное неведомое.  
На этот раз Лену приковали между какими-то распорками. От страха она всхлипывала, дрожала, задыхалась от жалости к себе и от отчаяния. Но всё же порадовалась, что приковали стоймя — если бы лёжа, она сошла бы с ума от страха.  
Прозвучали мужские шаги, неизвестный приблизился к Лене и снял мешок.  
Это оказался монах. Вблизи он был ещё сексуальнее. И ещё более властный и сильный. Лене показалось что она падает в пропасть. И это было не страшно, наоборот — ощущение хотелось продлить.  
Но монах дал Лене тяжёлую обжигающую пощёчину.  
— В твоей душе поселился грех.  
Лене стало жутко, она буквально почувствовала жар костра.  
Монах жёстко и больно сжал её челюсть пальцами, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Лена задрожала от ужаса, подавленная его волей и гневом.  
— Ты не просто так появилась на земле нашего мира, — сказал монах. — Ты избрана Светом для великой миссии.  
Лена посмотрела на него с изумлением. В голове вихрем пронеслась вереница любовных романов о прекрасных и всемогущих любовницах римских пап и кардиналов. И немного романов о том, как обычные, ничего не значащие в земной жизни, одинокие девушки-неудачницы, попадая в магический мир, становились супругами императоров, прекрасных драконов-оборотней или мистически красивых вампиров. А ещё они все обладали уникальным магическим даром, который делал их защищёнными и почитаемыми.  
Монах сказал:  
— Через семь лет в Лаодор придёт женщина, чьё чрево предназначено выносить и родить всесовершеннейшего посланца Света, Великого Воителя Небес, который уничтожит всё то зло, которое заполонило наш мир, и тем самым позволит воссиять солнцу даже в Краях Вечной Ночи. Но Тьма знает о том, что время её сочтено. И она слишком упряма, подла и хитра, чтобы сдаться без боя. По воле Тьмы Лаодор стал наполняться колдунами и ведьмами, которые ведут за собой блуд, сопротивление судьбе и беззаконие. Однако Свет не оставляет детей своих без защиты и покровительства. Светоносные Небеса избирают тех, кто будет очищать мир от скверны, кто вернёт его Свету. И один из таких Светочистов — ты.  
Лена только и смогла, что полузадушенно охнуть.  
«Меня сделают монахиней?!»  
Взгляд монаха стал холодным, злым.  
— Ты хочешь отвергнуть предначертанное тебе?  
Лена опять почувствовала жар костра. И сказала торопливо:  
— Нет-нет, я согласна!  
«Лучше монашество, чем смерть. Да ещё такая жуткая! А там, глядишь, монашек подвернётся. Или даже понравлюсь этому монаху. Не просто же так он назвал меня избранной!»  
Монах снова дал ей пощёчину, теперь по другой стороне лица.  
— Долг отмеченных Светом — смиренно благодарить за столь высокую милость, а не соглашаться!  
— Простите, Наставник! — проскулила Лена.  
Лицо обожгла третья пощёчина. А монах сказал:  
— Молить о прощении надо Свет!  
— Я не умею, Наставник! — разрыдалась от страха и боли Лена. — Умоляю, научите меня!  
— Сначала ты пройдёшь процедуру очищения от грехов. И лишь после этого станешь достойна молений Свету. И только если Свет подтвердит свой выбор, ты будешь удостоена чести служить ему.  
Лена опять задрожала, завыла тихонько от ужаса. А монах взмахом руки приказал кому-то действовать и отошёл в сторону.  
С Лены какие-то люди, которых она не видела, они всё время были сзади, ср ** _е_** зали всю одежду. А мгновением спустя на спину обрушился удар многохвостой плети, по сравнению с которым побои Сергея были пустяком.  
Дальше были много часов боли, слёз, потоков ледяной воды, которые обрушивались на голову и лицо, приводя в чувство, чтобы снова началась боль.  
А ещё был монах, который говорил, что она молодец, достойно принимает очищение и искупление, что ей уготована великая миссия, и он сам научит Лену, как следовать по дарованной Светом стезе. Надо лишь ещё немного потерпеть, и всё будет прекрасно.  
Лена терпела. Лена ждала. И не сожалела о своих прекрасных волосах, когда ей обрили голову, принимая в монахини. Она не ворчала о том, что ткань чёрно-белой рясы грубая и колючая. Не страдала, что никогда больше не познает радостей секса и не станет матерью — ведь Наставник говорил, что это счастье, что Лена избежала участи много худшей: быть ввергнутой во Тьму.  
И Лена верила, потому что с той минуты, как она узнала имя Наставника — Гр ** _о_** рий — и стала его ученицей, стража стала обращаться с ней вежливо и даже почтительно.  
А Наставник Грорий дал Лене книгу о Светоочищении погрязших во Тьме и приказал выучить первую главу, чтобы она сама могла допросить ведьму.  
Лена вцепилась в книгу мёртвой хваткой.  
«Я отомщу их мерзкому племени за всё! — твёрдо решила она. — Ни одна ведьма больше не останется безнаказанной!»

 

* * *

Джереми — тридцать лет, высокий, жилистый, гибкий, кареглазый, тёмно-каштановые волосы заплетены в длинную толстую косу — сидел в кресле в гостиной Евы, крутил на экране ноутбука трёхмерную модель пентакля, делал его плоские рисунки с разных ракурсов.  
— Ева, — сказал он, — это же гениально! Будь тут магия, мы стали бы миллионерами!  
— Увы, чего нет, того нет, — ответила сидевшая в соседнем кресле Ева. — А переселяться ради бизнеса в Лаодор меня не тянет.  
— Как и меня.  
— Поэтому я и хочу максимально надёжную возможность вернуться домой, если меня всё же похитят. Кстати, а почему на мне оказались отдельные метки чародеев? Разве новый Светоносец не одинаково нужен и ангелам, и чародеям? Здесь логична совместная работа. Но тот ангел, о котором я тебе говорила, выяснил, что чародеи пометили меня годом позже.  
— Начнём с того, — сказал Джереми, — что тот знакомый, о котором ты говорила, не ангел, а нефалим, выживший по недоразумению, и воспитанный, как нефилим.  
— Нефалим и нефилим? — задумчиво повторила Ева. — Он упоминал эти слова. И ещё слово «аггел».  
— На Земле «аггел» и «демон», «дьявол», «чёрт», «бес» и тому подобные слова считаются синонимами, обозначают падших ангелов, которые ушли от бога к сатане и которых за это вместе с сатаной бог выкинул с небес. А в Лаодоре есть истинные порождения Тьмы — дьяволы. И есть аггелы — ангелы, которые сами сбежали из Света во Тьму, из Элуринара в Край Вечной Ночи, сами сменили в себе магию Света на магию Тьмы. А нефалимы — дети аггелов от любых других рас и дети от союза ангелов разных рангов. В Землях Тьмы плодить нефалимов в порядке вещей, и это одна из причин, по которым их истребляют в Лаодоре Светлом — боятся, что через нефалимов миром завладеет Тьма. Раньше светолюбы убивали всех ангельских полукровок, но со времён Линии Света стали почему-то оставлять в живых потомство ангелов и человеков и назвали существ нефилимами. Пойми правильно, я не расист, не сноб и не светоозабоченец, просто стараюсь передать настроение и отношение Лаодора к ангельским полукровкам.  
Ева кивнула и спросила:  
— Так родители того ангела могли уехать в Земли Тьмы и спокойно пожениться?  
— Кто знает. Сбежать не так просто. Ужас перед Землями Тьмы слишком крепко вколочен в каждого обитателя Лаодора Светлого. Я, например, до сих пор не могу его преодолеть, хотя и знаю, что там живут такие же люди, как и я. Но не могу. Так что лучше Земля, лишённая магии, нежели Темная. К тому же у ангелов, в отличие от аггелов, хотя и нет понятия брака и семьи, зато есть те, с кем каждый вместе воспитывался, есть воспитатели, эмоциональная связь с которыми сохраняется много лет после обучения, есть старшие и младшие соученики, отношения с которыми далеко не всегда плохие. А если сбежит во Тьму один, то казнят всех оставшихся, кто так или иначе с ним связан. Поэтому ангелы бегут только крупными группами. Или помогают сбежать только своим незаконнорождённым детям. Своего рода «сбыча мечт» — если не сами напрямую, так хотя бы через детей обрести свободу.  
— И не думают, через что приходится проходить детям, — ответила Ева.  
— Чувства детей в Лаодоре вообще не учитываются. Как и на Земле в своё время. У детей нет прав, им не позволены собственные желания и мысли, нет свободы решать и выбирать, дети — это инструмент для увеличения или хотя бы сохранения блага Рода. И при этом никто не задумывается, как может быть благополучен Род, если люди в нём низводятся на роль инструмента.  
— А когда люди становятся самостоятельными личностями с правами и свободами, то и родоплеменные отношения, и сословное деление исчезают. Хорошо для людей в целом и плохо для лидеров, которые считают себя лучше и выше остальных людей.  
Джереми кивнул, улыбнулся невесело.  
— Всё так и есть.  
Ева немного подумала и спросила:  
— Из Лаодора Тёмного бывают беженцы на Землю?  
— Насколько я знаю, нет. У тамошних территорий нет связи ни с Землёй, ни с Чаро-миром. До появления Линии Света некоторые обитатели Тёмного Края иногда пробирались во владения Света, чтобы с них попасть на Землю, но такое было очень и очень редко. И после появления Линии исчезло совсем.  
— А что такое Линия Света? Ангел говорил, что это длинный ряд соединённых между собой крепостей. Что ещё это сооружение называют Благословенная Стена, Защитная Стена.  
— Правильно говорил. Это что-то вроде Великой Китайской Стены или Адрианова Вала. Функции те же. Но в лаодорской Стены архитектура посерьёзнее. Это практически сплошная крепость, а не стена, пусть и широкая.  
— Когда я читала о Великой Китайской Стене или Адриановом Вале мне всегда было интересно — а зачем они были нужны на самом деле? От набегов воинственных дикарей эти сооружения практически не защищали, зато достаточно надёжно мешали крестьянам и ремесленникам сбежать из империи с её рабством к дикарской вольнице и оставить правителей с голым задом и голодным брюхом. Своего рода древняя Берлинская Стена, которая не даёт лишённым права голоса голосовать ногами.  
Джереми посмотрел на Еву с удивлением.  
— Я об этом не задумывался, но, похоже, так и есть.  
— И пока Линия Света не разрушена, ангелы, короли и главы Родов наверняка наслаждаются, чувствуя себя властителя и вершителями судеб.  
— Ещё как! — криво и зло усмехнулся Джереми. — Но это не имеет отношения к делу. А вот то, что у полукровок магия более гибкая и насыщенная, чем у чистородных, имеет. Такая магия больше может, но ею и сложнее управлять. Поэтому полукровок и не обучают толком, иначе они власть предержащих раскатали бы в лепёшку.  
— А это означает, что мой знакомый мог ошибиться в диагнозе, — Ева сжала кулаки, чтобы не задрожали руки. «Неужели я зря прооперировалась?!»  
— Он сильно недооценил ситуацию.  
Ева счастливо улыбнулась, радуясь, что не зря превратила себя в бесплодную, но мгновением спустя посмотрела на Джереми с испугом:  
— Что там ещё?  
— Король и какой-то церковник рангом не ниже генерала. Хотят тебя в положенное время в жёны. Быть отцом Светоносца — это много денег и много власти, особенно если жена подтвердит святость дитяти, подохнув родами.  
Ева забористо выматерилась на испанском — этот язык блистал экспрессивностью не только в знаменитых театральных пьесах. Джереми восхищённо охнул:  
— Запиши мне это!  
— Сначала пентакль! — отрезала Ева. И спросила возмущённо: — Почему удаление матки, труб, яичников и аппендикса никак не повлияло на метки?  
— Не знаю. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что аппендикс серьёзно влияет на магию. Особенно у тех, кто её лишён. И тем более на магию никак не влияют половые органы.  
— Но разве усыновление в Лаодоре идёт не через аппендикс?  
— Формально да. А реально... — Джереми сделал неопределённый жест. — Магия — вещь гибкая, что бы там о её непреложности ни говорили. Подделать можно всё и вся, создать или расторгнуть любые узы и связи. Хотя, конечно, к отсутствующему аппендиксу магию усыновления или братотворения не привязать никак, Светоносца тоже никаким образом не зачать, тут ты правильно решила. Но поскольку печать была не на аппендиксе или не на детородных органах, а на ауре, ты от следилок не избавилась.  
— Но разве после операции аура не изменилась? — удивилась Ева.  
— Изменения очень незначительны. Функция воспроизводства важна для биологического вида в целом, но для индивидуума жизненно необходимой ни в малейшей степени не является. Или это ты лично не считаешь материнство жизненной необходимостью, не меряешь свою социальную и персональную ценность наличием или отсутствием детей. А потому твой ментал никак не повлиял на ауру. Ты ведь знаешь что такое «психосоматические заболевания»?  
— Конечно, знаю, — Ева прикусила губу, помолчала и сказала: — И я сразу для себя решила, что не буду страдать из-за бесплодия. Лучше оно, чем рабство. Это как в аварию попасть: никто от неё не защищён, и никто не выходит из неё без потерь. А бесплодие в данной ситуации — потея наименьшая. Да если на то пошл ** _о_** , дети — далеко не самое главное и важное, что может быть в жизни. В мире полно чайлдфри. Я решила завести побольше друзей среди них, найти себе много новых занятий и увлечений, чтобы не осталось свободного времени для одиночества и сожалений. Тем более что дети всё равно вырастают и уходят в собственную жизнь, а родители остаются со своей жизнью и с тем, что они сами в ней достигли и сделали. Поэтому есть дети или нет, всё одно собственная жизнь и собственные дела будут ценнее и важнее.  
Джереми кивнул.  
— Как показывает реальность, не только дети, но и родители, и братья-сёстры, и жёны-мужья, и друзья — это далеко не всегда хорошо, а потому отнюдь не всегда он нужны.  
Ева усмехнулась, кивнула и сказала:

— Жизнь свою как ни крути,  
Но одно не обойти:  
Сам родился, сам умрёшь,  
Всё лишь сам переживёшь.  
Все другие — эпизод:  
Один уйдёт, другой придёт.  
А от черты и до черты  
Остаёшься только ты.

Джереми в ответ на это одобрительно оттопырил большой палец.  
— Всё верно. Единственный, кто у тебя по-настоящему есть, это ты сам. Все остальные присутствуют в твоей жизни временно и мимолётно. Но именно из-за того, что ты это знаешь и понимаешь, метки ничего не заметили. Их делали лаодорцы, а в Лаодоре для женщины единственной целью и единственным смыслом жизни является деторождение. И потому бесплодие становится хуже смерти. Магия отреагировала бы, переживай ты из-за операции как лаодорка.  
Ева посмотрела на него с интересом.  
— А что вообще такое магия? Если она так сильно реагирует на ментальные установки, то, наверное, можно уничтожить все метки поддержанием соответствующего мышления и настроения?  
— Если бы я знал... — процедил Джереми. — Лаодор не Земля, там нет привычки раскладывать всё и вся на элементарные частицы и вычислять закономерности их движения и комплектации. Одно могу сказать точно — убрать печати я не могу. Это слишком сложно, у меня не хватит ни сил, ни знаний, ни умений. Их делал мастер экстра-класса.  
— Тот знакомый ангел так и сказал. Поэтому я стала искать того, кто сделает возвратку и заглушку на метки как на радиоволну.  
Джереми посмотрел на неё с весёлым удивлением.  
— Вот как можно придумывать такие отличные идеи, ничего не зная о магии? Радиоволна! Это же то, что надо! Моих сил даже близко не хватит, но можно сделать татуировку, которая пропитается магией при перемещении, и будет создавать помехи в поиске. Мощные помехи! А тебя мы привяжем к моему тайному убежищу. Я эту хижину ещё в детстве сделал, замаскировал, спрятал, о ней никто не знает. Жильё не особо комфортное, но взрослый человек вполне спрячется и прокормится, там под чарами безвременья запас крупы и вяленого мяса, котелок и родник тоже есть.  
— И от кого ты там прятался? — заинтересовалась Ева.  
— От отца, от чести быть наследником, о которой не просил, но которой меня постоянно попрекали и требовали быть таким, каким я не являлся, от учителей, которые пороли за вопросы и не позволяли ни на шаг отступить от правил чародейства, даже когда их абсурдность была очевидна. Позже от ангелов и церкви, для которых чародеи как для садовода опрыскивание инсектицидом или ворошение вилами компостной кучи — противно, но не обойтись. И социальный статус у чародеев где-то между пузырьком с ядохимикатом и навозом.  
Джереми замер, охнул:  
— Открыватель Пути! Чаромир!  
— Ты это о чём? — немного встревожилась Ева.  
— Среди чародеев есть легенда, что сбежать из Лаодора можно не только на Землю, но и в Чаромир. Это планета, где много магии, но нет ни ангелов, ни Земель Тьмы, а потому она станет идеальным домом для чародеев. В своё время я тоже искал путь в Чаромир. Ничего не нашёл, но могу точно сказать, что связь с какой-то ещё планетой, кроме Земли, у Лаодора есть. И на той планете есть магия. Но вот о кислороде, температуре, климате, наличии хоть какой-то жизни, не говоря уже о животных для охоты и приручения, о фруктах, злаках и овощах, пригодных для садов и огородов, ничего не скажу. И связь Лаодора с Чаромиром намного слабее, чем с Землёй. Моих сил не хватило, чтобы даже информацию толковую собрать, не то что прорваться туда. Но зная менталитет моих соплеменников, я могу заверить, что они обязательно попытаются так или иначе захватить Светоносца и воспитать на свой манер, сделать из него инструмент, который проложит им путь в Чаромир. И лучше всего захватывать вожделенное средство, пока оно в процессе изготовления, иначе говоря, в утробе женщины, предназначенной его выносить. Так что твой ангел вполне мог найти отдельную чародейскую печать, которую не вижу я.  
Ева потёрла виски.  
— У меня сейчас голова лопнет. Давай отдохнём, перекусим.  
— Я закажу пиццу! Тут рядом чудесный ресторанчик. Или ты предпочитаешь роллы?  
— Джереми, какие роллы и какая пицца, если мне позавчера сделали полостную операцию? Пусть и не открытым доступом, а лапароскопически, да и сама операция не из сложных, но мне месяц, не меньше, жить на детском питании.  
— Как это? — растерялся Джереми. — Ты же взрослый человек! Детским питанием не наешься.  
— Смотря сколько съесть. Можно и всю коробку употребить. Мне всё равно питание предписано маленькими порциями каждые три часа. А готовить диетическое я не хочу. В принципе, я хорошо готовлю и люблю готовить, но если нельзя делать те блюда, которые мне нравятся, то нефиг и возиться. Проще залить тёплой водой смесь для младенцев, заваривая до густоты обычной каши-размазни. Учитывая, с какой скоростью растут младенцы, смесь самое то для быстрейшего заживления операционных ран. Да и проблем от пищи, предназначенной для сверхчувствительных желудков, которые только учатся перерабатывать еду, будет гораздо меньше, чем от обычного послеоперационного питания. Завтра, если врач разрешит, куплю овощного и мясного пюре для малышей постарше. А ты заказывай себе и роллы, и пиццу — я прекрасно понимала, на что иду, когда решила делать операцию.  
— Завтра? — удивился Джереми. — Двадцать шестого в Соединённом Королевстве никто не работает.  
— Больницы работают, даже частные. И дежурный врач есть. А за доплату и недежурный заглянет, чтобы швы осмотреть. Они косметические, кстати, саморассасывающейся нитью сделаны, так что никаких следов не останется. Но смотреть, всё ли правильно заживает, и сказать, можно ли есть что-то посущественнее кашки, может только тот, кто проводил операцию.  
— В Лаодоре есть такой плод, кройм. Цвета сирени, круглый, размером с земной грейпфрут. Везде растёт, очень легко возделывается. У него корка тонкая и плотная, а мякоть как кашица. Идеально для страдающих несварениями и язвами желудка. Или для истощённых болезнью, когда грубая пища может убить. А здоровые мажут эту мякоть на хлеб и на мясо, у неё приятный привкус. — Джереми улыбнулся: — Единственное достойное, что можно вспомнить о Лаодоре.  
— Ты хорошо образован, — отметила Ева. — Значит был богат и знатен.  
— Мой бывший Род знатен, и даже очень, но не богат. Отнюдь не богат. Однако и не докатился до долгов. Статусность, которую так старательно наращивал мой прадед и укрепляли отец с дедом, обходится недёшево. Их беда в том, что во времена пра-пра-прадеда они были одной из младших королевских ветвей в маленьком королевстве. Там был... хм... не знаю подходящего слова на английском, поэтому пусть будет полуостров, хотя это и не совсем так... Впрочем, неважно. Этот регион размером с остров Великобритания, и состоял из множества республик и королевств как средневековая Италия. Но однажды нашёлся королёк-умник, договорился с ангелами и занялся объединением полуострова в империю Велид ** _е_** р. Мой бывший Род из принцев крови стал герцогским, да ещё и безнадёжно провинциальным. Но пра-пра-прадед с этим не смирился, и решил стать верховным чаро-мастером империи. Пост очень высокий. И невероятно доходный. Соответственно, на него масса желающих, и путь к нему из провинции очень долгий. Пра-прадед добрался до императорского двора, стал герольдмейстером. Чин мелкий, но с большими возможностями, благодаря чему прадед был уже гофмейстером, занял начальную ступень в высшем придворном должностном блоке. Дед поднялся аж до камергера, вошёл в середину высшего блока. Камергером был и отец. Только камергером, не больше. Роскошь, блеск, собственные башня и сад во дворце, даже ощутимая власть, но всё, что зарабатывается, то и проживается. Есть величие, но нет продвижения.  
Джереми горько усмехнулся:  
— Мне повезло, что отец решил изменить стратегию, пойти к цели обходной тропой. Он добился звания сенешаля, это судья и правитель сенешелерра, провинциального округа типа графства в Соединённом Королевстве. И сенешеллер отец себе выбрал весьма непростой.  
Джереми замолчал, помрачнел.  
Ева сказала:  
— Давай ты всё же закажешь себе еду, а когда наешься, расскажешь, что дальше. Тебе надо выговориться. А больше некому — я совершенно точно не хочу иметь с Лаодором ничего общего, но знаю о нём.  
Она ушла на кухню, стала делать себе питательный раствор. Джереми вошёл вслед за ней.  
— Сделай и на меня, если несложно. Мне будет неловко есть вкусности, когда ты ешь это безусловно полезное, но непривлекательное месиво.  
— Оно не так плохо на самом деле, — улыбнулась Ева. — Вот там джемы и мёд, — показала она на дверцу шкафчика. — Выбери себе и добавь к каше.  
— А ты?  
— Недели через две.  
— Ну и я недели через две, — решительно сказал Джереми. — Или хотя бы через два часа, чтобы тебя не дразнить.  
Ева дала ему пивной бокал с кашей, похожей на густой кисель, и отсалютовала своим:  
— Чин-чин, — и пригубила ужин.  
— Чин-чин, — ответил Джереми, попробовал питательную смесь. — А не так плохо.  
Ева отпила ещё один глоток и прошла в гостиную к камину, села на пушистые шкуры из огнеупорного материала.  
— Присоединяйся.  
Джереми сел на шкуру, отпил смеси.  
— Сенешеллер называется Наммер ** _о_** н и находится в лесогорной зоне. И там жарко. Я не был в Центральной Индии или во Вьетнаме, но то, что показывают об их природе по телевизору, похоже на Наммерон. И джунгли в Наммероне... Они всё время наступают. Прорастают везде, поглощают города. Нужно много магии и обычной физической работы, чтобы их сдерживать. Или раствориться в них, стать частью их природы. Крестьяне так и делают, выращивают то, что и так растёт в джунглях. Коровы, куры и козы тоже только местные выживают, особых наммеронских пород. А рис, кукурузу, картофель и фрукты привозят из других регионов. Первые полгода я боялся Наммерона, но после оценил те преимущества, которые он давал. Свобода... В джунглях на окраинах города можно было прятаться так, что никто не найдёт, и делать всё, что захочешь. Магия, много магии... Дикая, сырая... Никто ею не пользовался, не понимал её, а потому ни отец, ни учителя не могли заметить того, что я делал. А я увлёкся полузапретными чарами карманных иллюзий. Это пластинки типа слюдяных, размером с современный смартфон, на которых рисуют живые картинки. Что-то среднее между коротеньким мультфильмом и комиксом. Если делать стандартными чарами, игрушка получается очень дорогой. Но если обратными — живые картинки можно шлёпать как на земном конвейере, продавать даже крестьянам за пяток кроймов и быть в прибыли. Во всяком случае, на это можно прожить, не особо напрягаясь. Что я и делал.  
— Для этого надо быть художником, — заметила Ева. — И писательский талант иметь.  
— Для этого надо просто уметь хоть как-то рисовать. И знать популярные у крестьян и мелких рыночных торговцев байки, сказки, побасёнки, песни. А дворянин обязан уметь фехтовать, ездить верхом, танцевать, рисовать, петь и музицировать. Насколько это будет качественно — вопрос отдельный. Но хоть сколько-то прилично должно быть — и точка. А поскольку я на высокие гонорары и не претендовал, клиентов мой уровень устраивал. Тем более что со временем у меня в партнёрах появились деревенские рисовальщики, певуны, игруны и придумщики баек, мастерство которых заслуживало внимания столичных театров. В деревнях и бедняцких городских кварталах тоже рождаются гении. А я смог сосредоточиться только на построении чар. Как в последствии оказалось, это похоже на программирование приложений для смартфона.  
— Тебе и правда повезло, — кивнула Ева.  
— Больше, чем ты думаешь. Я приехал в Наммерон двенадцатилетним, и в девятнадцать всё ещё не был женат, потому что отец хотел найти мне выгодную партию в столице, а это нелегко. Особенно когда все доходы от сенешелерра идут на интриги и престиж имени Рода. Я был свободен, мог уходить из дома, не нёс ни за кого ответственности. А ещё у меня просто было личное время. Думаю, я не колебался бы, легко оставил бы ненужную и безразличную мне женщину, как и детей, которые принадлежали бы не мне, а Роду. Но жена — это персональный шпион и стражник. Если младший брат только радовался, что я часто ухожу из дома, давая ему возможность захватывать место поважнее в интригах отца, то жена стала бы ныть, скандалить, следить за мужем, доносить на него главе Рода, требовать от мужа постоянно быть при главе Рода, участия в делах и интригах Рода, в светских встречах и балах. Шанс на то, что это окажется умная особа, которая способна разделить со мной увлечение обратным чаропостроением или сама занимается чем-то своим, требующим сокрытия от толпы, а потому станет помогать мне в обмен на помощь ей, были равны нулю. Женщины не получают образования, у них нет других интересов кроме тряпок и статуса, а муж — инструмент для их получения. Женщины не виноваты в том, что делает из них Лаодор, но и я не виноват в том, что не хочу быть их лестницей в небо. Да и просто не хотел семью. Мне нравилось и нравится холостячество. Имею право.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Ева.  
Она посмотрела на бокалы, вздохнула.  
— Надо было одноразовые взять. Устала, а надо мыть.  
— Я сам помою, — взял бокалы Джереми. Он улыбнулся. — Но сначала с делом закончим. Я всё это тебе для чего рассказывал: Наммерон — хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться и пересидеть, пока тебя будут искать в Лаодоре, ставить следилки, сканеры, поисковики и ловушки, а самое главное — блокираторы телепортов. В Наммероне много помех из-за дикой магии, поэтому поиск там ничего не даст. Дождёшься магической бури — они там очень часто бывают, и сразу после неё делай перемещение на Землю. Наммеронская буря снесёт все следилки, ловушки и блокировки. А для надёжности необходимо сделать привязку перемещения к конкретному месту на Земле.  
— Значит, надо купить дом, — сказала Ева. — Или арендовать квартиру на пятнадцать лет, чтобы хватило с запасом. Попрошу моего бухгалтера проверить, как выгоднее. В Соединённом Королевстве, особенно в Лондоне, очень странный рынок недвижимости, тут нужен хороший консультант. — Она подумала и добавила: — А ты расскажи мне немного о наммеронской фауне и флоре. Вдруг в твоей хижине придётся сидеть дольше запланированного, и запасов еды не хватит.  
— Увы, вот тут я полный ноль. Потому и натаскал побольше крупы и вяленого мяса. Там на год хватит. Как и дров с углем. Одежда запасная тоже есть.  
— В любом случае, ещё есть шесть лет. Может, получится узнать о Намменоре побольше того, что полезно человеку.  
— Попробуй, — кивнул Джереми. — Человеков в Намменоре много, а беженцы из Лаодора достаточно умны, чтобы с ними дружить.  
— А почему ты переехал на Землю? Ты же чародей, а тут магии нет. Если для Чаромира своих сил не хватало, можно было найти компаньонов.  
— Я думал об этом. Но побоялся, что тамошние чародеи будут копией лаодорских. Точнее, что лаодорские чародеи не изменятся при переезде, останутся всё теми же спесивыми, снобистскими, эгоцентричными и всех ненавидящими засранцами. И в Чаромире всё будет точно также, разве что место ангелов займут чародеи. Ведь если бы чародеи заключили союз хотя бы с половиной племён фейри или даже с аякаши, то вышвырнули бы ангелов из Лаодора. Но чародеи презирают всех и вся, ненавидят ангелов, а человеки для них вообще грязь и рабы. Я испугался, что в Чаромире окажется иерархия хуже ангельской, а потому от магии не будет никакого толка, потому что по-настоящему ею не воспользоваться. Как и в Лаодоре. Так что лучше на Земле. Пусть без магии, но хотя бы я не должен скрывать свои знакомства с хорошими специалистами только потому, что у них какое-то не такое происхождение, и прятать бизнес, потому что какие-то хмыри решили, будто он мне не по статусу.  
— Я не уверена, что на Земле нет магии, — задумчиво сказала Ева. — И ты, и ангел можете делать кое-какие чары, а ваши волосы невозможно остричь.  
— Мои как раз можно. Это я не могу заставить себя подстричься. Боюсь. Знаю, что мне не идёт, понимаю, что не модно, а для бизнес-сферы носить длинные волосы вообще глупо, но не могу их обрезать. Ощущение, что от этого мир рухнет и меня раздавит. Из-за ангельской патлатости утвердилась в головах лаодорского дворянства мысль, что стриженным ходить позорно и унизительно, что это низводит благородных на уровень простолюдинов. Вслед за аристократией забогатевшие простолюдины тоже стали отращивать волосы. А после все подряд, вплоть до последнего нищего. В конечном итоге стрижеными даже каторжники не бывают. И только монахи и священники, которые всячески подчёркивают свою неравнозначность мирянам и даже ангелам, бреют налысо голову. Но не стригутся! И побрить голову без посвящения означает смертную казнь.  
— А если человек сам лысеет, от природы? — возмутилась Ева.  
— Единственное, в чём Лаодор превосходит Землю, это лечение облысения. Оно даже нищим доступно. Так что лысых в Лаодоре не бывает... Поэтому я понимаю умом, что стрижка мне будет лучше, что короткие волосы удобнее и избавляют от кучи хлопот, но заставить себя обрезать волосы не могу. Косу заплетать как простолюдин могу, ни малейшей связи ни с титулом, ни с Родом не чувствую, а патлы отрезать никак себя не заставлю. Как будто привязан за них к этому чёртовому Лаодору, никак он меня не отпустит!  
— А на магию волосы как-то влияют?  
— В том-то и дело, что никак, — вздохнул Джереми. — Но остричь волосы страшнее, чем получить пулю в лоб. Понимаю, что предрассудок и глупость, а поделать с собой ничего не могу. И к психологу не пойдёшь, с моими-то обстоятельствами.  
Ева кивнула.  
— Проблема.  
Немного подумала и сказала:  
— Всё это похоже на последствия религиозного фанатизма. Без обид. Ты не виноват в том, что тебе внушали в детстве. Мы вырастаем, но внутри каждого из нас продолжает жить ребёнок. Надо просто объяснить ему ситуацию на его языке. И если почитать книги-мемуары с сюжетом «Как я стал из верующего атеистом», это может навести на полезные мысли.  
— Пожалуй, — кивнул Джереми.  
Ева взяла телефон, зашла на один из сайтов для книгочеев и сделала запрос, а ссылку скинула на телефон Джереми.  
— Я предпочитаю этот ресурс. Тут всегда советуют быстро и в соответствии с темой запроса, а не что-то условно-близкое к ней.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Джереми.  
— Вернёмся к магии. Она есть на Земле. Пусть мало, но есть.  
— Я и не спорю. И не отрицаю, что микродозы магии на Земле есть. Согласен и с тем, что микродозами можно многое сделать. Но на Земле нет соответствующих научных исследований, нет оборудования, а я не учёный, я всего лишь конструктировщик, который работает на основании открытий и методов, придуманных другими.  
— Тоже неплохо, — улыбнулась Ева. — Тот переносчик, телепортатор или как его правильно назвать, который мы сделали, можно использовать и на Земле как приложение-ускоритель перемещения файлов большого объёма на слабом железе или при слабом интернете. Пользователи торрентов и онлайн-кинотеатров охотно купят такое приложение, если оно будет дешёвым и лёгким в покупке настолько, чтобы соблазнить пиратов и любителей экономии. А если немного переделать, то оно увеличит производительность железа для майнинга криптовалют. Это можно и подороже продавать.  
— А это мысль... — Джереми стал почёсывать подбородок. — Слегка изменить — и заработает как миленькое! Оптимизаторы и усилители всегда будут нужны.  
— Я в доле, — напомнила Ева.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Джереми. — Дай контакты своего адвоката, я отошлю ему типовой контракт для соавторов.  
Ева взялась за телефон, но пламя в камине само собой ослепительно вспыхнуло и ворвалось в гостиную.

 

= = =

Ольга металась по приватному кабинету в ресторане и рычала на Феликса не хуже тигрицы:  
— Тед прилип к зеркалу и вот уже четвёртые сутки напролёт объясняется в любви своему отражению, клянётся быть его рабом! Если бы прислуга не напоминала ему о еде, он и не ел бы! Тед приказал установить зеркала повсюду в доме, даже в туалете и в душевой кабинке! Ну что ты сидишь?! Сделай что-нибудь! Тед должен был бросить Еву ради меня, а не ради зеркала!  
— Когда умрёт Ева, колдовство разрушится, и ты сможешь очаровать Теда, — спокойно сказал Феликс.  
— Какое, в задницу, колдовство?! — возопила Ольга.  
— Еве надо было отвадить надоевшего любовника. Очень настырного любовника, который никак не хотел отваживаться сам.  
Феликс с насмешкой посмотрел на Ольгу и сказал ехидно:  
— Если бы ты попросила Еву, она приворожила бы его к тебе, а не к зеркалу.  
Ольга зашипела от злости, схватила Феликса за грудки.  
— И моя мать до сих пор беременна!  
— Будет у неё выкидыш, будет, — заверил Феликс. — Когда принесёшь браслет.  
— Мать носит его, не снимая!  
— Так закажи копию и дождись, когда Снежана снимет подлинник, чтобы принять ванну.  
Ольга отпустила Феликса, села в кресло.  
— Это всё ты виноват! Если нашёл больную на голову девку, которая была согласна убрать Еву, так надо было действовать сразу, а не дожидаться, пока девке окончательно снесёт крышу, и она устроит теракт в собственной кухне.  
— Я тебе много раз говорил, что Ева должна умереть только на Великом Изломе, в те мгновения, когда Среттанди, тринадцатая, заключительная и самая сильная ночь Всевластного Йоля сменяется на ещё более могущественный День Судьбы. Только тогда смерть ведьмы вернёт тебе всё то, что эта ведьма украла. А если убить её в любой другой день и час, это будут напрасно потраченные деньги, силы и риск. Поэтому сделай так, чтобы ночь с тридцать первого декабря на первое января ты провела с Евой в одной комнате. Ты должна в нужную минуту активировать и направить талисманы.  
— А чем займёшься ты? — тут же спросила Ольга. — Я не буду всё тянуть одна!  
— Я займусь балансировкой и направлением потока сил. Хельга, у тебя мой перстень! И я хочу получить его обратно.  
— А кто будет убивать Еву?  
— Я нашёл наркомана, который всё сделает за дозу. Твоя задача — устроить так, чтобы он смог, не привлекая внимания, войти туда, где будет праздник. Перешли ему дубликаты ключей или оставь незапертыми двери, сделай фотографии формы обслуги, если таковая будет.  
— А когда его арестуют, он нас сдаст, — ядовито сказала Ольга.  
— Тебя он не знает, меня видел только в гриме. Да и с головой у него сильно не в порядке, это видно сразу, поэтому подробно допрашивать такого клиента не будут. Тебе надо только дать ему возможность войти, самой держаться естественно, не смотреть ни на Еву, ни на обслугу, и в нужную секунду активировать и направить талисман. Точность должна быть абсолютная, как при стыковке космического челнока со станцией!  
— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулась Ольга. — Сделаю. Но если после всех этих дурацких ритуалов мать не выкинет своего ублюдка и не сделает меня полноценной наследницей... Если Тед ко мне не вернётся... Я переплавлю твой перстень в пряжки для обуви!  
— Не посмеешь! — вскочил Феликс.  
— Хочешь проверить? — ядовито поинтересовалась Ольга.  
— Это не просто перстень, это фамильный талисман!  
— А мне плевать! Ты много обещаешь, но мало делаешь. Так что должен компенсацию. — Ольга злорадно усмехнулась и добавила: — Ничего личного, просто бизнес.  
— И ты похерила этот бизнес своим болтливым языком!  
Ольга смутилась, но тут же ответила:  
— Я же помогаю всё исправить!  
— О да, — саркастично усмехнулся Феликс, — твоя помощь...  
Он дёрнулся как от удара, торопливо вытащил из кармана брелок, глянул на блики, мерцающие на его поверхности.  
— С Евой что-то происходит, — сказал Феликс. — Что-то совершенно не нужное и не запланированное.  
— Сегодня Рождество, — напомнила Ольга. — Может, просто побочный эффект?  
— А ещё сегодня Ханука и Нардуган. Это всего лишь религиозные даты, они имеют значение только для верующих. Они не влияют на ткань мироздания.  
— Йоль — тоже религиозная дата, — сказала Ольга. — И не волнует никого, кроме неоязычников.  
— Язычники привязывали свои праздники к движению планет, которое на мироздание совершенно точно влияет. И не только в том, что касается смены сезонов и режима освещённости. Никто не просит тебя тащить в дом сосновое полено, зажигать четырёхгранный светильник и молиться Дану, Нуаде и Дагде, как делают неоязычники. Но глупо не воспользоваться тем, что они заметили, сколько магии, порождённой иными мирами, попадает на Землю в периоды, которые они назвали Имблок, Остара, Бельтайн, Лита, Ламмас, Мабон, Сайман, Модранехт, Среттанди и тому подобное.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Ольга.  
Феликс положил на стол брелок.  
— Это индикатор, датчик. И он сходит с ума так, как если бы Бельтайн и Сайман наступили одновременно. Понимаешь? Смешение весны и осени, временн ** _о_** й сбой, а значит и мощные пространственные искажения. И всё это в середине Йоля, в середине зимы! Это не может быть случайностью! Я должен знать, что происходит с этой ведьмой! И ты мне поможешь.  
— Нашёл дуру, — фыркнула Ольга. — Я никакие опасные дела не делаю.  
— Будь талисман хоть чем-то опасен, стал бы я носить его в кармане?! — рыкнул Феликс. — Тебе нужна отнятая Евой удача или нет? Сама ж говорила — всё, что доставалось даром ей, должно было принадлежать тебе! Вспомни, что сама рассказывала мне и про допуск к интернету в кабинете твоей матери, и о её внимании, и про должности на работе, и место на курсах, и все приглашения в фильмы, и даже парни, которых находила ты, но забирала Ева.  
Ольга задумалась. И через несколько мгновений кивнула.  
— Что надо делать?  
— Ты ведь ездишь верхом? Вроде бы даже в скачках участвовала?  
— Только в любительских, — сказала Ольга. — Я не профессиональный жокей, но британская любительщина весьма серьёзна. И в основном это стипль-чез. Скачки по пересечённой местности со сложным рельефом.  
Феликс показал на брелок.  
— Сейчас из него должно появиться что-то типа ремней. Держи их как упряжь, как если бы укрощала норовистого коня. Справишься?  
— С конём легко, а тут не пойми что.  
— Разберёшься, — отрезал Феликс. — И держи ровно и твёрдо, иначе экран забликует, и мы ничего не увидим.  
Он начал читать заклинание, над брелоком появился зелёный дымок, стал складываться в две большие ременные петли и овальный экран сантиметров восьмидесяти в длину и около полуметра в ширину.  
— Тяни! — крикнул Феликс. Он стоял у Ольги за спиной. — Тяни же!  
И стал творить заклинания на неизвестном ей языке.  
Ольга крепко схватила ремни, потянула. Ощущение было больше похоже на управление парашютом, чем лошадью. Ольга покачала ремни, выравнивая экран.  
И увидела Еву, которая посреди полуобгорелой гостиной отбивалась от каких-то похожих на плети штук, между которыми летали и тоже пытались напасть странные многогранные фигуры, похожие на те, которые Ольга в своё время клеила из бумаги на школьных уроках геометрии. Фигуры распрямлялись в развёртку, превращались в ленту и искажали, меняли пространство комнаты. Мелькал какой-то парень с длинными, заплетёнными в косу волосами, пытался помочь, но его постоянно отшвыривало прочь.  
Ева пинком отшвырнула одну из фигур, та развернулась, схлестнулась с другими лентами и верёвками, запутала их в клубок. Ева попыталась затолкать клубок в камин, но он развернулся, постарался схватить Еву — та едва увернулась, а верёвки и ленты истончились, разрезали пространство как струнный нож кусок масла, и картинка на экране изменилась. Теперь там была пустая белая комната с белым же алтарём, на алтаре лежало что-то, похожее на Феликсов брелок, а наголо бритая девица, одетая во что-то вроде монашеской рясы, тянула такие же ремни, какие были и в руках Ольги. Но если привыкшая к конным скачкам и прыжкам с парашютом Ольга справлялась с ремнями довольно легко, то девица цеплялась за них изо всех сил, едва удерживаясь на ногах от их рывков. За спиной монашки стояли два монаха, о чём-то склочно переговаривались. Феликс сдавленно охнул. Ольга ругнулась и сильнее дёрнула ремни, чтобы переключить картинку на Еву, но вместо этого экран стал переводить разговор монахов.  
— В ваши обязанности, генерал Грорий, — сказал тот монах, который стоял слева от монахини, — входило соблюдение чистоты и безопасности Избранной Девы. А на ней чужих меток, как блох на бродяге! Её голова непокрыта чепцом, одежда подобна мужской и распутна по своему виду. Да ещё она живёт одна и сама принимает в доме мужчину! Талисманы показали тревожные изменения, и не обманули. Избранная Дева утратила самое ценное своё качество — девственность!  
— Магистр Далинар, — ответил второй монах, — истинная ценность Избранной не в девственности, а в лоне, которое выносит Светоносца. Она может быть хоть уличной шлюхой, на Светоносца это никак не повлияет. А если вы так цените её девственность, то вам следовало доставить Избранную Деву в монастырь ещё в тот день, когда она была обнаружена!  
— И рисковать, что её убьют адепты Тьмы ещё до того, как она родит Светоносца? Или украдут чародеи, чтобы вложить в её чрево Открывателя? — ядовито процедил Далинар. — Вы не только не исполнили возложенную на вас миссию, но городите оголтелый вздор! Я отстраняю вас от статуса жениха Избранной Девы. Совет Магистров дарует ей другого супруга, а вы...  
— Жених?! — взвизгнула монахиня и отшвырнула ремни. — Супруг?! Ты целый год очищал, исправлял и совершенствовал меня ради того, чтобы жениться на другой?! Говорил мне о благословенной любви, не осквернённой совокуплениями, а сам собрался натрахивать детей? И с кем — с этой подлой девкой! Да она же ведьма! Я знаю это точно, потому что эта тварь была женой моего брата и уничтожила всю мою семью!  
Грогий сбил монахиню с ног увесистой пощёчиной, но она тут же вскочила на ноги, схватила экран с ремнями и швырнула всё в монахов.  
— Больше ни один мужчина не обманет меня!  
От этой встряски изображение опять изменилось, теперь там было видно и Еву, которая вырывалась из ленточно-верёвочных пут, и дым заполонивший комнату, где были монахи и монахиня. Ева стиснула зубы, оскалилась, рванулась сильнее, разорвала ленты и верёвки. Концы пут разлетелись в стороны, исказили пространство, схлестнулись с теми, которые появились из дыма в комнате с монахиней и монахами.  
Монахиня взвизгнула испуганно, выскочила из комнаты, а схлестнувшиеся путы и ленты переплелись и в следующее мгновение взорвались, превращая монахов в мясной фарш, разлетевшийся по комнате.  
Ольга зажмурилась и отвернулась, дёрнула ремни, надеясь сменить картинку.  
— Ближайшие шесть лет она будет бесполезна! — воскликнул приятный мужской голос.  
Ольга глянула на экран. Там был кабинет и двое мужчин, один лет двадцати восьми, второй — хорошо за сорок, в одеждах, похожих на аристократическую китайскую времён династии Мин. Лица у мужчин были европейского типа, а их длинные каштановые волосы собраны у каждого в косу причудливого плетения.  
Старший из мужчин сказал:  
— С Матерью Предназначенной что-то произошло. Талисманы просто взбесились. Не исключено, что вмешались агенты Тьмы. А потому она должна как можно скорее стать моей женой!  
— Отец, делать Мать Предназначенную вашей женой выгодно будет только через шесть лет. А если вы женитесь на ней сейчас, её сделают вашей вдовой! Брак с Матерью Предназначенной выгоден только в том случае, если вы сначала обрюхатите её в назначенный судьбой час. А до этого вам не выстоять против всех желающих заполучить себе её лоно.  
— Мне это и не нужно. Главное, доставить Мать Предназначенную сюда и сделать моей женой, после чего мы уйдём в Чаро-мир. Мать Предназначенная сразу же вознесёт наш Род на высшую ступень тамошнего общества, после чего ей дано будет освободить мир от своего присутствия, порождающего конфликты.  
Молодой с сомнением качнул головой.  
— Отец, а разве гибель Матери Предназначенной не столкнёт наш Род в ничтожество?  
— Это зависит от того, как сильно мы будем карать всех, кто лишил Чаро-мир надежды обрести Открывателя, который дал бы ему власть над всеми Вратами Вселенной.  
Молодой подумал и ответил:  
— Вы правы, отец. Но ангелы и их слуги-священники не дураки, иначе не удержали бы власть столько столетий. Если они не смогли доставить ту, кого называют Избранной Девой в Лаодор и запереть в своём монастыре, то почему у вас получится притащить Мать Предназначенную в ваш з ** _а_** мок? Тем более что за все эти годы Совет Чародеев тоже не смог изъять её с Терры и переправить в Чаро-мир. Всё, что могли и те, и другие — это следить за Отмеченной Судьбой и ждать часа, когда откроются врата с Терры в Лаодор. Но если можно принудительно открывать крохотную дверцу из Лаодора в Чаро-мир, то можно открыть её и на Терру.  
— Однако в такую дверцу можно протащить лишь тех людей, которые ничего не значат для судьбы, — сказал старший мужчина. — Иначе если не церковники, то сами ангелы доставили бы Мать Предназначенную в Лаодор. Да и Совет Чародеев не сидел бы в ожидании. И потому я прибегну к магии, которая недоступна ангелам и которую до смерти боятся чародеи Земель Света.  
— Нет, отец! Светохранители... И тем более Совет Чародеев...  
— Именно поэтому надо сделать всё предельно осторожно! — оборвал его старший мужчина. — На наше счастье, я нашёл тайные дневники твоего брата, доработал его придумки, и теперь мы можем сотворить вещи, недоступные никому в этом мире!  
Ольге без надобности были все эти разговоры не пойми о ком, она дёргала ремни и добилась своего — экран показал Еву.  
Она к этому времени вполне успешно отбилась от большей части лент, верёвок, струн и фигур, к ней сумел пробраться давешний мужчина — Ольга отметила его сходство с недавними собеседниками на экране, но обдумать открытие не успела — вместе с Евой и мужчиной от странных агрессоров отбивался один из кинооператоров канала, вроде бы зовут Питер Раскин. Одет Питер был в карнавальный костюм ангела, точнее, от ангела были только крылья и нимб, а сама одежда обычная, как бывает на дешёвых вечеринках. Но как бы то ни было, а Питер ловко и быстро уничтожал магическое оружие чем-то вроде фотовспышек — Ольга не видела устройств, они были маленькими, меньше телефона, и полностью скрывались в ладони. Но на ленты, верёвки и фигуры действовало отлично. Незнакомый Ольге мужчина действовал чем-то вроде вязальной спицы и карманного зеркала — отразившись в нём, магическое оружие цепенело, и мужчина протыкал его спицей, после чего оно исчезало. Ева старалась пинками и ударами кулака подтолкнуть магическое оружие под оружие мужчин.  
Феликс сказал:  
— Будь внимательна. Когда скажу «Хоп!», дёрни ремни резко и сильно, как если бы хотела их оторвать.  
Он стал читать заклинание, но Ева вдруг насторожилась, прислушалась, подпрыгнула и поймала прозрачную, а потому едва заметную бабочку — Ольга поняла, что это, по слабым отблескам крыльев. Ева раздавила бабочку в кулаке, и в ту же секунду экран, которым управляла Ольга, взорвался. Ольгу отшвырнуло взрывной волной к стене, опутало верёвками, похожими на те, с которыми сражалась Ева. Точно такие же верёвки опутали и Феликса. Он выкрикивал заклинания, но это не помогало, зато в голове Ольги замелькали мысли и картинки воспоминаний Феликса, его чувства, мечты и намерения.  
И одним из этих намерений было использовать Ольгу как обречённого на смерть исполнителя убийства Евы. А перстень, который украла у Феликса Ольга, на самом деле не значил ничего, Феликс сам надоумил Ольгу им завладеть, чтобы у неё была иллюзия контроля над ситуацией, которая вернее приведёт её в ловушку.  
— Ах ты, сучонок гнилой! — заорала Ольга по-русски. — Использовать меня решил?! Врать мне! Убью гадёныша!  
Она дёрнулась сильнее, вырвалась из верёвок и схватила одну из тех, которые захватили Феликса. Ольга сложила верёвку в петлю и накинула на шею Феликса, рванула верёвку изо всех сил. Феликс захрипел, задёргался, но его руки были связаны, он не мог освободиться от удушения.  
— Сам сдохни, сволочь! — прошипела Ольга.  
В кармане у Феликса вспыхнул ещё какой-то талисман, и этой вспышкой Ольгу отбросило прочь, но сила броска так затянула петлю, что та перерезала шею Феликса, отделила его голову от тела. А Ольгу выбросило в туман, клубящийся разными цветами. Пространство позволяло дышать, но не имело ни верха, ни низа, ни тяжести. Ольга испуганно закричала, не понимая, что с ней случилось. А неподалёку от неё вырывалась из пут и отчаянно ругалась Ева.

 

* * *

Питер при помощи сожжённого телефона сканировал гостиную Евы, а Джереми поддерживал заклинание.  
— Не знаю, что это, — сказал Питер. — Всё перепуталось, сложилось в новое, и теперь вообще не понять, что было, что уцелело и что могло сформироваться. К тому же огонь и твоё противопожарное заклинание тоже порядком подпортили следы.  
— Ну тут не до следов было. Нам с Евой повезло, что обгорели только прикаминный ковёр и кресла. В отличие от операции по пересадке кожи, заменить и то, и другое — дело получаса. Я уже заказал в интернет-магазине такие же. Но мая магия на нуле. Поэтому прекрати причитать и ищи того, кто напал на Еву. Найдём носителя чар, поймём и что за чары, и как их снять. Или хотя саму Еву найди.  
Питер ответил зло:  
— В том-то и дело, что никаких следов того, куда её унесло.  
— А ты что, не снял с неё ни ауральный слепок, ни энергетические следы? Знал, что ей грозит опасность, но собрал материалы, по которым Еву можно найти?  
— Я... Ты тоже об этом не подумал!  
Джереми немного подумал и сказал:  
— В Лаодоре сбежавших или похищенных женщин не ищут по ауре или энергоструктуре. Точнее, не ищут по их собственным показателям. Это делают по следам обладания, которые оставляет на женщине мужчина, которому она принадлежит. Аура женщины от рождения и до смерти заключена в оболочку её отца, а во время брачной церемонии и особенно во время первой брачной ночи в женской энергоструктуре появляются линии её мужа. Ты занимался с Евой сексом? Хотя бы один раз по пьяни?  
— Нет. Иначе я давно искал бы её по следам энергетического обмена. Хотя... Эти следы вряд ли появились бы. Ты же знаешь здешних женщин. Они не считают секс чем-то важным и влияющим на жизнь. Для них это ничего не значащее развлечение. А потому мужчина не может оставить в ней свой след, даже если женщина забеременела. Она просто сделает аборт и тут же всё забудет, как забывает съеденный на ходу пакетик чипсов. На Земле даже поговорка есть: «Не оставляет следа птица в воздухе, рыба в воде и мужчина в женщине».  
Джереми ответил быстро:  
— А если это был серьёзный роман? Здесь люди считают страдания не велением судьбы, не волей небес, а противоестественным состоянием, чем-то сродни болезни или глупости, стараются как можно быстрее от них избавиться, говорят, что все чувства, связанные с жизненными неудачами, смертью близких или безответной страстью, надо выбрасывать из себя как мусор и идти дальше к радостям и удовольствиям. И здесь если не все, то большинство, и мужчины, и женщины уверены, что если что-то не ладится в любовных отношениях, то их надо разорвать, забыть, выбросить и начать новые с другим, более подходящим человеком. Поэтому на Земле даже после многолетнего официального супружества на женщинах не бывает никаких следов их мужей. Но мусор неудачного романа не исчезает сразу. На это надо время. Причём от таких следов надо избавляться не только женщинам, но и мужчинам, потому что здесь не только мужчины метят своих женщин, но и женщины точно так же метят мужчин. А потому следы любовной связи носят оба одинаково. И избавляются тоже оба одинаково. Некоторые даже в группу поддержки ходят, чтобы очиститься от связей и переживаний. А Ева упомянула, что рассталась с женихом всего лишь несколько дней назад. Даже с её духовной силой и независимостью следы энергообмена, порождённого их любовной связью, должны ещё остаться. А значит у нас шанс. Надо взять ауроэнергослепок бывшего жениха. И следы Евы на женихе. Ты знаешь кто он и где живёт?  
— Знаю, — сказал Питер. — Но он не в себе... К нему вернулись чары, которые он хотел наложить на Еву, и безнадёжно лишили его рассудка.  
— Да пусть он будет хоть в коме, хоть в палате для буйно помешанных! Главное, правильно снять слепки. И нужен смартфон, который максимально долго держит заряд при солидной нагрузке на процессор.  
— С зарядом сложно, — хмуро сказал Питер. — Сканер ведь жрёт заряд не хуже, чем 3D-игры, так?  
— Этот сканер будет энергоёмким, — кивнул Джереми. — Увы.  
— Тогда надо взять побольше смартфонов, зарядить их под завязку и пользоваться ими по очереди.  
— Да, это хорошее решение, — одобрил Джереми. — Надо подсчитать, сколько смартфонов понадобится. Но сначала необходимо получить максимально чёткий энергослепок.  
— Об этом не беспокойся. Пусть я и полуграмотный бастард, а значит никчёмный чародей, но я добротный Страж Линии Света. Делать слепки и читать следы — основа тамошней работы.  
Джереми кивнул, но в следующее мгновение посмотрел на Питера с подозрением:  
— А почему ты сегодня приехал к Еве? Она не говорила, что у неё назначены визиты. И тебя упоминала как «Есть у меня знакомый ангел», а не близкого друга, который может зайти без предварительного договора. Да и вошёл ты со своим ключом.  
— У меня нет ключа, — сказал Питер. — И я сам не знаю, как оказался в этой гостиной.  
Он сел на пол у камина, стал смотреть в огонь.  
— Рождество — очень напряжённое время на канале. Много прямого эфира. А это паскудная вещь, всем надо быть предельно внимательным, чтобы не допустить накладок и случайностей. Я снимал поздравительное шоу, но вдруг погас свет, началось переключение на резервное питание... Обычно это происходит мгновенно, однако в этот раз пауза затянулась на несколько секунд. И тут темнота закрутила меня как смерч и выбросила сюда. Та магия, которая успела восстановиться, исчезла подчистую. Но здесь хватало чужой, и я смог использовать её в бою — это одно из основных умений Стража. А когда Ева исчезла, выяснилось, что мой мобильник сгорел, зато тот мобильник, который превратился в талисман, зарядился по-полной. Хотя я и опустошён так сильно, как никогда ранее, но могу творить чары с его помощью.  
— Даже не знаю, что на это сказать, — ответил Джереми. — Никогда о таком не слышал. Особенно на Земле, где магии нет. Разве что... — он замолк, опасливо посмотрел на Питера.  
— Что такое? — напрягся тот.  
— Нет, ничего.  
— Джереми! Сейчас нужна любая идея! Всё, что угодно, лишь бы спасти Еву.  
— Тогда поклянись Светом и Небесной Бронёй, что не причинишь мне никакого вреда, когда узнаешь эту идею.  
Питер посмотрел на Джереми с удивлением.  
— Ты просишь клятву Стража с дезертира?  
— Стена никогда не соответствовала провозглашаемым ею принципам. Но сами принципы весьма неплохи. А потому тот, кто хочет им следовать, непременно покинет Стену.  
Питер пожал плечами.  
— Возможно, ты и прав.  
Он поднял левую руку, приложил правую к груди и произнёс клятву. Джереми сказал:  
— Похоже, ты стал Хранителем.  
— Невозможно, — отрезал Питер. — Я не ангел, я нефалим. Выродок.  
— Ты уверен, что союз двух ангелов порождает не ангела, а полукровку только лишь потому, что у отца и матери разный ранг?  
— Если я об этом задумаюсь, то прокляну всю свою прошлую жизнь вместе с родителями.  
Джереми кивнул.  
— Прекрасно тебя понимаю. Я порвал с семьёй и Лаодором. Но порвать с собственной природой невозможно. У тебя есть все основания проклинать родителей и никогда с ними не разговаривать, ты имеешь полное право плюнуть на их могилы, однако ангелом ты всё равно остаёшься. А значит можешь стать и ангелом-хранителем.  
— Это возможно только после благословения хайотом, которое передаёт арелиму, иногда археишиму, на специальном ритуале ни много ни мало как кто-то из господства.  
Джереми криво усмехнулся:  
— Ритуал длится три часа, а всё его действие сводится к тому, чтобы накрутить эмоциональное состояние ангела до такой степени, чтобы он сам захотел стать Хранителем и сам себя трансформировал. Никакой другой магии там нет.  
Питер не ответил. А Джереми спросил:  
— Что произошло между тобой и Евой?  
Питер на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза, вздохнул.  
— Будучи малограмотным и несведущим, я счёл оскорбительным вполне естественный и логичный вопрос. И вместо того, чтобы задуматься о спрошенном, сам оскорбил Еву. После чего она прогнала меня, что было вполне закономерно. Когда я опомнился и пошёл к ней, чтобы извиниться, Ева уже выезжала на улицу. Всё, что я мог, это попросить таксиста догнать её. Но были пробки. Таксист не потерял Еву, но и догнать не смог. Она успела войти в больницу. Я сразу понял, зачем Ева туда приехала. Но когда я вбежал в здание, она уже вошла в кабинет врача, и при первых же моих расспросах меня попросили на выход. И я не смог помешать Еве сотворить с собой этот ужас. Который к тому же не в силах её защитить.  
— И ты захотел защитить её ещё сильнее, — кивнул Джереми. — Настолько сильно, что запустил трансформацию в Хранителя.  
— Толку-то от неё... Здесь не Лаодор!  
Джереми задумчиво поглаживал подбородок.  
— А насколько реальна защита Хранителя в Лаодоре? У конкретного ангела на фоне истерического припадка, до которого его доводят, активируются все защитные силы организма, делают его сильнее физически и магически. Но зачем нужно вызывать трансформацию у арелимов и археишимов, почему сразу не назначить ангела в ранге начала?  
— Понятия не имею, — буркнул Питер. — Я давно отучился искать логику у Света. И тебе советую сделать то же самое.  
— И всё же — почему? Ведь начала для высших чинов ангельских такой же ничего не значащий расходный материал как и арелимы с археишимами. Тогда почему не берут их? Должна быть причина, пусть и глупая, как всё в Элуринаре, но причина должна быть!  
— Хм... — озадачился Питер. — А ведь ты прав. Зачем столько хлопот чтобы назначить банального телохранителя, пусть и с функцией надзирателя?  
Он встал, прошёлся по комнате.  
— Телепорт. Это даже в Лаодоре крайне трудные и мало кому доступные чары. А на Земле вообще невозможны. Но я за несколько секунд перенёсся из студии в эту гостиную, пролетел через пол-Лондона! И случилось это именно в те минуты, когда Еве грозила наиболее сильная опасность. Телепорт — единственная причина делать Хранителя. Думаю, он может протироваться не один, а с подопечным или каким-нибудь вышестоящим ангелом по его приказу и во имя интересов подопечного. И совсем не обязательно эти интересы должны быть реальными. Хранителя несложно обмануть. В Элуринаре никто не приучено сомневаться и задавать вопросы вышестоящим.  
Джереми смотрел на него испытующе.  
— И ты не считаешь унизительным, что стал Хранителем человечицы, да ещё и простолюдинки? Хранители были только у магородных королей и высших священников.  
— Иногда бывали и у человеков-королей, — ответил Питер. И замер, посмотрел на Джереми: — А если Хранитель — это просто поисковый инструмент, живой сканер, который позволяет Первым Слугам Небес всегда знать, где находятся и что делают те, кого Небеса избрали в найрайто? Хранитель, конечно, может выполнять защитные функции, но его основная работа — следить за подопечным. И связаться с наставником-господством, если что-то пошло не так.  
Джереми кивнул.  
— Тогда всё складывается. Картина получается логичной.  
Питер сказал мрачно:  
— Ева будет в ярости, что я могу следить за ней, знать о каждом её шаге. Она никогда такое не простит. И не потерпит.  
— Когда ты найдёшь её, связь можно будет разорвать.  
Питер с сомнением посмотрел на Джереми:  
— Ты надеешься разорвать то, что соткали Небеса? Ты, кого Небеса предназначили жить под ними и для них?  
— Ты видел Небеса в студии? Или в больнице? А может они заглянули к тебе домой?  
Питер опустил голову. А Джереми сказал:  
— Ева знает, что у тебя есть особые способности. И достаточно умна, чтобы понимать — в критической ситуации хороши все средства. Она одобрит и слежку сейчас, и разрыв связи, когда мы вернём её домой.  
— Я не знаю, как её искать... Я же полукровка, меня ничему не учили.  
— Ты ангел, — сказал Джереми. — И не просто ангел, а такой, которому при рождении даровано больше, чем всем другим ангелам, кем бы они ни были. В твоей крови все девять уровней Света. Так пользуйся этой силой! Сюда ты и без обучения попал очень даже вовремя.  
Питер неуверенно повёл крыльями. И полузакрыл глаза, сосредоточился на образе Евы. Почувствовал едва ощутимый отзвук, прислушался к нему и стал чертить в воздухе матрицу заклинания.  
— Джереми, наполняй её магией!  
Тот стал вливать в заклинание магию, улыбнулся, услышав отзвук.  
— Это стук человеческого сердца! — воскликнул он. — Здорового сердца. Ева жива и не ранена! Ритм учащён, но в пределах, которые естественны после таких волнений и нагрузок.  
— Тяни поисковый крюк-стрелу, — приказала Питер.  
Джереми потянул ауральный крюк, стал нацеливать его на ауру Евы, но крюк разлетелся в пыль. Питер испуганно охнул:  
— Нигденикогданикус! — и досадливым взмахом руки развеял чары. — Оттуда нам её не вытащить. Надо ждать, когда это пр ** _о_** клятое Светом и Тьмой место само её исторгнет.  
— А исторгнуть может в когда угодно и в куда угодно, — кивнул Джереми. — Как её вообще туда могло занести? Чтобы попасть на территорию вне времени и пространства, надо очень и очень сильно постараться. Это место доступностью отнюдь не славится.  
— После всего, что тут столкнулось, взорвалось и переплелось, Нигденикогданикус ещё не самый плохой вариант. Ева хотя бы жива. И если была ранена, то при всей его подлости, туманы Нигденикогданикуса отлично исцеляют.  
— Серьёзно? — не поверил Джереми.  
— Сам видел. Когда двух разведчиков порвали Тёмные Твари, их на пятнадцать минут по времени Стены засунули в Нигденикогданикус. Вернулись без единого шрама и здоровее прежнего. Хотя и материли целителя на чём Свет стоит. Ведь им надо было после пр ** _о_** клятого места проходить долгое очищение и покаяние.  
— Ну, Еве это не грозит, она не светоблагословенка.  
— Зато очень даже грозит вылететь из Нигденикогданикуса на пиршественный стол каннибалов каменного века, — зло ответил Питер. — Или в нацистский концлагерь. Или просто в открытый океан в милях ста от берега.  
— Сам понимаю, не дави, — огрызнулся Джереми. — Лучше расскажи, как ваших разведчиков из Нигденикогданикуса вытаскивали.  
— Их туда погружали на специальных носилках и тросах, — буркнул Питер. — И чародей был по силе и мастерству не тебе чета.  
Питер помрачнел ещё больше и сказал:  
— Что у тебя с Евой?  
— Наконец-то спросил. А то я уже начал волноваться, что она стала тебе безразлична. — Джереми посмотрел на него, сказал с усмешкой: — Ничего у меня с ней нет. И не будет. Секс и разговоры не сочетаются, а Ева слишком хороший собеседник, чтобы потерять её ради минутного удовлетворения. С ней я могу обсуждать то, что не понимал, не понимает и никогда не поймёт ни один житель Земли и Лаодора. Она одна может осознать и оценить тот путь, который проходят мои чары от смутных идей до успешного товара. Поэтому я хочу видеть Еву здесь и живой. И как можно скорее.  
Питер кивнул.  
— Принято. И давай думать, что делать. Есть у меня одна идея, но сомнительная и энергоёмкая. Надежды на успех очень мало, однако попробовать надо даже это.

 

* * *

Лена, стоя в одном из Залов Истины ордена Светоочищения, сжимала раму Зеркала Истины и старательно вспоминала внешность Евы. На стекле появлялось изображение не хуже цветной цифровой фотографии.  
Лена подошла к возвышению, где в кресле сидел гроссмейстер, высокий, сухопарый, чахоточно-маньячного вида старик, преклонила колени и сказала:  
— Это она. Дунька Бурмина, самовольно изменившая дарованное ей родителями имя. Она называет себя Евой. Дунька Бурмина — ведьма, которая похитила у Избранной Девы знаки, возложенные на неё слугами Света по воле Небес. И это Дунька Бурмина убила магистра Далинара и генерала Грория, когда они, в их светоблагословенной мудрости, уличили её в этом святотатстве. Я уцелела только потому, что она всегда считала меня слабой, ничтожной, беспомощной и глупой, а потому просто не заметила моё присутствие.  
Гроссмейстер небрежно шевельнул пальцами, и один из монахов его свиты хлестнул Лену плетью по спине.  
— Не повторять одно и то же дважды, — сказал гроссмейстер.  
Лена согнулась в чельном поклоне, вытянула перед собой руки в знак признания вины и смиренного ожидания наказания.  
Но удара не последовало. Вместо этого гроссмейстер приказал Лене подняться и сказал:  
— Откуда ты так хорошо её знаешь?  
— Она была женой моего брата. И уничтожила всю нашу семью. Дунька Бурмина хотела убить и меня, но благословением Света я спаслась в этом мире.  
Гроссмейстер смотрел на неё испытующе, думал.  
— Что делали магистр Далинар и генерал Грорий, когда обнаружили вместо Избранной Девы ведьму?  
— Я не знаю, Наставник. Мне было приказано держать экран, и я делала это из всех моих ничтожных сил до тех пор, пока ведьма его не взорвала. Я женщина, а потому слишком слаба и глупа, чтобы меня хватило на два дела сразу. Но я узнала Дуньку Бурмину и хотела сказать об этом Наставникам. Однако ведьма оказалась проворнее. Она стала намного искуснее в злодействах, чем была раньше. Но я знаю все её уловки, Наставник. Дунька Бурмина больше не обманет меня.  
— Сколько ведьм ты выявила и уничтожила под руководством генерала Грория?  
— Генерал Грорий говорил мне, Наставник, что считать свою работу — это гордыня и корыстие. Но если вы прикажете, я подниму архивные записи и подсчитаю.  
— Назови примерную цифру.  
— Около двух десятков приспешников Тьмы в неделю, наставник. Из них от двенадцати до пятнадцати ведьм и от восьми до пяти ведьмаков. Еретиками и еретичками, искажавшими Светоносную Истину, генерал Грорий занимался только сам.  
Гроссмейстер приказал:  
— Свет во имя Небес избирает тебя для особой миссии.  
Лена рухнула на колени, склонилась к полу, показывая свою покорность высшим повелениям. Гроссмейстер продолжил:  
— Тебе даруется звание Светоблагословенной Ловчей. Ты должна привести сюда ведьму Дуньку Бурмину и узнать у неё, где истинная Избранная Дева. Отныне ты тоже Избранная. Но предназначение твоё иное. Ты — искательница и уничтожительница. Под покровительством и руководством легата Игнация ты исполнишь свою миссию.  
Лена, не шевелясь, дождалась, когда легат, толстый одутловатый мужчина средних лет, ткнул её посохом, приказывая следовать за собой. Лена встала, поклонилась гроссмейстеру, поклонилась легату и пошла за ним из зала.  
Лена смиренно опускала взор, благостно улыбалась и сжимала спрятанные в длинные рукава рясы кулаки.  
«И зачем надо было спрашивать о моём опыте, чтобы прилепить меня к этому куску сала?! — злилась она. — Знает ведь прекрасно, что я после короткого обучения отлично работала сама, Грорий замечал меня не чаще, чем раз в месяц. Я должна самостоятельно возглавить операцию, а не зарабатывать лавры и премии какому-то козлу!»  
И тут Лена запнулась, осознав, что Грорий обращался с ней ещё хуже, чем Феликс — тот уделял ей намного больше внимания.  
«И трахал классно! — возмущённо добавила Лена. — С Феликсом я кончала улётно! А Грорий — импотент микрочленный ещё хуже Стивена! Только и мог, что пороть до беспамятства, а после кое-как пальцами потрогать. От такого даже не оргазм был, а так, облегчение от боли. Сергей и то в сексе лучше был, чем этот Наставник!»  
Лена запнулась второй раз, осознав новый факт: ей давно стал безразличен и Грорий, и Феликс, и любой другой мужчина. Присутствие Грория даже раздражало, мешало получать удовольствие от допросов и наказания ведьм, а удовольствие это было таким, что секс и рядом не пробегал. Конечно, было обидно, что Грорий, после всех его слов, собирался жениться на другой, точнее, говорил все слова, изначально собираясь жениться на другой, и Лена с немалым удовольствием сделала бы из него фарш ещё раз, однако сам Грорий ей был не нужен. А статус монахини не только надёжно защищал от позорного статуса незамужнести, иначе говоря, никому не нужного неликвида, но и давал немалый социальный престиж. И этот престиж был настолько высок, что Лена даже забыла о своих планах сбежать на другой конец Лаодора и назваться вдовой. Сначала из-за надежд стать постоянной интимной подругой Грория, а после забыла и о Грории. Вылавливать и уничтожать ведьм было намного интереснее. И слаще. Намного, намного слаще. И престижа больше — с таким почтением на Лену не смотрели даже подчинённые Сергея, а сейчас на неё с трепетом взирали мэры городов и главы провинций.  
Лена довольно улыбнулась. «Всё отлично. Даже идеально. Поэтому нет смысла что-то менять. Только немного поумерить рабочий пыл Игнация — смазливыми девками, едой или сонными настойками, смотря что лучше подействует. Пусть радуется жизни и не мешает жить мне. Но самое главное — это уничтожить Еву. Если в моей жизни появилась даже тень этой дряни, то всё опять разрушится. Этого нельзя допустить!»

 

* * *

Ольга осторожно втирала кусочки разноцветного тумана в ожоги на руках, которые оставили путы, когда она помогала Еве выбраться из них.  
Неподалёку залечивала раны Ева. Ольга сказала:  
— Я тебе жизнь спасла.  
— А до этого хотела убить, — фыркнула Ева.  
— Одно компенсировало другое. Можно начать всё с чистого листа.  
— С чего вдруг? — скептично глянула на неё Ева.  
— Твои друзья будут тебя вытаскивать отсюда. За спасение твоей жизни вытащат и меня.  
— Или добьют за попытку убить. Не надейся, что ты одна слышала мысли Феликса.  
Ольга лучезарно улыбнулась:  
— Меня будет искать моя мать. И найдёт. Для Снежаны Строевой невозможного не существует. А вытаскивая меня, она вытащит и тебя. Или существенно поможет твоим друзьям вытащить нас обеих. Я выгоднее живая и союзная, чем мёртвая или записанная во враги.  
— Во всяком случае — пока, — не стала отрицать Ева.  
Ольга поправила одежду, постаралась поудобнее сесть в тумане.  
— Но я одного не пойму — почему ты Теда приворожила к зеркалу? Тебе чего, мало было девчонок, чтобы переключить его внимание? Если сама не берёшь, так отдай тем, кто его хочет. А то ни себе, ни людям.  
— Я Теда не привораживала. Я отправила ему обратно чары, которые Тед хотел наложить на меня. Так что он за что боролся, на то и напоролся. А вот что конкретно это было, я не знаю. Некогда было узнавать, слишком много других проблем навалилось.  
Ольга озадаченно похлопала глазами, подумала.  
— Так он, оказывается, тоже козёл? А выглядел таким приличным!  
— «Не верь своим глазам, не верь чужим словам, а верь всегда делам», — с кривой усмешкой сказала Ева. Она прилегла на туман, вздохнула: — Козлиность и раньше вылезала понемногу, но я видеть не хотела. Вот правду говорят психологи, что надо отличать ухаживания от скрытого морального насилия. Когда парень предлагает тебе сходить в удобное для тебя время поразвлечься и спрашивает, что именно ты хочешь посмотреть, и обещает помочь с организацией, например, заказать столик или забронировать билеты — это ухаживание. А вот если приносит билеты, тебя не спросив, то это насилие в виде управления твоим временем и твоими поступками. Пусть даже это билеты туда, куда тебе хочется, но всё равно решение принято за тебя и без согласования с тобой, а значит ты подверглась насилию. Или если парень дарит тебе платье, духи, визит в спа-салон, то даже если тебе это всё нравится, то всё равно совершено насилие, потому что тебе навязано решение и твою внешность переделывают, тебя не спрашивая. В нормальных отношениях парень спросит, что тебе подарить, причём не будет принуждать выбрать между им предложенными вариантами, не станет загонять в им установленные рамки. Насилие нельзя путать с ситуацией, когда ты сама для себя решаешь, что в каком то вопросе парень разбирается лучше тебя и делегируешь ему определённые полномочия, поручаешь решение конкретных вопросов, оставляя у себя право отменить его решение, и он с этим осознанно и добровольно согласен.  
— Ты прямо как моя мать говоришь, — заметила Ольга.  
— Не ты ли сказала, что для Снежаны Строевой невозможного нет? Потому и нет. — Ева улыбнулась, но тут же снова помрачнела и вздохнула: — Дело не в том, что может или не может девушка. А в том, что насилие в токсичных отношениях всегда только нарастает. Сначала насильник распоряжается твоими поступками и твоим временем по мелочи, а после решает, что может обращаться с тобой как с имуществом, наплевательски относиться к твоему мнению, требовать выполнения приказов и не удосуживаться объяснить что-либо.  
— Ты это о чём? — нахмурилась Ольга.  
— О твоем заговоре. Тед грубо нарушил мой рабочий процесс и потребовал немедленного брака с ним, это якобы могло защитить меня от Феликса. Правда, оставался открытым вопрос, кто будет защищать меня от Теда.  
— А что не так? — не поняла Ольга.  
— Нормальный человек сказал бы: «Я случайно услышал, как один человек угрожал тебе смертью. И на всякий случай нанял частного детектива проверить этого человека. Вот материалы расследования, ознакомься, если хочешь. Что с этим делать, решаешь ты, но я буду рад, если ты обсудишь полученную информацию со мной и выслушаешь мой совет о том, как нейтрализовать эту проблему». А Тед не только не предъявил доказательств — он, как самый настоящий домашний тиран, попытался навязать мне свои хотелки. Да ещё после, когда понял, что тирания не сработала, Тед вместо того, чтобы признать ошибку, извиниться, предоставить материалы и спросить моё мнение, отмочил номер похлеще — он позвонил моему родственнику и стал уговаривать его, чтобы тот заставил меня выполнять Тедовы желания. Иначе говоря, повёл себя как инфантил и манипулятор. Ну и естественный для такой ситуации финал — попытка макси-насилия, именуемая «любовный приворот». Тут я сама, дура, виновата, потому что порвать с Тедом надо было намного раньше, не закрывать глаза на его предыдущие попытки мной управлять и манипулировать. Конечно, это трудно. Когда идёт прямой абьюз, всё очевидно, и защищать себя начинаешь быстрее. А вот манипуляторское моральное насилие, косвенный, скрытый абьюз распознать гораздо сложнее. И на отпор решится сложнее, потому что яд, которым тебя травят, поначалу довольно приятен на вкус. Но ядом от этого быть не перестаёт!  
Ева немного помолчала и подытожила:  
— Ладно, что было, то было. Теперь сожалеть поздно. Главное, извлечь из этого правильный урок и не забыть его, когда в очередной раз заиграют гормоны.  
Ольга задумчиво почесала подбородок.  
— Когда ты это всё объяснила, я даже рада, что Тед меня бросил. Хотя... Насчёт Феликса он не соврал.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что к его нападению я была не готова? — Ева показала Ольге струйный баллончик, прикрепленный к внутренней стороне запястья левой руки. — Другое дело, что тут и кроме Феликса хватало гадёнышей, о половине которых меня никто не предупредил.  
— Хм... Резонно. Феликс тоже оказался не готов к тем штукам, которые утащили нас сюда. — Ольга охнула и вскочила: — Феликс! Я же убила его! Я убила человека...  
— Надеюсь, ты не будешь переживать о смерти того, кто хотел убить тебя! — рыкнула Ева. — Или хотя бы отложи эти переживания до возвращения домой!  
Ольга посмотрела на неё ошарашенно.  
— Ты уже убивала?  
— Нет. Но страдать над трупом того, кто хотел сделать трупом меня, не буду никогда. Это вопрос самоуважения.  
Ольга поёжилась опасливо. Ева усмехнулась и сказала с ноткой ехидства:  
— В маргинальном детстве есть и преимущества.  
Она встала, стала обмазывать руки туманом как тестом.  
— Надеюсь, получатся защитные перчатки. Или хотя бы обезболивающие и ранозаживляющие.  
— Зачем? — Ольга посмотрела на неё с подозрением.  
— Затем, что друзья друзьями, мамочка мамочкой, а выбираться отсюда надо самим, иначе в ожидании помощи есть реальный шанс сдохнуть от обезвоживания. Или после спасения провести всю жизнь в дурке, потому что от безделья в замкнутой, однообразной и скудной среде с ума сходят быстрее, чем от пыток — карцер не зря считается серьёзным и тяжёлым наказанием.  
Ева стала собирать обрывки пут, склеивать и связывать их в верёвку, дёргала её, проверяя на прочность.  
Ольга подумала и тоже обмазала руки туманом, стала собирать обрывки.  
— Это надо связывать как в макраме. Чтобы верёвка вся была только из узлов. Так и прочнее, и карабкаться легче.  
Ева кивнула, одобряя идею.  
— И надо сделать лассо, аркан, чтобы набросить на что-нибудь в нашем мире, хоть на штырь из ограды Букингемского дворца.  
— И при этом не попасть в Северную Корею или в Сомали, или на бывшую родину. Иначе проблем огребём ещё больше.  
— Это точно, — хмуро согласилась Ева.  
— Только как мы будем выбираться?  
— Понятия не имею. Но эти штуки, — кивала Ева на обрывки пут, — магические. А магия чувствительна к ментальному излучению. Вполне возможно, если как следует сосредоточиться и направить их на определённую, на обеим хорошо известную точку в Лондоне, то наш аркан сам до неё долетит и закрепится. Так что учти — попытаешься меня тут бросить, я тебя сожгу. Эта хрень, чем бы она ни была, настроена на меня, а потому подчинится мне. Ты нужна только для усиления ментального воздействия. Я не уверена, что смогу выбраться одна, но гарантирую, что и ты без меня отсюда не выберешься.  
Ольга пожала плечами.  
— Мне хватает ума понять, что в одиночку отсюда выбраться невозможно. Потому я тебя и спасла. А учитывая, каким козлом оказался Тед, сражаться за него я больше не буду. Проблем такой муж принесёт в три раза больше, чем пользы. Быть графиней очень круто, но тусоваться двадцать четыре часа в сутки невозможно, а иметь между тусовками постоянный геморрой и выпрашивать у матери помощи в разводе меня не тянет. Её адвокаты, конечно, даже в Британии брак расторгнут быстро и без проблем, но как меня при этом мать пропилит, лучше и не думать. Она и так против Теда, говорит, что у аристократа генетика как у чернобыльца, потому что родственные браки портят кровь не хуже ядерного взрыва.  
— Похоже, она права, — мрачно сказала Ева. — И Тед этому прямое доказательство.  
— Никогда не пойму хвалёной мужской логики. То жениться не заставишь, то не знаешь, как от их брачных настояний отделаться.  
Ева усмехнулась:  
— Брак создаёт три иллюзии: прочности отношений, житейской защищённости и безраздельного обладания партнёром. И если для женщин на первом месте идёт защищённость, то для мужчин — обладание партнёршей, собственничество. Мужчина думает, что после появления в паспорте штампика получит право безнаказанно вытворять с женщиной всё, что угодно, а она никуда не денется. Женщина думает, будто брачная церемония заставит мужчину вечно нянчиться с ней и решать за неё все её проблемы. Поэтому женщина старается сделать процедуру заключения брака как можно более громкой и заметной, хочет пышную свадьбу, или спешит назвать мужчину мужем даже в том случае, если он любовник или сожитель — отсюда все эти бредовые термины «гражданский брак» и «гостевой брак», которыми никогда не пользуются мужчины. Они говорят: «это женщина, с которой я живу-встречаюсь-трахаюсь». И если женщина умственно и личностно полноценна, то она тоже никогда не будет называть любовника или сожителя мужем, а отношения с ним приравнивать к браку. Нормальная женщина скажет: «У меня есть парень, мы пока что встречаемся» или «У меня есть парень, мы пока что живём вместе». Именно «пока что», поскольку нет никакой гарантии, что они завтра не разорвут отношения или не решат пожениться. Брак, впрочем, тоже не даёт никаких гарантий, поэтому не обделённая мозгом женщина и об официально зарегистрированном союзе скажет «Женаты, пока что всё устраивает и разводиться нет оснований».  
— Все мужчины так о браке и говорят, — хмыкнула Ольга. — Не считают его чем-то окончательным и неизменным.  
— Но при этом мужчины проявляют агрессию и насилие к бывшей жене, если она после развода заводит себе новые интимные отношения. И мужчину в таких случаях не смущает даже то, что сам он женат на другой. Бывшую жену всё равно он всё равно считает имуществом, которое обязано терпеливо и покорно ждать его визитов. Закон о запретительном приказе, а главное, о трёх-четырёх годах тюремного заключения за его нарушение, не на пустом месте принят — этого добилась женщина, которая выжила после того, как её попытался убить отвергнутый поклонник. Когда даму выписали из больницы, она занялась не страдашками и жеванием соплей, а организовала соответствующее женское движение, которое вынудило правительство принять закон. Хотя, конечно, сама идея запретительного приказа относится к пятнадцатому веку, но применялся он лишь к конфликтам между землевладельцами. А закон против личного преследования был принят только в начале девяностых двадцатого века и специально направлен против излишне ретивых ухажёров, отставных любовников и бывших супругов. Началось с Калифорнии, но очень быстро распространилось по всему цивилизованному миру. Конечно, далеко не все мужчины козлы и не все женщины присоски, но чем меньше у людей мозгов, тем больше они склонны к таким ролям. И от таких людей нужна полноценная защита. Социально-экономическое равноправное партнёрство, чем на самом деле является брак, заключают только люди умственно и личностно полноценные. И, разумеется, делают это обдуманно, после нескольких лет сожительства, проверив свою связь на прочность, гормоны — на синхронность их циклических вспышек, а друг друга на подходящесть для партнёрства.  
— И почему циники всегда оказываются правы? — вздохнула Ольга.  
Ева фыркнула и ответила в тон:

— Бредням плохо с реализмом,  
Ложь зовёт его цинизмом,  
Но от иллюзии всегда  
В жизнь вторгается беда.

И добавила деловито:  
— Давай выбирать точку в Лондоне.  
Ольга немного подумала и спросила:  
— Ты ведь у нас дома была? Сколько раз? Видела мамочкину оранжерею?  
— Ты о скульптуре нимфы в центре зимнего сада?  
— Именно, — кивнула Ольга. — Она довольно крепко установлена, не должна упасть, если на ней будет висеть верёвка с двумя людьми, а вокруг пусть и крохотный, но газон. Так что ничего себе не сломаем и не поцарапаем, если вывалимся на него.  
— Разумно, — одобрила Ева. — Берём аркан и давай раскручивать. И как можем точнее вспоминаем скульптуру и газон.  
— Подожди, я сосредоточусь.  
— И руки надо обмазать ещё раз. Так что совместим обе процедуры.  
Девушки приготовились, взялись за аркан. Вскоре в тумане стал появляться просвет, в который было видно зимний сад Снежаны и скульптуру нимфы. Но тут откуда-то сзади Еву и Ольгу захлестнули новые путы и резким рывком утащили в неведомо откуда взявшийся чёрный провал.


	5. — 5 — (начало)

Эттила ** _и_** н ар-Шеддали ** _е_** н, глава посольства альваров в королевстве М ** _е_** глир — высокий, стройный, светлокожий, с тонкими правильными чертами лица, огромными голубыми глазами, пышные золотистые волосы изящными локонами струятся до талии, кончики ушей заострённые, длинные, подвижные, одет в длинную подпоясаную рубах, узкие штаны и мантию, расшитые бархатные башмаки — едва дышал от ужаса, глядя на истерзанное, растянутое на дыбе тело десятилетнего сына.  
Посол и его семья неприкосновенны только для властей государства, в котором находятся, но орден Светоочищения превыше всех властителей земных, он подчинён только ангелам, посланцам Небес, и потому Светоблагословенные Ловчие могут арестовать кого угодно и где угодно. Отменить решение Ловчего мог только легат. Обращаться с прошением к легату мог только король.  
А король Вёлунд, владыка альваров, просить легата не будет. Он слишком боится, что его сочтут тайным альвуром, «альвом Тьмы». Вёлунд не только король, но и чрезвычайно искусный кузнец. Небеса настороженно относятся к кузнецам, поскольку те властвуют над Огнём, антиподом Света, и делают твёрдые металлы мягкими, будто глина, и даже текучими, словно вода. Иначе говоря, кузнецы искажают естество. Пусть это искажение и в допустимых Небесами пределах, но ангелам велено быть настороже, следить за благонамеренностью кузнецов.  
Поэтому на Вёлнуда надежды нет.  
Но Светоблагословеная Ловчая призвала Эттилаина в Зал Дознания. Именно призвала, а не арестовала, как сделала с его женой и сыном. Это означало, что жизнь сына можно выторговать.  
Другое дело, что именно сестре-Наставнице Лене насплетничали о богатствах рода Шеддалиен. Молва явно преувеличила его вдвое, если не втрое.  
Ловчая подошла к Эттилаину, и ему стало жутко: она была пьяна вдрызг, в стельку, в зюзю, до лютых сумерек... Можно было много определений употребить, но ни одно из них и в сотой доле не отражало истинное состояние сестры Лены, благословлённой Светом. А самым страшным и отвратительным было то, что опьянела пресветлая сестра отнюдь не от хмельных напитков. Она упивалась страданиями и болью своих жертв.  
Ловчая довольно, сыто, ублаговолённо улыбнулась.  
— В твоём сыне не обнаружено следов Тьмы, — сказала она. И добавила, смакуя каждое слово: — Но надо проверить твою жену. Если она ведьма, то её необходимо ввергнуть в ад вместе с потомством, которое унаследовало приверженность Тьме, пусть она ещё и не проявилась в должной мере. А если твоя жена — честная женщина, то она вернётся домой.  
Эттилаин отметил, что сестра Лена ничего не сказала о возвращении сына.  
«Об этой стерве говорят, что она ненавидит детей. Рассказывали, что сестра Лена действительно может отпустить мать, ни разу не применив к ней пытку, но только после того, как та увидит пытки и казнь детей. Матери от такого сходят с ума».  
Сестра Лена проговорила предвкушающе:  
— Твоя жена проявила ведьминские признаки. У неё мало детей, всего лишь один сын. Только Тьма избавляет жену от бремени постоянных беременностей и родов! В камеру твоей жены регулярно заглядывают посланцы Тьмы — крысы и мухи. Твоя жена слишком часто болтала с другими женщинами и мужчинами. Каждый день встречалась с ними и вела разговоры, поощряя грех невоздержанности в речах! А Тьма обольщает души через речь. Твоя жена заплетала волосы в косу! Она шила себе платья из трёх, а то и четырёх разных видов тканей. Она сочиняет стихи. Она играет аж на двух музыкальных инструментах. А ещё она хорошо готовит, что свидетельствует о связи с Тьмой. И твоя сестра весьма подозрительна! Она слишком плодовита — у неё семеро детей! Такое плодородие даёт только Тьма! И пусть твоя сестра не грешит, предаваясь музыке и стихосложению, делам для женского ума запретным, но слишком искусна в вышивке! Без помощи Тьмы такого мастерства не достичь. И в доме твоей сестры живёт кот, зверь Тьмы. А ещё твоя сестра сторонится разговоров, не ходит в гости к подругам и не зовёт их к себе. Её волосы всегда растрёпаны, она не заплетает их достойно. А ещё твоя сестра плохо готовит! Только отмеченные Тьмой женщины пренебрегают обязанностью вкусно творить яства! И твоя сестра стала вдовой!  
Эттилаин не спорил со взаимоисключающими обвинениями, не возражал, что крыс и мух в тюрьме безмерно много, и они кишат везде и всюду. Любые споры и возражения будут бесполезны, потому что всем и каждому известно: если Светочисты решили объявить кого-то ведьмаком или еретиком, то эти несчастные обречены. Тут обвинением станет всё — и образованность, и неграмотность, и чистоплотность, и неряшество, и наличие в доме Писаний Света, и их отсутствие, и красивая внешность, и заурядная, и наличие талантов с мастерством, и бездарность с неумелостью...  
Всё, что мог сделать Эттилаин для спасения жены и сына — это купить их быстрое безболезненное убийство. Иначе мучения будут длиться бесконечно. Светочисты не дают умереть под пытками даже хрупким, слабым, короткоживущим человекам. А для альвов, чей срок под небесами исчисляется сотнями лет, тело которых неуязвимо для болезней и старости, способно само, без лекарств и целителей, бесследно заращивать любые раны, пытки будут во много раз страшнее — ведь как ни береги человека, а для него есть предел прочности, есть точка окончательного износа, после которых мучить его становится невозможно, остаётся только убить. Или всё же сами умрут. А для альвов износа нет. Они будут развлекать не только палача, но и его праправнуков.  
Осталось выяснить, что безумная, пьющая чужую боль как вино, монашка захочет за спасительную смерть аж двух жертв.  
«И что захочет за то, чтобы отстать от сестры? Пусть муж и увёз её в земли Альвархейма, от Меглира подальше, но для Светоблагословеных Ловчих нет границ. Легаты и Ловчие служат непосредственно хайоту. Это раньше сестра Лена могла лютовать только там, где служил генерал Грорий, по дальним губерниям Меглира. А теперь ей принадлежит весь Лаодор Твёрдый. Ограничить её могут только гроссмейстер и легат Игнаций. Но легат вечно пьян до утраты соображения, а гроссмейстер, похоже, дал этой чокнутой карт-блаш, если направил её к такому начальнику».  
Эттилаин молча поклонился Ловчей. Пусть говорит сама. И пусть первая предложит сделку. Тогда будет шанс, что затребованная цена не разорит и не уничтожит весь род Шеддалиен.  
Ловчая сделала небрежный жест, и один из монахов-писчих принёс и почтительно подал свиток с печатью хайота, свисавшей с листа на длинном золотистом шнуре.  
У Эттилаина тревожно сжалось сердце, верхушки ушей безнадёжно обвисли — интрига затевалась основательная и многомощная, высокий род Шеддалиен будет в ней подобен мелкой разменной монете.  
Эттилаин преклонил перед печатью колени, замер, ожидая приказа. И продолжал молчать, вынуждая Ловчую сделать первый ход, хоть как-то обозначить направление интриги. Тогда можно выпутаться из неё с наименьшими потерями.  
— Это индульгенция на применение Древней магии, — сказала сестра Лена. — Той, которая была до Благословенного Раздела.  
Эттилаин посмотрел на неё непонимающе.  
— Простите, Наставница, вы можете повторить? Я не понял.  
— Ты не знаешь о том, что Небеса разделили альвов на Детей Света и Отродья Тьмы? — воркующе проговорила сестра Лена, и Эттилаин оцепенел от страха: в голосе монахини было алчное нетерпение, она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не приказать палачам оттащить Эттилаина на дыбу.  
— Я знаю, Наставница. Но я не понимаю, кому и зачем нужна Древняя магия, когда есть Светоносная.  
Сестра Лена влепила ему хлёсткую, болезненную пощёчину, рассекла ударом губу и теперь с интересом следила, как затягивается, исчезает ранка. Едва губа обрела прежний вид, Ловчая ударила Эттилаина ещё раз, по другой щеке.  
— Не тебе судить о повелениях хайота, — сказала она.  
— Да, Наставница. Я виноват и жду наказания.  
— Твоё счастье, что на него нет времени, — зло и нервно сказала сестра Лена. — Ты должен, используя Древнюю магию, проникнуть в мир, именуемый Земля, и принести оттуда голову ведьмы, на которую я тебе укажу.  
— Ведьма на Земле? — ошеломлённо охнул Эттилаин. — Но там нет магии! Никакой нет!  
И в следующее мгновение скрючился на полу, взвыл от боли, получив пинок по мужскому месту. Но на этом сестра Лена не успокоилась. Едва Эттилаин опомнился, как услышал детский крик — отчаянный, безнадёжный, полный ужаса и боли.  
А в Эттилаина стражи нацелили два арбалета.  
Сестра Лена довольно улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Ты принесёшь мне голову земной ведьмы. Это докажет чистоту и невиновность принадлежащих тебе сына и жены. Ты сможешь забрать их с собой. А пока головы ведьмы нет, Светоочистительный орден продолжит проверять их на связь с Тьмой.  
— Да, Наставница, — быстро сказал Эттилаин. Он готов был принести ей головы хоть всех землянинок, лишь бы избавить сына и жену от мучений.  
— Прими индульгенцию, — приказала сестра Лена.  
Эттилаин поднялся на колени, склонил голову и почтительно поднял руки. Сестра Лена положила ему на ладони свиток и ушла. Стражник пнул Эттилаина и жестом велел уходить. Эттилаин поспешил из тюрьмы прочь.


	6. — 5 — (продолжение 1)

— Не шевелись, — прошептала Ева Ольге. — Мы в обмороке. И приглядывай себе дубину или камень.  
Они лежали на траве. Вокруг был парк. Или даже лес. Причём, судя по жаре и влажности, какой-то южный. Кричали птицы, шуршал ветерок в ветвях, а вот разговоров или сопения слышно не было. Но это не означало, что они с Ольгой одни. Поэтому надо хоть как-то приготовиться к самообороне. И, желательно, не баллончиком. Он на самый крайний случай.  
Ева осторожно потянула к себе увесистого вида палку.  
Ольга шепнула:  
— Бей в морды. В нос и губы. Своей крови все боятся. Так на курсах самообороны говорили.  
— Знаю. Всю школу дралась со шпаной.  
Ева покрепче сжала палку, приготовилась вскочить, но её больно и сильно придавили ногой к земле.  
«Значит, нас всё же преднамеренно похитили, а не случайно прихватили, — подумала Ева. — При случайном прихвате хотят не удержать, а как можно скорее выяснить, что на них свалилось».  
Она лежала молча, выжидала, прислушивалась, пыталась определить, сколько похитителей.  
Ольгу кто-то довольно бережно и осторожно поднял — судя по рукам, молодой крепкий мужчина. И одежда добротная, из плотного шёлка, светло-сиреневого цвета. Судя по рукаву на завязках и ручным швам, времена здесь от цивилизации далёкие.  
Ольга сдавленно застонала, затем вскрикнула как от боли. А мужской голос сказал:  
— Я счастлив первым приветствовать прекраснейшую госпожу на землях великой империи Велидер. Прошу прощения за доставленную неприятность, однако вам необходимо знать язык, а его магическое изучение — процесс хотя и быстрый, но неприятный. Ещё раз прошу простить меня.  
Ева напряглась. О Велидере рассказывал Джереми. И о велидерском сенешеллере Наммерон, в котором легко спрятаться и из которого можно убежать на Землю.  
«А я-то откуда язык знаю? — удивилась Ева. — Или это из-за того облака, которое наколдовалось у Питера?»  
В том, что Ольгу сочли аристократкой, ничего необычного не было: причёска с золотым фигурным гребнем для волос, золотые серьги, длинное платье из шёлковой жаккардовой ткани с золотистой нитью, полусапожки на шпильке и со стразами, ногти длинные, с художественным маникюром.  
Ольга ответила, запинаясь, ей было трудно говорить на непривычным языке:  
— С кем... имею... честь?..  
— Маркиз Ричард миц-Ко ** _о_** рен, сын и наследник герцога Ульфейна миц-Коорена, волей Небес и повелением его императорского величества назначенного правителем сенешеллера Наммерон.  
«Таких совпадений не бывает, — с тоской подумала Ева. — Но почему Джереми сдал меня своему папаше? Он ведь знал, что я больше не инкубатор для супер-героя. Или герцог использовал сына втёмную, и Джереми не подозревал, что толкает меня к отцу?»  
Ольга сказала:  
— Так вы и ваш отец те самые герцог и маркиз, которые обрекли свой Род на проклятие и уничтожение, замыслив захватить и убить Мать Предназначенную?  
Ева прикусила губу, чтобы не охнуть изумлённо. «Феликс был весьма осведомлённым, — отметила она. — И соучастником Кооренов. А теперь его карту начала разыгрывать Ольга».  
Еве оставалось только слушать и ждать. Удобный случай сбежать на Землю не мог не появиться.  
Маркиз рухнул на колени — Ева поняла это по звуку. И, судя по тому, что второй мужчина перестал прижимать Еву к земле, слуги присоединились к хозяину. Ева села, подтянула дубину.  
Ольга высокомерно и презрительно смотрела на двух мужчин, шатена и брюнета, скорчившихся в чельном поклоне у её ног. Оба мужчины были длинноволосы, но у шатена плетение косы затейливое, сложное, и начиналось ото лба, а сама коса во имя удобства в полевых условиях засунута за ворот рубахи. У брюнета простая коса в три пряди закручена в узел на затылке.  
Одежда мужчин тоже различалась — у шатена поверх штанов и рубахи надет длинный, почти до щиколоток, тёмно-сиреневый шёлковый жилет с широким матерчатым поясом, а у брюнета только коричневые хлопковые штаны и хлопковая же серая рубаха до колен, перехваченная на талии жёлтой верёвкой вычурного плетения. На ногах у обоих хлопковые обмотки до колен и кожаные туфли, похожие на короткие болотные мокасины — у шатена они были вышиты сиреневой нитью. И судя по тому, что поверх пояса у него надет кожаный ремень для меча и кинжала, он дворянин. Ева отметила, что ношение меча и кинжала похожи на самурайское, когда вынимание клинка становилось замахом для удара или блока. Да и сам меч скорее сабля типа салтовской, которая была популярна в Хазарском каганате, с середины VII века и до начала X, а в XVI, немного видоизменившись и поубавив в весе, возродилась в Польше под названием «баторовка» и начала быстро завоёвывать популярность в Европе: узкий клинок изогнут совсем немного, едва заметно, имеет полуторную заточку, иначе говоря, с одной стороны заточен полностью, а с другой до середины, а потому, в отличие от остальных сабель, предназначенных только для рубящих и режущих ударов, мог ещё и колоть не хуже идеально прямой шпаги. А потому рукоять у таких сабель могла быть как сабельной, почти без гарды, так и рапирной, с гардой-полукорзинкой — смотря в каких условиях и против какого оружия чаще сражался владелец сабли.  
В данном случае рукоять была похожа на швейцарскую: стандартный сабельный прямой эфес с крючкообразным навершием, есть металлический крюк для упора и защиты пальца, со стороны врага руку прикрывает гарда-полукорзинка из трёх широких металлических полосок.  
Кинжал Еве было не видно, из-за дворянина торчал только позолоченный наконечник ножен. Золотом были украшены и ножны меча. А это, как и цвет одежды, говорило, что Ричард миц-Коорен больше воюет на паркете, нежели в полях и лесах.  
«Хотя не факт. У англичан довольно долго была красная форма. У испанцев жёлтая. В Российской империи вообще у каждого полка имелась своя вырвиглазная расцветка. В цвет хаки армию перекрасили дальнобойные ружья и бездымный порох, которые позволили использовать снайперов не как единичных умельцев, а превратить их в регулярные массовые подразделения. Эти же причины заставили принять максимально удобный в носке фасон формы».  
Ева посмотрела на оружие слуги. Им оказались два ножа, заткнутых за пояс: первый что-то типа мачете, и второй, похожий на шотландский кортик, а к ноге под обмотку, покрывавшей лодыжку поверх штанов почти до колена, засунут третий нож, но, насколько могла судить Ева, похож был на гибрид финки с японским танто, а не на шотландский скин-ду, который как раз для такого ношения и был придуман.  
«Серьёзные люди. Во всяком случае, слуга», — удручённо подумала Ева. Она крепко сжимала палку, но надежд, что получится отбиться, было мало. Оставалось выждать удобный момент и удрать.  
А Ольга сказала:  
— Я желаю говорить с Советом Чародеев.  
«Вот дура!»  
— Но... — приподнялся Ричард. Замер на мгновение и воскликнул: — На тебе нет меток!  
— Тащить аккуратнее надо было! — склочно ответила Ольга. — И меньше держать в тумане!  
— Каком тумане?  
— Радужном, — пояснила Ольга. — Он ещё раны залечивает.  
— Вы попали в Нигденикогданикус? — не поверил Ричард. — Это невозможно!  
— Не знаю, как это называется, и знать не хочу, но сначала вы выдёргиваете слабых беззащитных женщин прямо из дома в жуткое и непонятное место, держите нас в этой штуке так долго, что мы едва не заболели от жажды и голода, после вытащили в какую-то дичь с комарами и жарой, а теперь имеете наглость предъявлять претензии, что на мне нет каких-то там меток!  
Ева кивнула и показала Ольге оттопыренный большой палец, оценив её ловкость и находчивость.  
«А она не так глупа, оказывается. Только зачем ей становиться Матерью Предназначенной? Впрочем, это не мои проблемы. Главное, чтобы Ольга меня, свидетеля того, что она не найрайто, отправила на Землю. У Совета Чародеев сил на это хватит».  
Ричард снова согнулся в поклоне. А слуга и не шевелился, так и сидел на пятках, уткнувшись физиономией в траву, предоставив хозяину самому разбираться с проблемой.  
— Вставайте, — приказала Ольга. — И отвезите меня в з ** _а_** мок Совета Чародеев. Но сначала принесите воду и какую-нибудь еду.  
— Кройм, — быстро сказала Ева. — После Нигденикогдануса мы можем есть только кройм и пить его сок.  
Ольга посмотрела вопросительно. Ева пояснила на русском:  
— Холеру или чего похуже подцепить хочешь? Открытый водоём, да ещё тропики, и руки у всех немытые, туристических таблеток-дезинфекторов для воды тут явно ещё не изобрели, а у нас нет никаких прививок от местных вирусов.  
Ольга тут же сказала по-элуринарски:  
— Она говорит правду. Нам нужен только кройм.  
Ричард рукой толкнул слугу.  
— Принеси кройм для госпожи и её служанки.  
Ева усмехнулась. «Конечно, служанка. Если джинсы, эспадрильи, футболка и короткие волосы, то служанка. А оно и к лучшему. Высокородные господа на служанок не смотрят, а слуги не видят меток».  
Ева встала, половчее ухватила импровизированную дубинку и встала рядом с Ольгой. «Слуги обязаны защищать господ. Поэтому оружие положено мне по штату. А как и против кого я его употреблю, вопрос отдельный».  
Ричард и слуга уставились на Еву одинаково оторопело.  
— Госпожа, — возмущённо сказал Ричард, — ваша служанка всегда ведёт себя как дьяволица?


	7. — 5 — (продолжение 2)

— Почему дьяволица? — удивилась Ольга.  
— Только у дьяволов женщины, вопреки всем законам естества, носят мужскую одежду, обрезают волосы до плеч и дерзают браться за оружие. Они даже сами владеют и распоряжаются собственностью!  
Ева тут же мягко, застенчиво улыбнулась, поклонилась.  
— Высокородный господин, окажите милость несчастной дикарке из далёких краёв. Объясните, во имя небес, что ещё делают прескверные дьяволы? Я не хочу своим поведением оскорбить честь моей госпожи или собственную добродетель.  
— А... — растерялась Ольга, но тут же сообразила: — Да-да, мне надо знать нравы и обычаи земель, в которых предстоит жить. Даже Совет Чародеев не сразу создаст проход туда, где родится Открыватель.  
— Женщине приличествует скромность, учтивость и покорность опекуну, а время надлежит проводить в молитвах и заботе о доме, никаких мужских дел, умений и знаний не касаясь.  
— У вас нет балов? — поразилась Ольга.  
— Мы чародеи, госпожа. Мы заняты таинствами магии, а балы полагаем ничтожной суетой.  
Ольга хотела возмутиться, но вовремя сообразила, что в незнакомом мире, не имея средств и сил, свои правила не навязывают.  
— Очень разумный подход, — сказала она. А Ева добавила:  
— Так где кройм? Госпоже нужны питьё и еда.  
Ричард слегка поклонился и тычком отправил слугу — среднего роста, крепкого сложения, с заурядно-непримечательными чертами — за кроймом. А сам с поклоном предложил Ольге руку.  
— Позвольте проводить вас в лагерь, госпожа.  
Ольга улыбнулась, сделала изящный реверанс и пошла с Ричардом к лагерю. Ева пошла за ними, порадовавшись, что у неё не забрали дубинку. «Пусть я и не ахти как ею владею, и по прочности и маневренности палка сильно уступает куску арматуры, но хорошенько прихреначить разок по роже, печени или яйцам и убежать шанс есть, и немалый».  
Но это всё мелочи. Гораздо важнее стало собрать как можно больше сведений о территориях дьяволов. «Слишком велик риск, что я останусь здесь навсегда. И если Ольга вообразила, что сможет стать Богиней-Матерью, властвующей над толпами рабов, то это её проблемы. А я не собираюсь опускаться до иллюзий. Поэтому надо не только разведать дорогу к дьяволам, но и заполучить то, что позволит человечице войти в их общество полноправным членом. Крайне сомнительно, что у дьяволов есть гендерное равенство в его американо-европейском понимании, но хотя бы какие-то права и самостоятельность у тамошних женщин имеются. А это гораздо больше, чем местный правовой ноль. Учитывая, что теперь я теперь на роль светоносного инкубатора не гожусь, можно и среди дьяволов появиться, не боясь быть убитой».  
Ричард привёл их в небольшой лагерь — след костра, над ним на палках висит котелок, неподалёку три стреноженные лошади, ещё немного дальше лежали сёдла, седельные сумки, скатанные в рулоны одеяла.  
Ева пошла мимо кострища к сёдлам, на ходу глянула на котелок.  
«Железный, а не медный, что соответствует началу Нового времени, о котором говорил Питер. Однако котелок слишком ровный, гладкий и безликий, как на конвейере отштампован, а не в кузнице выкован. Но первые примитивные конвейерные производства металлоизделий — это конец восемнадцатого века, когда ручное производство начало вытесняться машинным, и в начале девятнадцатого вытеснило почти полностью, что вызвало полный переворот производства и движение луддитов в придачу».  
Ева стала рассматривать сёдла. В их типах — испанский, черкесский и прочее — она не разбиралась, поскольку в отличие от личного оружия, что холодного, что огнестерльного, седло не являлось частью сценического костюма, но материал, из которого изготовлены стремена и застёжки, мог сообщить немало полезного.  
«Везде железо. И хорошо обработанное. Промышленный уровень, а значит и экономические отношения здесь однозначно не средневековые».  
И тут Ева обратила внимание на дамское седло. Впечатление оно производило неизгладимое.  
— Это что за хрень? — спросила по-русски у неё за спиной Ольга.  
— Это то, в чём тебе предстоит ехать, — с ядовитой любезностью ответила Ева. — Дамское седло.  
— Верховая езда в дамском седле — отдельный вид конного спорта, у него своя ассоциация, и я вступила в неё ещё в пятнадцать лет, когда тренировалась для классических юношеских скачек. А когда по приезду в США увлеклась стипль-чейзом, то участвовала в двух заездах для дамского варианта скачек с препятствиями. И потому я на все сто процентов могу тебя заверить, что этот монстр предназначен для чего угодно, только не для верховой езды, хоть мужской, хоть женской.  
Ева ещё раз оглядела седло. К нему была пришита мягкая подушка, которую окружали небольшие перила и спинка из трёх железных полос, тоже обшитых мягкими подушками-валиками. Стремян не было, зато с одного бока к седлу на крепких ремешках привешена дощечка, на которой поместились бы ступни взрослого человека. И этот человек должен был сидеть на лошади как на скамейке, полностью лишённый возможности ею управлять.  
— Как раз это и есть первая модель дамского седла, — сказала Ева. — Использовалась ещё в античности. Дамы ездили или по-мужски, или в этом ужасе. Я в телесериале об истории вещей видела. Даму сажали в него как в кресло, затем родственник или слуга дамы садился на своего коня, а коня дамы брал под уздцы и вёл за собой. Дама держалась во время езды за перила кресла. Ехали неспешно, но быстрее, чем пешком, и можно было провезти даму там, где не проедет карета. По приезду даму вынимали из кресла и ставили на землю. А то седло, в котором соревновалась ты, в четырнадцатом веке придумала Анна Богемская, жена Ричарда Второго, дама весьма деловая и самостоятельная, к тому же любившая поохотиться на быстроногую дичь в том самом английском стиле, который породил парфорсную охоту во Франции и стипль-чейз на Британских Островах. После вплоть до последней четверти девятнадцатого века седло Анны Богемской только немного изменяли под особенности моды на юбки. А последние лет двадцать девятнадцатого века стали появляться женские бриджи для езды в мужском седле, и в начале двадцатого дамская езда навсегда перестала чем-либо отличаться от мужской.  
— Хм... — задумалась Ольга. — А в изначальном дамском седле что-то есть. Романтика. Забота. Служение. Жаль, что в нашем мире ничего этого не осталось.  
— Ну почему же. В Саудовской Аравии сколько угодно. Там женщина имеет право сесть в автомобиль только в том случае, если за рулём сидит её родственник-мужчина. Хотя, женщины там добились избирательных прав и уже пробили закон, который позволяет им посещать футбольные матчи и прочие состязания. Вполне возможно, они водительские права получили.  
— Ты просто не умеешь быть женщиной, и потому, глядя на розу, умудряешься увидеть чертополох! При чём тут Саудовская Аравия?

— Если женщиною быть  
Означает позабыть,  
Как ходить и как решать,  
Жить без права выбирать,  
Лучше буду я бесполой,  
Но живущей своей волей.

Ольга на это фыркнула обиженно, а Ева пошла посмотреть на кусты и деревья, окружающие полянку.  
Растительности, похожей на съедобную, не обнаружилось. А судя по следам от костра, Ричард и его слуга пробыли на поляне не больше суток, так что не могли успеть объесть окрестные дары природы. «Похоже, раздобыть съестное в этих джунглях не легче, чем в земных. Особенно когда не умеешь это делать».  
Она вернулась к кострищу, посмотрела на мужчин.  
— Вы решили уморить госпожу голодом и жаждой? Где кроймы?  
Слуга подбежал к Ольге, почтительно протянул ей расколотый надвое кройм и свёрнутый из гладкого листа дерева стакан с соком и ещё один лист, похожий на ложку.  
Другой кройм и нож презрительно бросил под ноги Еве. Она посмотрела, нет ли в траве колючек и кусачей фауны, села по-турецки и ножом пробила дырку в кройме, стала высасывать сок вместе с мякотью, похожей на очень жидкое пюре. На вкус кройм оказался вполне приличным.  
«Надеюсь, это и правда подходит в качестве послеоперационного питания».  
Нож Ева вытерла о траву и засунула за спину сбоку за пояс джинсов. «Если пища не подойдёт, то хотя бы глотку себе перережу, чтобы не загибаться от перитонита. Если кройм в качестве питания окажется приемлим, то нож пригодится для самообороны. Хотя оружие в руках неумехи опасно только для него самого. Разве что притвориться полуобморочной дурой, а когда отвернутся — бить в почку и бежать. При очень большом везении пробью. Или лучше сухожилие под коленкой перерезать?»  
Слуга отобрать нож не попытался, но смотреть стал ещё неприязненнее.  
«Его проблемы. Я не стодоллоровая банкнота, чтобы меня все любили».  
Ева доела кройм, оглянулась в поисках отхожей ямы. Слуга показал пальцем на кусты у дальнего края поляны. Ева выкинула скорлупу и подошла к Ричарду, поклонилась.  
— Вы напугали мою госпожу рассказами о дьяволах. Мы всего лишь слабые женщины, и потому нас сильнее всего пугает неизвестность. Окажите милость, расскажите о них подробнее. Тем более что моей госпоже неизбежно придётся столкнуться с ними, ведь дьяволы наверняка захотят уничтожить ту, которая приведёт в мир дитя, предназначенное открыть врата к истинному Свету.  
— Она слишком много знает о высших таинствах, — недовольно сказал Ричард.  
— А вы полагали, что Открывателя родит бесхребетная, глупая и наивная простушка?  
К ним подошла Ольга.  
— Какие ещё дьяволы хотят меня уничтожить?! — возмутилась она. — Я на такое не подписывалась!  
— Не беспокойтесь, госпожа, — поклонился ей Ричард. — Чародеи сумеют вас защитить.  
Ева любезно улыбнулась.  
— Моя госпожа в этом не сомневается. Но чем скорее она узнает, кого и чего конкретно надо опасаться, тем больше у чародеев шансов, что их защита будет успешной.  
А Ольга добавила:  
— И тем больше шансов у вас и у вашего отца снять проклятие с Рода миц-Коорен. Забыли, как хотели вмешаться в предначертания небес и убить Мать Предназначенную?  
— А Небеса всё помнят! — поддержала Ева.  
Ричард ответил мрачным взглядом. Такой самостоятельности, хваткости, напора и оборотистости он от инструмента никак не ждал. Отца рядом не было, совета попросить не у кого, а решать сам Ричард не привык. К тому же мысль о проклятии, которое могло обрушиться и на него, и на весь Род, приводила в ужас и лишала воли.  
Служанка Матери Предназначенной рыкнула не хуже сержанта дворцовой гвардии:  
— Как выглядят дьяволы?  
Ричард вздохнул обречённо и приказал слуге:  
— Бертон, принеси воды и завари ягодный настой. Разговор будет долгим.  
— Нет! — быстро сказала Ева. — Только кройм.  
Рисковать и пить бурду из не пойми чего она не хотела. А Ольга, памятуя о холере, тут же поддержала:  
— Да-да! Только кройм.  
Бертон прожёг девушек ненавидящим взглядом и сказал:  
— Мой господин, не побрезгуйте взглянуть на ауру служанки. И обратите внимание, что вы не оказывали ей милость, обучая языку этого мира, а она болтает куда как бойко. На её руках нет мозолей, а суставы пальцев не натружены работой! И она не служит своей госпоже, даже скорлупу кройма не забрала, а ведёт себя невозможно дерзко для простолюдинов и тем более для женщины! Мой господин, у этой девки есть все нужные метки и даже больше, зато нет аппендикса и детородного чрева. И жрёт она только кройм, как те несчастные, которым застеночники кощунственно разрезают живот и вырезают требуху!


	8. — 5 — (продолжение 3)

Чего Питер и Джереми не ожидали увидеть в кухне Евы, это альва, атакующего «молниями Света» микроволновку.  
— Хана ужину, — меланхолично сказал по-элуринаски Питер и рявкнул на альва: — Ты чего нашу жрачку сжёг, чудило ушастое?  
— И Евину технику. Новую, — добавил Джереми. — А страховая за магический ущерб платить не будет.  
— Мы ушастого продадим, — хищно сказал Питер. — Некромансерам. Как раз будет возмещение убытков, причинённых им дому, в который он, к тому же, припёрся без приглашения.  
При слове «некромансеры» Джереми посмотрел на Питера как на идиота, но тут же сообразил и подхватил игру:  
— Некромансеры альвов любят. И в качестве энергоисточника для ритуалов, и перекусить ими не откажутся.  
Питер поймал сгоревшим смартфоном молнии, которые направил в него альв, и заметил довольно:  
— А он крепкий. Хорошо подзарядил мой артефакт.  
— Тогда давай себе оставим, — предложил Джереми. — Прикуём цепью и будем артефакты заряжать. И даже амулеты. Если он такой сильный, то наш товар будут хорошо покупать.  
Альв ринулся на них с кинжалом. Джереми благоразумно отступил в сторону, а Страж Линии Света ловко и быстро обезоружил альва, прижал к полу в жёстком захвате и приставил к горлу его же кинжал.  
— Чего тут тебе надо? — спросил Питер на кринзе.  
Альв не ответил. Питер надрезал ему кожу. Альв охнул и сказал по-элуринарски:  
— Если я принесу Светозарной Ловчей голову ведьмы, которая укрывается в этом доме, то Ловчая подарит лёгкую смерть моему сыну и моей жене.  
— Альвар, — брезгливо сказал Джереми.  
— Да хоть сам хайот! — тряхнул альвара Питер. — Он хотел убить благословенную особу ведьмы!  
— Благословенную? — оторопело пробормотал альвар.  
— Здесь быть ведьмой очень почётно. Для них есть особые школы, о них слагают баллады и делают карманные иллюзии. И даже в королевской армии есть должность штатной ведьмы.  
— Но в этом мире нет магии! — не поверил альвар.  
— Ведьм за то и уважают, что они придумали, как её заменить. Ты же сам видел говорящую чудо-печку.  
Микроволновку изобрёл Перси Спенсер, но альву об этом узнать было неоткуда. Зато сообщение о создании ведьмами чудо-печки напугало его сильно, по телу ушастого прошла дрожь. Питер добил:  
— Дорогая вещь, кстати. А ты её испортил. Хозяйка будет очень недовольна.  
Альвар безвольно обмяк под рукой Питера. А мгновением спустя ангела захлестнула волна отчаяния и безнадёжности, идущая от альвара. Питер отпустил пленника, затем поднял рывком и ткнул на стул.  
— Давай по порядку. Имя и занятие?  
— Эттилаин ар-Шеддалиен, младший советник Благого Двора Светлых Альвов, глава посольства в королевстве Меглир.  
— Ты интриган, а не воин, — сказал Питер. — Даже кинжал держишь криворуко. Почему Ловчая сделала тебя охотником за головами?  
— Не знаю, господин. Возможно потому, что мой Род в своё время был славен познаниями в Древней магии. У Ловчей была индульгенция хайота на моё имя, разрешающая использовать Древнюю магию.  
Питер вопросительно посмотрел на Джереми. Тот задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Я не знаток, но есть основания полагать, что Древняя магия альвов, та, которая была ещё до раздела на Благой и Неблагой двор, позволяла открывать искусственные врата на Землю. Во всяком случае, в Ирландию и на Британские Острова. Реже — в Скандинавию. Земные легенды это подтверждают.  
— Тогда логично сделать его, — Питер показал пальцем на альвара, — привратником. А за ведьмой отправить настоящего охотника за головами. Привратник откроет ему врата и после, в назначенный час, заберёт его с добычей обратно.  
— А с чего ты взял, что у Ловчей хватит ума на создание такой комбинации?  
— Хм... — задумался Питер. — Резонно. Но зачем дуре голова женщины из другого мира, пусть и ведьмы?  
— Спроси лучше, зачем она умным. Ловчая не может действовать сама. Она выполняет приказ и действует так, как умеет. А учитывая, что приказавший связался с дурой, это его любовница, которая будет молчать о его тайных делишках. — Джереми посмотрел на Эттилаина. — Ловчая хороша собой?  
Альвар подумал и кивнул.  
— Она не молода, но для человечицы весьма аппетитна. Пожалуй, если вернуть ей волосы и приодеть достойно, ею соблазнился бы и альв. В некоторых тридцатилетних женщинах есть своеобразное, уникальное очарование. Но сестра Лена безумна, она наслаждается чужой болью как другие лакомствами и соитиями, и это отвращает, несмотря на всю миловидность её лица и прельстительные формы.  
Джереми фыркнул:  
— Учитывая, что чем выше звание Светоочистительного мужика, тем сильнее он повёрнут на голову, то взять такую любовницу для генерала или легата самое то.  
— Благородные господа, — тихо, но настойчиво сказал Эттилаин, а верхушки ушей напряжённо, тревожно оттопырились, — нижайше прошу прощения, что прерываю вашу беседу. Однако цена жизни моего наследника и моей жены — это голова вашей хозяйки. И мне безразлично, зачем она Светоблагословенной Ловчей. Я хочу спасти хотя бы сына. И если вы сумеете так заклясть голову скончавшейся от голода и холода бродяжки, что она сойдёт за голову вашей хозяйки, я смиренно удалюсь, не попытавшись причинить вреда этой даме. А в возмещение ущерба, причинённого её дому, я оставлю этот перстень.  
Эттилаин снял с пальца перстень белого золота с крупным бледно-голубым звёздчатым сапфиром, обрамлённым маленькими бриллиантами.  
— Годится, — кивнул Джереми, мгновенно оценив перстень в сотню микроволновок. — Ущерб ты возместил. Но есть проблема. Леди Еву похитили неведомые нам злодеи. А чтобы я сделал хорошую имитацию её головы, мне нужны прядь волос и три грамма свежей крови леди Евы. Если поможешь нам вернуть её, то не только спасёшь сына с женой, но и получишь ангельское лекарство для их исцеления.  
Питер надменно и высокомерно, в стиле ангелов-сил, кивнул. Делать лекарства он умел не больше, чем любой рядовой Страж-Настеночник, но по указкам настоящего чародея почему бы не сварить? Шрамы от ожогов и порванные сухожилия они точно залечат.  
Эттилаин немного подумал и кивнул.  
— Я принимаю ваши условия, благородные лорды. Надеюсь, в них входят пристойный ночлег и еда? Поиск и освобождение похищенной дамы — дело не одного дня.  
Питер кивнул и забрал перстень.  
— Диван в гостиной этого дома в твоём распоряжении. Еду получишь, когда привезут новую печку.  
Он достал телефон, стал искать интернет-магазин с быстрой доставкой.  
— Джереми, закажи пока пиццу и китайский салат с бамбуком и болгарским перцем.  
Чародей взялся за телефон, но замер, посмотрел на альвара.  
— Пит, его надо переодеть. И уши прикрыть. Иначе его сочтут вконец сбрендившим толкиенистом.  
— У женщин всегда есть шейные платки или шёлковые шарфики. Сойдёт за бандану. А шмотки... Сейчас закажу и джинсы с рубашкой. Или быстрее сгонять в супермаркет?  
— Тогда и микроволновку там купи, — ответил Джереми. Глянул на Эттилаина и добавил: — Он высокий и тощий, размер L, скорее всего. Но лучше возьми у леди Евы в рукодельном шкафу сантиметр и измерь его для надёжности.  
— Обойдётся! — рыкнул Питер. — Возьму XL, если что — подвернёт, сейчас это модно.  
Питер ушёл, а Эттилаин осторожно подошёл к панорамному окну кухни и столовой.  
— Благородный лорд, здесь по-прежнему половину суточного круга властвует Тьма и половину годового правит Хлад?  
— В этом отношении ничего не изменилось, — ответил Джереми, не отрывая взгляд от телефона.  
— А в каком изменилось?  
— Во всех, благородный лорд, — усмехнулся Джереми. — Теперь нищий может подать в суд на короля и выиграть процесс, а потому короли и лорды ведут себя очень осмотрительно и вежливо со всеми, от нищего до короля.  
Эттилин отрицательно покачал головой и проговорил с оттенком ехидства и недоверия:  
— А ведьмам вместо костра положена башня со стеклянной стеной и множество других драгоценных вещиц. И высота этой башни поспорит с кафедральным собором.  
— Такие башни есть не только у ведьм, — спокойно сказал Джереми. — Её может купить любой желающий. Одни башни в дешёвых районах для бедняков, другие в дорогих для богачей, третьи для середнячка. То же самое с коттеджами.  
Эттилаин поёжился.  
— Это похоже на то, что рассказывают о землях Тьмы.  
— Там правит Совет Командоров, — возразил Джереми.  
— Но любой гражданин может вызвать любого командора или всех сразу на суд общины.  
Джереми посмотрел на него с интересом:  
— Вы участвовали в войнах Вёлунда с Нуаду?


	9. — 5 — (продолжение 4)

— Мой дед был пажом Вёлунда в первой войне и видел, как Сренг, принц союзного Вёлунду племени, в Поединке Шести Королей отсёк Нуаду руку мечом, который подарил принцу Вёлунд.  
Джереми хмыкнул:  
— Что не помешало Нуаду выиграть войну и соблазнить жену Вёлунда.  
— Да-да, — недовольно сказал Эттилаин, — и её подружки, жёны братьев Вёлунда, прельстившись письмами Хервёр о жизни в землях Тьмы, сначала сбежали туда сами, а после сманили своих мужей. Но эти женщины хотя бы забрали с собой детей, а Хервер своего сына бросила.  
— Она его не в кусты бросила, а оставила у родного отца, — возразил Джереми. — Тысячи отцов рвут брачные узы, оставляя детей с матерью, так почему мать не может прекратить брак и оставить детей с отцом? К тому же, учитывая, что Эльрун Рыжекосая и Хладгуд Лебяжьебелая заключили свои браки добровольно и по любви, а Хервер Чаровницу Вёлунд принудил стать его женой, удивительно, что она вообще родила сына вместо того, чтобы выкинуть плод отваром тлауцы. И что Хервер только сбежала от Вёлунда при первой же возможности, а не отравила его. Так что если не получилось абортировать зачатого изнасилованием выродка, то самым естественным и разумным поступком будет бросить его папаше, а самой сбежать и забыть об их существовании.  
Эттилаин вперил в Джереми испытующий взгляд:  
— На Земле по-прежнему дерзают обращаться к Великому Понтифику за разводом?  
— На Земле брак расторгают окружные судьи. Они же браки скрепляют. А венчаться после этого или нет, на усмотрение брачующихся. Без бумаги с печатью от судьи венчание ничего не значит. Впрочем, в Соединённом Королевстве священники англиканской церкви и некоторых других конфессий имеют право поставить печать на брачную лицензию, но после должны написать об этом письмо судье. Однако при разводе этих священников всё равно никто не спросит. Решает только судья, да и то в пределах делёжки имущества и графика очередности ухода за детьми, а запретить развестись он не имеет права.  
Эттилаин прерывисто вздохнул и отошёл к окну, верхушки ушей отвернулись к затылку. Джереми сказал:  
— У вас есть возможность избавиться от брака, овдовев. И травить жену не надо, орден Светочистов обо всём позаботится.  
— Это опорочит мою честь. Будь в Лаодоре развод, я давно выплатил бы Глуиндинг отступные и выкуп за сына и стал бы холостяком. А может, и не ждал бы четыреста с лишним лет от неё потомства и сочетался браком с той, кто разожгла бы во мне истинный пыл желания. И этот жар породил бы множество детей.  
Джереми смотрел на него задумчиво. После паузы сказал:  
— Если Глуиндинг уйдёт жить на Землю, то брак аннулируется. А если лаодорская женщина увидит земные порядки, то обратно её и палкой не загонишь.  
— Поздно, — покачал головой Эттилаин. — Из тюрьмы Светоочищения Глуиндинг выйдет безумной до полной беспомощности. Мне придётся купить дом в глуши и запереть её там, приставив к ней нянек как к ребёнку. Остаётся надеяться, что моего сына будет возможно исцелить настолько, чтобы он в положенное время прошёл обряд венчания и зачал своей жене моего внука и наследника. И не говорите, что высока вероятность того, что зачинать внука своей снохе буду вынужден я сам. При всей необходимости такого, это бесчестно!  
Джереми кивнул.  
— Нередко Род становится тюрьмой не хуже камер Светоочистителей. Но все лаодорцы с первого дня жизни приучены дорожить своим Родом. Поэтому, не будь у меня младшего брата и живого отца, я не знаю, хватило бы мне решимости отказаться от Рода и сбежать из Лаодора.  
В дверь позвонили, курьер принёс огромную пиццу из ветчины, ананасов и острого сыра и ещё три коробочки салата.  
Джереми вымыл руки и стал открывать коробки. Эттилаин, копируя действия Джереми, успешно, хотя и не без сложностей справился с шаровым смесителем крана и с бутылкой жидкого мыла, подошёл к столу и с сомнением посмотрел на земную еду.  
— Благородный лорд, вы уверены, что это нам не повредит?  
— Это, конечно, будет стоить лишнего получаса в тренажёрке, но оно того стоит.  
Джереми разложил на тарелки две части пиццы, а третью оставил в коробке для Питера.  
— Ешь, чего ждёшь?  
Эттилаин сел за стол, взял ломоть пиццы и осторожно откусил, прожевал.  
— Это восхитительно!  
— А то! Поэтому главная проблема здешней еды — не пережрать, иначе никакая тренажёрка не поможет. Закусывай салатом, так вкуснее.  
Джереми палочками ловко подцепил и отправил в рот овощи из коробочки.  
— Ну хотя бы это мне знакомо, — устало улыбнулся Эттилаин. — Свою дипломатическую службу я начинал при дворе Шедира, а в этой стране едят палочками.  
Он попробовал салат.  
— Ммм... Неплохо, но я добавил бы бланшированные шедирские древесные грибы, это придаст пикантность и законченность вкусовой картины. Хотя, тут они наверняка не растут.  
— Тут есть грибы муэр, — ответил Джереми. — И растут на деревьях как раз там, где придуман этот салат. И их вроде бы продают в здешних магазинах. Там вообще продают все продукты этого мира. Но тему съестного вам надо обсудить с Питером — он повар-любитель. И отличный повар. Просто сегодня день хлопотный, готовить некогда.  
Эттилаин кивнул и продолжил ужин. Вскоре вернулся Питер. Поставил посреди кухни коробку с новой микроволновкой, сходил за пакетами с одеждой и продуктами, поставил их рядом с коробкой, вымыл руки и накинулся на еду.  
— Покупки после разберу, — невнятно сказал он.  
У Джереми зазвенел телефон. Эттилаин вскочил в боевую стойку. Питер насмешливо фыркнул:  
— Левую руку ниже, брюхо открыл. И ноги шире.  
Джереми успокаивающе помахал рукой и ответил на звонок. Коротко поговорил о делах бизнеса и опять занялся пиццей и салатом.  
Эттилаин осторожно сел за стол.  
— Это переговорный артефакт?  
— Амулет. Данное устройство многофункциональное и практически вечное, поэтому правильнее назвать его амулетом.  
— Вечное? — иронично хмыкнул Питер.  
— То, что через год понаделают несколько новых, более совершенных, комфортных и мощных моделей, не означает, что эта не сможет работать. Ещё лет триста, а то и четыреста, как сможет, другое дело, что, посмотрев на новую игрушку, большинство выбросит старую. Земля — цивилизация потребителей, и если хочешь тут выжить, надо постоянно предлагать что-то новое, более интересное, полезное и приятное.  
— Но зачем потворствовать потребительским желаниям? — не понял Эттилаин.  
— Затем, — улыбнулся Джереми, — что без них не было бы всего этого, — обозначил он взмахом руки и уютную квартиру Евы, и океан огней за окном, и лакомства на столе.  
— Но разве тут нет законов против роскоши? — удивился Эттилаин.  
— Одна из многочисленных прелестей потребительской цивилизации в том, что желание сделать свою жизнь как можно приятней распространяется не только на вещественную часть мира, но и на правовую. Здесь строго запрещено указывать другим людям, что им делать со своими деньгами. Хотят — сожгут. Хотят — потолок золотом покрасят. Хотят — приютам для одиноких бессильных калек раздадут. Можно строго ограничить покупку, продажу и хранение опасного для окружающих товара, например, ядов, но не более того.  
— Но при чём здесь потребительство? — не понимал Эттилаин.  
— Только потребительская цивилизация может быть личностно ориентированной, правой, демократической, научно и культурно развитой, потому что лишь потребители хотят жить комфортно, достойно и безопасно. А все остальные варианты обречены на упадок, жестокость и дикость.  
Эттилаин задумался, даже об ужине забыл. Питер мрачно наворачивал салат и пиццу. Джереми спросил:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— К звуку биения сердца Евы добавился звук тревожного горна. Я не знаю, что это означает, но думаю, что ей грозит опасность.  
— Насколько сильная? — напрягся Джереми.  
— Не знаю. Если сила Хранителя основана на моём личном опыте, то тревожный горн — это бой. Большой или мелкая стычка, но будут погибшие и покалеченные с обеих сторон. Застеночники хоть и порождения Тьмы, но рубаки и стрелки куда как лихие. И на выдумку гораздые. Атаки с тыла, диверсии — тут они мастера.  
— Ты направление звука определил?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Питер. — Моих сил не хватает. Даже с заряженным Древней магией телефоном. И больше никаких идей. Все мои знания, а вместе с ними и идеи, закончились.  
— Мои тоже.  
Они оба одновременно посмотрели на Эттилаина. Альвар поёжился.  
— Я не уверен... Я никогда не искал человека. И тем более ничего не знаю о человеческих ведьмах. Ловчая сказала, что ведьма или будет в доме, или скоро туда придёт. То есть сюда придёт. — Он запнулся и добавил: — Простите, благородные лорды, а где здесь уборная?  
— Пойдём, покажу как пользоваться, — встал Джереми.  
Питер проводил их задумчивым взглядом, достал сожжённый телефон, вытянул из него нить Древней магии, покрутил в пальцах.  
«Без ушастого нам не выбраться. А он не будет помогать саморешенке. Или жизнь наследника окажется важнее, чем Заветы Света?»  
Вернулся Джереми, посмотрел на Питера с подозрением.  
— Ты что-то придумал?  
— Насколько этому перцу важен его наследник?  
— Ему важнее честь, — уверенно сказал Джереми. — И представления о чести вполне здравые, что для лаодорского аристократа редкость.  
— Надо полагать, что смерть сына в понятия чести не вписывается?  
— И смерть жены. Он не любит её, и никогда не любил, но честь требует хорошего обращения с женой, и Эттилаин добросовестно выполняет это требование. Он сделает всё, чтобы спасти жену.  
Питер кивнул.  
— Это хорошо.  
— Что ты затеял? — напрягся Джереми.  
— Сейчас узнаешь.  
Когда вернулся Эттилаин, Питер сказал:  
— Я знаю способ вытащить твоих жену и сына на Землю до того, как их арестует орден Светоочистителей. Будущее изменится, и через какое-то время ты сможешь их вернуть. Или вернуть только сына, выкупить его у жены. Но придётся нарушить пару-тройку Заветов Света. Решать тебе.  
Эттилаин посмотрел недоверчиво, но уши развернулись к Питеру, выдавали сильнейший интерес альвара.  
— Благородный лорд, — медленно сказал Эттилаин, — вы сможете скрыть следы нарушения настолько хорошо, чтобы известие о них не дошло до ангелов или Светоочистителей и не опозорило мой Род?  
— Если ты нам с Джереми в этом поможешь. Я не настолько искушён в Древней магии альвов, а Джереми — чародей, ему она вообще недоступна. И силы у нас небольшие. Но я знаю, что надо делать. А ты сможешь приспособить это знание под конкретную задачу.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Эттилаин. — Договорились.  
— Ты имел дело с Нигденикогданиусом?  
Эттилаин мертвенно побледнел, отшатнулся в ужасе.


	10. — 5 — (продолжение 5)

Ева и Ольга, крепко и плотно связанные спина к спине тонкими, узкими и очень прочными лианами, лежали на траве у кострища.  
— Я тут ни при чём! — склочно орала Ольга. — Мы с ней мало знакомы, просто встречались на приёмах от случая к случаю. И если она сходила к лекарю и вырезала себе всё женство, то у меня с детородностью всё в порядке! Перевесьте на меня её печати, и будет вам ваш Открыватель!  
Ева молчала, наблюдала, оценивала ситуацию и не мешала Ольге лезть в крупные проблемы, раз она сама их хочет. Но, судя по упрямству и ригидности Питера, надежд на замену мало, потому что лаодорцы не склонны творчески относиться к магии, предначертаниям и тому подобным материям.  
— Замолчи! — приказал Ольге Ричард. Затем подошёл к Еве и прижал её голову к земле ногой.  
— Мерзкая презренная тварь! Ты была избранной!  
Ева попыталась вывернуться, прошипела зло:  
— Я ни на какие выборы свою кандидатуру не выдвигала!  
— По воле Небес твой сын был предназначен спасти этот мир!  
Ева, насколько смогла, вывернулась, презрительно плюнула и сказала:  
— Если этим Небесам так нужно стадо тупых ленивых никчемушников, охочих до халявы, то пускай Небеса сами спускаются на землю и сами их спасают, холят и лелеют! А я им не инструмент!  
— Ты погубила целый мир! — пнул её Ричард.  
Ева болезненно вскрикнула, но тут же рыкнула с яростью:  
— Если люди этого мира не устраивают революций и не проводят реформаций, то им нравиться ползать в дерьме! Пусть наслаждаются!  
— Твой сын и должен был изменить этот мир! Небеса предназначили его спасти наш народ, даровать ему истинный край чародеев!  
Ева ядовито хохотнула и ответила:  
— Мир тупых ленивых никчемушников всегда будет только миром тупых ленивых никчемушников. Не хотите менять себя и свой мир сами, не создаёте себе свой край, свою землю с угодными вам законами и порядками — будете вечно гнить в грязи. И никакой спаситель вам никогда не поможет, потому что отбросы в спасении не нуждаются, гнильё и грязь их природная суть.  
— Ты была предназначена привести нам вождя и учителя, который дал бы нам силы и умения обрести свой мир!

— Рабам не нужна свобода, земля,  
Учителя ищут, вождя, короля,  
А всё потому, что у рабов  
Нет ни характера и ни мозгов!

Ричард зарычал яростно, пнул Еву ещё раз, отошёл в сторону, сжал голову руками, закричал как от боли, оплакивая крушение надежд. А ещё предстояло рассказать о неудаче отцу. Эта мысль заставила закричать ещё отчаяннее.  
— Отдайте метки мне! — взбешённая невниманием Ольга завизжала на грани ультразвука, Ричард от такого даже подпрыгнул.  
— Вот! — поддержала Ева. — Она хочет быть матерью вашего спасителя-Открывателя-избавителя-предводителя! Перевешивай на неё мои метки, и будет у вас ваш долгожданный, а ты возвысишься так, что сможешь спасти твой Род и стать покровителем твоего отца.  
Ричард резко развернулся, посмотрел на девушек. Ноздри у него хищно, алчно задрожали, как у зверя, почуявшего добычу. А Бертон сказал с ненавистью:  
— Суть найрайто определяется не наложенными людьми печатями, они всего лишь средство найти избранного. А его предназначение вписано Небесами в ауральную структуру.  
— Ну так перенесите надпись, — ответила Ева. — Вы же чародеи! И если руки и мозги у вас не в заднице, а там, где надо, то вы и надпись перенесёте.  
— Не смей даже упоминать о магии Тьмы, управляющей аурой!  
— Так здесь же лес кругом! — воскликнула Ева. — До ближайшего жилья много километров. Никто ничего не узнает — ни ангелы, ни чародеи, ни святоши, ни даже сама Тьма. А Небесам на вас плевать, иначе они спасали бы вас сами, не перепоручая ваши судьбы такой, как я. И тем более не позволили бы мне отрезать матку и яичники.  
— Точно! — горячо поддержала её Ольга. — А я вам такого Открывателя рожу, закачаетесь от восторга! И ты, Ричард, сможешь быть его отцом и королём нового мира.  
То, что Ольга при этом будет не королевой, а всего лишь инкубатором, Ева озвучивать не стала. Хочет влезть в некую дурнопахнущую субстанцию, пусть лезет. «А у меня появляется шанс выбраться на её спине домой».  
И сказала вслух:  
— Она сама хочет! Так пользуйся её предложением, пока не передумала. Или ты хочешь, чтобы твой Род, в котором течёт королевская кровь, вечно был в ничтожных сенешалях, а твой отец назвал тебя неудачником и вышвырнул прочь, сделал безродным?  
Ричард подошёл к Ольге, оглядел её скептически.  
— Ты что, безродная бродяжка? Почему на тебе нет линии твоего отца и отца твоей матери?  
— Я совершеннолетняя, — быстро ответила Ольга. — У взрослых нет связи с родителями. В нашем мире каждый живёт сам по себе.  
— Что за гнусное место, — брезгливо ощерился Ричард. — Где нет почитания Рода, там не будет и Заветов Света, а всю власть захватит Тьма!  
Ева отметила, что, похоже, на территориях, именуемых дьявольскими, процветает индивидуализм. Или хотя бы что-то близкое к нему.  
«Ещё одно основание попасть туда как можно скорее».  
Ричард продолжал рассматривать Ольгу и Еву.  
— Но вы обе хотя бы сохранили девичье целомудрие.  
Ева задницей пихнула Ольгу, которая от изумления и возмущения, что её сочли сексуально невостребованной, охнула что-то невнятное, после чего Ева сказала:  
— Мы обе готовилась служить Свету в монастыре. Но Ольга более знатного происхождения и вынуждена была часто бывать на балах и раутах.  
— Но сердце моё стремилось к монастырской тиши и скромности, — кротко проворковала вмиг сориентировавшаяся Ольга. — Я ждала лишь возраста, с которого у женщин принимают постриг. Однако во исполнение воли Небес я готова отказаться от монастырской благодати и стать женой, которая приведёт в этот мир его героя.  
Ричард приказал Бертону:  
— Развяжи этих дев и готовь лошадей. Мы едем к развалинам храма Триединства.  
Бертон посмотрел на него в сильнейшем изумлении:  
— Господин, вы собираетесь осквернить себя соприкосновением с Тьмой?  
— Не бойся, там есть и Свет. Храм соединяет Свет, Сумрак и Тьму.  
— Никакого Сумрака нет! — отрезал Бертон. — Это ересь! И Свет никогда не будет союзен с Тьмой! Это кощунство!  
— Развяжи женщин и седлай лошадей! — рыкнул Ричард.  
— Опомнитесь, господин! Вы хотите фальсифицировать волю Небес! Такое чудовищное святотатство навечно прогрузит ваш Род и вашу душу в пучину скверны.  
Ричард сбил его с ног пощёчиной, стал отвешивать тяжёлые болезненные пинки.  
— Не смей рассуждать, раб! Я спасаю свой Род! А тебе, поганая дерзкая тварь, я отрежу язык и продам на плантацию!  
Бертон не пытался сопротивляться, лишь сжался испуганно, пытаясь прикрыться от побоев. Ричард развернулся к девушкам.  
— И тебя, злотворная саморешенка, я продам на плантацию! Там ты сполна расплатишься за нарушение воли Небес.  
Ева не ответила — нет смысла спорить с недоумком.  
«Главное, что живая. А там посмотрим, кто кого и куда продаст».  
Бретон кое-как поднялся, разрезал лианы и помог подняться Ольге. Ева, вопреки боли и судорогах в затёкших мышцах, вскочила сама и отошла в сторону, не дожидаясь, пока Бертон будет поднимать её пинком или затрещиной — намерения раба были очевидны.  
Как и недовольство нарушающим религиозные правила Ричардом.  
И Ева намеревалась на этом сыграть.  
Бертон, прихрамывая и кусая губы, стал готовить отъезд, командовал Евой, перевешивая на неё б ** _о_** льшую часть работы.  
Она не спорила. Пусть Бертон привыкнет к её безответности, а значит сочтёт безопасной и безмозглой, проще будет в своё время подначить на нужные действия.  
«Сама я ничего не могу, потому что не умею ни сражаться, ни магичить. А у Бертона кинжал и магия. Поэтому он — единственное моё средство избавиться от Ричарда. А Ольга без его поддержки не опасна».  
Ричард усадил Ольгу в дамское седло и вскочил на своего коня, повёл лошадь Ольги за собой. Бертон затащил Еву на коня себе за спину и потрусил за хозяином. Ева, как сумела, села поудобнее. Верхом она ездила плохо, но в седле держаться могла — во время съёмок одного из фильмов был случай научиться.  
...Ехали они четвёртый час по земному счёту — Ева посматривала на часы — но солнце не изменило положение относительно горизонта или изменило незначительно, Ева этого не замечала.  
«Как странно, — размышляла она. — На поверхности планеты только лёгкий, едва заметный ветерок, а в зоне облачности настоящая буря, облака несутся как бешеные, слепляются в тучи и тут же рвутся, мелькает небо, причём оно слишком низкое и синее для тропиков, такое бывает только в средних широтах. А в тропиках оно видится намного выше и будет светло-голубым. Здесь же голубой насыщенный, кобальтовый, северный».  
Ольга тоже удивлённо крутила головой, а через несколько мгновений спросила:  
— Когда же будет вечер?  
— Солнце перешло от севера к западу, леди, — хмуро сказал Ричард. — Какой вечер вам ещё нужен?  
Ева и Ольга с удивлением посмотрели друг на друга, глянули на солнце, висевшее там, где оно бывает летом часов в десять утра в Ванкувере, Лондоне, Праге, Киеве, Оренбурге — иначе говоря, краях отнюдь не тропических.  
Ольга спросила возмущённо:  
— А когда темнеть начнёт?  
— Темнеть? — Ричард смотрел на неё как на идиотку. — Темнота есть только на землях Тьмы.  
— Но тут же не Заполярье, чтобы были белые ночи!  
— Это земли, благословенные Светом, — отрезал Ричард. — Их никогда не оскверняла Тьма.  
— Но... — начала Ольга, однако Ева перебила её, сказав по-русски:  
— Успокойся, тут, похоже, горизонтальное вращение или приливный захват. Или и то, и другое, потому что на Уране время суток меняется каждые сорок два года, а на Луне — каждые пятнадцать земных суток. Здесь же на одном полюсе вечная ночь и убийственный холод, а на другом — вечный день и убийственная жара. И только ближе к экватору или к терминатору, границе между тёмной и светлой частью планеты, есть пригодные для жизни температуры.  
— Ты откуда знаешь? — не поверила Ольга.  
— Я не знаю, я предполагаю. Читала о Солнечной системе в научпопе, фильмы научно-популярные смотрела.  
— Ну да, ты такое всегда любила, из-за этого к тебе и Боренька ушёл. Да и Никита. — Ольга насупилась, злобно зыркнула на Еву.  
Та пожала плечами и отвернулась. «Нашла время о мужиках думать! Всё же она дура».  
Ева ещё раз глянула на небо.  
«Чем ближе к терминатору, он же, похоже, в данном случае и экватор, тем сильнее ветра из-за контраста температур воздушных потоков. Теоретически, ветра будут такими, что невозможно появление даже одноклеточной жизни, не говоря уже о разумной. Но тут условия вполне приличные. Похоже, магия, чем бы она ни была, образует капсулу вокруг планеты, и эта капсула сильно тормозит движение воздушных масс, они обретают ту же скорость, что в хорошую погоду на Земле. И появляются условия для развития сложных форм жизни. Что это даёт мне? Пока ничего. Но может когда-нибудь пригодиться».  
Ричард объявил о привале, спрыгнул с лошади, аккуратно ссадил Ольгу. Та робко улыбнулась и невинно зарумянилась от смущения. Ева прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться: спектакль получался отменным.  
«Интересно, кто тут будет в главных лохах — Ольга, чары которой проигнорируют, или Ричард, который поведётся на обман?»


	11. — 5 — (продолжение 6)

Бертон не столько ссадил, сколько столкнул Еву с коня и спрыгнул с него сам, тихо зашипел от боли в избитом теле.  
Ева сказала так, чтобы слышал только Бертон:  
— Если раб, оказавшись в лесу, не сбежал от рабства, ему нравится быть битым. А целовать после побоев ноги хозяина тебе тоже нравится? Особенно когда хозяин — продавшийся Тьме еретик.  
Ева увернулась от удара в живот и пошла собирать хворост для лежанки — как её делать, часто показывали, пусть и мельком, в боевиках, а любители спортивного туризма или отставные военные, к которым режиссёры обращались за консультацией, весьма охотно, гордые своими знаниями, отвечали на вопросы и других членов съёмочной группы. А Ева никогда не страдала слабой любознательностью и медленной обучаемостью.  
Краем глаза она наблюдала за Бертоном. Он обустраивал лагерь, а взгляд, который он исподтишка метнул на Ричарда, был полон ненависти.  
— Ричард, — сказал Ева, — прикажи принести мне кройм. Иначе я умру до того, как ты получишь ауральную надпись найрайто.  
Ричард посмотрел на неё с омерзением.  
— Бертон, обучи новую рабыню собирать кройм. Хоть какая-то польза будет от этой твари.  
— Мой господин, эта рабыня норовиста и склонна к побегу. Ей необходимы сторожевые и усмирительные печати.  
При этих словах Еве показалось, что сердце ухнуло в пятки — печати лишали всех надежд на спасение.

 

* * *

Лена сидела в кабинете гроссмейстера на специальном коврике у ног легата Игнация и слушала его отчёт гроссмейстеру. Вовремя протрезвлённый Леной, говорил Игнаций достаточно складно и внятно, но это ни в малейшей степени не гарантировало, что его не отстранят от поисков Евы. И хотя Лена всё равно осталась бы Ловчей, однако новый начальник мог существенно ограничить её наслаждения в допросной и заставить вместо этого прислуживать себе везде, где ему пожелается.  
Лена старалась смотреть в пол, поскольку ангел-сила мог через направленный на него взгляд почувствовать мысли и намерения смотрящего. Во всяком случае, так о них говорили. А рисковать и проверять, правда ли это, Лена не хотела. Поэтому лица ангела она не видела, только край белой рясы и золотистые сандалии, но слушать и делать выводы это не мешало.  
— Предначертания исчезли, — говорил ангел. — Просто исчезли, как будто никогда и не были записаны на Великих Таблицах. Если бы не дублирование записей на бумаге, не осталось бы никаких следов того, что в Лаодор должен был прийти Светоносец.  
— Пророчество о нём было явлено Небесами лично святейшему хайоту? — спросил гроссмейстер.  
— Да. — Ангел помолчал и добавил: — Даже если ведьма похитила метки, поставленные на Избранную Деву, то изменить её предначертание под силу лишь Небесам. А Небеса, в их бесконечной милости, не делают этого без знамения.  
— Хотите сказать, что знамений не было?  
— Только тревожные сигналы меток три дня назад. А вчера в четыре часа пополудни исчезло предначертание о Светоносце.  
— Что стало с детектором меток? — встревожено спросил гроссмейстер.  
— Ничего. И детектор, и метки в полном порядке и всё так же ждут назначенного часа, чтобы начать поиск Избранной Девы, предначертания о которой больше нет.  
— Но это же бессмыслица! — возмутился гроссмейстер. — Предначертания об Избранной Деве нет, а сама Дева есть? Как такое может быть?!  
— Этого не понимает даже святейший хайот.  
— Тогда получается, — размышлял гроссмейстер, — что ведьма напрасно украла у Избранной Девы её метки, поскольку без предначертания воровка не сможет выдать себя за Деву, а Тьма не сможет обрюхатить свою служанку джаддалем и подсунуть Лаодору вместо Светоносца.  
— Получается так, — согласился ангел.  
— Но это абсурдно!  
— Только если в дело не вмешалась секта Триединства, — ответил ангел.  
— Она давно уничтожена!  
— Похоже, что нет. Ведь только триединники могут действовать и против Света, и против Тьмы. Пусть Избранная Дева навечно потеряна, и пришествие Светоносца не состоится, но триединники несут опасность пострашнее происков Тьмы.  
Ангел и гроссмейстер надолго замолчали. А Лена дрожала от напряжения, боялась, что её лишат звания Ловчей. И тогда прощай почтение и угождение монахов и правителей, просторная келья на три комнаты с собственным пусть и небольшим, но бассейном, с широкой кроватью и пуховой периной, лакомства и массажи, три личные монахини-служки. Не то, чтобы рядовые Светоочистители жили плохо — отдельная келья, ежедневная бочка с горячей водой, душистое мыло и мягкие полотенца, исподнее из нежнейшего щёлка и хлопка, надёжно защищавшее кожу от грубой рясы, хорошая еда, дежурный монах-служка, поклоны мирян и стражи у них имелись, но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с нынешним изобилием.  
Даже у Сергея Лена не была избавлена от необходимости самой делать работу обслуги, а тут впервые получила достойную жизнь. А теперь и по-настоящему роскошную. И терять свежеобретённые блага не хотела категорически.  
Лена не знала, кто такие триединники, и не хотела знать, но отлично поняла одно: если у Света появился новый враг, то для его выслеживания и уничтожения будут создаваться особые отряды, а потому есть шанс на хорошую должность, которая и без статуса Светоблагословенной Ловчей принесёт немало приятностей.  
Надо только ввернуть вовремя нужное словечко, такое, чтобы побудило и ангела, и гроссмейстера дать Лене местечко в этом подразделении.  
Лена судорожно вспоминала земные романы и сериалы, тщетно стараясь выудить из них хоть что-то полезное. Не вспоминалась ничего, разве что школьный урок истории, когда учительница рассказывала об инквизиции и говорила, что все идеи о колдовстве были выдуманы только самими священниками — ведь чтобы провести антимессу или выполнить обряд с облаткой для причастия, надо хорошо знать, как проводится классическая месса и чем в физическом и религиозном отношении является облатка. А такая информация была доступна только прошедшим полный курс семинарского обучения.  
Лена поняла, что надо делать.  
Она простёрлась ниц перед ангелом, приподняла сложенные ладони, безмолвно умоляя о позволении говорить.  
Спустя несколько мгновений, за которые Лена успела вдоволь натерпеться страха и волнения, ангел сказал:  
— Яви своё слово.  
— Небесный повелитель, мой ничтожный разум говорит мне, что если в моём мире были священники, которые, будучи отданными в служение Свету, тайно поклонялись Тьме, то и здесь могут быть такие же отступники. Им не надо строить храмы Триединства. Для поклонения Тьме они используют храмы Света, исполняют в них тёмные ритуалы.  
— Это разумная мысль, — сказал гроссмейстер. — Ведь триединики кощунственно утверждают единство Света с Тьмой и Сумраком. Использовать храм Света для поклонения Тьме и вымышленному Сумраку для них будет естественным продолжением их ереси.  
Ангел ответил:  
— Волею святейшего я учреждаю следственную комиссию. Вы предоставите мне восемь Светоблагословенных Ловчих, которые начнут поиск триединников в восьми частях Лаодора Светлого. И восемь легатов, которые окажут им всяческую поддержку. Именно так, гроссмейстер, легаты будут помощниками Ловчих, а не наоборот! И в первую очередь Ловчим следует заняться проверкой ближайших слуг Света.  
— Как угодно святейшему, — покорно и смиренно ответил гроссмейстер, а Лена от волнения забыла как дышать: о таком восхитительном повороте событий она и мечтать не могла.  
Гроссмейстер приказал монаху-служке подать письменные принадлежности и через несколько минут показал ангелу список Ловчих и легатов. Лена не могла удержать дрожь, лишь старалась покрепче сцепить зубы, чтобы не было слышно, как они стучат.  
— Ловчая Лена, — сказал ангел.  
Лена поспешно вытянула руки перед собой, показывая покорность его воле. Ангел приказал:  
— Вечером я желаю видеть подробный план расследования деятельности триединников на юго-западе Лаодора Светлого. И не забывайте, что Лаодор не ограничивается только земной твердью. У него есть и пучина морская.  
— Да, небесный повелитель, — ответила Лена. — Позвольте приступить, небесный повелитель?  
— Иди. И своего легата с собой забери.  
Лена встала, низко поклонилась и вышла из кабинета. За ней, тяжело пыхтя, шёл легат.  
Лена пришла в свой кабинет, молча показала Игнацию на гостевое кресло и вызвала стражу.  
— Приготовьтесь к аресту торгового представительства Альвархейма.  
— Зачем тебе это?! — возмутился Игнаций.  
— Они передадут вразумляющее послание ушастому, который отправился на Терру выполнять ваше приказание, Наставник. У меня есть основания подозревать, что он пренебрегает вашей волей и вместо охоты за ведьмой предаётся распутству и чревоугодию. А эта ведьма очень хитра и алчна, Наставник. Она наверняка работает на две стороны, связана и с Тьмой, и с триединниками, она хочет получить золото от всех врагов Света, Наставник!  
Игнаций, которому польстило почтительное обращение от недавней подчинённой, ставшей его начальницей, кивнул одобрительно.  
— Она много знает. Её надо хорошенько допросить!  
— Обязательно, Наставник. Вы ведь можете без очереди получить у хайота индульгенции на Древнюю магию? У вас ведь есть знакомые и покровители при его личной канцелярии.  
Игнаций поднялся с кресла.  
— Пришли в мой кабинет имена тех, на кого нужны индульгенции. И поторопись. Допросить ведьму надо как можно скорее, а потому прикажи отмерить каждому из ушастых по сотне очистительных плетей, это придаст их разговорам с Эттилаином ар-Шеддалиеном больше убедительности.  
Игнаций вышел, а Лена довольно улыбнулась. «Здешние мужчины до смешного примитивны. Ими так легко управлять! Ведьму ему допросить... Ну уж нет, живая Ева тут не появится. Даже если где-то промелькнёт только тень этой гадины, всё сразу же пойдёт наперекосяк. Нет, мне принесут её голову, и тогда всё станет прекрасно и замечательно!»  
Лена пошла в допросный зал. Скоро там будет весело. И сладко. Очень, очень сладко, как не было сладко ни с одним мужчиной в её жизни.


	12. — 5 — (продолжение 7)

Приближалась буря, и Бертон делал укрытие, полуземлянку-полушалаш, оплетал неглубокую широкую яму крышей из шестов и лиан, крыл её плотными листьями. Гнусная саморешенка по имени Ева помогала.  
И болтала.  
— Весело, наверное, осознавать, как хозяин толкает тебя к полному попранию твоей веры. Сам-то он на неё прибор положил и три кучи какашек сверху.  
— Заткнись! — рыкнул Бертон.  
— Мне-то плевать, я в вашей религии не разбираюсь и принимать её не хочу, но твоей душе должно быть очень тяжко идти поперёк всего, к чему она стремится. Душа от такого и заболеть может. А душевная хворь всегда затрагивает тело. Вот скоро и пойдут у тебя по телу язвы.  
Бертон хотел хлестнуть саморешенку лианой, бьёт она не хуже плети, но чёртова тварь увернулась. И сказала не то насмешливо, не то сочувственно:  
— Раньше он тебя только бил от нечего делать, а теперь разрушает то, что хранит твою душу от умирания.  
— Не смей хулить господина, мразь! Рабская печать покарает тебя за это.  
«Только почему-то не карает, — с досадой подумал Бертон. — Любого другого она давно бы превратила в воющий от боли кусок мяса».  
А Ева продолжала говорить:  
— Если назвать дерьмо дерьмом, это будет констатацией факта, а не оскорблением.  
Бертон зарычал злобно:  
— Тебе не удастся обманывать печать вечно, ведьма! Скоро она уничтожит тебя!  
— А я и не обманываю. Я говорю чистейшую правду. И разве я сказала, что господин является дерьмом? Нет, мой господин отважен и мудр, он сразу вышвырнул все предрассудки, как только они стали мешать. И, как истинный мудрец и смельчак, не стал обращать внимание на то, как его поступок повлияет на душу какого-то там раба. Господин, как прирождённый властитель, уверен, что раб подобен животному, и потому у него вообще нет никакой души. Господин молодец. А вот ты в мыслях своих назвал его дерьмом, согрешил против господина и рабского долга.  
Бертон рухнул на землю, его скрутил приступ жесточайшей боли. Спустя три нескончаемо длинных минуты боль отпустила, Бертон смог отдышаться и встать.  
«Чёртова стерва! Она проделала этот трюк третий раз, а я опять попался как простак».  
Ева сказала довольно:  
— Женщин бить нельзя. Тех, кто это делает, в нормальном обществе суд сажает в тюрьму на три года минимум. Но поскольку здешней ситуации до нормальности далеко, карать за преступление приходится самой. Ты трижды попытался меня ударить. Теперь мы в расчёте. И постарайся не набирать новых долгов. Если тебе нравится боль, обращайся к своему господину. Ему причинение боли доставляет удовольствие, и вы составите прекрасную пару.  
Бертон зло глянул на Еву и занялся укрытием. Зловредная тварь ловко управляла печатями. Настолько ловко, что её печати действовали на Бертона, на котором вообще никаких печатей не было. «Но как она могла додуматься, что это вообще возможно? Даже я такого не предполагал. Воистину, ведьмы-человечицы самые опасные из всех порождений Тьмы, потому что будучи лишёнными магии, они стократ возмещают это хитростью и коварством».  
Бертон старательно припоминал, как господин накладывал на Еву печати. Вроде всё было обычно. Бертон скрутил и приволок к ногам господина Еву, господин поставил ей на загривок усмирительную магическую печать и начал объяснять её действие, а по окончании объяснений продемонстрировал. А когда ведьма опомнилась от боли, поставил печать слежения, которая не позволит отойти от хозяина дальше, чем он прикажет.  
«Постой, Бертон, — сказал он себе мысленно. — Ты что-то упустил».  
Бертон опять припомнил всю сцену, тщательно, эпизод за эпизодом, мгновение за мгновением, как если бы был постановщиком, готовящим театральное представление.  
— Вот оно! — прошептал Бертон.  
...Господин произносит фразу о том, что печать карает за ложь и вредоносные для хозяина мысли и намерения, а у Евы страх на секунду сменяется удивлением, в следующий миг интересом, но мгновением спустя эта хитруха опускает голову — и не от смирения, ей надо спрятать чувства, которые она не может скрыть за бесстрастным выражением лица.  
...«Что же такого удивительного и тем более обнадёживающего было в том, что печать видит ложь?»  
Но чем бы это ни было, а ведьма извлекла из него пользу. И даже подстараховалась от того, что ей не грозило: после того, как подловила Бертона на нарушении рабского долга в первый раз, а он отдышался от боли, Ева сказала, что если он попытается её домогаться и тем более совокупиться силой, то печать вообще его убьёт за порчу особо ценного хозяйского имущества.  
Господина Ева не боялась, потому что у него на шее висела Ольга. Эта старая лахудра изображала юную скромницу и, побуждая Ричарда к прикосновениям, смущалась, краснела, бледнела, боялась джунглей, охала, ахала и вскрикивала, называла Ричарда спасителем и защитником, восхищалась его руками истинного воина и магическим даром, который Ричард щедро и показушно демонстрировал. И господин развесил уши как идиот, таскал Ольге собранные в джунглях цветочки, читал ей наизусть баллады, заставлял Бертона носить её на спине, потому что Ольга не могла ходить сама — каблуки застревали в земле и траве. Ричард даже, напрягая магию до предела, ежедневно наколдовывал Ольге придуманный Евой душ — из соединённых и укреплённых магией крупных листьев получалась бочка, в которую наливалась вода из ручья и магией же разогревалась до крутого кипятка, а когда остывала до обычной банной теплоты, Ольга, затем Ева мылись под струйками воды, текущих из специально проделанных маленьких дырочек. К мытью пристрастился даже Ричард, обязав Еву копать и размягчать мыльный корень, да собрать плоды ченеры, которыми перед балами или приёмами у высоких лиц очищали рот. С подачи Ольги или, скорее, Евы, ченерой теперь все чистили рот утром и вечером, перед трапезами мыли руки, а сами мылись перед каждой ночёвкой. И как будто мало всего этого было, так ещё трижды за время похода постирали одежду, причём делала это не Ева — каким-то непонятным образов в прачках оказался Бертон и отчасти Ричард, поскольку «стирать, сушить и гладить магией будет намного быстрее, а герцог сильно разозлиться на задержки».  
Так что большой вопрос, кто на самом деле руководит походом. Да и Ольга тщательно следила, чтобы Ричард не приближался к Еве. Бертон таких опасений не понимал: если Ольга хоть и стара, но всё ещё блистательна и соблазнительна, любую юницу в покорении мужских сердец обгонит, то Ева всего лишь перезрелая, ничем не примечательная простушка, заурядная баба, каких тысячи.  
«Только вот эта простушка обманула печати. И, похоже, не только их».  
Но рассказывать Ричарду об обмане не хотелось — слова ведьмы о том, что господин губит душу своего раба, Бертона задели. Он отгонял эти мысли, старался сосредоточиться на магическом упрочении плетёных стен и крыши полуземлянки, но страх и обида точили душу всё сильнее.  
Ева принесла первую порцию хвороста для ночного костра, бросила у входа в убежище и сказала:  
— А каких кровей ты полукровка?  
— Что? — не понял Бертон, которого слова Евы внезапно оторвали от размышлений.  
— Ты владеешь магий, но не относишься к сословию чародеев. Значит, рождён вне официальной маговской семьи. Твоя магия не похожа на магию Ричарда, потому что для тех же самых действий ты по-другому складываешь пальцы, говоришь другие слова, значит, ты не маг или не только маг. В вашем мире много магических рас, но родичи не выкупили тебя из рабства. Значит, ты не относишься ни к какому роду, племени или клану. И ты мало обучен. Такое бывает только с полукровками.  
«Она ещё и искусством логики владеет!» — зло подумал Бертон. А вслух сказал:  
— Не твоё дело!  
— Я к тому, что тут, похоже, полукровкам приходится очень тяжко. Без покровителя не выжить. Поэтому лучше быть рабом, чем покойником.  
— Наконец-то что-то умное сказала, — процедил Бертон.  
А Ева сказала:  
— Но если полукровка оказывается рабом плохого хозяина, то шансы выжить у него ещё ниже, чем у одиночки.  
— Никому не дано выбирать хозяина! — отрезал Бертон, торопливо отгоняя воспоминание о том, как, в имя губернаторских библиотеки и лабораторий, побудил своего прежнего хозяина продать его миц-Коорену.  
Ева же сказала мягким, обволакивающим тоном:  
— Иногда некоторым выпадает шанс. Например, если какой-то раб оказывается вместе с плохим хозяином вдалеке от свидетелей, то вполне может засадить ему кинжал в бок, труп прикопать, а после дойти до города подальше и побогаче, где продаст себя тому, кто достоин им владеть.  
— Раб, предавший господина, будет навечно проклят Небесами!  
— Но не в том случае, если господин предал раба первым, — улыбнулась Ева. — У преданного есть святое право карать предателя любым доступным средством. К тому же Небеса никогда не будут заинтересованы в долгожительстве святотатца, предавшего их заветы, и благословят того, кто отправит его во Тьму, к которой он так стремится.  
Бертон отвернулся, занялся убежищем, а мгновением спустя ошеломлённо посмотрел на Еву, осознав, что связанная печатями рабыня безнаказанно говорила об убийстве господина!  
Ева снова улыбнулась:  
— Я говорила о господах гнусных, подлых и еретичных, наслаждающимися, издеваясь над рабами и губящими их души, а не о нашем благородном, мудром и совершенном повелителе. Это ты посчитал его таким.  
Бертон сжался в ожидании боли, но её не было. Бертон с удивлением посмотрел на Еву, которая невозмутимо отправилась за новой порцией хвороста.  
«Она обещала, что не тронет меня, если я не трону её. Неужели она и слово держать умеет?»  
А мысли против воли возвращались к ереси Ричарда, к затеянному им святотатству, идее прикопать светопредателя и отступника под кустом и найти хозяина получше.  
И противостоять им с каждым мгновением становилось всё труднее.


	13. — 5 — (окончание)

Земной мир пугал Эттилаина, но в то же время зачаровывал. Невероятные, чудеснейшие вещи, которые были обыденностью, законы, о которых и помыслить нельзя.  
А сегодня Эттилаин увидел такое, что потрясло его и ошеломило так, что он едва не задохнулся от невероятности происходящего.  
Лорд Джереми перенёс в квартиру леди Евы часть своей работы, и проводил в её гостиной большую часть времени. По вечерам и на ночь его сменял лорд Питер — они оба решили, что если вдруг Нигденикоданикус вернёт её домой, то там должен был тот, кто сможет оказать лекарскую или душевную помощь, если вдруг такая понадобится.  
Чтобы полугость-полупленник, который никак не мог решиться ни соприкоснуться с запретным для правоверного светопочитателя Нигденикогданикусом, ни забыть о сыне и жене и начать жизнь заново, не скучал в своём заточении, Джереми купил и присоединил к телевизору две игровые приставки. Время они убивали неплохо, однако Эттилаин всё больше скучал по книгам.  
Возможность читать с телефона его очаровала и восхитила, но на Земле не было книг на элуринарском. А книги и телефонные игры для изучающих английский начального уровня не могли утолить жажду чтения. Хотя изучение языка неплохо занимало ум, глушило страхи и помогало скоротать время, сердце Эттилаина грызла тоска.  
— Сегодня у Питера свободное утро, — сказал Джереми. — Он прогуляет тебя по городу. Сможете ещё раз покататься на Лондонском Глазе и выбрать новый район города для ознакомления.  
— Нет, благородный лорд, для меня одного раза хватит надолго. Мне что-нибудь попроще, поближе к нашему миру.  
— Мм... Сейчас посмотрим, куда можно пойти, не зная английского, — Джереми жестом предложил Эттилаину сесть рядом за стол и открыл сайт для туристов. — Нужны экскурсии, на которые пускают без удостоверения личности, поэтому Букингемский дворец и здание парламента отпадают. Но з ** _а_** мки обычной знати такими мерами безопасности не связаны. Как и музеи с парками.  
Джереми прокручивал страницу с прекрасными, не хуже меглиских и альварских, дворцами, а рядом сама собой обновлялась лента новостей. Эттилаин к такому уже привык, и потому не обращал особого внимания, хотя и поглядывал краем глаза: среди фотографий катастроф, экзотических поделок скучающего офисного планктона — Эттилаин выучил, что это значит — результатами слежки папарацци за королевской семьёй и актёрами, объявлений о бракосочетании и тому подобными вещами иногда попадались интересные вещи, которые полезно знать новичку этого мира.  
Мелькнул кадр двух мужчин в роскошных чёрных костюмах, которые слились в жарком поцелуе под благословление другого мужчины, похожего на священника.  
— Что это? — спросил он Джереми.  
Тот прокрутил ленту новостей назад.  
— Свадьба. А поскольку один жених — ведущий какого-то мелкого телешоу, а второй владеет титулом барона и относительно крупным магазином, иначе говоря, в пределах района, в котором находится дом, давший вам приют, они сойдут за знаменитостей, то их бракосочетание стало для местного отделения новостной фирмы вполне приемлемым способом заткнуть дыру в выпуске ленты.  
— Благородный лорд, — медленно сказал Эттилаин, — вы хотите сказать, что два мужеложца сотворили между собой брачное таинство, а для людей вашего мира это событие значит не больше, чем покупка соседом новой коровы?  
— Для двух третей этого мира, в том числе Соединённого Королевства, так и есть.  
— Даже дьяволы не настолько предались Тьме! — возмущённо закричал Эттилаин, вскочив со стула. — Они всего лишь не сжигают мужеложцев, не обращают на них внимания, кощунственно позволяя предаваться своей противоестественной страсти, но даже дьяволы не допускают мужеложцев к священному таинству бракотворения!  
— Земляне думают, что ничего священного и таинственного в браке нет, — спокойно ответил Джереми. — Здесь это всего лишь договор двоих совершеннолетних, иначе говоря, взрослых, способных полностью осознавать свои поступки и их последствия, готовых самостоятельно отвечать за себя людей о том, что они хотят, и потому будут жить вместе, хранить взаимную сексуальную верность, совместно управлять имуществом и возможно — именно возможно, но нисколько не обязательно! — вдвоём растить родных или приёмных детей. А ещё брак — это условия расторжения договора о совместной жизни, если любовь закончится. И нет никакой разницы, из кого состоит брачная пара — из мужчины и женщины, из двух мужчин или из двух женщин. Это просто пара и просто договор, который сильно упрощает этой паре быт. К тому же любовный союз бывает не только у пар, и потому сейчас идёт обсуждение законодательной основы группового брака, хотят и довольно медленно, потому что мало кому надо, зато очень много вариантов комбинаций группы. Но процесс идёт, и положительный результат будет, поскольку есть те, кому он нужен.  
— Не священный брак, лишённый таинства, это вообще не брак! Потому здесь и появляется всякая противоестественность!  
Джереми хохотнул:  
— Земляне в таких случаях говорят — какими характеристиками обладают священность и таинственность, как они функционируют и как их изменить? А после требуют доказать вред и противоестественность всех остальных любовных и брачных союзов, отличных от формулы «одна женщина и один мужчина».  
— Что? — ошеломлённо охнул Эттилаин.  
— Юридический договор — это конкретно, реально, материально. Любовь тоже конкретно, реально и материально, её можно измерить гормональной пробой. А вот всё остальное — не более чем фантазии, и руководствоваться ими бессмысленно и опасно. Во всяком случае до тех пор, пока не будет материальных и неопровержимых доказательств. А вот их как не было, так и нет.  
Эттилаин закрыл уши ладонями, воззвал к Свету и выбежал на крошечный балкончик, судорожно вдохнул прохладный, со слабым запахом грядущего снега, воздух.  
Услышанное не желало укладываться в голове. Зато память зловредно подсовывала образы всех любовников Эттилаина от юности до недавних дней. Альвар сдавленно застонал. Всё происходящее казалось ему чудовищной, запредельной несправедливостью. Он, знатный вельможа самого благословенного в Лаодоре Твёрдом и Светлом народа, многие столетия дрожал от страха, что кто-то проведает о его склонности к мужчинам, заставлял себя не только регулярно посещать ложе жены, но и брать наложниц всех возможных рас и народностей, а эти презренные, лишённые магии потомки животных не только открыто предавались в своё удовольствие мужестрастию, но и браком сочетались!  
При этом задевал не мужской брак — в жизни Эттилаина никогда не было того, с кем хотелось бы зажечь совместный очаг — а свобода быть собой, вдоволь наслаждаться всем, чем захочется, которой владели ничтожные отродья обезьян и которой лишён высокородный альвар.  
Эттилаин вытер выступившие от обиды слёзы. Плачь не плачь, это ничем не поможет.  
Он вернулся в гостиную, сел на диван, сжал голову руками. Сосредоточиться на делах насущных не получалось, мысли всё время возвращались к невероятной свадьбе. А несколько минут спустя послышался перезвон колокольцев, возвещающих о попытках установить Зеркало Связи.  
В гостиную вбежал Джереми, сдёрнул Эттилаина с дивана.  
— Какого фомора ты творишь?!  
— Небесами клянусь, это не я! — голос Эттилаина охрип от волнения. — Это может быть только монахиня-Ловчая Лена или её посланец!


	14. — 6 — (начало)

Ольга мрачно наблюдала, как Бертон учит Еву владеть ножом.  
— Для женщины ты сильна и крепка, — говорил он, — но против мужчины ты никто и ничто. Поэтому твоя задача не победить врага твоего господина, а задержать и ослабить. Ты должна не бить, потому что всё равно никогда не пробьёшь, а резать, чтобы пустить побольше крови, это заставит врага ослабеть от её потери. А если враг неопытен в бою, то и испугается. К тому же при определённой доле удачливости ты сможешь задеть сухожилия, и враг утратит часть подвижности. Но не советую на это рассчитывать, тут силёнка нужна побольше твоей. А вот пышное кровопускание как раз по тебе, кровь и от небольших порезов течёт обильно. Делай их и беги прочь, не подставляйся врагу, который всё равно будет сильнее и ловчее тебя, и не путайся под ногами у господина. Ты своё дело сделала, ослабила врага настолько, что хозяйка без труда от него убежит, а хозяину станет ощутимо легче его добить.  
Ева, вооружённая деревянным кинжалом, внимательно слушала, повторяла за Бертоном режущие движения, которыми он сопровождал объяснения.  
Ольга покривила губы. «Господина и госпожу защищать, как же. Она сбежать думает, а фехтование нужно, чтобы защищать от бродяг себя. Но мне плевать, что и как она делает, лишь бы не свалила в туман до того, как отдаст метки мне».  
Ольга вздохнула. В джунглях было невыносимо скучно. А до храма ехать ещё несколько дней. И в два раза дольше путь от храма до дворца Совета Чародеев, где тоже будет скучно.  
«Но я заставлю их сделать мне блистательный двор! Пусть немедленно переправляют меня в Чаро-мир и предоставляют дворец и свиту, достойные моего статуса. А может, договориться со священниками? Церковь всегда вела роскошную и весёлую жизнь. И поклоняться своей богине они будут лучше, чем эти зануды-чародеи».  
Беда была в том, что Ричард ничего не рассказывал Ольге о Лаодоре. На все вопросы лишь улыбался и говорил:  
— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, леди. Я сумею достойно позаботиться о вас.  
А ещё смертельно надоела убогая пародия на верховую езду, которой Ольга была вынуждена заниматься.  
«Я в седле держусь лучше Ричарда! Из вольтижировки он знает всего три приёма и делает их как корова!»  
Но стоило Ольге заикнуться о переделывании женского седла в обычное, как Ричард сразу же пресёк эту идею:  
— Не беспокойтесь, леди, дополнительная неделя пути — ничто в сравнении с нерушимостью вашей чести. Я смиренно перетерплю задержку и не унижу вас ездой в мужском седле.  
Ольге всё больше хотелось придушить своего рыцаря. «Ничего, — утешала она себя, — главное — дотерпеть до з ** _а_** мка. А там я этого засранца заменю на кого-нибудь вменяемого. Конкуренция — великая вещь, даже самый лютый хам осознает, как надо вести себя с дамой!»  
Но до з ** _а_** мка было ещё много дней пути, а терпение Ольги было на критически малой отметке и грозило иссякнуть совсем.  
Она со злостью смотрела на Ричарда, который выполнял тренировочные упражнения с саблей. Противником было такое же чучело, наколдованное из травы и веток, как и у Евы, но вооружённое двумя палками, длинной и короткой, имитирующими шпагу и кинжал. А благодаря магии чучело было подвижным.  
«Фехтует он отлично», — отметила Ольга. А Ричард провёл внешней боковой стороной левого запястья по клинку, сделал себе небольшую ранку, залечил её, затем высоко поднял саблю на вытянутых руках, поклонился ей, после чего убрал в ножны.  
Ева тут же спросила Бертона:  
— Почему господин себя порезал?  
— Потому что это светоносный меч, откованный самим Вёлундом! Его не обнажают ради забавы. А когда достают для ухода за ним или тренировки, то поят своей кровью в искупление того, что открыли не для битвы. У господина всё левое предплечье в шрамиках, это знак доблести, доказательство того, что его избрал один из светоносных мечей!  
— И в чём заключается эта светоносность? — заинтересовалась Ева. — Конкретно?  
Ольга насторожилась. Если Евка сказала слово «конкретно», жди подвоха. Эта зараза обладала удивительной способностью вцепляться в мелочи и создавать из них проблему — Ольга в избытке насмотрелась такого у матери на работе.  
— Женскому уму этого не понять, — высокомерно и отстраняюще ответил Бертон.  
— Тогда женщины не должны подчиняться предписаниям Света. Они ведь не понимают светоносности.  
— Меч господина дарует ему победу в любой битве, и потому мало кто отваживается с ним сражаться. И никто в мире не может прикоснуться к клинку, потому что он выбрал в свои носители господина.  
Ольга глянула на севшего в позу для медитации Ричарда с большей симпатией. «А он не так плох. С таким клинком Ричард должен быть в немалом авторитете».  
Ева тем временем продолжала расспросы:  
— Как выглядит победа в любой битве? Конкретно, в деталях. Если всё делает само оружие, то зачем тренироваться его носителю и почему тренировки выглядят так, как если бы господин фехтовал обычной саблей в обычном поединке? Магическое оружие должно истреблять всех само, а его пользователь просто уточняет, кто враг, а кто союзник. Что-то в стиле «Махнул мечом один раз направо — и вражий полк порубленный лежит. Махнул другой раз налево — в густом лесу широкая просека появилась». Тут тренироваться надо на как можно более быстрый выбор объекта или на формулировку задачи для клинка, а не на фехтование.  
— Не женщине об этом судить! — зло ответил Бертон. А Ева довольно улыбнулась и опять спросила:  
— Своей кровью господин поит саблю только перед тем, как убрать в ножны?  
— Если обнажил меч не для битвы, в которой клинок напьётся крови врагов.  
— А что господин делает перед тем, как вынуть саблю из ножен? — вид у Евы был как у почуявшей добычу гончей, Бертон даже моргнул удивлённо, но ответил:  
— Господин обращается к мечу с молитвой.  
— А враг стоит и ждёт, когда меченостец намолится вдоволь? — тон у Евы был нейтрально-вежливый, но Ольга уловила скрытый сарказм. Бертон буркнул хмуро:  
— Правила поединка священны и нерушимы! Но если какое-то обстоятельство вынуждает господина обнажить меч без молитвы, он после просит у него за это прощение и читает две молитвы.  
— Как интересно, — проворковала Ева. — А что будет, если не дать мечу крови?  
— Как это?! — не понял Бертон. Но всё же задумался. — Ну... Не знаю. Меч не простит непочтения и подведёт в битве.  
Ева довольно, как если бы получила желанный подарок, улыбнулась и спросила:  
— Зачем чародею человеческое оружие? Ему что, магии мало?  
— Магия уступает в надёжности мечу, — неохотно сказал Бертон.  
— Или магия у мага слабенькая, — воркующе проговорила Ева. — И нужны вспомогательные средства.  
— Попридержи язык! — опасливо глянул на хозяина Бертон.  
Ольга помрачнела. «Ну вот, опять в пролёте. Нет, поменяю его. Нафига мне неудачник?»  
Ева снова довольно улыбнулась, убрала деревянный кинжал за сделанную из лианы обмотку на ноге и спросила:  
— Что будет, если на господина нападёт сильный маг, которому плевать на мечи, сабли, шпаги и тому подобные изделия?  
— С этим мечом такое невозможно, он обращает любые чары против сотворивших их.  
— Тогда почему господин тренирует стандартные атаки и блоки, а не отбивает мячики, палки и тому подобное, что ты ему бросаешь? Или не творит мечом нейтрализующую магию? Да и в качестве нейтрализатора логичнее использовать кинжал, поскольку у него вспомогательная функция, он замена щиту, а длинноклинковое оружие оставить для боя.  
— Хватит! — оборвал Бертон. — Иди за кроймом для госпожи.  
Ева ушла в джунгли. Ольга хотя и считала кройм дрянью, а не едой, но боялась холеры, тропических глистов и тому подобных событий. «Лучше это подобие манной каши, чем гроб. Главное, в з ** _а_** мок доехать, а там отъемся! И нормально вымоюсь, выкину эти чёртовы сапоги и платье, они измучили меня как оковы».  
Бертон подумал и пошёл за Евой в джунгли. Ольга тяжко вздохнула. Ева оказалась права — бездействие выматывало сильнее любых нагрузок. Ольга уже была готова чистить котелок и собирать хворост, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.  
Но Ричард не позволит. Как не позволяет и кроймы собирать, и учиться фехтованию.  
Ольга поймала себя на мысли, что завидует Еве. Она посмотрела на предававшегося медитации Ричарда и решительно направилась в джунгли к Еве. Найти её оказалось не так трудно, хотя каблуки и платье удобств поиску отнюдь не добавляли.  
— Ну не будь таким букой, — говорила Ева Бертону. — Я же ничего не знаю об этом мире. А мне скоро выживать в нём одной. Да ещё и делать это рабыней на плантации.  
Ольга тут же спряталась за дерево, прислушалась к беседе. У Евы неплохо получалось вытягивать из слуги информацию. Поэтому чем позже он заметит госпожу, тем лучше.  
Бертон прошипел со злостью:  
— За своё преступление ты должна быть сожжена! Господин несказанно добр, что всего лишь отправляет тебя на плантацию! Он подарил тебе жизнь!  
— Подарил то, что у меня и так было? — насмешливо ответила Ева. — Так теперь доброта и честь заключаются в том, чтобы не ограбить?  
— Попридержи язык! И займись кроймами.  
— Бертон, а почему ты называешь оружие господина мечом? Ведь это же сабля. У меча совсем другая конструкция. А ещё есть слова «рапира», «шпага», «палаш», «тесак», «скьявона» и куча их разновидностей. Во всяком случае, магия, подарившая — действительно подарившая! — мне знание вашего языка, предлагает эти слова, когда я вспоминаю длинноклинковое оружие Терры. А отсутствие у вас обоих тяжёлой брони говорит о том, что в вашем мире стреляют свинцовыми шариками, магическими молниями или чем-то в этом роде, что пробивает броню на раз, и потому меч, предназначенный исключительно для её прорубания, стал не нужен и отправлен на свалку. Вместо него появились лёгкие манёвренные клинки, предназначенные для того, чтобы вывести противника из строя, побыстрее его искровянив до неподвижности поверхностными ранами. Меч был предназначен для того же, но ему мешала добраться до плоти броня, а когда её не стало, пропал смысл в тяжёлом первичном прорубании.  
— Вёлунд сказал «меч» — значит меч.  
Ольга решила расспросить Ричарда об оружии подробнее. «Если Евка за него уцепилась, то с ним что-то не то».


	15. — 6 — (продолжение 1)

— Бертон, — не отлипала Ева, — а какой тебе интерес в Чаро-мире? Ты получишь там равные права с чистокровными магами? У тебя, как у жертвы ангельской тирании, будет государственное пособие на полноценное чародейное образование? Или будут ещё какие выгоды и приятности?  
Бертон метнул на неё злобный взгляд.  
— Скажешь господину, что отголоски бури принесли следы Тьмы. Я поехал в убежище, чтобы зачистить все следы наших аур, иначе Тьма наведёт через них порчу.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Ева. — Скажу.  
Бертон довольно улыбнулся, увидев, что упрямая подопечная наконец-то не спорит, а делает, что велено, и ушёл к лошадям. Ольга вернулась на стоянку — ничего достойного внимания больше не предвиделось.  
Но она ошиблась. Ричард устроил ей разнос за то, что она ушла в джунгли без него.  
— Ещё одна такая безрассудная выходка, леди, и во имя вашей безопасности я прикую вас цепью к зачарованному колышку посреди стоянки.

 

* * *

Эттилаин закончил расчёты и показал листок бумаги Джереми и Питеру.  
— Это максимум доступной точности расчётов, благородные лорды. У меня нет нужных измерительных инструментов. И нет труда Релли ** _а_** инга Томли ** _а_** нского. Там наверняка описаны формулы, которые могли быть полезны.  
Питер посмотрел на него внимательно.  
— Ты уверен, что готов идти в Нигденикоданикус?  
— Если я этого не сделаю, на меня ляжет позор страшнее ереси и святотатства. Ловчая Лена арестовала ещё восьмерых альваров. И она не остановится на той пытке, которой уже подвергла их. Эту безумецу надо уничтожить. Она злотворнее любой ведьмы.  
— Это не гарантирует, что выживут ваш сын и жена, — сказал Джереми. — А вот если они будут здесь, то есть шанс что не тронут и всех остальных, кого арестовали ради воздействия на лучшего или одного из лучших знатоков Древней магии.  
Эттилаин потёр переносицу.  
— Ловчая не успокоится. Она будет преследовать ведьму Еву, попутно делая своими жертвами множество невинных. Когда для неё стану недоступным я, она выберет других жертв, только и всего. Остановить весь творящийся ужас может только смерть Ловчей Лены.  
Джереми отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Благородный лорд, вы забыли порядки Лаодора? Там женщина не может быть инициатором. За Ловчей сто ** _я_** т мужчины, направляют её. И главного кукловода она знать не может, поскольку её поводок дёргает посредник. Поэтому сейчас надо переправить на Землю вашу семью, а после, на основе тех сведений, которые появятся, искать главного врага.  
Эттилаин неуверенно качнул верхушками ушей.  
— Ловчая Лена не похожа на обычную женщину. Я не успел как следует её разглядеть, но она отличается от большинства лаодорок. Обратите внимание, Ловчая Лена велела пленникам творить Древнюю магию, будучи прикованными тройными цепями к каменной стене. Они могут передать мне весть, но не соединить потоки магии друг с другом или со мной. Поэтому никто никому не сумел помочь. На такую предусмотрительность способна только весьма незаурядная особа.  
— Это не имеет особого значения, — ответил Джереми. — Будь женщина хоть Светоносицей, а действовать она может только по приказу мужчины. Вы слишком сильно засмотрелись на земных женщин и позабыли о реалиях Лаодора.  
— Возможно, вы и правы, благородный лорд, — не решился спорить Эттилаин. — В любом случае сначала надо защитить самые уязвимые участки фронта. А это ребёнок, его мать и компаньонка матери, которую я по настоянию моей жены ввёл в мой Род как одну из младших племянниц дальней ветви. Глуиндинг никогда не простит нам, если мы оставим в Лаодоре её дорогую Мирриа ** _э_** ль. Дамы компаньонствуют вот уже тридцать лет.  
Джереми иронично и вопросительно приподнял бровь, а Питер спросил Эттилаина:  
— Ты приготовил письмо, чтобы вызвать леди Глуиндинг с эрлом Доннир ** _и_** ном, твоим сыном, и, как сейчас выяснилось, с твоей племянницей леди Мирриаэль в назначенное место в назначенный час?  
— Да. И я напомнил леди Глуиндинг, чтобы она надела на всех как можно больше драгоценностей. Леди Глуиндинг умна, но с таким уточнением будет надёжнее.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Питер. — Тогда начнём. В гостиной надо убрать всю мебель и устелить её матрасами и спортивными матами.  
Времени это потребовало немного, но достаточно, чтобы Эттилаин избавился от последних сомнений и набрался решимости.  
— Я готов, благородные лорды.  
— Тогда, — ответил Питер, — помним главное: соприкоснуться с Нигдениконданикусом можно только один раз. После этого он будет отторгать и изгонять стремящегося к нему. А ситуация такова, что нам придётся пользоваться Нигденикогданикусом отнюдь не единожды. Поэтому, лорд Эттилаин, в Нигденикоданикус тебе надо войти одному. Но мы с Питером будем на страховке и, если что, выдернем тебя обратно.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Эттилаин. — И готов.  
— Порядок действий помнишь?  
— Найти по моим ауральным линиям Глуиндинг, передать магическое послание, дождаться отклика прочтения и закидывать ловчие петли, за которые должны уцепиться дамы и мой сын, в то время и место, которые указаны в письме. После этого я бросаю концы петель вам, чтобы вы помогли вытянуть наших беглецов сначала в Нигденикогданикус, затем в эту гостиную.  
— Всё верно, — сказал Питер. И скомандовал: — Давай!  
Эттилаин сотворил заклятие и открыл портал в Нигденикогданикус, вошёл в радужный туман. К его удивлению, запретное и еретичное место оказалось совсем не страшным и даже приятным, Эттилаину захотелось рассмотреть его подробнее, но не было времени. А учитывая, что на Земле нет магии, следовало экономить ещё и силы — восстановить истраченный магический резерв будет негде и нечем, естественное же выздоровление потребует нескольких дней.  
Нигденикогданикус обладал собственной магией, но Эттилани не знал её особенностей, не умел ею управлять. Он просто чувствовал эту магию — и всё. А на такой хлипкой основе спасательную операцию не сделать.  
Эттилаин стал искать Глуиндинг. Получилось это не сразу, сил забрало немало, но Эттилаин справился.  
Послание было в стиле Земли — экран с видеозаписью, похожий на смартфон. Эттилаин надеялся, что столь необычная магия, да ещё и с Древней основой, заставит Глуиндинг поверить и последовать указаниям мужа. Эттилаин забросил петли и стал ждать. Вскоре тросы петель задёргались — Глуиндинг, Доннирин и Мирриаэль были на месте.  
Эттилаин перебросил концы петель на Землю, дождался ответного подёргивания и стал вытягивать петли с беглецами в Нигденикогданикус.  
Было тяжело, и Эттилаин порадовался, что перчатки из неведомого земного материала, которые выдал Питер, такие крепкие — иначе Эттилаин содрал бы всю кожу на руках.  
Но вытягивание шло успешно, и вскоре Мирриаэль, златокудрая и зеленоглазая красавица, одетая в мужскую походную одежду и даже вооружённая, с туго набитой заплечной сумкой на спине, оказалась в Нигденикогданикусе и тут же принялась помогать вытягивать остальных. Через несколько мгновений рядом с ними появился темноволосый и темноглазый Доннирин, оснащённый детской сумкой с поклажей. Он стал с любопытством осматриваться, мять и тискать разноцветный туман. А Эттилаин и Мирриаэль вытянули чернокосую и черноглазую Глуиндинг, экипированную не хуже своей компаньонки.  
Эттилаин улыбнулся.  
«Более опытный и сильный боец идёт первым, самую ценную часть команды поместили в середину, а командир всегда идёт замыкающим, чтобы было время оценить ситуацию. Да и я не уйду без жены, поэтому для Глуиндинг выгоднее первой отправить компаньонку».  
В Альвархейме боевые умения и навыки стратегического планирования считались для женщины неприемлемыми сильнее, чем где бы то ни было в Лаодоре, но Глуидинг и Мирриаэль умели скрывать свои таланты и навыки, предпочитали не шокировать общество, а обыгрывать его при помощи припрятанных в рукаве тузов. Эттилаин высоко ценил и эту мудрость, и навыки с умениями, всегда щедро благодарил обеих женщин за помощь.  
Супруга, словно прочитав его мысли, лукаво улыбнулась и вежливо поклонилась.  
— Приветствую, мой супруг.  
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, дамы, эрл, — поклонился в ответ Эттилаин. — И нам надо поспешить, мы спасены лишь наполовину.  
Он раздал женщинам талисманы возврата, изготовленные им вместе с Джереми.  
— Ребёнка возьмите за руки, — сказал Эттилаин.  
Как и предупреждал Питер, возвращение получилось неловким и неуклюжим, но матрасы и маты смягчили падение. Мирриаэль вскочила первая, подняла Доннирина, осмотрела его, убедилась, что всё в порядке, и оглянулась на Глуиндинг. Та была уже на ногах, оглядывалась с удивлением.  
Эттилаин встал, представил дамам и сыну Питера и Джереми, затем представил женщин и сына им.  
Когда обмен ритуальными любезностями окончился, Эттилаин сказал:  
— Это Земля, леди и эрл. А вы находитесь в жилище дамы, спасти которую я должен в обмен на ваше спасение от Светочистов.  
Доннирин побежал к панорамному окну и, повизгивая от восторга, стал осматривать окрестности.  
Глуиндинг и Мирриаэль оглядывали новую обстановку сдержанно, но внимательно, и не могли скрыть удивления. Глуиндинг овладела собой первая.  
— Благородные лорды, — сказала она, — чем именно является опасность, угрожающая даме, которую должен спасти мой муж? Мы не настолько слабы, как принято думать о женщинах, и можем помочь.  
Питер посмотрел на неё с интересом.  
— Вы владеете Древней магией, благородная леди?  
— Даже так? — хмыкнула Глуиндинг. — А как быть с земными Светочистами? Я не простушка, и знаю об инквизиции.  
— Она давно не существует, благородная леди. И пусть на Земле так и не появилась магия, но любой желающий может сколько угодно устраивать шабаши, проводить языческие ритуалы и основывать любую новую религию, на которую ему хватит фантазии, или объявлять себя безбожником. Сейчас у землян есть свобода, которой нет даже у дьяволов.  
Мирриаэль сказала хмуро:  
— Это всё замечательно. А как быть с магией?  
— Только то, что может выработать ваше тело, благородная леди, — ответил Джереми.  
— Поскольку ваше тело наделено магией в ничтожном количестве, — сказала Мирриаэль, — вам и лаодорская магия была мало чем полезна. Но мой сын — иное дело. Его дар могуч и силён.  
— Твой сын?! — возмутился Эттилаин.  
— А что ты сделал, чтобы стать его отцом?! — напёрла на него грудью Мирриаэль. — Ты лечил его лихорадку, когда у него резались зубки? Ты утешал его после разбитых коленок и страшных снов? Ты учил его грамоте? Или ты показал ему, как держать шпагу? Ты только и способен был, что дать жене своё семя. А это всё равно, что купить мешок зерна на ярмарке. Так что помолчи о своём отцовстве.  
— Я согласна с ней, — сказала Глуиндинг. — В Лаодоре в хорошие дни вы были полезны Доннирину вашим высоким статусом и возможностью легально жить вне Альвархейма. Но едва случилась беда, как вы нанялись в помощники слабосильному чародею и нефилиму, которые в Лаодрое были столь ничтожны, что предпочли забыть магию и стать человеками. — Она повернулась к Джереми и Питеру, вежливо поклонилась. — Благородные лорды, я полностью одобряю ваше решение, и сама поступила бы так же, окажись на вашем месте. Но у меня ситуация иная. Моему сыну нужна магическая страна. А потому я предлагаю вам вместо того, чтобы утруждаться хлопотами по устройству нас в земном мире, помочь нам переселиться во владения Тьмы. Это для вас будет намного проще, а мы поможем в спасении вашей леди.  
— Вы хотите уйти в застеночье? — поразился Питер.  
— Пусть лучше мой сын будет альвуром и женится на дьяволице, чем всю жизнь будет страдать из-за потери магии! К тому же ни один альв, избравший Тьму, не пожелал вернуться к Свету, зато из земель Света регулярно бегут во Тьму не только альвы, но и ангелы!  
Эттилаин рванулся к ней, сжав кулаки, и заорал с яростью:  
— Я не позволю лишить моего сына имени и погрузить во Тьму!  
И замер, потому что путь ему заступил Доннирин, а в руке у него была обнажённая шпага. Пусть и детская, но боевая.  
— Не смейте трогать эту леди, сударь Грубиян! Я создаю собственный Род, и эта леди принимает его имя и мою защиту.  
Эттилаин замер, едва не задохнувшись от растерянности, изумления и возмущения.  
— Глуиндинг, во что вы превратили наследника Рода ар-Шеддалиен?!  
Мирриаэль презрительно фыркнула:  
— Надо было больше уделять ему отцовского внимания, а не выкидывать сына гувернёрам.  
Эттилаин прикусил губу, глядя на готового к атаке сына, на холодно и гневно взирающую на мужа Глуиндинг, на её решительно подбоченившуюся компаньонку. Уши у Эттилаина обречённо обвисли. Он оглянулся — его окружал чужой и чуждый мир. К прежней жизни возврата не было.  
— Благородные леди, благородный эрл, — сказал Эттилаин медленно, осторожно, — если я предложу вам свою поддержку в землях Тьмы, вы останетесь членами моего Рода?


	16. — 6 — (продолжение 2)

Доннирин вопросительно посмотрел на мать, та на компаньонку.  
Мирриаэль неуверенно дёрнула кончиками ушей.  
— Я достаточно нажилась простолюдинкой, чтобы не отнимать у моего сына высокое происхождение. Пусть и говорят, что в землях Тьмы нет знатности, однако гораздо лучше, когда высокое звание имеется, но не пригодится, чем оказаться без него, когда оно может быть полезно.  
Эттилаин посмотрел на неё с интересом:  
— Леди, у вас есть родственники за Линией Света?  
— Я не рассчитываю на их помощь в обустройстве, и даже на признание родства, но пару-тройку полезных советов они дать не откажутся — слова ведь бесплатны.  
Эттилаин кивнул.  
— Хороший совет имеет цену золота.  
Он посмотрел на Глуиндинг.  
— Ваше решение, леди?  
— Больше четырёхсот лет мы были друзьями. Я, хотя и не питаю склонности к мужскому полу, легко могла соблазнить любого альвара в Альвархейме и использовать его семя для зачатия, но выбрала вас. И сделала это отнюдь не из-за брачных уз, которые вот уже лет триста ничего для меня не значат. Я высоко ценю ваш ум и ваши таланты. Мы поженились из ложных и ошибочных мотивов, хотели сделать друг из друга лекарство от своих истинных влечений. Но дружба наша всегда была настоящей. И вы дали титул леди ар-Шеддалиен моей дорогой Мирриаэль. Поэтому теперь, когда интересы моего сына в безопасности, я не вижу препятствий для продолжения нашей дружбы.  
Эттилаин на это довольно улыбнулся.  
— Я рад вашему решению, леди, — сказал он.  
Доннирин закричал возмущённо:  
— А меня спросить?!  
Эттилаин хотел возмутиться такой наглостью и дерзостью, но Мирриаэль довольно потрепала Доннирина по волосам.  
— Мужик растёт!  
А Глуиндинг сказала:  
— Не кричите, эрл. Излож ** _и_** те своё мнение спокойно и достойно.  
— Если лорд Эттилаин купит мне настоящего верхового коня теллир ** _и_** йской породы, я согласен носить титул его наследника.  
Эттилаин онемел от услышанного, а Глуиндинг сказала твёрдо:  
— Альварскую кобылу или мерина. С пони на теллирийцев не пересаживаются. Вот если через год покажете достойную езду на мерине, получите альварского выездного жеребца. И только через год после него можете заговорить о теллерийце.  
Донниарин жалобно посмотрел на Мирриаэль. Но она ответила:  
— Вы слышали, эрл. Ваш теллирийец зависит от вас.  
Донниарин насупился, но сказал решительно:  
— Кобылу я выберу сам!  
— При условии, эрл, — ответила Глуиндинг, — что лорд Эттилаин заинтересован нанять вас наследником.  
Донниарин задумался.  
— Я умею фехтовать. Знаю арифметику и чистописание. И я изучаю целебные травы и минералы, а ещё учусь чинить походную одежду и готовить походную пищу.  
Эттилаину стало смешно. И немного больно — он столько чудесного и великолепного пропустил, не уделяя внимания сыну. Но всё ещё можно было исправить. Эттилаин сказал:  
— Мой наследник должен хорошо разбираться в лошадях. Если на конском рынке вы покажете себя знатоком, должность ваша.  
Донниарин довольно вздёрнул подбородок.  
— Согласен!  
Эттилаин хитро улыбнулся:  
— И вы, эрл, не спр ** _о_** сите, что должен будет делать наследник? А если придётся каждый день утром и вечером по три часа читать молитвы, стоя коленями на горохе?  
Ребёнок обиженно заморгал. Эттилаин сказал мягко:  
— Иногда люди бывают нечестны, предлагая сделку, эрл. Поэтому, прежде чем соглашаться, надо узнавать все-все подробности того, что вас ждёт. И если кто-то не хочет их говорить, то перед вами мошенник.  
Доннириан серьёзно выслушал, подумал и спросил:  
— А если это будут ложные подробности?  
— Умный ребёнок! — восхищённо сказал Питер.  
— Сообразительный, — сдержанно ответил Эттилаин. — Уму ему ещё предстоит науч... — Эттилаин не договорил, рухнул как подкошенный на пол. Глуиндинг рванулась к нему, проверила пульс, посмотрела глубинный слой ауры.  
— Он жив! Но он умирает! — Глуиндинг умоляюще посмотрела на Питера: — Сделай что-нибудь! Ты же воин Линии Света, ты знаешь, как спасти жизнь при магическом истощении!

 

* * *

Бертон методично, аккуратно, шаг за шагом обследовал прошлую стоянку. Всю, от западного края до восточного и от северного до южного.  
Ева не могла обманывать печать смирения настолько хорошо, чтобы та позволила ей начать учиться владению оружием после того, как Ева заговорила об убийстве господина, пусть не Ричарда, а какого-то абстрактного.  
До минувшей ночи обманы были не столь значительны, под ведьминские хитрости подошли бы. Но то, что Ева вытворила сегодня — это даже для ведьмы слишком. И чем бы оно ни было, а появилось оно минувшей ночью.  
Бертон надеялся, что сумеет разгадать её секрет, потому и взялся обучать, но выяснил лишь то, что она схватывает науку налету и имеет очень крепкое и сильное для женщины тело — похоже, на Терре от дьявольского не только ношение бабами штанов, но и женская гимнастика.  
Бертон был уверен, что приготовился к любой подлости и хитрости, но скрытый лаз из убежища его ошеломил, заставил на несколько мгновений оцепенеть.  
Добротный такой лаз, аккуратно вырезанный ножом в сплетённой им стене, разрезы плетения замазаны, чтобы не расползались, смесью земли и липкого сока лианы, именуемой равви ** _я_** , прикрыты листьями. Даже петельки и завязочки, которые играли роль обычных дверных петель, и запирающий крючкообразный сучок есть. А по краям двери наклеены листья, чтобы прикрыть щели между заслонкой и проёмом. Дверь не хуже, чем у хорошего крестьянина в загоне для скота.  
«Потому ни искривлённой, ни дикой магией, ни даже обычным ветром и не сквозило, — понял Бертон. — Сигнала о повреждении защиты убежища не было, потому что дверь стала частью этой защиты. И открывалась дверь всего на несколько секунд, поэтому сквозняка никто не почувствовал ни в первое открывание, ни во второе. Ева дождалась, когда мы уснём, и вылезла. Убегать не убегала, стало быть печати ничего не заметили. Подышала свежим воздухом и вернулась, никого не разбудив. Буря сдула все метки, печати и один слой ауры, тот самый, который отмечен предначертанием Небес. Но почему я тогда всё это на ней видел утром? И не только я, но и господин?»  
Бертон вздохнул. Ведьма оказалась опаснее, чем он думал. Раввией Бертон воспользовался только раз, и ведьме, разумеется, ничего не объяснил. Но оказалось, что она наблюдала и запоминала.  
«Слишком внимательно наблюдала и слишком хорошо запоминала».  
Он выбрался из убежища, сел на лошадь и поехал к новой стоянке.  
«Как она могла решиться выбраться под магическую бурю? Это же смертельно опасно! Или она не понимала степени риска? Да какая разница, понимала или нет, если печать смирения не пустила бы её, поскольку такой поступок — прямой вред господину, порча его имущества, требование прятаться от магических бурь встроено в саму печать, чтобы невольники не могли освободиться. Получается, Ева опять обманула печать! Как?! Как она это делала?! И как сохранила видимость меток, печатей и всего остального?»  
В лагере Ева, повинуясь нетерпеливым указаниям господина, упаковывала вещи для продолжения поездки. Леди Ольга сидела на земле на дамском седле, и вид у неё был обиженно-недовольный.  
— Явился... — зло процедил господин. — Сколько можно было следы зачищать? Давно плетей не пробовал?  
Бертон низко поклонился. И, к своему удивлению, понял, что думает о том, как хорошо положить труп господина неподалёку от муравейника красных муравьёв, что в паре сотен метров отсюда — эти твари изгложут даже кости и ауральные следы, а потому и тени Ричарда миц-Коорнена никто никогда не найдёт.  
Бертон глянул на меч господина. «Нет. Это невозможно. Задумай я напасть, меч меня уничтожит».  
Ева остановилась у коня Ричарда.  
— Я не могу его оседлать. Сил не хватит.  
Бертон бросился седлать лошадей. «Ева. Она ведьма. Пусть сама и убивает господина. Я её научу. Это выгодно нам обоим».  
Ричард посадил на коня Ольгу, вскочил в седло сам и потрусил к очередной стоянке. Бертон не в пример вежливее, чем раньше, усадил Еву позади себя.  
Ехал он так, чтобы не терять Ричарда из вида среди густой растительности, но и не слишком приближался, чтобы не было слышно разговора.  
— Посадить Ричарда на нож практически невозможно, — сказал Бертон. — Меч не позволит.  
— А он когда-нибудь нападал на кого-нибудь сам, без Ричарда? — тут же спросила Ева.  
— Нет. Но он предупредит своего слугу, что к нему приближаются с недобрыми намерениями.  
— Так не приближайся, — фыркнула Ева. — Стреляй из кустов из лука или из аркебузы, или что у вас тут. Даже если не убьёшь, то ранишь так, что он не сможет воспользоваться мечом. И ты его спокойно добьёшь.  
Бертона такое предложение покоробило. Он слышал, что там, где ведётся война или делят власть над спорной сеньорией два враждующих рода, стрельба из засады бывает, и используется всё чаще, но слишком это было далёким и странным. В спокойном сенешеллере, среди дуэлей и турниров, стрельба из засады казалась варварством и не особо честным делом. Но при этом никто не отрицал её эффективности. И во все времена находились мастера засадить нужной — точнее, очень ненужной! — персоне стрелу в уязвимое место, чаще в глазную прорезь шлема. А со времён появления первых мушкетов, особенно с тех пор, как один солдат-мушкетчик крыши собора, с расстояния аж в сто тридцать семь метров загнал пулю в глаз маршалу, командовавшему осадой города, где был этот собор, засадных стрелков-дальнобойников стали использовать всё чаще и чаще. Их даже стали называть бекасниками, потому что в дальнобойные стрелки брали только тех, кто смог выучиться охоте на бекаса — птичку мелкую, вёрткую, всегда летающую самыми непредсказуемыми петлями и зигзагами, да ещё и такую хитрую, что подобраться к ней можно было, только тщательно укрываясь в кустах.  
Бекасников ненавидели, ругали подлецами и сволочами, но платили им знатно. А любой полководец старался заполучить себе бекасника. Был случай, когда десяток бекасников из почти разбитого войска принца Лотара четыре дня продержали в окопах целую армию принца Жуаза, никто и носа не мог высунуть, чтобы не получить смертельную пулю. А на пятый день Лотар привёл к своим недобиткам подкрепление, и из двух княжеств появилось королевство Лоттария.  
Так что большой вопрос, чем является стрельба из укрытия в спину — коварством или высшим воинским мастерством.  
«Но в моём случае не поможет ни то, ни другое», — сказал себе Бертон и добавил вслух:  
— Меч защитит Ричарда и от такой хитрости.  
— Как именно? Сам выскочит из ножен и зарубит тебя?  
— Нет, — мрачно ответил Бертон. — Он пошлёт Ричарду видение.  
— Если бы это было так, то меч уже показал бы ему нас не хуже, чем в карманной иллюзии. Так что ерунда это всё. Но на всякий случай думай об устранении Ричарда как о благ ** _о_** м и жизненно необходимом даре для него, как о его спасении.  
— Что? — обалдело охнул Бертон. — Это как?  
— Такому идеальному и совершенному господину тяжело и вредно находиться в грешном мире, его чистая и светоблагословенная душа оскверняется соприкосновением с презренной плотью, с тщетой и суетностью Лаодора и прочими грешными вещами, а потому чем скорее она отправится на небеса, тем лучше для Ричарда. И ты станешь его бескорыстным помощником, который избавит Ричарда, своего господина от бремени этого мира, уничтожит сковывающее и оскверняющее душу тело. Ты не вредишь ему, ты исполняешь свой рабский долг. Ну или думай, что не в Ричарда стреляешь, а охотишься на кабана или уничтожаешь дьявола. Какая фантазия ближе, ту и используй.  
— И ты решила, что светоносный меч поверит в такую чушь? — презрительно фыркнул Бертон.  
— Печать поверила. Главное, побольше искренности вкладывать в такие мысли. Вообрази себя лицедеем на сцене.  
— Не сравнивай ничтожные чары печати с могуществом священного меча!  
Ева фыркнула:  
— Что-то не рвётся этот могущественный поучаствовать в нашем разговоре.  
— Всё равно ни аркебузы, ни лука нет. А появятся, так Ричард не дурак, наложит на них сторожевые заклятия. Такие вещи не оставляют без присмотра. И я не настолько сведущ в охранных чарах, чтобы их снять.  
— Ну тогда дождись, когда Ричард уснёт, и перережь ему глотку.  
— Это невозможно! — возмутился Бертон. — Если выстрел из кустов ещё можно оправдать войной, хотя это и не соответствует правилам благородного боя, то убийство сонного находится за всеми пределами чести.  
— И потому это бесчестие делают бойцы самых лучших отрядов, служить в которых считается высшим достижением для воина. В такие отряды берут только самых умных, самых хитрых, самых ловких, самых пронырливых и самых смелых. Быть диверсантом — это величайшая честь, в диверсионные отряды выбирают из тысячи желающих лишь одного, и все остальные ему завидуют.  
— Быть диверсантом? — переспросил оторопевший от немыслимых суждений Бертон. — Это кем?


	17. — 6 — (продолжение 3)

— Что такое разведчик, знаешь?  
— Да. Конечно.  
— Отлично, — судя по голосу, Ева улыбнулась. — Так вот диверсант точно так же, как и разведчик, тайно проникает к врагу, но не собирает о нём сведения, а совершает в глубинах его владений что-то такое, что делает врага слабее. Например, устанавливает на мосту разрушающие чары, которые проснутся в нужный момент, и войско противника утонет в реке или рухнет в пропасть. Ещё можно всех отравить. Или ещё чего полезного сделать.  
— В вашем мире так воюют? — поразился Бертон.  
— А в вашем нет? — в тон нему ответила Ева. — Предпочитают бросать под клинки врага сотни и тысячи своих людей вместо того, чтобы уничтожать противника без ущерба для собственных сограждан?  
— Но... Мне надо подумать.  
— Вот-вот. Подумай. И обрати внимание, сколько надо ума и ловкости, чтобы сначала перерезать горло караульным — отнюдь не новичкам в военном деле, а после подобраться к спящему к воину, не разбудив его, и перерезать ему глотку. А если в тесной палатке таких воинов десяток?  
Бертон зло зашипел:  
— Вот именно — сколько? Сама же говорила, что в диверсанты принимают одного из тысячи. И не сразу, поди, на дело посылают, а сначала долго обучают и тренируют.  
— Не без этого, — согласилась Ева.  
— А платят диверсантам сколько? — неожиданно для себя заинтересовался Бертон. — Два обычных жалования или три?  
— Кому как... Я точно не знаю, в армии не служила, но слышала, что система такая: у всех солдат одно уставное жалование, а к нему начисляются надбавки за разные вещи. Прошёл испытания на диверсантскую учёбу — получи студенческую надбавку. Выучился метать зарукавные ножи и сдал нормативы — получи метательную надбавку. Выучился при помощи всяких крючков и верёвок тайно взбираться на высокую стену — получи настенную надбавку. Ещё за боевые вылазки платят. Так что чем ты сам оборотистее и мастеровитее, тем выше твой заработок. И такая система не только у диверсантов. Если обычный пехотинец на экзаменационном испытании по владению оружием наберёт очки выше норматива, то есть покажет мастерство выше минимально необходимого уровня, то получит премию. И такие испытания делаются часто, чтобы держать бойцов в тонусе.  
— Хитр ** _о_** придумано, — не мог не одобрить Бертон. — Одна монета прибавляет усердия больше, чем десяток плетей.  
— Потому в нашем мире солдаты не стреляют в спину командиру. А командир не порет солдат. И господа не бьют и не оскорбляют слуг, а слуги не подсыпают господам яд или сонное зелье, чтобы без риска для себя перерезать им горло. Невыгодно. Правда, у нас и рабства нет, всё только по найму. Не нравится господин, его не трудно поменять. Поэтому, если хочешь хороших слуг, будь хорошим хозяином — вежливо обращайся, щедро плати, и тогда хороший слуга не уйдёт к другому. А за обращение людей в рабов, обративших посадят в тюрьму. И если один человек ударит или оскорбит другого, его тоже посадят в тюрьму, кем бы он ни был, принцем или бродягой.  
Бертон дал лошади шенкелей, догнал Ричарда, но убежать от мыслей не получилось. Слова Евы о сонном зелье или яде крепко засели в голове. И некстати вспомнилась командор ордена Гортензии, существовавшего в древние времена. Эта беглая рабыня, чьи последователи заставили хозяев целой империи бояться выпороть раба и как продать, так и купить без его согласия, говорила, что яды дарованы Небесами тем, кого ленится защищать закон и кому недостаёт сил защитить себя мечом. А ещё командор Гортензия сказала, что те, кто лишает людей свободы, оскверняют и уродуют мир, и потому против них хороши, допустимы и благородны любые средства.  
«Тоже ведьмой-человечицей была», — вздохнул Бертон.  
Из кустов вылетела испугавшаяся путников птица, пролетела перед мордой Ольгиной лошади. Лошадь испугалась не меньше, взвилась на дыбы, а Ольга вылетела из седла. Бертон магией успел замедлить падение, и Ольга приземлилась без ущерба для себя.  
Ричард догнал лошадь Ольги, поймал, некоторое время скакал рядом, постепенно замедляя скорость. Через несколько минут лошадь успокоилась, перешла на неспешную трусцу. Ричард повернул с лошадьми обратно.  
Бертон тем временем помог Ольге подняться, принёс кусок сочной лианы, чтобы Ольга могла попить и успокоиться.  
Вернувшийся Ричард хлестнул Бертона плетью.  
— Как ты посмел позволить госпоже упасть на землю? Ты обязан был держать её в воздухе!  
— Ещё не развеялись последствия бури, господин, мои заклинания плохо дей...  
Ричард хлестнул его ещё дважды.  
— Молчать, раб! Благодари Небеса, что мы в дороге. Иначе за своё оскорбительное поведение ты был бы порот до беспамятства.  
Он посадил Ольгу на лошадь, вскочил на своего коня, взял лошадь Ольги под уздцы и продолжил путь, не оглянувшись на Бертона и Еву.  
— Ну и скотина, — сказала Ева.  
Бертон сел на лошадь, помог Еве сесть позади себя.  
«Если эта ведьма сможет отвлечь и обмануть меч, я убью Ричарда! Он это заслужил».

 

* * *

Ева старательно плела из прочной, гибкой и плоской лианы, именуемой тарн ** _и_** ш, местную разновидность лаптей — тарниш ** _и_** д. Бертон говорил, что их достаточно хорошо покупают, и пусть много на этом не заработаешь, на рис, ночлег и баню хватит, тарнишидник на своём ремесле может пройти весь Третий Торговый Круг и не голодать. Ева расспросила его о Круге подробнее, и выяснилось, что если в центре Лаодора Твёрдого, где Небеса соединяются с земной твердью, благословенный Свет выжигает всё мирское и несовершенное, то на краю тверди царит вечный сумрак, а Океан падает в Бесконечную Тьму. И на светлой части есть три концентрических кольцевых торговых тракта, идущих по всей земной плоскости. Ева мысленно перевела это в сферическую модель, пытаясь представить глобус Лаодора — рогульку, между которыми на поперечную ось подвешен шар. Справа на шаре пангийный материк, не доходящий или краешком касающийся Северного тропика, слева Мировой океан. Определить собственное положение на этом шаре было сложно, слишком мало информации. Но неоспоримым были два факта: во-первых, что вряд ли лианы растут возле Третьего Тракта, это слишком «северно», но там наверняка используют что-то вроде лыка, и потому навык пригодится, во-вторых, за пределами линии крепостей, разделяющей территории ангелов и дьяволов, вполне можно жить. Там всегда холодновато и пасмурно, но вряд ли хуже, чем Лондон ранней весной или поздней осенью. А осенне-весенний Лондон Еве нравился. К ней подошла Ольга, села рядом. — Я видела у Ричарда два кошелька с золотом, — сказала она по-русски. — Если пообещаешь, что не сбежишь до передачи надписи, я уговорю Ричарда дать тебе один кошелёк и отпустить. — Для начала расскажи, откуда ты знаешь о том, что он и его отец хотели убить Мать Предназначенную. Ольга оценивающе посмотрела на неё, подумала и рассказала обо всём, что видела в наколдованном Феликсом зеркале. — Дневники? — насторожилась Ева. — Ты уверена, что отец Ричарда упоминал дневники второго сына? И что он нашёл их сам, а не Ричард их принёс? — Ева, ты же знаешь — пусть я и не блещу умом, но память у меня как у видеокамеры. А наличие дневников что-то значит? Теперь Ева оценивающе и задумчиво смотрела на Ольгу. — Я тебе не враг, — тут же сказала та. — Не друг, но и не враг. И даже могу быть партнёром. Ричард оказался сомнительным приобретением, и лишний рычаг влияния на это семейство не повредит. — Ты хочешь вернуться домой? — Нахрена? — удивилась Ольга. — Слушать, как мать выносит мне мозг, требуя работать? Как упрекает за никчёмность? Или смотреть, как меня бросает очередной крутой мужик? Или покупать себе жиголо? А тут я богиня! Ева подумала и кивнула: — Что ж, выбор как выбор. Тогда давай так — ты помогаешь мне вернуться домой, я подсказываю тебе, как не пролететь с божественностью. А то ведь боги разные бывают, некоторые остаются иконами и статуями, которые священники как хотят, так и используют. Ольга подумала, припомнила поведение Ричарда и сказала: — Договорились. — Я знаю второго, точнее, первого, старшего сына этого, как его... — Герцога Ульфейна миц-Коорена, — подсказала Ольга. — Это тот твой друг, который дрался с тобой против лент в гостиной? — Да. И у него в Наммероне было тайное убежище. Хижина в джунглях, где он мог свободно колдовать подальше от отца и местной инквизиции. — Здесь есть инквизиция? — дёрнулась Ольга. — Но тут же магия! — Ты что в школе делала? — удивилась Ева. — Инквизиция была придумана для борьбы с ересью, иначе говоря, для истребления любого инакомыслия. «Охота на ведьм» была значительно меньше, чем на еретиков, но стала более заметной, потому что о ведьмах много кричали святоши, страдающие от импотенции и микрочленности, а значит и от недотраха. Они просто воспользовались случаем под преследования ереси потешить свою извращённую сексуальность. — Хочешь сказать, здесь жёсткие нормативы на магию, шаг вправо, шаг влево — расстрел? — Это Джереми так говорил, — ответил Ева. — Тот самый беглый сын и автор дневников. Здесь правят ангелы за счёт своей магии. Соответственно, они не заинтересованы в развитии магии других разновидностей. — И потому для чародеев логично сбежать в Чаро-мир, — поняла ситуацию Ольга. И спросила: — Как думаешь, не выгоднее будет перейти к ангелам? Если они тоже ждут Мать Предназначенную, называют её Избранной Девой, то ангелам я нужна не меньше. Ева хмыкнула: — Друг, уверен будь в одном: Меж говном и меж дерьмом Разницы и тени нет, Одинаков будет вред. — Да ты ни одного ангела ещё не видела! — возмутилась Ольга. — Включи мозги! — разозлилась Ева. — И ангелы, и чародеи, и все другие ожидатели Светоносца и Открывателя — это одинаковые насильники и подонки, потому что они собираются использовать человека без его согласия, им наплевать на желания и интересы той, кого они называют Избранной Девой и Матерью Предназначенной. Им безразлично, есть у тебя дети и муж или нет, останутся после твоего похищения обречённые на голодную смерть старые беспомощные родители или ты одинока. Ведь то, что затевают ангелы и чародеи, квалифицируется как изнасилование и лишение свободы. Больше того, им и на Светоносца-Открывателя плевать. Для них это просто инструмент, который халявщики и манипуляторы, затеявшие всю интригу, уничтожат сразу же после того, как он исполнит свою функцию. Ангелы и чародеи отправят своего избранного на геройскую смерть, чтобы не делить с ним полученную прибыль, а после смерти сделают из него культ, чтобы заработать новые выгоды. И ты ждёшь, что гадёныши, способные на такое, будут тебе угождать и подчиняться? — И что мне делать? — хмуро спросила Ольга. — Раздобыть оружие для покорения что чародеев, что ангелов. Если, конечно, ты хочешь жить с теми, кто постоянно будет ждать минуты ударить ножом в спину и захватить твою власть себе. — Поэтому мне и надо заменить Ричарда! — гнула своё Ольга. — Он красавчик, богач и наследник герцога, но у меня его абьюз в печёнках уже сидит! А вчера он вообще все берега потерял! Мне нужен нормальный мужчина, с которым я буду чувствовать себя в безопасности. — Тогда ты неправильно выбрала алгоритм поиска. Если мужчина говорит, что женщина слаба и уязвима, что её необходимо опекать, вести и защищать, то этот мужчина — стопроцентный насильник, как минимум моральный, а то и физический, который хочет компенсировать свой комплекс неполноценности или получить садистское удовольствие, унижая других людей и издеваясь над ними. И на благополучие женщины такому мужчине наплевать, потому что он эгоцентричен и заинтересован только в собственном удовлетворении, а женщина для него — инструмент для его получения. — Так и надо их всех перевоспитать! — с напором сказала Ольга. — Взрослого человека воспитывать и перевоспитывать может только он сам и только по его собственной инициативе. — Ева, перестань. У меня ощущение, что я говорю со своей матерью! Даже странно, вы почти не общались, а похожи как близнецы. — Ну... Тогда тебе остаётся только манипуляция. Попробуй убедить Ричарда, а вслед за ним и Совет Чародеев, ангелов и прочую публику в том, что поскольку ты не лаодорка, а землянинка, то у тебя другая женская природа. И потому если ты не будешь как следует разбираться в здешней науке, политике и экономике, то твой сын, их долгожданный Открыватель, обязательно родиться без мозга, с пустой головой. И тогда никакой, даже самый лучший воспитатель, не выучит его даже ложку в рот засовывать, не говоря уже об открывании пути и свершении предначертания. — Да когда до тебя дойдёт — не хочу я всем этим заниматься, не хочу! — разозлилась Ольга. — Это не моё дело! Я слабая женщина, и сражаться за меня должен мужчина. Ева ответила преподавательски-лекторским тоном: — Слабых женщин не бывает, это противоречит законам эволюции, потому что биологический вид, в котором самка не может сама защитить и прокормить себя и своих детёнышей, обречён на быстрое вымирание. А социология, юриспруденция и здравый смысл говорят: «Никто никому ничего никогда не должен до тех пор, пока не заключён договор об обязательствах». Поэтому, если хочешь быть с Советом Чародеев и ангелами на равных, а тем более подчинить их, создавай собственную экономическую, политическую и военную силу. — Делать мне больше нечего! — возмутилась Ольга. — Пусть чародеи и ангелы сами свою политику разгребают! А я хочу блистать и принимать поклонение! — После смерти у тебя, как и у всех матерей богов, будет золочёный храм и толпы молельщиков. И смерть будет очень скорой. Как вариант — будешь деревенской домохозяйкой вплоть до героической гибели твоего сына и Избранного Героя по совместительству. После чего отправишься совершать свой подвиг, проповедуя сыновьи заветы, вся такая аскетичная и от мира отрешённая, чтобы загнуться от этого подвига лет через пятнадцать максимум в каком-нибудь дорожном шалаше, пещере или просто на вязанке хвороста. Ну или скончаешься всё в той же деревне спустя несколько дней после сына от великого горя. И вот тогда будет тебе и божественность, и королевистость, и храмы, и поклонение. Ольга на это непечатно выругалась и ушла к Ричарду. Ева спокойно доплела один тарнишид и начала другой. То, что рассказала Ольга о дневниках, в корне меняло ситуацию. «Если Джереми бросил их в з ** _а_** мке, ему они больше не нужны. Но это не означает, что в дневниках в тайной хижине, которых не может не быть, нет ничего для меня полезного. Там наверняка описан способ проникнуть на Землю. Поэтому убивать Ричарда ни в коем случае нельзя. Он один знает, где находится хижина его старшего брата. Чего бы ни говорил Джереми, а я ни за что не поверю, будто младший брат не выследил старшего. Особенно если имела место ревность, на которую намекал Джереми. И то, что Ричард не выдал тайник отцу, говорит о том, что младшенький решил придержать туз в рукаве для игры против отца. Или хотя бы для того, чтобы в совместной игре обойти отца и захватить лидерство в команде. Поэтому надо убедить Ричарда, что меняться метками и аурами надёжнее всего в тайнике его брата». Ева сделала Бертону знак, что надо поговорить. Он взял корзину для кроймов, жестом велел Еве следовать за собой. Ни Ольга, ни Ричард не обратили на них внимания.


	18. — 6 — (продолжение 4)

Ева отошла подальше и сказала:  
— Планы меняются. Ричард должен отвести нас в тайное убежище своего брата, а там делай с ним что хочешь.  
— Чем так ценно убежище?  
— Я смогу вернуться домой. Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной. Я помогу устроиться.  
Бертон задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Как ты обманула печати Ричарда?  
— Я же тебе говорила.  
— Я хочу всю правду.  
Ева вздохнула.  
— Это нелегко объяснить. Наши миры очень разные. Ты знаешь, что такое театр? Лицедейный балаган?  
— У нас есть театр, — сказал Бертон. — Но он тут при чём?  
— Я работала в очень большом, богатом и модном театре, — сказала Ева. «Телеканал тоже театр». — Я шила костюмы для лицедеев. Это важная работа. А в нашем театре были не только постановки драм и комедий, но и шоу. Это когда приходят всякие знаменитости типа мэра города или прославленного сочинителя баллад и делают что-то интересное для публики — готовят вкусности, соревнуются, кто лучше споёт модную песенку или кто покажет больше учёности.  
— Зачем им это? — не понял Бертон.  
— Так они привлекут больше внимания. У мэра появятся новые желающие прочесть его предвыборную программу, у сочинителя купят больше карманных иллюзий с балладами, театр продаст больше билетов при меньших расходах на постановку, а зрители получают более разнообразные представления. Всем выгодно, все довольны.  
— Разумно, — кивнул Бертон. — Но при чём тут печать смирения?  
— В театре было шоу, в котором знаменитостям задавали всякие неудобные вопросы, а чтобы они не солгали, их сажали в... Как это сказать на вашем языке?.. Устройство, механизм, талисман, амулет... Сам выбирай. Главное, что это устройство, называемое «детектор лжи», всегда точно определяет, когда человек говорит ложь, потому что если человек лжёт, то всегда думает о себе как о лжеце и о своих словах тоже думает как о лжи. И человек придумывает ложь, а детектор лжи видит процесс фантазирования. Но если придумать историю заранее, вжиться в неё, заставить себя думать о ней как о правде, то детектор ничего не заметит и скажет, что ты говоришь правду. А если ты придумываешь фантазии очень быстро, то и сидя в детекторе, опередишь его и придашь лжи облик правды. Обмануть детектор лжи нелегко, но можно. Это все знают, и потому его показания не признаются в суде. Зато могут использоваться в процессе дознания. И когда директор театра придумал шоу и купил детектор, то в это устройство не лазил только ленивый работник театра. Лучше всего обманывали детектор лицедеи. Директор даже стал брать для самых главных постановок только тех лицедеев, которые семь раз из десяти обманули детектор. Он говорил: «Как вы сможете соврать миллионам зрителям о том, что вы — принц Датский, если не можете убедить одну железку в том, что на столе перед вами не банан, а яблоко?». И потому у нас лицедеи часто упражнялись в лицедействе, сидя в детекторе лжи. А обычные работники просто баловались, пытаясь его переиграть.  
Бертон выслушал, сказал раздумчиво:  
— Я не понял, что откуда может взяться так невозможно много зрителей, и не знаю, почему так важна постановка именно о принце по имени Датский, но это не существенно. Лучше скажи, как часто ты выигрывала?  
— Ни разу, — улыбнулась Ева. — У меня была только ничья, пять из десяти. Но Ричардова печать смирения намного слабее нашего детектора лжи.  
Бертон поразмыслил, кивнул.  
— С этим понятно. А что ты сделала с метками и печатями?  
— У нас, в смысле — в моём мире, есть картинки для наклеивания на тело. Украшение такое. Держатся они от месяца до полугода, но если надоело, то можно специальной жидкостью смыть раньше. Я подумала, что пусть у меня и нет способностей к магии, но во время магической бури колдовать сможет и человек. Так и оказалось. Я сделала из меток и печатей картинки, которые можно смыть лимонным соком или соком кройма. Или они через месяц сами отвалятся. Вылезать под бурю было рискованно, но оно того стоило.  
— И как ты их заколдовала? — недоверчиво просил Бертон.  
— Сама не знаю. Честно. Я слышала, что магия подчиняется ментальному воздействию. Я, как могла, представляла печати, метки и знак найрайто в виде наклеек на тело. Я понятия не имею, как печати-метки-знаки выглядят, поэтому представила как обычную печать на документах. Сработало. Магия и правда оказалась очень гибким и податливым материалом.  
Бертон лишь хмыкнул и сказал:  
— В твоём мире необычное отношение к магии. Похоже, на Терре много чудес.  
— Их много везде. Но мой мир более рационален и индивидуалистичен, в нём главными ценностями являются разум, интеллект, творчество и, следовательно, человек как самостоятельный независимый субъект, а потому жить в нашем мире удобнее, безопаснее и выгоднее.  
Бертон подумал, повспоминал уверенность и свободу поведения Евы, её мимолётные рассказы о своём мире и кивнул:  
— Я пойду с тобой. Пусть Ричард приведёт нас в убежище его брата.  
— Тогда отвлеки его, чтобы я могла поговорить с Ольгой. Она найдёт способ его убедить.  
Бертон хохотнул и сказал:  
— Будет сделано.

 

* * *

Лена лежала на постели в своей келье, тихо постанывала. Голова раскалывалась от боли, мерещились странные, непонятные картинки, воспоминание смешивались, Лена не могла понять, где истина, а где навеянная болью галлюцинация.  
Внезапно боль прекратилась. Лена встала с постели, умылась, оделась и поспешила в Зал Дознания — работы за те полдня, которые она провела в постели, накопилось немало. Розыск триединников требовал особого внимания.  
Лена досадливо зашипела. С еретиками было скучно. Её не волновали проблемы Единственной Истинно Светоблагословеной церкви, Лену не интересовало, процветает это заведение или теряет контроль над людьми из-за появления других церквей и сект. Постулаты веры и проистекающие из них мирские законы тем более были безразличны. Другое дело ведьмы! Выслеживая их, пытая, отправляя на казнь, Лена мстила всему ведьминскому племени за свою испорченную жизнь. И наслаждалась этим. А от еретиков не было никаких эмоций, и потому охота на них, допросы и казни стали рутиной, скучной и нудной работой, по приятности и интересности ничем не лучше лепки чучвары или раскладывания по папкам архивных документов.  
Лена села в кресло, жестом потребовала у монаха-писаря набор вопросов. Тот подал отпечатанный в типографии и бракованный бланк меню для королевского двора. Управляющий королевской кухней заполнял их еженедельно — стол короля, стол его ближайшей родни, стол принцев и принцев и принцесс крови, стол придворных, стол гостей, стол слуг придворных, стол слуг гостей и куча других столов. Печатались такие бланки сначала в королевском печатном дворе, но три года назад, с тех пор как печатные станки подешевели и появилась Гильдия Печатников, бланки стали заказывать в частных печатнях, потому что королевский печатный двор едва справлялся с указами и предписаниями, которые надо было рассылать по провинциям, на бланки не оставалось времени.  
Одна из таких печатен была рядом с тюрьмой Светоочищения.  
Но это никак не объясняло, почему бракованный оттиск отказался в документации следствия по триединникам.  
— Это что? — Лена гневно ткнула в нос писаря бланк.  
— Простите, Наставница.  
— Откуда это вообще тут взялось?  
— Не могу знать, Наставница, — испугано забормотал писарь. — У меня мигрень приключилась жуткая, я на воздух выходил. Минут через десять всё прошло. Я вернулся, а вы приказали вопросы подать. Они сверху лежали. Я верхний лист и подал. А кто тут без меня в бумагах рылся, только стража знает.  
— Стражу сюда! — гневно заорала Лена.  
Короткий допрос выявил, что мигрень была и у стражи, причём такая сильная, что на несколько минут они потеряли сознание, словно пансионерки.  
— Сколько длился обморок? — спросила Лена.  
— Минуты три-четыре, Наставница, — сказала старший смены.  
«Я проболела всё утро, писарь десять минут, стража три. И не знаю, как писарь, а стражники мигренями страдать совершенно точно не могут, больных просто не возьмут на такую службу. У меня мигреней тоже никогда не было, если бы и появились, то не могли проявиться так сильно. Даже грипп развивается постепенно».  
— Отправьте брата-вестового к брату-писарю Дементию, — приказала Лена. — Пусть осведомится о его здоровье. И к братьям Раулю и Бернарду. И ко всем трём сменам стражи.  
— Да, Наставница, — поклонился начальник смены.  
— И призовите сюда брата-келаря Арнольда.  
Келарей в тюрьме было семеро, и Арнольд отвечал за обеспечение Зала Дознания — покупал масло и фитили для настольных светильников, смолу и паклю для факелов, оплачивал починку палаческого инструмента, выдавал палачу маску и фартук взамен износившихся, следил, чтобы углей хватало не только для пыточных жаровен, но и для тех, которые ставили рядом с писарями и дознавателями для их обогрева в холоде и сырости подземелья. Ну и ведал всеми прочими вопросами того же сорта.  
Лена ткнула в лицо Арнольда испорченный бланк.  
— Откуда это?  
Он охнул, скрючился, сжал голову ладонями. Мгновением спустя выпрямился.  
— Простите, Наставница. Что-то вдруг в голову мигренью стрельнуло.  
Лена опять показала ему лист и потребовала объяснений.  
— Так это для черновых допросных записей вместо грифельных досок. Вот, — показал Арнольд, — другая-то сторона чистая. Пиши сколько хочешь. А то, что бланк кухонный, так черновые листы всё равно на выброс идут, их же обязательно кровищей забрызгает или чем похуже, писарь ведь прямо рядом с преступником сидит, чтобы всё точно расслышать. А после, для отчёта и суда, всё набело переписывается.  
— Грифельную доску можно использовать много раз, — сказала Лена. — А бумагу только один.  
— Писари жалуются, что на грифеле писать неудобно, если чем запись заляпается, то всё сотрётся. А бумаге ничего не страшно.  
— Разве бумага не дорого стоит? — удивилась Лена.  
— Так потому я и взял бракованную. Печатники всё одно её по трети от обычной цены на переработку продают. А черновики после на переработку в орденскую бумагодельню отдать можно. Там всё одно бумажный брак покупают.  
Лена кивнула, подумала и спросила:  
— И давно у тебя мигрени?  
— Да вот сегодня впервые, Наставница. Дозвольте пойти помолиться за избавление от хвори?  
— Иди, — сказала Лена. В голове у неё смутно забрезжила догадка, но Лена никак не могла за неё ухватиться, понять.  
Писарь, рассортировавший бумаги, принёс ей лист с вопросами. А затем прибежали вестовые с отчётом о здоровье стражи Зала Дознания и прикреплённых к Лене писарей. Мигрени были только у писарей и только на пять минут. Обдумать это Лена не успела, к ней подошёл старший надзиратель.  
— Наставница, повелите начальнику стражи забрать из камер свои чучела.  
— Какие чучела? — нахмурилась Лена.  
— Фехтовальные, самодвижущиеся. Начальник стражи новые закупил, а их келарь был в отъезде по делам, так кто-то из стражников спрятал их в камеру. Одно, самое дорогое, вообще в карцер-одиночку засунул. У меня мигрень приключилась на полчаса, а то я не позволил бы такого самоуправства.  
— Мигрень? — тут же насторожилась Лена. — Когда?  
— Сегодня поутру. А эти раздолбаи чучела в камеры и сунули. И ладно бы сунули на утро, временно, я помочь им не против. Но так забирать не хотят, а мне новых арестантов привезли, куда я их дену, если камера и карцер чучелами заняты?  
— И сколько чучел? — спросила Лена.  
— Девять. Восемь в простой камере, а самое дорогое, премерзкого застеночника изображающее, в карцере.  
Лена потёрла виски, надеясь массажем простимулировать ускользающую мысль.  
«Мигрень у всех, за исключением келаря, была в одно и то же время, но разной продолжительности. А после мигрени все обнаружили то, чего не должно быть, и все тут же нашли этому объяснение. И мигрень была только у тех, кто связан с сегодняшним допросом арестантов или их содержанием. Стража не пишет протоколы, не кормит арестованных, не распределяет по камерам. И только сегодняшняя смена следит за Залом Дознания. А те, кто сегодняшних арестантов не видит, не заболели».  
Лена пыталась думать дальше, но сосредоточиться не получалось, в голове упорно крутились кадры фантастического фильма о том, как герои пытались изменить прошлое, и как одна линия реальности на Карте Бытия заменяла другую.  
А ещё в голову постоянно лез эпизод детектива, где сыщик говорил, что никто и ничто не исчезают бесследно.  
Фантастику и детективы Лена не любила, но их обожал Олег, а до того, как в доме Анастасии Дмитриевны появилась Ева и вместе с ней интернет, Олег все фильмы смотрел в гостиной, и до Лены долетали обрывки этих зрелищ.  
«Прошлое... — размышляла Лена, нервно расхаживая по Залу Дознания. — Кто-то изменил прошлое, связанное с преступниками, которые были в этой тюрьме? И под моим следствием, этих арестантов я должна была допросить сегодня, если мне досталось мигрени больше всех. Кто-то проник в прошлое и украл моих подследственных ещё до того, как они попали в тюрьму, потому и чучела, и куча бумаги. Реальность чинила сама себя и принесла на замену то, что ближе. Рядом рынок, там и чучела продают, и бумагу с ветошью на переработку».  
— Наставница?


	19. — 6 — (окончание)

Лена оглянулась на надзирателя.  
— Чучела... Помню... Позови начальника стражи.  
«Ещё немного, и я, как и все здесь, позабуду, что изменения были. Я заметила их только потому, что иномирянка, на меня лаодорская ситуация действует слабее».  
Лена опять заметалась по Залу Дознания.  
«Теперь не выяснить, кто это был. Но случилось это только после того, как я занялась триединниками. Среди триединников был кто-то очень важный для них, и его подло похитили. А это значит, что на орден скоро будет атака. И она будет на меня! Гроссмейстер и ангел, гадёныши такие, назначили меня главой поиска. Если бы, как и раньше, я была только помощницей Игнация, то заговорщики меня и не заметили бы. Но сейчас... Триединников надо уничтожить, иначе мне не жить!»  
Лена развернулась к приготовленным для допроса арестованным и вперила в них яростный взгляд.  
«Они всё расскажут о заговоре, который готовит их секта! Они не могли о нём не слышать».  
И в это мгновение Лену захлестнуло той самой волной возбуждения и предвкушения, которая предшествовала допросам ведьм и всегда была верной гарантией опьяняюще-сладкого, острого, яркого, ни с чем ни сравнимого удовольствия.

 

* * *

Ольга поскуливала от ужаса, сидя на траве у ног Ричарда. Рта у неё не было, только сплошная кожа. Ричард сказал высокомерно и властно:  
— Вплоть до того дня, как Совет примет решение о вашей судьбе, леди, рот у вас будет появляться три раза в день на тридцать минут, дабы вы могли утолить потребности вашего тела в еде и воде. В остальное время отсутствие рта поможет вам научиться положенному женщине смирению и покорности, а так же запомнить, что нельзя вмешиваться в дела и суждения, для слабого пола не предназначенные. Если же вы ещё раз проявите своеволие и непослушание, я буду вынужден наказать вас плетью. И можете не сомневаться в суровости этого наказания.  
Бертон, сидевший в отдалении и показывавший Еве, как плести из лиан сумку, прожёг Ричарда ненавидящим взглядом и тихо спросил:  
— Что делать будем?  
— Возвращать говнюка в разум, — так же тихо, но решительно сказала Ева. — Мне нужно снотворное и побольше крепких лиан.  
— Всё будет, — ответил Бертон. — Но что бы ты ни затевала, делай это поздно вечером. Тогда даже сильная сонливость не насторожит.  
— «Поздно вечером», — повторила Ева и вздохнула. — Как я устала от этого вечного дня! Жара — это противно, но привыкнуть можно. А вот постоянный день... Это невыносимо! Вернусь домой — куплю коттедж в пригороде и с окнами на луг или на лес, чтобы ночью даже от фонарей и соседских окон света не видеть.  
— А мне и подумать страшно о том, что на земную твердь может опуститься Тьма.  
— Купи квартиру в центре города, особенно в развлекательной части, — посоветовал Ева. — Там из-за фонарей темноты практически нет.  
— Вопрос в том, где взять деньги.  
— У Ричика два кошеля с золотом. Мне компенсация, тебе подъёмные. И подозреваю, что подруга наша Ольга утратила желание быть богиней-матерью, а потому неплохо заплатит за возвращение домой. Она из весьма богатой семьи.  
Бертон согласно хмыкнул:  
— Рожа у неё не радостная.  
Ева кивнула.  
— Это точно. — И добавила со вздохом: — Но у неё хотя бы работа не потеряна и деловая репутация не убита, потому что работает она у своей матери. А у меня из-за этих уродов всё разрушено. Ладно ещё, денег на чёрный день отложено, да и операцию далось воткнуть в страховку. Надо какой-то собственный бизнес открывать, потому что на работу меня больше нигде не возьмут, никому не нужен работник, который сбегает на много дней без объяснений и предупреждений. — Она снова вздохнула. Подумала и добавила: — Но хотя бы в Лондоне меня больше ничего не держит. Уеду на север, на Аляску. Или останусь в Европе, но переселюсь в Шотландию. Исландию тоже надо будет посмотреть, пожить там с полгодика.  
— Я не понимаю, что это, — ответил Бертон, — но если оно тебя радует, то хорошо. А что касается убытков из-за испорченной деловой репутации, то буря может разрушить любой дом, даже королевский дворец и самый священный собор. Ты ещё дёшево отделалась. Могло быть намного хуже.  
— Это точно, — кивнула Ева. — Но хватит болтать, надо дело делать. Веди меня подальше отсюда.  
Бертон встал, схватил Еву за загривок и потянул в джунгли:  
— Пошла-пошла, убогая! Я, что ли, лиану рубить буду?  
Ева не сопротивлялась — Бертон предложил хороший способ убраться от Ричарда подальше, не привлекая внимания. Когда заросли скрыли их от глаз Ричарда, Бертон отпустил Еву и спросил:  
— Мне что-то надо делать, кроме как сварить сонное зелье?  
— Не вмешиваться, когда всё начнётся.  
— Это и так понятно, — кивнул Бертон. — А что ещё?  
— В идеале — сделать зелье мгновенного пробуждения. Не хотелось бы ждать, когда Ричик сам проснётся.  
Бертон хищно улыбнулся.  
— Я его заклинанием разбужу. Он эту побудку и без лиан долго вспоминать будет.  
Ева довольно улыбнулась.  
— Тогда делаем зелье. Я хочу научиться.  
Задача оказалась несложной, но долгой и хлопотной: надолбить ножом глины, слепить горшок, обжечь — брать котелок со стоянки, привлекая внимание Ричарда, было нельзя. Затем разыскать и собрать нужную траву, правильно сварить. И это при том, что пользование кремнём и кресалом, как и процесс разведения костра оказались для Евы задачей достаточно сложной. А когда всё было готово, началось изготовление бутылки и крышки из бамбука.  
Но всё заканчивается, и Ева с довольной улыбкой, весьма гордая собой, полюбовалась результатами своих трудов. «Теперь я умею и это. Если не получится вернуться домой, навыки для лаодорской жизни будут очень полезны».  
— Смотри сам ужин не съешь, — сказала Ева.  
— Я кройма наемся, чтобы в животе не бурчало.  
Остаток времени до вечера Ева скоротала за плетением тарнишид и сумки. И того, и другого накопилось достаточно, чтобы в первой встречной деревне обеспечить себя недельным запасом риса и сушёной хурмы. Бертон говорил, что она весьма полезна и на вкус получше свежей.  
А когда Ричард уснул, Ева жестом велела Ольге сидеть смирно, вытащила у Ричарда меч и кинжал, отшвырнула подальше и стала связывать рыцаря-мага поплотнее и покрепче, чтобы ни магия, ни воинская подготовка не помогли: ноги загнула назад и соединила лианами со связанными за спиной руками — так Ричард не сможет извернуться и ударить ногами, не сможет уползти, даже если применит какие-то чары. Затем плотно заткнула ему рот сплетённым из лиан кляпом, чтобы Ричард не произнёс заклинание. Бертон стоял неподалёку, дрожал от волнения и страха, но не вмешивался, даже посматривал на Ольгу, готов был её перехватить, если попытается помешать Еве. Но та лишь показывала ей большой палец, а Ричарду — средний, и не смущалась тем, что он спит и ничего не видит.  
Когда связывание закончилось, Ева подобрала меч и кинжал Ричарда. Кинжал она засунула за пояс, который заранее смастерила из лиан, а меч половчее сжала в руке. Бертон подождал немного, убедился, что меч не собирается его карать или мстить Еве, и магическим пассом разбудил Ричарда. Тот закричал от боли, выгнулся. Ольга показала Бертону большой палец, а Ева спокойно дождалась, когда приступ закончится, и Ричард опомнится, подошла к нему, показала меч в ножнах и торцом ножен крепко шибанула в его живот. Когда Ричард отдышался, сказала:  
— Это за то, что ты ударил меня в первый раз. А это за второй удар, — и опять долбанула в живот.  
Когда Ричард отдышался снова, проговорила довольно:  
— А сейчас ты расплатишься за то, что меня похитил. После этого взыскивать с тебя долги будет Ольга. А затем тобой займётся Бертон. И если после расплаты с ним от тебя что-то останется, я подумаю, можно ли это использовать на мою пользу или лучше добить, чтобы не мучился. Я всё же не благородный рыцарь, над людьми издеваться не люблю.  
Ричард смотрел не на неё, а только на меч, и смотрел с ужасом, он никак не ожидал, что меч может покориться этой чужачке.  
Ева обнажила меч, небрежно бросила ножны и кончиком меча подцепила косу, вытащила её из-под рубашки. Ричард протестующе замычал, а Ева воткнула острие меча в кончик косы перед стягивающим её шнурком, подтянула к себе.  
Бертон испуганно охнул, Ольга глянула на него с удивлением, а Ричард замычал, задёргался отчаянно. Но Ева левой рукой покрепче взялась за косу, натянула её и стала отпиливать у основания кончиком меча. Ричард заорал так, словно с него с живого сдирали кожу, даже кляп приглушил этот крик лишь частично. Ева на мгновение оторопела, но тут же продолжила отрезать косу. Меч оказался очень острым, понадобилось всего два движения.  
Ева обернула лезвие меча отрезанной косой, взялась за эту обмотку и стала расплетать и отрезать оставшиеся пряди, чтобы была более-менее ровная короткая стрижка. Ричард уже не кричал, лишь постанывал и к середине стрижки потерял сознание. Ева привела его в чувство тычком ногтя в межгубную борозду у носа и дообрезала волосы до конца, отбросила немного подрезанную, но всё ещё сохраняющую форму косу в сторону, после чего демонстративно убрала меч в ножны без кровопролития и по-самурайски заткнула за пояс.  
— Оля, твоя очередь взыскивать долг, — сказала Ева по-элуринарски.  
Ольга подошла, довольно и предвкушаюше улыбаясь, но тут же отскочила в сторону и взвизнула брезгливо:  
— Да он обоссался! Фу, мерзость!  
И замерла, а спустя мгновение воскликнула радостно:  
— Рот вернулся! Чары разрушились! — И пнула Ричарда в челюсть: — Что, мразь? Нравится жить без рта? — Она пнула второй раз, чтобы челюсть сломалась наверняка.  
Бертон подобрал косу, покрутил в руках, посмотрел на коротко остриженного Ричарда и бросил косу в сторону, сжёг магической вспышкой.  
— Я считаю, что его долг выплачен сполна. Никакая казнь и ни одна пытка не сравнится с такой карой. Ничего хуже просто не может быть.  
— Почему? — удивилась Ольга. — Это всего лишь волосы. Жалко, конечно, и новая коса будет отрастать несколько лет, но ничего страшного в этом нет.  
— Для вас. Но не для лаодорцев.  
А Ева сказала:  
— Берт, приведи его в чувство. Самое время договариваться.  
Ольга насупилась:  
— Ему обязательно залечивать челюсть прямо сейчас? Пусть бы денька три помучился.  
— Помучается, — успокоила Ева. — Это в радужном тумане всё заживает мгновенно, а при естественном выздоровлении он в лубках проходит не меньше месяца, и из всей еды будет только кройм сосать через соломинку. И месяц тотального молчания. Но для договора болтовня ни к чему, Ричику достаточно кивать. Берт, давай.  
— Он всё видит и слышит, — сказал Бертон. — Просто... Его душа настолько оцепенела от всего произошедшего, что он ничего не понимает и ему всё равно, какую судьбу вы уготовили для него дальше.  
— А к осмысленным действиям он способен? — нахмурилась Ева.  
— Не знаю.  
Ева с сомнением посмотрела на Ричарда, подумала и решила:  
— Берт, поставь на него усмирительную печать и сторожевую. И что-нибудь, сигнализирующее об их нарушении. Ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
— От того, на что ты намекаешь, защиты нет, — качнул головой Бертон. — И я не чародей, такие печати сделать не смогу. Но в моих силах приманить для нас всех элементалей, которые станут чем-то вроде телохранителей и помешают Ричарду, да и не только ему, напасть. Но это запретная магия, с ней нельзя показываться людям. Они тут же позовут Светочистов.  
— Ну так мы и не собираемся никому показываться, — ответила Ева. — Нам надо добраться до убежища. А там отпустим элементалей, я вернусь домой, Оля наймёт охрану и транспорт до замка чародеев, ты делай, что хочешь. Но прежде всего научи Ольгу кринзу.  
— Зачем ей язык воров, контрабандистов и наёмных убийц?  
— Пригодится! — тут же вмешалась Ольга. — Больше того, королеве и богине без него никак! Так что наколдовывай мне кринз, и подробнее, чтобы все намёки и метафоры понимать.  
Бертон пожал плечами, нарисовал в воздухе золотистое плетение и надел Ольге на голову. Та застонала от боли, но сдержалась, дотерпела, пока плетение полностью впитается. Потёрла виски и спросила, пробуя своё владение кринзом:  
— А этого куда денем? — кивнула на Ричарда.  
— Отошлём к его отцу, — ответила Ева. — Что ещё с ним можно сделать?  
Ричард опять заорал так, словно его живьём поджаривали. Ева от неожиданности подпрыгнула, а Ольга сказала досадливо:  
— Ну и крепкая же у этого козла челюсть! Не сломалась.  
Ева спросила хмуро:  
— На этот раз чего?  
Бертон объяснил:  
— Если Ричард покажется отцу с отрезанными волосами, тот прикажет его казнить, дабы смыть позор с Рода. И казнь будет очень долгой и мучительной.  
— Значит отрастишь ему перед отправкой волосы. Джереми говорил, что у вас тут любой мастер в лечении облысения и в скоростном отращивании длинной косы.  
— Я не буду отращивать то, что отрезал светоносный меч! И никто в мире не будет! Разве что дьяволы решатся на такое святотатство. Или сам Ричард.  
Ева посмотрела на Ричарда, на Бертона, на Ольгу и решила:  
— Берт, созывай элементалей. А когда всё будет готово, развяжи Ричарда. Пусть идёт к ручью, помоется и постирает штаны. И такой вопрос — можно к нему приставить элементалей, которые будут сторожить его как пленника? Не хочу, чтобы сбежал тот единственный, кто знает, где убежище. Или чтобы повесился от дуропереживаний.  
— За побег можешь не бояться, без волос он никуда не пойдёт, это всё равно, что голым на люди показаться. Особенно дворянину, который всегда всем сложную косу демонстрировал. А шляпу дворянскую, которая в походе в седельной сумке хранится, я сейчас сожгу. Мужской платок, как у простого горожанина, или крестьянскую панаму он не наденет, это ему хуже, чем повеситься. А вот об охране от самоубийства надо подумать. Я такого никогда не делал. Теоретически, это возможно, но как именно должно быть на практике, я не знаю. Если ты не против, я сначала обеспечу нас телохранителями, а после подумаю над стражей для Ричарда.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Ева. — Давай.


	20. — 7 — (начало)

Ольга, переодетая в запасную одежду Ричарда, сидела на его коне и смотрела, как Бертон помогает Еве сесть на ту лошадь, на которой раньше ехала Ольга. Седло Бертон переделал на мужское, однако верхом Ева ездила плохо, поэтому передвигались хотя и гораздо быстрее прежнего, но всё же медленно.  
Бертон вскочил в седло своей лошади, затянул за спину безвольного, ко всему равнодушного Ричарда.  
Ольга глянула на Бертона, вздохнула и сказала ему:  
— Когда была в нашем мире, не понимала, как в старые времена могли насмерть загонять лошадей. У нас лошадь — дорогостоящий домашний любимец или партнёр в элитном спортивном состязании, поэтому лошадей берегут и холят. А для транспорта есть механизмы, сила и скорость которых равна ста лошадям минимум. Но здесь... Достаточно провести в седле больше суток, и ты готов загонять лошадиную силу до смерти и считать это нормой. Никогда так сильно не любила машины, как сейчас.  
— Ой, и не говори! — кивнула Ева. — Я перед похищением присмотрела себе такую хорошенькую немочку! Малогабаритка, с экономией топлива, эко-фильтры, в салоне весь нужный сервис, быстрая и выносливая. Обожаю машинки городского класса! Маленькие, юркие, пронырливые как ласка или горностай. Да ещё и экономичность с экологичностью на высоте. После праздников купить думала, но пока в больнице лежала, мне очень соблазнительную кореяночку посоветовали, у них городские авто даже лучше немцев стали.  
— Если любишь сити-кары, — ответила Ольга, — бери только японца. До них пока никто в этой области не дотянул. Они запустили линейки малогабаритных машин ещё тогда, когда Европа с Америкой об этом и не думали. Эко-требованиями тоже одними из первых озаботились. Да и правый руль родной, моя мать не доверяет континентальным адаптациям и невысокого мнения о британцах, для Англии взяла японцев.  
— Дамы, — сказал Бертон, которого раздражал разговор, где он не понимал половины слов, — прошу прощения, что прерываю беседу, но о покупках механизмов разумнее думать там, где их продают. А нам ещё трое суток до убежища ехать.  
Ева проговорила задумчиво:  
— А если сделать вертолёт? А эту скотобазу, — показала она на лошадей, — продадим в ближайшей деревне.  
— Ты башкой грёбулась?! — возмущённо воскликнула Ольга. А Бертон вздохнул обречённо: если ведьме взбрела на ум какая-то идея, то она так или иначе заставит окружающих её выполнять. Поэтому спорить не имело смысла. Особенно если это ведьма, у которой за пояс заткнут светоносный меч.  
Ева тем временем говорила:  
— Я сделала немало летающих авиамоделей. А здесь есть магия. Если братья Райт благодаря бензину и физике летали на еловых жердях и муслине, то почему мы благодаря магии не можем полететь на плетёнке из лиан, если она получается настолько герметичной, что из неё делают лодку? И если многие террианские мифы и сказки — отзвуки лаодорской магии, то почему мы в Лаодоре не можем летать в корзине, если всякие Алладины летали на ковре?  
Ольга неуверенно пожала плечами. А Ева добавила:  
— Если у богини будет вертолёт, то никто не посмеет с ней спорить. И у тебя лицензия пилота-любителя малой авиации международного класса. Ты же много раз летала из Калифорнии в Мексику, а из Англии во Францию и в Ирландию.  
— Сдохла лицензия. Я в этом году и половины часов не налетала. Теперь всё заново проходить — и экзамены по теории, и полёты с инструктором. Мать из-за этого орала как пароходная сирена, в феврале ведь надо летать по шотландским и ирландским фермам, они в горах и в лесах, от выхлопов цивилизации подальше. А мать сама летать не может, её в воздухе укачивает. И пилота нанимать, чтобы меня или её возил, не хочет, говорит, если есть фермы, то самой надо уметь. Да кому я говорю, мать же тебя заставила вместе со мной в лётный клуб ходить, говорила, что ты не в том возрасте, когда прилично модельками самолётов играть. И у Теда твоего самолёт и вертолёт, он тоже просил тебя сохранить лицензию.  
— Я тоже её потеряла, потому что из-за авралов на работе не долетала одиннадцать часов. Но здесь ни у тебя, ни у меня документы не потребуют. Главное, мы обе знаем, что надо делать в кабине вертолёта. Поэтому можем вести его по очереди, чтобы не уставать.  
— Только кого ты собираешься делать лётчиком-испытателем своей конструкции? — ядовито поинтересовалась Ольга.  
— Самодвижное фехтовальное чучело и мешки с песком. Если эта вязанка травы и хвороста может выделывать финты клинком и спарринговаться в безоружном бое, то испытаниями вертолёта тем более осилит.  
К удивлению Бертона, Ольга завопила восторженно:  
— Делаем «вертушку»!  
Бертон попытался остановить непонятную и, что греха таить, пугающую затею:  
— Но строить что-то будет долго. Гораздо дольше, чем поездка к убежищу верхом! Всего-то три дня пути осталось! А с этим вашим вертолётом мы провозимся неизвестно сколько.  
— Ничего, — сказала Ева. — Поскольку нет никакой гарантии, что в убежище будет способ вернуться домой или что я смогу этим способом воспользоваться, надо иметь запасной вариант. А умение сделать вертолёт очень сильно поможет выжить и процветать в Лаодоре нам всем.  
— Точно! — поддержала Ольга. И спросила:  
— Ева, ты что-нибудь знаешь о вертолёте-чинуки? Том самом, у которого не хвост, а по винту на углах. Его во всех голливудских военных фильмах показывают.  
— Разумеется, знаю. Любой уважающий себя авиамоделист его собирал. Но подробно читала только о самой первой модели, СН-47. Его же делала на очередной конкурс. А зачем тебе чинуки?  
— Я же лошадница! — воскликнула Ольга. — Если у нас будет эта «вертушка», то можно увезти лошадей ближе к большой ярмарке. Они слишком хороши, чтобы продавать в дикую лесную деревню! А чинуки не зря называли «летающим вагоном».  
— Это тебе не лондонские лошади, — возразила Ева. — Они с ума сойдут от полёта и шума.  
— Мы напоим их самогонкой. Пьяным море по колено, и лошади не исключение.  
— Где ты возьмёшь самогон? — хмыкнула Ева.  
— А ещё дочь алкоголиков! Как ты можешь не знать, что из глины и камыша можно сделать отличный самогонный аппарат? Или ты не ездила в летний турпоход после первого курса? Там Димка Стрепетов с параллельной группы такой сделал. А тут есть что-то вроде бамбука, это вообще идеально.  
Ева смотрела на Ольгу задумчиво, и Бертон заволновался. Ведьма наверняка придумала ещё одну идею.  
— Оля, — медленно проговорила Ева, — насколько чистый спирт ты можешь сделать?  
— Ну, после тройной-четверной перегонки не сивуха будет, это точно. Но и не стопроцентный этил, для него надо оборудование гораздо серьёзнее. Только как ты собираешься здесь сделать двигатель внутреннего сгорания, пусть и спиртовый?  
Ева довольно улыбнулась.  
— А это и не будет двигатель внутреннего сгорания. Я, точнее, Ричард сделает магический преобразователь энергии обычного горения в энергию движения винтов. Когда он тебя фокусами развлекал, то много похожего делал из костра.  
Бертон тут же ответил:  
— Ричард ничего делать не сможет. Он теперь как сомнамбула. Не пнуть — не поест и за кусты не сходит.  
— Значит всё сделаешь ты, а его используешь как батарейку, — велела Ева.  
Бертон настолько обрадовался перспективе использовать бывшего хозяина, да ещё и не просто так, а магически, что стало безразлично, сколько придётся просидеть в джунглях во имя утоления ведьминских фантазий и будут ли эти фантазии успешны. Не смущало даже то, что сам Ричард факт использования не осознает и не поймёт. Всё равно это будет месть, и Бертон сполна возьмёт всю её сладость.  
— Что такое батарейка? — спросил он деловито.  
Получив объяснения, кивнул удовлетворённо и поволок Ричарда за шиворот собирать лианы.  
— Стой, — сказала Ева. — Производство надо оптимизировать и автоматизировать с самого начала. Как настроить мачете и тесак так, чтобы они рубили лианы сами? А после нужны какие-нибудь штуки, которые будут их собирать в вязанки и доставлять. Хотя бы травяные чучела для начала наколдовать, и побольше экземпляров.  
Бертона такая идея удивила, но отторжения не вызвала. Сложности начались, когда он стал делать чучело.  
— Зачем ему голова? — говорила Ева. — И ноги не нужны. Лучше сделай три руки — одной рубит, двумя вязанку делает. И один глаз сверху, другой снизу, можно перископические. То есть стебельковые, сам глаз на выросте из тела, как головка цветка на стебельке. У некоторых крабов так бывает, они как раз в таком климате живут, неужели не видел? А на спину чучелу пропеллер, чтобы мог рубить на высоте. И после доставку делать не через кусты по тропкам, а с воздуха, так намного быстрее.  
Это стало одним из основных критериев — быстрее. Зачем делать большой котёл и кипятить воду, когда можно пропускать её через сито магического жара, и она польётся на бамбуковые жерди сразу кипятком? Зачем гнуть каждую бамбучину отдельно, когда можно перед поливанием кипятком разложить жерди в каркас с ячейками, который согнёт все сразу? И таких «зачем» было много. После нескольких подобных придумок, которые постоянно выдавала Ева, а Ольга тоже иногда подкидывала идею, Бертон даже выучил такую странность как «молекулы воды», которые надо было удалять из стенок свежеслепленного глиняного котла, чтобы он быстрее высох. Правда, сушить ровно и без трещин получилось не сразу, но когда Бертон понял, в чём дело, приспособил Ричарда, и тот за час магией понакрутил и высушил десять огромных горшков. С обжигом не морочились, Ева велела натереть котлы изнутри шаром из клея и подсушить получившуюся клеевую плёнку. «Нам это не пить, — сказала она, — так что пойдёт и технический спирт, лишь бы почище был». Затем Бертон узнал, что такое «броуново движение», которое можно было ускорить, и бражка из фруктов и сладких сочных лиан сбраживалась мгновенно, а самогон лился рекой безо всякого костра под глиняным котлом, просто от магического импульса, который посылал наскоро сляпанный артефакт. Правда, не сразу получилось сделать нормальную скорость, первое устройство взорвалось, но Ольга, ответственная за топливо, настояла на создании второго, и дело пошло. А Ева сказала, что если котёл обмазать клеем снаружи, а после аккуратно снять получившуюся плёнку, то будет тара для перевозки запасной порции топлива.  
Ольга заговорила о сухом спирте, но Ева сказала, что это название прижилось из-за обилия неучей, а на самом деле там спирта вообще нет, только производные аммиака, причём очень дальние производные, в джунглях подручными средствами их не вывести. Да и аммиака нет.  
Ольга не спорила, лишь кивнула и сказала, что зря в своё время не смотрела сериал «Как это сделано и как оно работает».  
Затем пришлось делать из магии направленные потоки — получилось не сразу, но Бертон разобрался, и Ричард тоже, хоть и не понял ничего — и этими потоками ткать из лиан полотно.  
— И автоматом, автоматом, — твердила Ева. — Намагичили раз, дальше само должно.  
Бертон думал, что рехнётся от обилия сложностей и новинок, а главное, какого-то утилитарного, сугубо прагматичного, чисто инструментального отношения к магии. Ева, а вслед за ней и Ольга, смотрели на магию как на кусок глины или на котелок. Они просто пользовались магией точно так же, как и всеми остальными вещами, отмечали закономерности функционирования, размышляли, как сделать использование более эффективным.  
Бертона это выбивало из колеи, ломало все его представления о мире, основой которого было преклонение перед магией, обращение к ней как к чуду и покровителю. Не будь у Евы светоносного меча, не подчиняйся он ей так безоговорочно, Бертон убил бы эту стерву за кощунство.


	21. — 7 — (продолжение 1)

Но магия не возражала, как не возражал меч — он даже безропотно позволял Еве использовать себя как лопату для выкапывания бродильных корней и в ** _е_** ртел для их прожаривания до нужной степени. После такого Бертон стал ловить себя на том, что и сам начинает смотреть на магию как на инструмент или сырьё, в зависимости от того, как в данный момент было удобнее.  
Он даже начал замечать разницу между магией чародеев, которой владел Ричард, и магией аякаши, которая досталась Бертону от деда. Точнее, разница всегда была очевидна, но сейчас Бертон её анализировал, отмечал детали, впервые задумался о том, можно ли воспользоваться магией чародеев опосредованно, через предназначенные для человеков талисманы.  
Раньше Бертону и в голову не пришло бы использовать адаптеры. Он и слова-то такого не знал. Но после того как пришлось сделать Еве адаптер для магии аякаши и даже Ольге, Бертон стал всё чаще задумываться о контроле над магией чародеев.  
И на четвёртый день попробовал.  
Делал амулет, разумеется, Ричард, но действовал по указке Бертона. И всё получилось! Работал амулет не ахти как хорошо, однако для первого опыта весьма неплохо.  
И тут обнаружилось, что Ричард отнюдь не такой ко всему равнодушный и пассивный, каким хотел казаться. Если бы не боевые пятёрки элементалей, крохотных, с мизинец, но весьма опасных получеловечков-полубабочек, которые за небольшую ежесуточную порцию крови стали весьма надёжными защитниками, Ричард убил бы Бертона.  
А так чародей быстро оказался стянут паутиной, которой оплели его и та пятёрка, которая сторожила Ричарда, и та, которая охраняла Бертона.  
Элементали возбуждённо попискивали, на их лицах появлялись то комариные хоботки, то паучьи жвала, они ждали разрешения нанимателей, чтобы съесть нарушителя. Разумеется, для таких крошек Ричарда было запредельно много, но ведь можно пригласить на пир родственников, друзей и друзей друзей со всеми их родственниками. А если речь идёт о чародее, то в пищу годятся не только кровь и мясо, но и кости.  
Судя по выражению лица, Ричард понял это лучше, чем когда-либо что-либо понимал в своей жизни.  
Ева довольно осклабилась.  
— А он хитрец. И боец. Это хорошо.  
— Он козёл! — взвизгнула Ольга.  
— Ну так сломай ему челюсть, и продолжим работу.  
Бертон посмотрел на Еву с удивлением. Для него было невозможным, диким, невероятным, что так обыденно и походя можно распорядиться чародеем — представителем высшей расы, могущественнее которых только священники и ангелы.  
— Ева, ты с ума сошла? — возмутился Бертон.  
— Это будет и месть за дурное обращение, и штраф за нападение, и работе не помешает. Впрочем, справедливо будет, если челюсть сломаешь ты — нападал он на тебя. Да и у Ольги в прошлый раз не получилось сломать ему челюсть.  
— Я не против, — сказала Ольга.  
— Но это чародей! — воскликнул Бертон.  
— Кости у всех ломаются одинаково, — фыркнула Ева. — И перед верёвкой все равны. Кто связан, тот связан, и плевать верёвке, человек это или ангел, раб или король, полукровка или чистокровный.  
Бертон замер, осознавая услышанное. А когда осознал, сказал задумчиво:  
— Я предпочёл бы выпороть его. От полусотни или даже полной сотни горячих ему ничего не сделается, сразу же продолжит работать, а если челюсть сломать, то он не сможет произносить заклинания. У нас сложные обстоятельства. Вдруг понадобится заклинание или даже заклятие?  
— Я никогда не подчинюсь человечицам и полукровке низшей расы! — заорал Ричард. — Вы можете убить меня, презренная чернь, но вам меня не подчинить.  
— Берт, — сказала Ева, — выкини его в кусты. Не хочет выкупить себя работой у людей, пусть договаривается со зверьём.  
Элементали запищали, закружились, предъявляя на Ричарда свои права.  
— Только я знаю, где убежище моего брата! — заорал перепуганный Ричард.  
Ева сделала неопределённый жест рукой, обозначая безразличие.  
— Я с самого начала поняла, что могу остаться здесь навсегда и, скорее всего, останусь. Просто не использовать единственный шанс вернуться было бы глупо. Оля вообще не хочет возвращаться, Берту интереснее, как содрать компенсацию побольше с этого мира, чем перебраться в мой. Так что ценность убежища, а значит и твоя на самом деле равна нулю.  
— Ты заплатишь за свою дерзость! — злобно выкрикнул Ричард. — Ты нарушила повеление Небес и будешь сурово наказана за это! И ты будешь наказан! — заорал он Бертону. — Грязный полукровка, презренный выродок, ничтожный раб! Ты нарушил то, что предписано тебе от рождения, посмел покуситься на высшую долю!  
Бертон, хотя и начал в последнее время сомневаться в том, что всё слышанное им до сих пор о небесной воле, является правдой и истинными повелениями Небес, а не сочинениями тех, кому такие слова выгодны, испугался. А Ева ответила иронично:

— Чтоб повеленья изрекать,  
Надо добровольцев звать,  
А иначе Небесам  
Больно врежут по мордам.

Ни я, ни Бертон, ни Ольга никакого разрешения Небесам на вмешательство в нашу жизнь не давали, за их законы не голосовали, а потому ни одна из их фантазий нас не касается.  
Ричард от такого только и мог, что охнуть, а Ева кивнула элементалям:  
— Он ваш. Только забирайте его куда подальше, чтобы ваша пьянка-гулянка нам не мешала ни шумом, ни мусором.  
Ричард смотрел на неё, не в силах поверить в реальность происходящего. А элементали, нанятые сторожить Ричарда, кружились, пищали, творили магию, созывая друзей и родичей.  
Бертон растерянно оглянулся, дёрнулся и сказал:  
— Нет! Это невозможно. Ты не можешь убить его так!  
Ева прошипела зло и яростно:  
— Он притащил меня сюда, чтобы использовать и убить! С какой стати я должна оставлять в живых его? Он сделал тебя рабом, постоянно унижал, даже бил и приказывал другим тебя бить! И он только что пытался тебя убить. А ты собираешься его пожалеть?  
— Но нельзя прерывать его жизнь так! — упорствовал Бертон. — Это... Это просто невозможно! У каждого есть право умереть с честью и достоинством.  
— Но не у каждого имеются и честь, и достоинство. А на нет и суда нет. Как жил, так и сдохнет. Впрочем, если тебе так неймётся, можешь прочесть над ним эпитафию. Хотя трупу всё равно, как он сдохнет и что с ним после смерти сделают.  
Элементали одобрительно запищали и даже зааплодировали. Бертон глянул на них с изумлением — эти существа считались примитивными, о них говорили, что элементалям хватает умишки только на самые простые действия, что они больше животные, чем люди, что-то вроде обезьян или собак. Элементалей ценили за умение управлять уникальной магией Стихий — Воды, Эфира, Дерева, Металла, Земли, Огня, Зверя и Воздуха. Всё эти силы были неотъемлемыми составными элементами всех остальных магий, но никто, кроме элементалей, не мог управлять ими по отдельности, а эта способность давала возможность делать уникальные волшебства. Поэтому многие, владеющие магией, решались время от времени, не смотря на запрет церкви и Светоочистителей, прибегнуть к помощи элементалей, но никто и никогда не видел в них людей, пригодных к общению.  
Пока Бертон об этом размышлял, Ольга сказала:  
— Насчёт «всё равно как сдохнет» не согласна. Моя мать говорит, что любой и каждый хочет, чтобы когда придёт время умирать, смерть была мгновенной и безболезненной. А вот что будет после смерти с телом, это никакого значения не имеет. Если того света не существует, то не будет существовать и тебя, а потому плевать на тело. Если посмертие реально, то начнётся новая жизнь, и беспокоиться в ней о бывшем теле так же бессмысленно, как и о выкинутой изношенной одежде.  
— Принято, — кивнула Ева. — И поскольку мы не благородные лорды-чародеи, иначе говоря, не насильники и не садисты-маньяки, то элементали перед тем, как съесть Ричарда, должны его быстро и безболезненно умертвить. Тело будет остывать долго, они два раза его съесть успеют, ничего не потеряв во вкусе и тепле.  
Элементали поддержали решение довольным писком. А один даже воткнул Еве в волосы цветок.  
Бертон сжал ладонями лицо, отвернулся. Привычный мир в очередной раз разлетался на куски. Когда пришло время призывать элементалей, Бертон, несмотря на то, что на четверть был аякаши, боялся их до дрожи и надеялся, что Ева, а главное, Ольга в ужасе откажутся от договора, когда узн ** _а_** ют, чем надо платить за охрану.  
Но Еву волновало только то, что она назвала «санитарно-гигиенической частью» и «проблемой привыкания к обезболивающим ферментам», а Ольга, убедившись, что заболевания не грозят, сказала, что иначе представляла вампиров и что этот вариант намного кавайнее. Что это значит, Бертон не понял, но догадался, что элементали ей понравились, а цену она не сочла высокой.  
И вот теперь выяснилось, что Ева когда-то успела с элементалями если и не подружиться, то найти общий язык.  
Ольга глянула на Бертона и сказала:  
— Моя мать говорит, что с рабочими общаться полезно, они всегда расскажут то, о чём умолчит производитель товаров и фирма по ремонту, постройке и тому подобным вещам. Лаодор в этом отношении от Терры ничем не отличается.  
Бертон смотрел на неё растерянно. Он не понимал, как вообще можно додуматься говорить с элементалями, которые и слова-то произнести не могут, только пищат. Приманивать заклинанием, в которое древние мудрецы вплели все условия сделки — это одно. Но говорить с элеменалями?! Такого ни один лаодорец никогда не сделает, здесь это никому никогда и в голову не придёт.  
«Но Ева и Ольга не лаодорки. Они не знают, что можно, а что нельзя и потому пробуют всё. И оказывается что многие "нельзя" являются ложными».  
Это было интересной мыслью, её следовало обдумать, но после, потому что сейчас на первом месте была судьба Ричарда. Бертон посмотрел на Еву.  
— Я тоже был с тобой не особо рыцарственен. Но ты не требовала моей смерти!  
— С тобой был шанс, что ты действуешь под принуждением, а не по своей воле. Тогда как Ричард насилием занялся исключительно по собственной охоте. Ты после того, как я с тобой рассчиталась, сделал правильные выводы и ведёшь себя по-людски. А до Ричарда так и не дошло, что плохо быть спесивым, жестоким, бездумным, набитым предрассудками говнюком. Он опять принялся за старое.  
— Но смерть — это слишком! — настаивал Бертон. — Выпороть его — и хватит.  
— Ричард не способен к изменениям и положительному развитию. Он опасен.  
— И всё же дай ему ещё один шанс!


	22. — 7 — (продолжение 2)

Ольга хмыкнула:  
— С чего вдруг такие сопли? Ещё недавно ты готов был глотку ему перерезать.  
Бертон и сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. Если бы Ева приказала повесить Ричарда на ближайшем суку, он не возражал бы. Но отдать элементалям — это для Бертона было слишком.  
«Хотя, если бы я был свободнорождённым, а меня украли и заставили бы лишиться своего естества, то я с похитителями наверняка обошёлся бы куда как строже».  
И Бертон не мог ни на что решиться — ни настаивать на смягчении наказания, ни согласиться с Евиным приговором, ни сказать, что Ричарда надо просто повесить.  
А Ева, как назло, сама решение не принимала, молчала, заставляла Бертона решать и выбирать самому.  
Над Бертоном сжалился предводитель нанятых им элементалей. Подлетел к нему, запищал, мешая элуринарский с кринзом и подкрепляя слова, которые у него плохо выговаривались, воздушными картинками-иллюзиями, похожими на карманные.  
Бертон так удивился тому, что элементали могут говорить, да ещё и послания сочинять, что не сразу понял смысл сказанного. А когда разглядел, что к чему, смутился, покраснел как монашек при виде картинки с голой девицей — элементаль предлагал пообкусать Ричарду ягодицы так, чтобы по ощущениям и последствиям это было равноценно обычной порке, которую получает раб: и на задницу садиться приходится с осторожностью, и работать сразу после наказания сможет так, как если бы и не пороли.  
Ольга при виде картинок расхохоталась, Ева оттопырила большой палец, выражая одобрение, а Бертон кое-как овладел собой и сказал:  
— Это будет справедливо.  
Ричард благоразумно молчал, боялся, что Ева или Бертон передумают.  
Ева подытожила:  
— Народ Стихий берёт, что причитается, а мы идём делать вертолёт.  
Ричард проводил их ненавидящим взглядом.  
«Я отомщу. Никогда презренная чернь, все эти человечицы и полуфейри не будут торжествовать над чародеем».

 

* * *

Мирриаэль, одетая в джинсы и пуловер, сидела на кухне в квартире Евы, потягивала чай и говорила всё ещё бледному и истощённому после болезни Эттилаину:  
— Дьяволы обычно выглядят как человеки, но могут принимать боевую форму — рога, когти, крылья. По характеру дьяволы ничем не хуже и не лучше всех остальных людей. Одни — спесивые самодовольные засранцы, другие нормальные, третьи серединка на половинку. Зарабатывают в основном военным делом — охрана, налёты на Стену и Светлое Застеночье. Ничего так ребята, только шумные, взбалмошные и драчливые, но законы командории, в которой живут, соблюдают. Главное, что нужно в общении с дьяволами — всегда им отпор давать, иначе на шею сядут.  
Джереми и Питер сидели здесь же, внимательно слушали, а Питер кивал, подтверждая сказанное. Мирриаэль продолжила:  
— Аггелы обычно нормальные ребята, им все ранги и церемонии на Светлой стороне до тошноты надоели. Драки не затевают, но себя обидеть не позволят. Зарабатывают кто чем, но в основном мастерят всякое разное. Некоторые аггелы вступают в дьявольские отряды, даже вожаками становятся. Ёкаи — те же аякаши, только используют Тёмную сторону своей магии. Хотя не всегда. Ёкаи и Светом не брезгуют. Ёкаи и аякаши вообще мало заморачиваются разницей между Светом и Тьмой, а поскольку их магия позволяет обманывать Стену, они зарабатывают переправкой беженцев со Светлой стороны на Тёмную. Говорят, аякаши и ёкаи раньше были одним народом, мадзоку. Ну, о низшем статусе аякаши в Землях Света вы и без меня знаете, однако о том, что ёкаи в Тёмных Землях ничем не хуже дьяволов и аггелов, наверняка не слышали. А это важно помнить всегда, потому что если задеть ёкая, он терпеть не будет. И сил у него не меньше, чем у дьяволов. И что-то ещё надо сказать... — Мирриаэль задумалась, старательно вспоминала. — Вроде всё. Разве что у ёкаев, как и у аякаши, основная форма в виде человека, но они предпочитают превращаться во что-то попричудливее, и чем необычнее вид, тем аякаши круче. Если магии не хватает, то в ход идут маски, костюмы. И в Землях Тьмы о ёкаях известно так же мало, как и в Светлых об аякаши, потому что и те, и другие одинаковые затворники, с другими племенами общаются мало, всё время сами по себе, замкнуто. Но те ёкаи, которые переселяются в города и деревни, не выдают себя за фейри, потому что у них нет нужды скрываться, чтобы защитить себя от бесправия.  
— Так там и фейри есть? — спросил Джереми.  
— А где их нет? — удивилась Мирриаэль. — На Тёмной Стороне фейри живут всех мыслимых и немыслимых видов, у них, как и у альвов, есть свой Неблагой Двор и своя королева, но порядки при Тёмном Дворе Фейри намного свободнее Светлых. Там и двора-то по сути нет, о королеве вспоминают, когда требуется кого-то рассудить или заключить большой межплеменной договор. И фейри выбрали себе королеву голосованием из нескольких кандидатов, предварительно определив круг обязанностей монарха. Так что каждый фейри сам по себе и никто ему не указ. То же самое и у альвуров.  
Эттилаин отрицательно покачал головой и сказал:  
— Не могу представить, что Нуаду не властвует как сюзерен, а ищет голоса тех, кто позволит оставаться ему королём.  
Мирриаэль хмыкнула:  
— А куда ему деваться? Будет сильно заноситься, подданные вмиг разбегутся по другим землям. А если Нуаду попробует их остановить, его утопят в болоте. В Альвурлунде живут свободные граждане, а не рабы, как в Альвархейме.  
— Альвы, пусть даже это альвуры, а не альвары, будут жить на общих правах со всеми? — не поверил Джереми.  
— Я тоже этого не представляю, — сказала Мирриаэль. — А мой двоюродный дядя не понимает, как можно считать себя хуже или лучше других. Если считать себя хуже других, то это означает не любить себя, а гаже такого ничего не может быть. Если считать, что ты лучше других, то останешься в одиночестве. Последнее, конечно на любителя, можно и совсем одному жить, но надо осознавать последствия.  
Питер кивнул:  
— Лишь пожив на Земле, я понял, что зря сбежал со Стены сюда, а не в Тёмное Застеночье. Пусть оно и сильно отстаёт от Земли, но там есть магия. И всем безразлично, нефилим ты, нефалим или вообще человек.  
— А как человеки могут выживать в Тёмных Землях? — заинтересовался Джереми. — У них же нет магии, чтобы защититься от цинги и рахита. А ещё от недостатка солнечного света и свежих фруктов бывают диабет и маниакально-депрессивный психоз.  
— Не знаю, — сказала Мирриаэль. — Не спросила. А надо было?  
— Желательно, — ответил Питер. — Тамошние человеки не такие покорные и безответные перед магокровными, как в Лаодоре. Все те запрещённые в Лаодоре Светлом нейтрализаторы магии, блокираторы и отражатели, которыми пользуются наёмные убийцы и контрабандисты, сделаны человеками Тёмных Земель. Безо всякой магии сделаны, обратите внимание.  
— Но как человеки выживают там, где нет солнца? — задумалась Мирриаэль.  
— Их там мало, — ответил Питер. — Выживают только те, кто может постоянно покупать амулеты исцеления. Но я не слышал, чтобы выжившие занимали положение худшее, чем дьяволы, аггелы и фейри.  
— И много магии тратится на выживание? — спросил Джереми.  
— Твоя уйдёт вся, — сказал Питер. — Моя уходила наполовину. Сейчас, наверное, будет тратиться треть.  
Джереми взял бумажную салфетку, стал складывать из неё кузнечика.  
— Если Тёмные Земли развиты сильнее Светлых, то почему тёмносторонники не завоевали Светоносные Владения? Светлые территории больше, условия жизни на них лучше, магией они богаче. Маленькое, но развитое Британское Королевство в своё время завоевало и колонизировало половину земного шара. Так почему Лаодор Тёмный не может завоевать Лаодор Светлый? Неужели всё дело действительно в Стене?  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Питер. — Дело в магии. Тёмная магия очень плохо действует на Светлой стороне, а Светлая мало на что годится на Тёмной. Но у Светлой запасы больше, богаче сырьевой ресурс, она хранится лучше, поэтому Воины Света могли понаделать побольше артефактов и вторгаться в Земли Тьмы. А вот запасы Тёмной магии делать очень трудно, цена похода будет настолько высокой, что война окажется проигранной на стадии подготовки. При этом переходить, по мере вторжения, на Светлую магию невозможно, потому что такая перенастройка своей сути занимает не меньше года. Только аякаши и ёкаи могут управлять двумя магиями одинаково. Но они не хотят воевать, им не интересен мир за пределами их племени. Ещё Древняя магия альвов одинаково хорошо взаимодействует и со Светом, и с Тьмой. Но альвуров слишком мало, чтобы отвоевать и удержать плацдарм на Светлых землях, где можно было бы готовить армию для полноценного вторжения.  
Эттилаин сказал горько:  
— Зато ангелы и церковь никогда не стеснялись использовать альваров как пушечное мясо в своих надеждах уничтожить Тьму.  
— Я не понимаю, зачем им земли Тьмы, — ответила Мирриаэль. — Чтобы там жить, надо отринуть Небесный Свет и стать аггелами. Но ангелы стремятся уничтожить аггелов точно так же, как дьяволов, альвуров и фейри Неблагого Двора. Какой в этом смысл, если Лаодор Тёмный ангелам всё равно будет недоступен? Я понимаю, хотя и не одобряю разбойника, который убивает прохожего, чтобы завладеть его плащом и сапогами — разбойник может их носить. Или хотя бы выменять у соседа на плащ и сапоги своего размера. Для разбойника выгода очевидна. Но выгод ангелов и церкви я не понимаю.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Питер. — Хотя и служил Великой Стене Линии Света. Застеночники были не дураки пограбить караваны и поселения Светлой стороны, но разбойники Лаодора Светлого грабили эти поселения намного больше, чем застеночники.  
Джереми проговорил задумчиво:  
— Я слышал, что раньше была магия Сумрака, объединявшая Свет и Тьму. Владевший этой магией мог творить чары везде, где пожелает, даже у границ Абсолютного Света и Абсолютной Тьмы, пересечь которые не дано даже ангелам и дьяволам.  
— Магию Сумрака уничтожили вместе с церковью Триединства, — сказал Питер. — И это навсегда отделило Свет от Тьмы. А через двести лет появилась Великая и Благословенная Линия Света, Стена Защиты.  
— Зачем нужно тратить деньги на линию крепостей, если Тьма и Свет несовместимы сами по себе? — удивился Джереми.  
— Я тебе говорил, что искать логику и смысл в решениях Света бессмысленно?  
— Я в этом не уверен, — задумчиво сказал Джереми. — Что ты знаешь о земной истории?  
— Основные события.  
— О Берлинской Стене слышал? — спросил Джереми.


	23. — 7 — (продолжение 3)

— Да, — Питер глянул на него с интересом. — А что?  
— Не притворяйся, что понял. Ева сказала, что у Берлинской Стены, Великой Китайской и Адрианова Вала была одна и та же функция. И предположила, что Линия Света создана с той же целью. Аналогия вполне логичная и обоснованная, что все три сооружения охранялись и укреплялись только со стороны империи, а со стороны «дикарей» и «злобных врагов» на заграждения если и обращали внимание, то исключительно для граффити или справления нужды.  
Питер прикоснулся к свёрнутому из салфетки кузнечику, магией заставил его прыгать по столу.  
— Но зачем такие мощности? Линия Света несопоставима с Великой Китайской Стеной, Адриановым Валом и Берлинской Стеной. Это не примитивные форты, соединённые каменным или земляным забором, пусть даже и с электрической сигнализацией, а сплошная линия мощных крепостей.  
— Ну так и магородные люди не чета человекам, — хмыкнул Джереми. — Их обычным забором не удержишь.  
— Вы о чём? — настороженно и опасливо спросил Эттилаин, кончики ушей у него развернулись вперёд.  
Джереми объяснил, подкрепляя слова фотографиями, которые по смартфону нашёл в интернете.  
Когда он закончил, Мирриаэль крепко сцепила руки, стараясь удержать волнение. Уши у неё обвисли и задрожали, дыхание сбилась. Она сказала тихо:  
— Во всей этой истории не понятно одно — почему Сумеречная магия исчезла на Тёмных Землях? Ведь там её не преследовали и Триединую церковь не запрещали.  
— Я не уверен, что это правда, — так же тихо ответил Питер, — но на Стене каждый день начинался с молитвы о защите ангелу-господству Цели ** _о_** рию, который ценой своей жизни принёс в Тёмные Земли моровое поветрие, после которого пользователи Тёмной магией утратили способность к магии Сумрака. От нас требовали и ждали такой же готовности пожертвовать собой во имя Света.  
— Мой дядя ничего не говорил о моровом поветрии, — сказала Мирриаэль, — но он родился гораздо позже того, как исчез Сумрак, а его родители бежали в застеночье пусть и очень давно, но уже после того, как о Сумраке забыли в Землях Света.  
Питер потёр ладонями лицо.  
— В любом случае, лучше Тёмная магия, чем никакой. Верну Еву домой, и у меня не останется никого и ничего, что связывало бы меня с Террой.  
Джереми посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
— Ты уверен, что Ева жива?  
— Да. Но опасность остаётся, хотя и не такая сильная.

 

* * *

Раскрасневшаяся, судорожно вздыхающая Ева сидела под деревом, обмахивалась, как веером, большим плотным листом. Бертон спросил тревожно:  
— Ты как? Раньше ничего подобного у тебя не было.  
— Нормально я. Сейчас пройдёт. Это не опасно, просто неприятно.  
— Но что это? — продолжал беспокоиться Бертон.  
— Обычный климактерический прилив. Раньше его блокировал адреналин и другие гормоны стресса, а сейчас или организм выработал весь адреналин, или ситуация стала менее напряжённой, и режим сверхмобилизации сил отключился.  
— Я ни фоморьей тени в этом не понял, но точно знаю одно — климакс и приливы бывают только у сморщенных старух. А ты кобылка всё ещё ядрёная, свежая.  
— Климакс зависит не от возраста, он начинается потому, что организм перестраивается для жизни без тех веществ, которые вырабатывают яичники. В старости они утрачивают активность сами по себе, это как нестояк у старика, а у меня всё вырезано. Вот тело и приспосабливается к новой жизни. Лет через пять-шесть всё придёт в норму.  
— И надо было делать себя евнухом! — разозлился Бертон. — Мучаешься теперь.  
— Зато не рабыня и делательница рабов. Климакс — явление вр ** _е_** менное, зато в рабстве пришлось бы оставаться всю жизнь не только мне, но и моим детям.  
— А теперь ты вообще без детей!  
Ева на это только фыркнула:  
— А сам-то что плодиться и размножаться не спешишь, чадолюбец?  
— Я мужчина.  
— И теперь ты не простой мужчина, а продвинутый, потому что ты узнал простую истину — среди женщин немало тех, кто не хочет детей. Это называется «чайлдфри» как для мужчин, так и для женщин.  
— Ваш мир чокнутый! — зло прошипел Бертон.  
— Ещё какой! — охотно согласилась Ева. — Настолько рехнулся, что не мешает каждому жить так, как он или она захочет.  
Бертон бросил на неё мрачный взгляд и ничего не ответил. А Ева спросила:  
— Что такое «фомор», которым ты и Ричард ругаетесь?  
— Зверь такой. Опасный очень. Живёт в застеночье, частенько вылезает на Земли Света.  
Ева кивнула, удовлетворившись объяснениями, а Бертон пошёл к вертолёту.  
Странная, невозможная, противоестественная, еретичная машина была полностью готова и даже опробована. Успех получился безоговорочный, даже придирчивую и капризную Ольгу всё устроило. Бертон не понял, почему после фразы Евы «Дирижабли бодро летали с ещё худшими корзинами, и ничего», Ольга не только сразу перестала бояться и придираться, но и велела Бертону и Ричарду называть плетёную часть вертолёта «гондолой», ругая каждый раз, когда они сбивались на «корзину».  
Чучел ** _а_** Ева велела погрузить в вертолёт, и не просто так, в специальные фиксаторы, чтобы, если от ветра вертолёт будет болтать, чучела не сломались. Бертон этих многоруких, многоглазых, безголовых и летучих чучел боялся, но не признать их эффективность не мог — они работали с быстротой, точностью и аккуратностью, недоступной ни человекам, ни магородным, не нуждались в еде и отдыхе, разве что в магической подзарядке, которую Бертон, понукаемый Евой, сделал автоматической, по ходу работы. И пульт дистанционного управления сделал.  
Сама Ева, разумеется, к магии была не способна и ничего о ней не знала, как и не знала толком о чудесах своего родного мира. Но, как она сама говорила, важны только принцип и креатив, остальное приложится. Ева объясняла идею в самых общих чертах, но Бертон, к своему удивлению, смог доработать её до конкретики — помогли и книги из библиотеки миц-Кооренов, особенно из тайной её части, которую Бернард вскрыл на второй день пребывания в доме сенешаля Ульфейна, и свитки, унаследованные от деда-аякаши. Поначалу было странно, неловко и даже кощунственно так использовать магию, подстраивать её под странные затеи иномирянки, но любознательность и подавляемая многие годы страсть к экспериментам пересилили. Положительный результат получился не сразу, но он сполна окупил все затраченные усилия.  
И Бертону это понравилось! Впервые он владел магией в полной мере и впервые его старания вызывали восхищение и одобрение. А ещё он впервые был свободен. И свобода понравилась Бертону ещё больше. Ева, конечно, вела его, но не стала бы удерживать, вздумай он уйти. И для неё было в порядке вещей, что Берон сам решает, как собой распорядиться. Да и вела она Бертона как партнёр, а не как хозяин, и легко позволяла ему вести в тех областях, где он знал больше — Ева даже приняла одну из идей Бертона о том, как делать вертолёт, да ещё и похвалила, что он так быстро учится и соображает.  
«И скоро Ева уйдёт в свой мир. Туда, где нет магии. Но есть свобода и множество чудес. И я не знаю, смогут ли эти чудеса заменить магию».  
Бертон вздохнул. Раньше он не колебался бы, ушёл туда, где сможет распоряжаться собой сам. Однако сейчас, попробовав полновесную магию, не был уверен, что свобода ст ** _о_** ит её потери.  
«Можно попроситься к родне деда, но они вряд ли обрадуются тому, кто столько лет старался держаться от них подальше и выдавал себя за потомка фейри».  
Да и после двора сенешаля, пусть Бертон и был в нём рабом, после библиотеки и лаборатории, после весёлых кабачков Наммегр ** _е_** на, столицы Наммерона, оказаться в закрытой от мира, скучной деревушке стало бы отнюдь не радостным событием. Делить будни между огородом и скотным двором, робко выбираться по больш ** _и_** м праздники на ярмарку в ближайший городишко, общаться с малограмотными, отупевшими от однообразия соседями — нет, это ничуть не лучше рабства.  
«Сбежать из империи? За пределами Велидера никто не узнает, что я раб. Но жизнь для полукровки одинаково тяжела везде. И даже если получится выдать себя за настоящего фейри — этот народ спокойно относится к тому, что в нём смешивают кровь представители разных племён, да ещё и весьма охотно плодят полукровок с человеками, чтобы после забрать детей к себе — всё равно будет куда как несладко, у фейри жизнь ничуть не лучше, чем у раба, если не хуже. Библиотека и лаборатории есть только у короля Благого Двора, а он не возьмёт на службу беглого раба. И обмануть его не обманешь, если не сам мысли прочтёт, то служба безопасности всё разведает».  
Но как ни крути, а лучше быть полусвободным фейри подальше от Велидера, чем полностью свободным там, где нет никакой магии. К тому же и фейри мог пробиться, стать фигурой значимой и уважаемой, имеющей доступ к библиотекам.  
«Особенно когда в рукаве такой туз, как умение построить вертолёт».  
Бертон довольно улыбнулся, предвкушая грядущие барыши. А если ещё добавить то, что сделала Ева после клеевых мешков-канистр и назвала «презервативом», и даже то, что из высушенной и растолчённой мякоти ореха шал ** _о_** р и всё той же клеевой плёнки пришлось делать Ольге — она назвала это «гигиеническая прокладка», можно стать весьма и весьма богатым. Для фейри, а тем более аякаши позволительно продавать и не такие чудачества.  
«Хм, — задумался Бертон, — а статус аякаши может быть и не так плох. Собрать таких же смесков, как и я, четвертькровок и полукровок аякаши, поселиться в человеческой деревне, которую сами человеки забросили из-за повышения уровня сырой магии. Её боятся даже ангелы, но для аякаши она безопасна. Относительно безопасна, конечно, но мы можем выжить среди сырой магии. И можем перегнать её в магию аякашную и даже в чародейную и ангельскую, которые нам не доступны. А с этого аякаши, собственно, и живут — заряжают ангелам и чародеям артефакты. Но если делать ещё и презервативы с прокладками, особенно если, — тут Бертон с удовольствием повторил услышанные от Евы слова: — автоматизировать производство, то можно стать богатым, как король. Продавать сначала фейри, они охотно имеют дело с аякаши. А через фейри товары быстро распространятся среди человеков, они всегда падки на всё новое. После того, как наберётся денег и репутации делателя необыкновенного, можно будет и вертолёты продавать. Купцы и разбойники раскупят их вмиг».  
— Берт! — донёсся из-за зарослей отчаянный крик Евы. — Берт!  
Бертон бросился к ней. Оказалось, что Ева и элементали пытались привести в чувство Ольгу — та была бледна, губы стали синюшными, дыхание прерывистым, едва заметным.  
— Это яд, — сказал Бертон. — Она что-то съела или вдохнула. В джунглях много опасных растений. Надо унести её подальше отсюда.


End file.
